


No No Vito

by Madkyra



Series: No No Vito [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Kraglin, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Peter, Little Space, Little original character, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mild Language, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Original Character(s), Papa Yondu, kragdu, little vito, mama Kraglin, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 88,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkyra/pseuds/Madkyra
Summary: Vito Udonta, usually a stubborn boy, has been living on his father's ship a while now. However, he's started disobeying direct orders until his father finally has enough figuring Vito best act his age or be treated the age he's acting. Little does the father realize, his son doesn't at all seem to mind this punishment.Warnings:This is nonsexual and will likely include little to no violence. I'm not comfortable writing either of those. (Not that I would make it sexual even if I were comfortable writing it seeing as it's between father and son which I am definitely not comfortable doing). Don't like, don't read, simple as that.
Relationships: Aleta Ogord/Stakar Ogord, Gamora/Peter Quill, Kraglin Obfonteri & Original Character(s), Kraglin Obfonteri & Peter Quill, Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta, Peter Quill & Original Character(s), Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta, Yondu Udonta & Original Character(s)
Series: No No Vito [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. No. (1)

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this posted on here a while back, but I was tempted to sign it up for the Watty's so I took it down. I've changed that and decided to publish it here once more. I ask that you be kind with the comments. Please do not accuse me of writing incest because that is not at all what this is (only saying that because someone commented something along those lines on Wattpad) and I apologize again for any OOC moments. I hope you still are able to enjoy

"Vito! What the hell were you thinking boy?!" Yondu shouted tightly holding the faintly blue boy's wrist as he tried prying it off.  
"Let go of me!!" he yelled back, "You ain't my Ma!! You ain't got no right to do this!" he wailed.  
The father quickly grabbed the other wrist squeezing just as tight, "I may not be your Mama, but I am your Daddy so you're gonna show me respect!" he barked. Vito gave a gulp containing himself mostly, regardless he did stomp his feet.  
"Let go, let go, let go now!!!" he cried. Yondu rolled his eyes, Vito had been doing this much more often. It was a pain. Of course he hated that he wasn't able to see Vito past three days old, that was up til last year, but he never wanted to deal with him in his terrible toddler stages.  
This hadn't been the first time the 14-year-old had acted this way, especially recently.  
He'd refuse to eat until Yondu finally forced it down his throat. He'd kick, hit, and bite if something didn't go his way. He'd curse up a storm if someone really annoyed him or got him going on something. Mostly so, he'd purposely disobey what orders he was given. It was ridiculous to the father.  
Having enough he jerked the boy closer landing three swats to his bottom. Vito bit his lip to try resisting the urge to say anything little related but couldn't stop a whimper from leaving him.  
Catching the whimper the father growled out, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Yer gonna start listening to me or so help me there will be more of those in your future," he saw the boy starting to pout making him grab his face squeezing his cheeks together, "and yer gonna wipe that ridiculous look off yer face. Am. I. Clear?" he warned leaning in closer at each period, their faces now inches away.  
Another gulp from the boy, it was getting hard to push away the little urge. He nodded as well as he could manage. Relieved, the father let go pushing the boy to the ground.  
It might as well been a game over for the boy as he started whimpering and whining, wanting nothing more than his pacifier now.  
The father dismissed it, pointing warningly, "Don't you start. I mean it," this about made him pout again, but the father was quick to end that taking a stomping step closer to frighten the boy, "don't you test me. My boy or not I can and will eat you," he nudged his leg with his foot, "now, go on. I'm done with you."  
Vito gave a sniffle, struggling to his feet, biting his lip, he wished his father would go on, not wanting him to see himself waddle, like a small toddler still trying to get a hold of walking, which was generally the age he mentally regressed to, but it didn't seem he was going to.  
The little begrudgingly did so sucking on his fingers, trying not to make it too obvious. The father sighed, "I know I didn't kick him that hard, barely even touched his leg," he muttered watching his son waddle. He sighed wandering off thinking back.  
As said, Yondu hadn't seen the boy past three days old up until last year where they stumbled upon each other accidentally. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened. The previous year, the 13-year-old boy was perhaps overly obedient to his father, having the admiration of a a child.  
He had to snort, a child. It was certainly what he was acting like now, just in a different sense. Such as a year before he would've done anything to make his father proud, now he was simply being a brat. All this caused him to grin believing he had a way to fix this misbehavior, he'd just need some things.


	2. No. No (2)

Vito sighed laying out on his floor, his pacifier lightly bobbing between his lips. It should've been practically impossible to hide this, not that he was willingly. He wished he could come clean to his father at least but knew that was a death with, for himself and his pride.   
He remembered how his little side even came to be. His mother loved babies but also had herself thinking she only loved the blue skinned ravanger, making Vito her only child. Of course this lead to her adoring him, her heart breaking as he grew up, until she stumbled upon this. She easily convinced the boy he was simply "too little" for this and "too helpless" for that until he became mostly dependent on her at which she introduced ageplay to him.  
This obviously kept him as her baby until the boy felt as though he needed his little side. He didn't hate it by any means, it made his life easier but it didn't take him long to realize he was likely the only 13-year-old still sucking away on a pacifier, ok admittedly he probably wasn't but it felt that way.   
He buried his face into his arm going to try and nap until his door opened with a slam.   
"Boy! Get up and get out here. I got something to show ya," the surprise made him lose his pacifier, rather gratefully so, glaring over at his father.   
"Hey! Ever heard of knocking, jackass??"   
"Get up and get out here," he repeated hissing it out, he had decided a punishment for his son was over due, and what better way than to humiliate him with what he's been acting like? It was foolproof in the father's eyes.   
With a roll of his eyes and slight whine he stealthily pushed his pacifier out of sight, under his bedding, "Yeah, keep that up, yer gonna have a real good excuse to be doing that," Yondu growled out hinting towards the whining. Vito rolled his eyes a second time walking out with his father.   
"Well? Whatcha wanna show me, papa?" Yondu wagged his finger signaling for him to follow him into a room off from the main part of the ship. It took Vito only a few moments to realize what he saw, pull ups and diapers, childish printed clothing, and a pacifier.   
Many thoughts raced through Vito's head as he nervously adjusted his glasses, did his father know about him being a little, was this to mock him, what was going on? He glanced up for Yondu to explain.  
"Ya must think it's real cute to get on my nerves huh? Well this is where it's got ya. Ya wanna whine and cry and have fits, just like a toddler, then maybe treating ya like one a while will getcha to act yer age."   
Vito blinked, he was so stunned it took him a moment to process the reaction he was expected to have, "Papa, papa no! I'll straighten up, please not this! It's so embarrassing!"   
"That's the point, maybe it'll teach you. Lay down."   
"Papa please."   
"You know I don't do mercy, now lay down before I make you," Vito gulped laying down. A dream come true or a nightmare, he didn't care, he was still beyond nervous. Now everyone would see him.   
He winced, this wasn't at all how his mother used to, his father was rather rough as he yanked down the pants and underwear sliding them off easily grabbing a pull up sliding it on him next before grabbing shorts.   
As he put them on the boy he started talking, further explaining, "Yer gonna be wearing these during the day, yer gonna have to tell someone when you have to go because the bathrooms will be locked. At nights those diapers are going on. Yer benched from doing dangerous stuff for now. And yer gonna be treated how you act by every one. Am I clear?" he asked finally finished pulling Vito to his feet. Some of these things he was nervous about, after all, he happened to like the missions.   
"Ain't ya takin this too far?"   
"Not with you," he replied snatching up the boy's hand, "now, let's go, stick close," he cautioned playfully swatting the boy's rear gently, just enough to remind him what he was wearing then started out.


	3. No. No. No. (3)

Vito whined a little, "Papa, I understand I'm being punished but ya don't gotta hold my hand," he insisted to which the father shook his head.   
"Afraid I do, little one. This is a big ship, you could get lost...... or eaten," he chuckled at the boy's wince, it was good to know it was still a valid threat for him. It even made him stick closer to him making him sigh. He preferred this than him badmouthing.   
They finally reached the cafeteria. Vito's cheeks blazed red as all eyes landed on them. Yondu smirked, it was exactly what he wanted, "Well come on now, little one, let's get you some food before you get cranky," he teased with another pat to the padded bottom.   
Vito gave a soft grunt biting his lip not wanting to further amuse his father by slipping into little space, plus he worried it'd make the punishment worse. Regardless he willingly let Yondu pull him along to the food. He scrunched his nose up at a certain food, it was similar to a mixture of peas and celery with crushed up peppers sprinkled on top.  
Before he could even make a comment of not wanting any, Yondu spoke, "Fix some of it all."  
Vito gave a face showing his displeasure, "Papa, I don't like that," he pointed to the green, gross tasting monstrosity that somehow pulled itself off as a food.   
"Well that's too bad for you, ain't it? Tots don't get any choice on what they get to eat. Neither do you."   
Vito gave the look again as his father took the tray tugging him along to a table. Vito went to take a spot next to his father but this plan was ruined feeling himself being jerked up into his father's lap instead.   
He gave a whine tightly shutting his eyes, the urge getting much harder to stifle.   
"Come on now boy, open yer mouth," Vito gave another whine, he had lost, his little space was him now, almost as a sign to show this, he swung his feet lightly and stubbornly turned his head away.   
"No!" he squeaked out. The father gave a sigh narrowing his eyes in frustration as it appeared his idea of punishment didn't seem to solve this issue.   
"Boy, I'm not joking, open yer mouth," he warned in a low growl.   
"Noooooo!!" he cried this time, the father noticing his voice being higher almost as if he were intentionally giving himself a childish like voice. It only seemed to annoy him further. If he wanted to sound and act like a toddler, he'd be treated as such, Yondu decided.   
He tried thinking back to Vito's mother, thinking of the way she might've gotten a stubborn tot to eat his food. Bonnie was honestly not too far from a gentle, kind hearted lady, but she did have spunk in her, which was what Yondu liked about her. He knew just from the first time she held Vito that she was great with kids seeing how she seemed to already have experience, which wasn't a surprise considering she had two brothers and two sister, three of the four having kids of their own.   
A little grin tugged at his mouth as he gave a shrug pulling the tray closer to himself, "Alright I guess this is all my food then seeing as some little boy doesn't want it. All well he was probably too much of a baby for it anyways."   
Vito's attention directed back to Yondu, sure enough the plan worked he whined reaching for the spoon as his father ate what bit was on the spoon. Yondu rolled his eyes hearing him whine again but shook his head, "Nope, you didn't want to eat it so it's mine now."   
"No!! No! Mine! Mine!! Give!!!" he pleaded whiningly kicking his feet harder. Yondu growled softly putting a firm hand on the boys legs.   
"First off yer gonna stop kicking me boy. Second are ya done being a brat and are gonna eat?"   
Vito nodded, "Uh huh! Uh huh! All but dat!" he pointed to the food he disliked again using the same childlike voice making the father sigh with irritation.   
"No, yer gonna eat that too," he stated firmly, Vito quickly shook his head in response, "boy, don't make me do what I normally have to."   
The threat frightened little Vito making him whimper. Yondu, believing he was going to obey scooped some up, his voice going a bit softer, "If you eat this, I may see about stealing you something on our next landing, would you like that?" Vito nodded excitedly.  
Yondu sighed relieved, unfortunately the father's tenderness didn't last long as soon enough his voice rose for everyone around to hear, this was punishment after all, "Ok, cranky boy, open nice and wide for the choo choo train," this gained attention from other members, a few laughing at the boys predicament.   
Vito shyly buried his face into his father's chest to which Yondu did pat his back.   
"Captain, ya gotta call," Kraglin informed. Yondu grinned a little.   
"Well let's go answer then, little one."


	4. No. No. No. No. (4)

Yondu kept glancing to his son. He didn't understand, he seemed so much more carefree, loose, happy, and while he certainly preferred it to his regular attitude, it was throwing the father off.   
It was as if his son was enjoying his punishment, which the father was definitely wanting to avoid. Then again, he could be merely mocking his father, the mere thought annoyed him.   
A sly smirk crossed his expression, it'd take time for this to play out just right but he was confident it'd drop whatever Vito was playing at. He looked to his second in command, "Kraglin, I'm not sure how long this'll take so why don't ya get little Vito here, a drink?"   
Oblivious to the plan and still in little space, Vito gave a quiet squeal of approval at the idea, "Wed! Wed one, pease!!" he cried excitedly. Yondu stifled a growlish-groan, believing his son was still mocking the punishment, regardless, he played along.   
"Ya heard him, a red one," he said stressing the 'r' then looked to Vito, "I guess I'll have to explain whatcha want to the crew huh? Seein as yer too little to talk right, huh?"   
He wore a smirk at first expecting his son's cheeks to flush a notable purplish red, but it dropped to more of a shocked one at hearing him giggle instead. He let his growl free.   
"Yeah Papa! Yeah!!" he cheered clinging close, it felt nice to little Vito to hear Yondu say such a thing as it felt familiar, his mother would say such things often. The little one was confused though as the father yanked his arm free.   
His bottom lip trembled a little, Yondu paid no mind to it though seeing as he knew he'd snap before the plan could go through. He sighed falling into his seat, Vito squirmed a little on his feet uncertain of where he should sit, especially at seeing the captain so annoyed.   
"Ya gonna get up here or do I have to pull ya up here?" the father's voice came out in an agitated growl.   
Vito whimpered a little but obeyed snuggling close before mumbling out, "I dought papa mad. Didn't know if he want me up hewe or on fwoor," he explained in a mumble.   
Yondu snorted, "This is yer new seat until I say otherwise," he paused smirking again as he mockingly tickled under Vito's chin, "yer too little to sit on the floor. Too dirty, ya might put somethin in yer mouth that don't go in there."   
Vito, no matter how confused and nervous Yondu made him, couldn't help but smile at the familiar sounding sentence and tickling, "Yesh papa," he agreed with a joyful nod. Yondu sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.   
"Yes, boy, it's yes. You can cut the act now, start talking right," he warned immediately regretting it. He had done what he was wanting to avoid.   
Thankfully, Kraglin came in handing the drink to Vito even adding a straw well aware of the boy's punishment. With Vito pacified with his drink, Yondu answered the call.   
Vito looked between the two as they discussed something about units and landing somewhere, nothing that perked the little one's interest. Once he had his drink down he put it on the ground before snuggling closer. Yondu tensed at feeling Vito nuzzle against his chest.   
His eyes narrowed, he was supposed to push him away, despise such an action but it felt like it did when Vito was an actual baby which made Yondu's heart swell up a little, seeing as he didn't get to see him past three days old. Of course, he couldn't show much of a weakness, so he gave an irritated huff but left it at that.   
The call didn't last long but Yondu refused to move from his spot, not that Vito minded.   
The two just stared out into space silently almost at ease. Yondu hadn't even spared the boy a glance leading to him believing he had fallen asleep. That was ruined at feeling the boy squirm, a smirk fell to Yondu's face, it seemed his plan was finally pulling itself into action. He picked up the pace on the bouncing causing a more frantic squirm from Vito.   
"Papa?" Vito whined, he got no response, he pouted poking his cheek, "Papa!" he tried again.   
"Yeah?"   
"I gotta gos!!" he whined squirming more. Yondu's smirk grew still not looking to his son.   
"Go? Go where? Ya ain't going anywhere without captain's orders."   
He bit back a chuckle at Vito's loud whine, "Nooo!! Wong kinda go Papa! Wong one!"   
"What? Long one? What kinda long one?" he asked pretending not to understand, "I can't understand you in that baby voice of yers. If yer gonna tell me something, say it the right way."   
"Noo! No! Not w-w...wlong! Wong! Gotta go!"   
"Still can't understand ya," he shrugged, 'That'll reach him to talk like that' he thought to himself.   
"Go! Go!! Go potty!" Vito tried explaining.   
"Sorry, I don't know what a 'potty' is. Maybe if you use an adult word instead I can help," before he even managed to finish the sentence he felt Vito's squirming stop and him start to sob.   
Yondu winced at the loud noise coming from him, "Alright, alright stop. Ya know if ya had to use the bathroom," he stressed with narrowed eyes as he stood up with him, "I would've taken ya but at seeing how ya still wanna be a baby I guess I'll have to try that," he growled out starting to pull him along.


	5. No. No. No. No. No. (5)

Yondu purposely took the now only sniffling boy the long way, ensuring they'd pass a decent amount of the other crew members.   
While a majority laughed, or at the very least snickered, one comment made Yondu pull himself and Vito to a stop.   
"Well lookie here, looks like the captain's boy is a pissing pants baby!" he exclaimed with a laugh. It was something about the comment that just rubbed the father the wrong way. Of course he wanted Vito to be embarrassed, that was the point of the punishment, it was all an attempt to get him to behave better, but he felt as though the comment went a little too far. The bad part was, the member only continued on.   
"What's next, ya gonna cry for your mommy too? Or maybe want a blankie or bottle?" the member snorted, "That's the thing about you half Terrans, sure Quill wasn't as bad as you, but he still whined and cried just as much, then again you're half captain, ain'tcha?"   
Yondu gritted his teeth the words starting to irritate him, but Vito meekly tried standing up for himself though the fact he still was in his little space which resulted in him keeping his childlike voice didn't help any, "N-nu uh! I a big 'ough boy! Don't need baby 'tuff! A-an Papa cool! Papa cool not wike you!" to end his insult, the boy stuck his tongue out, but his confidence deflated as the member laughed again.   
"Ooooh such mean words! Really, what are you even doing on this ship, I mean you're-" the man was cut off by a dangerous whistle from Yondu and mere seconds later, the man was face to face with the yaka arrow.   
"If yer smart, ya will hush your trap, am I clear??" the member stiffened at the captain's shout.   
He quickly gave a nod, too frightened to move his hand to do a salute as it very well could end with an arrow in his head. Yondu, seemed nearly satisfied but not completely, he wasn't going to let the member get by so easily for insulting him and Vito, "Good, now yer gonna apologize to my boy for what ya said to him!" he snapped. The member gave another fast nod on compliance.   
He directed his gaze to Vito who was cowering as close as he could manage to get to his father's back, trembling from head to toe, he swallowed back another snide comment muttering a sorry. Yondu nodded, "Now, the next time ya got something to say about me, I ain't gonna hesitate to send this arrow straight through ya."   
Another round of frantic nods from the member, "Yes captain. I understand. Sorry captain," feeling much more pleased he whistled the arrow back to its holder, as he did Vito pulled himself away quickly. Yondu paid no mind to it, shrugging it off as the boy noticing they were going to start walking again.   
As soon as he started walking though, Vito didn't follow and instead stood in place still quivering on every inch of his body. Yondu rolled his eyes stomping back towards the boy roughly yanking him along, Vito struggled against his hold without much luck of getting free.   
"'Et go!! 'Et go!!!" he wailed trying to pry Yondu's harsh hold from his wrist.   
"Damn it boy, what is yer damage. Ya stop acting ridiculous. And I told ya to stop talking that way!" he barked making Vito wince again, tears flooding his eyes, "Don't ya even start!"   
A little whimper slipped past, little Vito was terrified, his mommy had taught him to try and explain what was wrong though anytime he had an emotional boo boo, thus the boy took a shot at that, "Papa scawy! Papa woud! No want to be awound papa!" he explained with a sniffle.   
Yondu's expression softened just slightly, Vito was scared, of him? Of his yelling? But he'd never hurt him...... He usually would never hurt him. The concern didn't stay long though as he replaced the look with a scowl gritting his teeth angrily, he couldn't go too easy on him, he got enough complaining that he did so with Quill, "Boy. I'm getting tired of ya not talking like yer supposed to. I'd suggest ya start before I let the crew have just a little nibble of ya. Then we'll see how well ya can talk," he growled out.   
He couldn't stop a wince however at hearing Vito whimper again. They soon enough reached Yondu's sleeping quarters, the father wisely chose to keep the items in here in case Vito got any bright ideas to try and hide or get rid of them.   
"Lay on the bed," he instructed, he could hear the squeak of the bed signaling the boy had obeyed. He grabbed one of the diapers, holding true to what he said, if Vito wanted to act like a baby, he'd be treated like one.   
That didn't go as planned though, Vito immediately started crying at the sight of the diaper, "No papa! No!" he pleaded.   
"That. That right there is why yer getting this put on," he hissed out, "now quit yer kicking boy or I swear....."   
Little Vito sniffled rubbing under his glasses to rid himself of his tears continuing his pleading, "No papa! I big boy! Don't need dat!" he explained with a hiccup.   
Yondu narrowed his eyes but shook his head, at first he had thought the punishment was actually working but that proved him wrong, he still believed Vito was mocking him, "Big boy, huh? Tell me this, does a big boy shorten his sentences to only a few words and mispronounce simple words?" he asked as he pulled down the shorts, "Does a big boy cry every 10 minutes and piss his pants?" he continued as he next pulled down the soaked pull up showing it to Vito before tossing it away down a chute sticking the diaper underneath him, "Well? I asked you some questions boy. Is that what they do?"   
Vito sniffled still choking on sobs, but mustered out squirming as Yondu forgot to wipe him clean, "N-no papa. Dey don't. Dey don't."   
"Then what makes ya think yer such a 'big boy', huh?"   
Vito sniffled whimpering out, "Wipe papa. Wipe. It no feel good."   
Yondu, never being around small children, the youngest being Quill, but even he was out of the pull up and diaper stage when he got him and sure, he had seen Vito for the first three days of his life, but he never once understood why Bonnie did all the things she did and he didn't question it, she knew the best.   
He arched a brow, "Ya need me to wipe ya now too? How helpless can ya be?" he growled, regardless of the rather harsh sentence, he did grab one of the wipes a woman suggested he get when he got the other things for Vito's punishment.   
Vito whined and whimpered kicking his feet lightly as Yondu surly did clean him but just like a majority of everything else the captain did, it wasn't what would be called gentle. Once that was done he pulled the diaper over taping it up he then pulled the shorts back up.   
"Now then, are ya done?" he asked arching a brow but sighed as Vito sat up, tears still trickling down his cheeks.   
Yondu rolled his eyes but sighed climbing on the bed laying down, "C'mere boy. It's a little one's nap time," he said with an agitated sigh. Vito hesitantly nodded doing so climbing up snuggling as close as he could. Yondu gave a warning noise, "Head up a second boy," Vito whined but did so. Yondu pulled the glasses off sitting them aside.   
"Doubt we'll be headed anywhere that could fix them any time soon. Ya gotta take care of those," he warned, Vito nodded. The boy still sniffled, in attempt to comfort him, Yondu rubbed his back, it was only then that Vito started quivering again.   
Yondu sighed now that he knew what caused the trembles from the boy, "I ain't gonna hurt ya now quit," try as he might, Vito struggled to get a hold of his trembling.   
Yondu sighed thinking a moment, he didn't sing, especially not any lullabies, he didn't keep books around finding them useless and pointless, and he refused to hum some goo goo gaa gaa nursery rhyme.   
Finally, though, an idea struck him, "Ya know. I still remember the day ya were born. Like it was yesterday. Yer mama was walking around showing me some more secretive Terran things. Her belly was big thanks to carrying ya around in it. We were just about to enter some shop when she stopped...."   
"She huwt?" Vito mumbled nervously feeling bad even if he hadn't intentionally caused his mother harm and was 14 years ago.   
Yondu shook his head not focused on the way his son sounded nor how he pronounced his words, he merely thought of the rather fond memory, "No. Not yet. Her water broke... It was then the pain started," hearing Vito whimper he gently rubbed the boy's red hair a moment, "she pulled me along to a hospital, it was only then I realized what was happening. You were coming, and fast too boy.. yer mama only got to lay down bout a hour and a half.... at least apparently that's fast."   
Vito hummed curiously, "Ma still huwt after?"   
"No, no, yer mama didn't still hurt after, she was real tired though. She fought through that though, long enough to hold ya. Now let me tell ya, she was terrified to go to sleep now that ya were born, I guess it was some Terran mother thing, but after about 10 minutes, her mama convinced her to sleep and they all took turns holding ya."   
"You no howd me papa?" he whimpered out but Yondu could detect sleepiness.   
"I'm getting there boy. Be patient. They all took turns holding ya, saying how cute ya looked, pointing out little details about ya. Yer grandma pointed out the most, she said ya smile was a lot like mine..... I know the first thing anyone said when they saw ya was how bright red yer hair already was...."  
"Wha bout my eyes or bwue skin?" he mumbled. Yondu shook his head.   
"Yer mama's family saw it but they knew who yer daddy was so they didn't say nothing and the first person that held ya put a chip on ya that I used to make ya look just like a little terran boy.... yer distracting me. Anyways, yer mama was asleep, her family left a while ago so it was just the three of us.. I just about dozed myself til I heard ya start to cry. I didn't know what to do but I didn't want to wake yer mama either so..... I picked you up seeing how ya liked that.. sure enough, ya calmed almost immediately and then.... ya smiled, the biggest smile ya could.. and ya know, yer grandma was right, it did look an awful lot like mine.. still does," he waited to hear some comment or another question from Vito.   
When he didn't he arched a brow and looked down, he scoffed but smiled a little finding Vito asleep. He chuckled a bit and slowly but surely shut his eyes too to catch up on some rest.


	6. No. No. No. No. No. No. (6)

Vito stirred awake grunting a little, he blinked looking around, fear taking over him. It was all so blurry and he didn't understand why until he felt his face, a relieved sigh left him, it was only this way because he didn't have his glasses on. He laid his head back down relying on his other senses to tell him where he was.   
Firstly, whatever or whoever he was laying on, moved up and down steadily, breathing meaning he must've fell asleep on someone. Next, his hands roamed only slightly, first he felt something similar to leather then his fingers brushed over something cold, like metal. A ravager he truly hoped. Finally he shakily bright his hand more upwards feeling something like rough hair. His papa he determined finally.   
With that solved he almost shut his eyes to sleep some more but a voice broke that, "Ya did that a lot too, well, ya did around me and yer uncle Phil, from what little bit I saw of ya. Didja sleep well, son?"   
Vito sighed and nodded, "Yeah papa. I did. Where are my glasses?" Yondu reached over putting them into the boy's hand letting him slip them on.   
"Glad to hear yer skill of speech is back. I was starting to get real annoyed with ya," Vito's cheeks burned remembering how he slipped into little space around his father, "I hope ya learned not to mock this punishment boy or else, next time, I'll beat yer bottom so hard it'll be as red as everyone's jackets."   
Vito shivered at the threat but sighed, "I wasn't mocking it, ya idiot," he stated laying his head back down relieved to see everything clearly now.   
Yondu rolled his eyes, "Yeah? Then what were you doing boy. Cause I know you can talk right. Yer doing it right now."   
"It's-" he stopped contemplating if he even wanted to explain it, after a minute or two of silence he shook his head, "Ya know what, never mind. Ya wouldn't understand anyways."   
Yondu narrowed his eyes sitting up with an arched brow, "Try me."   
Vito growled a little, "No papa, just drop it ok? I know you wouldn't understand and if I tell ya, yer just gonna make fun of me. I know it."   
"Ya don't tell me no son," Yondu growled out warningly.   
Vito narrowed his eyes sitting up his own self pushing against Yondu's chest, "Ya really wanna know? It's cause I like this crap! I'm used to it! It's like home on Terra!" he shouted, tears blurring his vision. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the cries build up in his chest made him want to go little again.   
Yondu narrowed his eyes curiously, "What.... what do ya mean boy?" he thought over the explanation, what he got out of it was Bonnie punished him this way enough to where he simply grew to like it. It still didn't explain to the father why he seemed to act that way though.   
Vito sighed burying his face in his hands a moment, he knew he said too much, trying to take it back now was impossible which meant no matter how scared, nervous, or worried this made him, he had to continue, "When I started getting older.... about 7 I think.. Ma was real upset..... she loves you with all her heart, she couldn't go and get with another guy and have a baby, it had to be you.. but she wanted more kids, or at least a baby, so... she started treating me like I was younger, and I didn't mind none, it felt real good knowing I'd always be my Ma's little baby. The older I got the more she looked into stuff and when I was about... 11, maybe 12, she found this 'ageplay' thing. She said that it was the perfect thing. I could be a big boy, for the most part, at school and stuff and at home, I'd be her little boy so, of course, I agreed.... it got this thing in me, like I said I loved it, it's called a little space where I mentally regress to a younger age.. and this punishment, unsurprisingly got that side of me out...."   
Yondu listened, almost shocked, he looked his son over, "So... Yer enjoying the punishment?"   
Vito chuckled, "Well papa, if I'm honest, my little side is. My big side however, is totally embarrassed... I dunno, it was the same way around Ma. If I was in big space, I wanted to be an adult. In little space, I wanted to be a small kid..."   
Yondu nodded, "I guess that explains it. But if yer 'little side' enjoys being a baby so much, why'd it make such a fuss over the diaper?"   
Vito scoffed chuckling a bit, "Ya didn't address it correctly. Ya made it seem like such a horrible thing. If ya had done it the way Ma did it, it wouldn't have been such a big deal."   
Yondu nodded again, "And how'd yer mama do it, huh?"   
"Easy, talk me down so I was calm then explain to me that I was too little to use the bathroom on my own. If my little side loves anything, it's being reminded that I'm too small to do something. Ma said stuff like that a lot. Makes me feel right at home."   
Yondu nodded thinking a moment, "Alright. I guess I could at least try.... now that doesn't mean I'm gonna be good at it, and I swear boy ya better give me a signal or something cause so help ya if I find out you went little on a mission, that threat of tanning yer rear end still holds."   
He shivered again but nodded, mumbling out, "Yes Papa," he was silent before realization dawned on him, "whoa.... wait.. yer..... yer actually ok with this and are gonna.... take care of.. me?"   
Yondu shrugged, "Yeah. I guess so."   
"B..but why?" the boy asked baffled.   
Yondu scoffed at him, "Well for one yer my boy and I'm stuck with ya so I might as well suck it up. For two I can't very well let a little, clueless boy run around my ship without supervision," he paused as if thinking of his words, "sides that, yer too little to care for yerself," Vito bit his lip trying to push the desire of going into little space down making Yondu chuckle a bit at him, "and lastly... I'm sure it's what yer mama would've wanted. If she worked so hard to keep ya little it had to be for a damn good reason."   
Vito slowly nodded before glancing up, "Does that mean the punishment is off?" he asked hopefully.   
Yondu shook his head, "Nice try but if yer big self hates it then it ain't going away anytime soon. Yer gonna learn to respect me boy. And don't ya think ya can stay in little space to avoid yer punishment cause I'll keep it up until I decide yer big self has had enough so that means I ain't gonna stop treating ya like this all the time until yer big punishment is over then I'll go to only when yer little, and of course ya know I can't go too easy on ya all the time regardless so you'll have to bare with me boy."  
Vito groaned a little but sighed nodding, "Yes Papa."   
"Good boy, now..." He paused again considering his wording again, "Are ya big enough to walk?"   
Vito, realizing what he was trying to do didn't resist little space this time, willingly slipping into it, "Mm.... kinda papa, I a wittle wobby..."   
Yondu nodded offering his hand, "That's ok. Just take my hand and I'll help ya, son," Vito smiled a bit gladly taking the father's hand, "thatta boy. Now, let's go see if these morons are doing their jobs right, try not to say too much. They ain't gonna be kind."


	7. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (7)

Yondu had to admit, it was really much easier to dismiss the boy, now tripping over his feet much more the father was certain if he didn't have hold of his hand he'd be dealing with a lot of tears over scrapped up knees Vito also was now freely humming some happy tune- a nursery rhyme from Terra Yondu believed.   
In fact, with the knowledge he had now, he was even starting to feel truly happy seeing his little boy carefree, he understood what was so appealing to Bonnie about it. However, while he'd never show it, he was honestly a bit afraid of messing up, hurting or scaring him.   
He shook his head hoping the boy would understand why he had to yell at the other crew members so much and realize that he certainly wasn't mad at him but ultimently figured he'd cross that bridge when he'd get there and merely avoid it for now which was exactly why he decided to go to the control rooms first knowing his first mate would be working hard at the data pads, Kraglin rarely failed him after all, plus he was aware he was one of the more gentle towards his boy and only hoped it'd hold true now.   
"Hey son?" Yondu eventually asked the closer they got to the control room, immediately sweet lavender eyes looked up with nothing less than interest, something to do that'd let him make his papa proud and happy, still a bit uncertain if Yondu was truly ok with his little side.   
"Yesh papa?"   
Yondu couldn't help but grin a bit, half in amusement at knowing that in any other time, the boy would be able to say 'yes' as well as a list of other words that'd be mispronounced, no matter how simple they may seem to be said, half at the fact it was now warming his heart to hear the toddler language from his son when just earlier that day it annoyed him to no end.  
"Papa's been thinking, little one, would ya be ok with a few other crew members knowing about this side of ya?" he knew it'd happen whether he asked for permission from the little or not, they'd have to come clean eventually on Vito's more noticable childish actions sooner or later, but figured he should try to tread lightly. He mentally cursed afterwards realizing a bit too late that he could've spared himself from asking if he had merely used the little trick Little Vito apparently adored. Too late to go back now.   
The whimper and clinging close was the only things he needed to figure out the answer. He thought fast, "Hey, hey now. None of that," he paused thinking on his wording a moment before nodding confirming to himself silently that what he was about to say was worth a try, "Papa's sorry, little one, he shoulda known better than to ask sucha little boy a big question like that. He's only a baby, shouldn't be making decisions like that."   
Much to the father's relief, it seemed to work as the boy calmed now looking up curiously. He sighed a little, "Now, we're gonna see someone and tell them about this, ok? They're bound to find out eventually anyways," he explained firmly. Another whimper from Vito and tightly squeezing Yondu's hand, "talk to me, son. What is it?"   
"Scawy. Papa it scawy," he whimpered nuzzling against his arm.   
"What's so scary about it son?" he stopped right outside the room looking down to his boy. Vito whimpered again this time rubbing his eyes with his own free hand instead of using Yondu's arm.   
"Waugh. Gonna waugh an tease," he explained stomping his feet slightly starting to whine.   
"No fits," Yondu warned, "like I said, he's gonna find out one way or another, son. Best to get it over with besides, papa won't let them say anything too mean," he promised. Vito seemed only a little assured but held his arms out.   
Yondu, having seen this action a few times when he and the crew first picked up and while raising Peter, hesitantly lifted him up. Immediately Vito snuggled as close as he could. With it settled, Yondu carried him smiling a bit relieved to indeed see his first mate hard at work. He glanced down to his son feeling him grab his hand, and couldn't stop himself from grimacing a bit feeling Vito slip his thumb into his mouth. The father went to pull it out but this caused little kicks and whines from Vito. With a sigh, the father begrudgingly decided he could wait it out for a bit, long enough to keep Vito calm as he talked with Kraglin.   
Of course, though, Vito's noises of insistence that he wanted his papa's thumb to suck on for now grabbed the attention of Kraglin, "Evening captain, diaper pants," he greeted with a small smile. Vito whimpered softly as Yondu sighed. Kraglin was merely following orders, after all, before learning of Vito's little space he was focused purely on humiliating him.   
"Kraglin, there's actually something we need to discuss, about Vit- ow! Damn it boy I let ya suck on it not bite it!" he scolded after feeling Vito bite down on his thumb.   
Vito merely pouted sticking his tongue out before slipping Yondu's thumb right back in his mouth. The blue skinned ravanger gave an agitated sigh and swatted at Vito's rear a good four times making Vito sit up right and whine a little about to cry, "None of that now. I didn't spank ya that hard son but ya better behave," Vito looked up a moment with even more of a pout. He waited a moment before releasing Yondu's thumb temporarily to peck his Papa's cheek just as his mommy taught him to do as an apology before slipping Yondu's thumb securely into his mouth again. Yondu nodded with a sigh then looked to his first mate again seeing what could only be confusion.   
"I can explain," he assured with another sigh. He hoped Kraglin would be able to assist him seeing how young Vito was in his little space, much younger than kids Yondu was used to. Admittedly, he was sure none of the crew would be very good at assisting but figured for some it'd be easier than others, Kraglin being one of the ones it'd be easier for, especially considering how often he was stuck playing babysitter for Peter when he was with the Ravager group.  
"Aye captain," Kraglin said with a nod. Yondu thought carefully how to explain it.   
"The boy is..... oh what'd ya call it son?" he asked looking down to the boy in his arms.   
"Widdle," he answered though refusing to let his father's thumb escape his mouth. Yondu nodded looking back to his first mate.   
"Yeah. That. And it's where he.... enjoys bein a little kid as ya can tell," if Yondu had the free hand he would've motioned to Vito. Kraglin slowly nodded struggling not to give off the impression of more confusion.   
"So the punishment ain't effective?" he finally asked arching a brow. Yondu shook his head with a sigh.   
"Not when he's like this, no."   
"So.... are we gonna treat him like an adult then?" Kraglin guessed struggling to get the point of the conversation.   
"No. No. I uh...." Yondu sighed again muttering a swear word under his breath, why was it so hard to explain? This was Kraglin, if anyone was going to understand surly it'd be him.   
With another sigh he pressed on in his explanation, "I want to.. take care of him when he's like this. I didn't get a chance to when he was literally this age, there's no getting rid of this side of him, what other choice is there?" he hoped Kraglin, once again of all people, would understand what he was saying.   
Sure enough, the first mate slowly nodded, "Aye captain. I assume you'll need some help?"   
Yondu couldn't help but feel utter relief at Kraglin fully understanding and was quick to nod showing he was certainly going to need help. Kraglin once again nodded pulling up the data pad. Yondu blinked thinking he had gone straight back to work. As if to dismiss the thought though, Kraglin started to speak, "So, do ya have a name ya go by when yer little, captain's boy?"   
Vito shyly peeked out now hugging Yondu's hand to his chest, as if keeping his thumb in his mouth wasn't enough, "Mama caww I Widdle Vi an.... an somtimes jus.... jus Vi."   
"Little Vi, sometimes just Vi," Kraglin repeated much more clearly with a nod, "and how old are ya?"   
"Un an t-twee borfs!"   
It took Kraglin a bit longer to decipher that but a faint smile once he realized, "One and three fourths. Ya are really a little one, huh? Do ya have accidents or nightmares, that stuff?"   
Yondu was surprised at how many, rather useful, questions Kraglin had, "Umm.... I somtimes habe go-go pobums but... mama say dat cause I jus baby. Don know no good. An.... don habe monsber dweams wot," he paused hiding his face only a moment before continuing, "but dat when go-go pobums da wowstest."   
"Uh huh. Do ya cry a lot, Vi?"   
Once again, the boy shyly hid considering his answer, "Yesh. Mama say dat it otay dough. Widdle boys 'uposted to cwy wot."   
Kraglin, as he sat the data pads down, nodded a final time, "We certainly have our work cut out for us captain," Yondu sighed with a nod of agreement, "let me take 'im off yer hands at least a few minutes sir. Judging by how little he is, yer gonna be holdin him a lot more now that you've allowed him this first time," Yondu dreaded the thought and nodding shifting to hand Vito over. This earned a little cry though as well as tight squeeze to the arm Vito kept closely clutched to his chest.   
"Son, come on now, let go," the father warned in a growl. The boy quickly shook his head.   
"No! No! No! Nooo! Wan papa! Wan papa! No weave papa!!" he wailed loudly.   
Both adults winced at the boy's tone, this time Kraglin attempted to coax the boy to let him hold him, "C'mon now, Vi. Let Uncle Krags hold ya, I ain't gonna hurt ya, just givin papa a little rester plus I got a surprise for ya," he offered.   
Vito seemed interested at what the surprise could possibly be. Anxiously he freed Yondu's arm and hand allowing himself to be passed to Kraglin.   
The little immediately took notice of the more firm hold, not that Yondu didn't hold him close, tight, protectively, but Kraglin's was simply more of a parental hold. It was for this reason he relaxed so fast. Seeming to have the little's trust, Kraglin started speaking again, "Now. I'll tell ya the surprise if ya answer a few more questions of mine, deal? I wanna help me and captain get to know this side more."   
Vito was hesitant and instead of answering grabbed Kraglin's free arm. Kraglin sighed letting him merely assuming he had simply gotten distracted, like most little children would, "Little Vi, I need an ans- ack!" he couldn't stop the surprised yelp at feeling slobber on his index finger.   
Yondu sighed, "Son ya can't go putting everyone's fingers in yer mouth. It's gross and unhealthy, ya dunno what they've been touching boy," he approached to pull Kraglin's hand from his mouth but to both adults' surprise, Vito growled at them, clearly his way of keeping Kraglin's finger in his mouth. When that didn't work, seeing Yondu advance further towards the pair, Vito took a different approach, biting. It earned another rather surprised yelp from Kraglin.   
"Stop yer bitin!" Yondu snapped warningly. With all else failing, Vito took the final way he knew to express he wanted something aside from having a tantrum of course.   
Sobs started emitting from the boy, earning another set of winces from the adults, "Son! Son!!" Yondu shouted hoping to get his attention with no luck given, "Ya quit yer blubbering. Now!"   
Seeing as yelling wasn't working, Kraglin sighed attempting the softer tone, he hasn't used it since Peter was 12, anytime past then, the newfound guardian had labeled himself as an "adult" though his actions severely proved otherwise. Bracing himself due to both not enjoying the tone seeing as he was a feared ravager and not having any recent practice, he started, even adding the extra action of gentle bouncing to further soothe the weeping boy, "Hey, hey now. No need fer tears. Just explain to us whatcha need, buddy, we can't help if ya don't tell us..... Do ya need something to suck on?" he offered questioningly.   
Vito, with a sniffle, nodded, mustering out a soft, "Uh huuuuh."   
Kraglin thought a moment, "Do ya have something ya usually use?" he asked seeing as he had extremely high doubts this was the first time Vito got this way in his little self. Sure enough, another nod came their way.   
"It.... paci. Paci. Bwue one. It say 'Sweet Boy' non it, need it papa! Need it!!" he tried sounding urgent that he needed it and now, after all, to the boy this was a crisis.   
Yondu gave a sigh as well as a nod, "Papa will get it. Don't ya worry. It's ok," his eyes narrowed at the grin his first mate was wearing and fully decided that he certainly wasn't going to be the only one to suffer in this, "but of course, 'Uncle Krags' will entertain ya with all the sweet baby talk and coochie cooing yer little heart desires, right, Unc?"   
At seeing Kraglin's face fall the Captain's turned up in a grin. Kraglin, well aware there was no way out of the humiliation he was about to endure for as long as it took Yondu to find the pacifier, nodded, "Yeah. Course. Gotta keep Little Vi nice and happy," Kraglin said straining his voice to resemble a loving coo. Satisfied, Yondu started for his boy's bedroom. Snickering to himself as he was still able to hear Kraglin attempting to keep the little one calmed with overly sweet coos. Yondu's enjoyment lasted until he remembered why he was walking out in the first place. He gave a soft sigh trying to make the trip as quick and painless as he could.   
His thoughts drifted to Bonnie as he reached the room and entered. As he searched he found himself wondering how many times the mother must've had herself bent over, such as he was now, looking for the same item. He remembered too late that he had gotten a replacement but shrugged it off, Vito would probably have a fit over it not being the right one anyways. After another minute or so of searching he found it as well as his son's prized toy, he grabbed it as well figuring the extra thing he could freely cuddle and chew on might get him off of his and Kraglin's backs a while. He started back for the control rooms keeping the pacifier hidden, as no one knew about it, but the toy in plain sight not much caring if other crew members saw it. Not only did they all know well that the boy had the long limbed toy, teddy bear he believed Quill called it once, but he figured it'd be good payback to have someone teasing him after all the grief he gave him and Kraglin.   
He sighed remembering the toy being the main thing the crew tried to take from Vito, some mocking, others in attempt to be helpful for the boy, after all no ravager nor adult carried around a baby toy. Vito was stubborn though resorted to kicking whoever dared even looked at the toy the wrong way in the shin with all his might, considering he was 13 it was a decent amount of strength. At least now the boy had an excuse.   
"Oh he's such a handsome-wandsome wittle guy. Yeah he is. He surly is," Yondu was finally close enough to hear Kraglin still trying his hardest to keep the little one pleased, at the degrading talking seemed to be working as that sentence alone earned a delighted giggle. The father smirked stopping his way back inside giving Kraglin his, hopeful, last sentence to be said that way for now, the first mate fully intended to draw the child's attention to his papa for a bit.   
"Lookie lookie who uncle sees. You see ya papa wittle guy? Ya see him? Go on say 'Hi papa!' 'Hi papa!' 'I've been a good boy for uncle, papa!'" Kraglin sighed, seeming exhausted from having to be so cutesy-wutesy and sweet like that.  
Vito immediately smiling brightly, "I good boy papa! Good boy! N Unc Kwag funny! He funny papa! Hi papa!!" he squealed.   
Yondu chuckled a bit, as unfamiliar as it felt to be dealing with and gearing from such a young like boy, even Yondu had to say hearing papa in such an enthusiastic manner warmed his heart, "Ah, I'm glad to hear it son. I think that earned ya these," he held up the toy and pacifier, making another squeal come from the boy eagerly reaching for both items. Yondu greatfully handed both over. Both men sighed as the little was finally at full content.   
"Finally," Yondu breathed out tiredly. Kraglin shook his head with a sigh.   
"We ain't done yet, captain," he looked down to Vito, "Ok buddy. Since ya got whatcha need to keep ya happy. I want answers now."   
The boy obediently nodded, "Mmhmmmm," he hummed happily. Kraglin nodded relieved.   
"Ok. Do ya like solid foods?" a nod from the boy as he snuggled close giving Yondu a pang of jealousy, "I guess we found out about what items ya need in it..... do ya drink from bottles an stuff too?"   
"Somtimes if mama fewt wike it."   
"Are there any words we need to know the meaning to?" this time a shrug as the boy seemingly got distracted from the talk making Kraglin sigh, "C'mon. Two more questions then I'll tell ya about that surprise," this seemed to snatch the boy's attention right up as his lavender eyes looked to Kraglin's grayish blue.   
"Are ya aware that captain and I can't be all lovey dovey with ya all the time?" a spark of sadness appeared in the boy's eyes as he slowly nodded, "Hey now. It's ok. One last question, are ya gonna behave and listen to the rules? If not we ain't gonna hesitate to punish ya," with a little whimper remembering Yondu's threat of a spanking earlier he nodded hurriedly, "good now. If any other questions occur we both expect ya to answer just like ya did, ok?" another nod, a signal that he understood.   
With it settled, Kraglin grabbed the data pad to show the message last sent, Yondu arched a brow confused unable to see it, until an all too familiar ship came close to theirs, Yondu groaned understanding what, or rather who the surprise was now.


	8. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (8)

Yondu was not prepared for the headache that came next. The trio had gone to meet Peter where he could be welcomed onto the ship more or less, in secret.   
"Is V ok?" the first sentence shot out worriedly, Kraglin snorted knowing exactly why. He knew the quickest way to get the half Terran here was to lie, say something was up with Vito, especially seeing as the Starlord had self proclaimed himself to be Vito's big brother. It also likely didn't help that the boy was still being held by Kraglin.   
"Fine," Yondu replied shaking his head, "just.. he... has this thing... He calls it being 'a little'," he explained still not fully sure how to explain it to other people.   
"Like the kink..?" Peter asked awkwardly arching a brow. Yondu narrowed his eyes.   
"Ya think I'd do that with my boy, Quill?? Let me get one thing straight, I-.... how do ya know about that boy?" Yondu started to shout but narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Peter's face heated up avoiding eye contact with Yondu or Kraglin.   
"I just.... heard about it is all," he fibbed quickly adding before he could be questioned, "So he's a little," he eyed Vito who in turn eyed him as well, at the look of the wide, curious eyes he understood, clearly see it, He grinned softly, "I could see it. How little does he regress to?"   
"One and three quarters, he's an ity bity bugger," Kraglin answered earning a delighted little giggle from Vito. Yondu rolled his eyes practically seeing stars in Peter's eyes.   
"Can I hold him, please, please?"   
"Yer asking the wrong people, he's picky on who holds him," all eyes landed on the little, "whatcha say, little one? Can Quill hold ya?"   
Vito hummed softly looking at Peter curiously before nodding, resting his head on Kraglin's chest lightly seeing as he wouldn't be in his arms much longer. Having the little's permission, Kraglin approached Peter and as he was being handed over, Yondu warned, "Not a single hair on my boy's head better be harmed, Quill," Peter nodded quickly hugging Vito to his chest as to not drop him.   
Peter chuckled a little, "So Quill you haven't explained how you know about this?" Kraglin said with a slight grin brining it back up. Peter bit back a groan at this. He felt Vito grab his hand, the lityle opening his mouth, losing his pacifier.   
"I may or-" Peter tensed looking down to see Vito sucking on his middle finger, he narrowed his eyes.   
"Son, I told ya to stop putting fingers in yer mouth! Especially not Quill's that's gross!" Yondu scolded earning a whine from Vito.  
"He's done this before?" Peter asked going to pull his hand away but at hearing Vito whine again, louder, he stopped.  
Kraglin sighed grabbing the pacifier wiping it off with his jacket before holding it to Vito's lips, "Yeah, both mine and the captain's fingers. C'mon Vi. Take the pacifier," Vito reluctantly released Peter's middle finger swapping it for the pacifier offered but that didn't stop him from holding onto the finger making all three adults chuckle in slight amusement at the little unintentionally making Peter flip the bird.   
"Well, as you were saying?" Kraglin pressed ending Peter's chuckles, apparently this didn't save him from explaining. He sighed slightly.   
"What I was saying is I may or may not participate sometimes," he begrudgingly muttered with a slight pout.   
"Why does that not surprise me?" Yondu asked amusedly snickering afterwards. Peter huffed softly rolling his eyes.   
"Mines for a very different reason and it's not even all the time, Gamora and I switch," he muttered cheeks heating up.   
A small, happy squeal left Vito letting Peter's finger free he placed his hands on Peter's cheeks, "Widdle too? Petey widdle too?" he squeaked out, eyes lit up. Peter blinked and a smile stretched across his face, not wanting to ruin the little's fin by explaining it all.   
"Yeah, yeah V. Sometimes I'm little too," he cooed pressing his forehead to Vito's earning a happy squeal. Peter chuckled softly with a little smile.   
"So wait, there are times ya get like him?" Yondu asked arching a brow. Peter glanced up, the question heating his cheeks up at having to explain.   
"Uhh.... Sometimes, probably less than he does, plus, like I said, Gamora and I switch so sometimes she's the little...." Yondu and Kraglin arched their brows giving him a 'really?' look making him sigh in defeat, "Ok, ok, I'm usually the little but still! On some, really rare occasions she is little."   
Kraglin arched a brow before the hairs on his neck stood up making him glance back feeling as though someone was watching, soon enough, a familiar voice confirmed it, Tullk, possibly the oldest ravanger on their crew, older than Yondu himself even, "Most o' this isn't making sense to me. Someone care to explain," Yondu stopped an agitated groan at having to explain it again, when the first two were awkward enough. It didn't help when his son gave an audible whine burying his face into Peter's chest. The blue skinned captain wondered how many more times he'd have to explain this today, he hoped this would be the last one but he wasn't too sure.


	9. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (9)

"It's called being a little," he started, this being the only information he knew without a doubt, the rest was merely his interpretation, "it's where they act younger than what they are, Vito's about two-"   
"Un nd twee borfs!!" the boy called in correction. Yondu gave a sigh followed by a nod.   
"Yes, one and three fourths, which is about two," he stated, slight agitation in his tone before looking to the oldest member on his crew, "and Pete gets....?" he trailed off letting Peter answer considering he had no clue as to what the answer was.   
It took Peter a moment to even register he was in the conversation, his head snapped up in realization, cheeks burning a light red, "Uh well when I actually go into it, it depends on my mood. My general ages are close to Vito's little age or 8," he explained in a mumble. Yondu nodded, Tullk hummed quietly taking in the information.   
He looked to the captain uncertainty, he wouldn't had ever pin Yondu to be the overly fatherly type, especially to young kids, "And you're ok with this sir?"   
Yondu shrugged, "No changing it. I certainly ain't gonna turn my boys away," Tullk nodded rather greatful.   
"May I come closer captain?" Tullk asked, it wasn't his first go with being around kids, surprisingly including little kids that were Vito's and Peter's age, from both his time on his home planet and his time with Stakar, so needless to say he knew well enough that they got spooked, easily.   
Yondu hesitated looking back to his boys before nodding looking back to Tullk before smirking, just by Peter's inability to stay still and the nervous, almost embarrassed look on his face gave it away that he was close to slipping now. How little, he wasn't sure considering Peter had a rather wide range of ages.   
Thinking on it, he scowled as something clicked, "Ya mean to tell me that the age we picked ya up at is one ya get down to?"   
Peter jumped at the tone, it apparently being enough to snap him to as little as he planned to go for now, "Yeeeaaahh...."   
Yondu sighed, two littles on the ship officially now and he couldn't exactly just ship him off with his guardian friends now, he severely dreaded the things they'd say, Gamora specifically seeing as she was his primary caregiver apparently. He figured they'd think he scared him into it, which technically they weren't wrong but he didn't need them to know that. He motioned for Kraglin to grab Vito, judging by the curious, happy twinkle in his eyes, he was pretty young which meant it wasn't too wise to trust him to the responsibility to holding Vito not wanting either boy hurt, or more specifically Peter accidentally physically hurting Vito which in turn would hurt Peter emotionally.   
Then again, he really shouldn't hold it past Quill to end up physically hurting them both, unintentionally so of course. Kraglin following the order caused ruckus. Not only had Vito started to whine not wanting to leave Peter at learning he was a little too but it also earned a short hiss fit from Quill who must've felt proud to be doing such a big boy thing making frustrated grunts and whines to leave the male, stomping his feet as well to further show he was clearly displeased.   
"Hey, enough out of both of ya. Ain't neither of ya hurt," he warned. Tullk shook his head and took a few steps closer to Peter offering a gentle smile.   
"Hi there Peter, can ya tell us how big you are?" he asked, Yondu was taken by surprise at the tone Tullk used, it were as if he was talking to a child. Peter watched him skeptically a moment before nodding holding up two fingers, Tullk smiled at having his answer which meant it was now time to praise the answer, "My goodness, what a big boy you are. Thank you for telling us, that was very nice."   
This seemed to ease any caution Peter had as he gave a delighted little laugh even gently holding Tullk's hand on his head after he ruffled his hair. Yondu scowled not at all enjoying the fact that everyone but him seemed to know how to handle kids, especially seeing as he raised one of them and the other he helped create technically speaking. He gave a small huff. To boost his confidence, he motioned for Kraglin to hand him Vito.   
Sure enough his plan worked, feeling Vito almost immediately latch onto him made him feel in control, cocky even.   
Tullk snorted softly, almost amused by it, it seemed only the captain couldn't see that the boys were always gonna need him. He leaned close to Peter lightly whispering, "Hey Peter, you know what I think?"   
"What?" he cried until he remembered Tullk's tone, immediately the little one dropped his voice down to a whisper, repeating, "What?"   
Tullk chuckled at this, Yondu was rather lucky, he decided, two cute little boys, "I think Yondu could use a hug, why don't you give him one?" Peter lit up at the idea giving an excited hop before rushing over to the unexpecting Yondu giving him a tight hug.   
Yondu yelped, clutching Vito closer and tighter until he registered what had happened. He sighed but couldn't help but grin wrapping his other arm around Peter, "My boys," he crooned slightly and gently, he wasn't sure how he felt hearing his voice like this. He had never really crooned genuinely, more mockingly. At hearing it had earned a set of giggles from the boys regardless, he smiled a bit. Perhaps he could learn to get used to it, it'd take him time which was precisely why his next sentence was merely said happily.   
"Yeah, my two sweet boys. Kraglin, give the crew some work I wanna spend some quality time with them," by spend time he meant see how they interact and react to certain things. He had time to learn a bit about Vito but knew nothing of Peter.   
He figured some time with the two of them would fix that.   
He shifted a little to sit Vito on his feet only to get whines, "Boy, I need to put ya down. It ain't fair of me to carry you and not Peter," he explained. Unfortunately Yondu, who still didn't know anything about kids, had picked his choices poorly.   
Peter's eyes lit up at the mention of being carried, usually not getting to in worry of hurting Gamora, but Yondu wasn't Gamora, "Cawwy?" he asked excitedly. Yondu blinked but groaned a little, he didn't want Peter to end up crying but his back was going to hate him if he agreed. Reluctantly he nodded, "Alright, just this once, we can't make this an all the time thing, daddy ain't getting any younger boys," he said before lifting Peter up.   
Already his back ached in disagreement but he pushed through it, "What ya boys wanna do?"   
"Cowor!!" Vito cheered at which Peter's eyes lit up more.   
"Yeah! Yeah! Pwease Yondu!!" Quill agreed. Yondu didn't have the slightest clue what "coloring" was but figured if it made the two boys happy it'd be well worth it. He sighed sitting them on the floor next to a wall, this being the biggest open area offered, he looked at Vito.   
"Ya got coloring things in yer room?"   
"Uh huh!! In da cwate in coset!" he explained. Yondu narrowed his eyes slightly, he was using the crate he gave him to hide his secret? He sighed but nodded hesitating. His back couldn't take anymore carrying but he wasn't too keen on leaving two little boys alone.   
He sighed bending down on one knee to be at a closer level with the boys, "I'm gonna be right back, either of ya move, yer bottoms will be sore for weeks to come. Understand?"   
The two trade looks before nodding smiling brightly and Yondu can't help but smile back. He chuckles ruffling their hair before going to gather the things.   
It doesn't take him long to find it which means it didn't take him long to get back to his boys and once he's done so, he sits between them, as to show no favoritism. At first it's only the boys that color, Yondu only watching curiously. Apparently coloring is filling in pictures, he doesn't fully understand the concept let alone why the boys enjoy it so, that is until he felt a little tug on his sleeve.   
"What's the matter Peter?" he asks looking over. Innocent eyes stare back, he hadn't seen Quill look this way since they first picked him up.   
"You're no coworing," he explained giving a pout.   
Vito gasped deciding to quickly fix this shoving a book into Yondu's chest, "Hewe! You cowor foggys!!" he insisted.   
"Foggys huh?" Yondu repeated in a mumble not knowing any better than to say it that way, it makes both boys giggle amusedly making Yondu grin. He watches the two a few seconds before figuring out what he needed to do. He flipped through until finding a bland page.   
"Hand me the blue," Peter giggled keeping it to himself making Yondu arch a brow with a smile.   
"Magic wowd?" Vito chimed, Yondu rolled his eyes though his smile gave away that he wasn't too annoyed.   
"Please?"   
"Kay! Here bwue!" Peter chirpped letting Yondu have it.   
Yondu blinked before grinning wider as he leaned against the wall, "Blue," he corrects. This time it's the boy on his other side says it.   
"Bwue!"   
"No. No. Blue, with an l not a w," he explains, he chuckles as both boys repeat the letter as well as the noise it's supposed to make, he nods, "Yeah. You boys got it. Blue."   
"Bwue!" Peter cheered.   
"No, Blue."   
"Bwue!" Vito adds.   
"Alright you boys are just doing this to annoy me, ain'tcha."   
"Bwue!!" they both cheer, this word being on repeat now, Yondu gives a sigh of defeat, he was fighting a losing battle.   
"Yeah. Ok. Enough. You boys got it. That's right," he finally agrees before sighing gently ruffling both boy's hair, "Ya are little boys I suppose. Too little to use big boy words," he adds. From there it's enjoyable coloring until Peter's wrist com goes off, his team missing him.   
"No wanna go!!" Peter whined, "Wanna stay da night pwease!!!" Yondu nodded with a soft sigh answering the call after assuring.  
"Don't get upset boy, I'll see what I can do," the moment he saw an angry Gamora though he tensed but glared back.


	10. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (10)

"Where's Peter?" she growled out. Yondu can only assume her motherly, mommy, whatever it is the two boys would call it, senses are out.   
"The boy's fine. Sitting right by me," he promised before looking to Peter, "say hi boy."   
Peter eagerly leaned over waving, "Mommy! Hi! Hi mommy!" he chirpped, Gamora visibly relaxed and even smiled softly to the little.   
"Hi Star, are you ok over there?"   
Peter nodded happily glancing back to Yondu and Vito a moment before back to Gamora, "Mommy I stay wif Yondu? Jus one night! Pease?"   
Gamora blinked, narrowing her eyes worriedly, "Are you sure you want to?" Peter eagerly nodded, still feeling hesitant, nervous, Gamora nodded as well, "Ok well, if you do want to, then you may. Just know you can come home at any time, ok?"   
"Kay!" Peter chirpped, relieved the situation was handled, Yondu pulled the com back towards himself, almost hanging up, seeing as the situation was handled, but Gamora spoke making him pause.   
"There better not be a hair misplaced on his head," she warned. Yondu nodded looking between the two littles, one on each side and a smile threatened to take hold of his expression.   
"Don'tcha worry about a thing girlie, he'll be ok," after a few seconds of silence they both cut the call off, not wanting to make it anymore awkward. He ruffled Peter's hair, "Ya trying to get me in trouble with yer 'mommy', eh boy?"   
Peter squeaked but giggled shaking his head, "Nooo, mommy faiw, she not put you in timeout!" he assured. Yondu took a moment to process the reply laughing when he did seeing as he had taken 'trouble' the only way a child could, punishments.   
He shook his head but played along, "Good I don't fancy time out. Think I'd much rather spend that time with my boys," a look of surprise and confusion flashed over Peter's face but only for a few seconds before it brightened happily and he looked down to continue coloring.  
It was fun, until Yondu had about 8 pages from each boy of a picture colored for him. At first it was cute and sweet and he easily played into the whole 'oh what a lovely picture,' 'Lil artists 's what I have me,' 'I'll put it right up on my desk so everytime I sit I'll think o' my sweet boys' acts. Really though, he wouldn't have room for all these.   
"Boys, I love the pictures but I ain't the only one ya can draw pictures for. Ya can for the crew like Uncle Krags or ya mamas, h*ll, ya can even do some for each other," he coaxed and the two little's eyes lit up and immediately got to work. Yondu chuckled, "Who ya coloring for Quill?"   
Peter looked up deciding to show off the picture, it was an elephant that he'd scribbled in with green and yellow, "It for mommy!" he chirpped, Yondu ruffled his hair with a small snort of amusement.   
"I'm sure she'll love it," he then looked over towards Vito, "and yers, Vito?"   
"It fow Tuwwk!" Yondu snorted again, the elder ravager was sure to put on some kind of show just for laughs out of the two boys. He sighed and settled back, shutting his eyes, silence didn't hit him for long though.   
While it was there while the boys colored, they felt the need to declare who each picture was for. While it was a bit bothersome after a bit he didn't bother stopping them, hoping if they thought he was asleep they'd stop with no such luck. Instead merely, and rather gladly going on about it.   
Up to this point, Kraglin had 7 going to him, 4 to Tullk, 5 to Gamora, and 6 to Bonnie, as well as about 2 from each other, and actually about 3 for Horuz, Yondu figured he'd have to tell him soon but it could wait for now. One caught him off guard though, "I gon make dis one fow Taterface!" Vito chirpped making Yondu jerk his body upwards just as Peter agreed.   
"Yeah! I make him one too!" that was the one person he really wasn't comfortable telling, he even opted out of mentioning the punishment to the brute of a ravager. Anyone with half a brain could tell Taserface was bad news, that's why it surprised him to hear the two young ones even mention him, let alone do something sweet for him, the thought sounded and seemed to foreign.   
He knew the member wouldn't be able to even accept the kind gesture and would take advantage of it somehow or hurt the boys with his words which was not ok in Yondu's book.   
"Err.... boys... maybe......" He sighed he could find the words to put it sweetly so sternly would have to do, "No. Yer not allowed to. I don't want ya boys round him, ya hear?" he glanced at the clock shaking his head, "Its dinner time anyways," he stated hoping for that to change the topic, of course he shouldn't had assumed it'd be that easy with two stubborn little boys.  
He stood up taking one hand in his and led them to the mess hall stopping outside noticing Peter squirming anxiously hearing the noises and conversations from inside, "Vito's in punishment so he's gonna be treated little whether he is or not," though judging by the rising blush he could assume he wasn't currently, though he felt sure it'd change throughout the meal, "Ya can either go big for now and slip again later or we can address it as punishment but ya need to pick here and now," Peter slowly shook his head.   
While he enjoyed being little he still was prideful and simply couldn't bring himself to in front of a large crowd, I think I'll just go big for now," Yondu nodded pulling them both inside and all eyes were on them. Peter hurriedly jerked his hand away, his own blush coating his cheeks and Yondu had to grin.   
"Lets go get our food then, boys."


	11. No. (11)

Yondu was pleased, it felt almost normal, like it was supposed to when the boys were kids or perhaps babies was a better term to use to describe it. The youngest saddled up on papa's lap, the oldest scooted next to him close enough for their knees to be brushing. He finally felt like an actual dad.   
The fact he was spoonfeeding Vito only added to this feeling and it provided good amusement for the captain. Both boys cheeks were still ablaze, Vito's he could understand with the snickers from the crew and such, Peter though didn't have much reason and that made it all the more hilarious. May as well give the boy somethin to blush about, he reasoned silently.   
"Why're yer cheeks red, Peter? Ya thinkin back to times of me havin to baby ya too cause ya were," he paused giving a playful mocking tone, "too siiiiiiick?" the result was even more pleasing. Another round of muffled, covered laughter from his crew and a glare from Peter right before he ducked his head down to not reveal his now brighter blush, Yondu only smirked, this urging him on. He had to have some fun with the kids while they weren't so sensitive.   
"Ya lucky now boy, all grown at least. Nothin like your brother here," this earned a glare from Vito which only got him a little pop on his lower back, "Yeah keep in mind with them glare boys, big adult, moody teenager, or sniveling toddler, I can still take y'all over my lap."   
That part he needed clear before the little sides got any idea that glaring at papa was ok, it wasn't. Thankfully, the crew didn't think much of it.   
Vito whined a little and Peter huffed, obviously struggling to not glare again at that. Yondu was utterly amused, had the crew not been around, he'd peck their temples, or perhaps their little noses, but alas, he'd have to stick to this instead, lightly pinching both of their cheeks, "So cranky," he grinned amusedly. Vito poked his tongue out at Yondu who rolled his eyes.   
"Maybe sleep is an order, after papa gives the lil one's a nice, warm bath, huh? Do the babies like the sound o' that?" he asked and knew right away by the squirming what he did. Peter already slipped, so he slid him up on his other knee, Vito, was trying to resist, well, Yondu couldn't have that now could he?   
"Especially seeing as they're too little to do it on their own," Vito whined but an instant later he had two littke ones. Yondu liked this, he liked the fact he could be in control of this, of when they were little. It made him feel more in charge, more like a father. The best part, most of the crew thought nothing more than Yondu roping Peter into the punishment too for their entertainment.  
Tullk and Kraglin seemed to recognize they were little and Tullk immediately grinned, "Are the wee ones likin their food?" he asked in a loving coo, the boys immediately reacted.   
"So good!" Peter chirpped reaching for his utensil but Yondu beat him to it.   
"I got it. Say ahh," Peter pouted a little, but obeyed, at least being rewarded with the food he was wanting.   
"Dad seems to suit ya, sir," Kraglin mumbled to which Yondu grinned. The other two members at the table, Oblo- a pink alien species who personally was a but naive and childlike himself, with trust especially- and Horuz- a bolder, wider man who was somehow loyal and rebellious in a good mix, he was Xandarian like Kraglin- both seemed awfully confused.   
"....Sir?" Oblo asked unsure. It was moments like this Yondu wanted to curse his own stupid, big mouth. The two little ones looked up to the blue captain confused and a bit scared, clearly expecting Yondu to handle the situation.   
He sighed, figuring the rest of his loyal gang outta know too, "Echem.... as ya two know, Vito here was in punishment," he started.   
"Was?" Horuz repeated, narrowing his eyes questioningly.   
Yondu sighed but nodded, "Was," he echoed a third time, "now let me finish. Technically he still is in punishment but it let me learn that these two are 'lil's. They mentally regress and act like babies or tots, so, like babies they need to be cared for...." there was an awkward pause before Oblo spoke up with a happy smile.   
"That's really cute!! So they're like actual babies!" Yondu and snorted, really he had no idea why he was so concerned about Oblo's reaction.   
"Mmhmmm but keep yer voice down, they don't want everyone to know just yet," as if on cue or waiting for something to be said, Vito fussily hit Yondu's chest.   
"Nooo, noooooohooo," he whined. Yondu sighed softly.   
"No what, baby?"   
"No wan ofers knoooohoooow!" he whined louder earning a warning tap on his leg.   
"Hush now. Papa's gotta let them all know at some point. He's goin slow. Yer too little to pick this stuff," he stressed 'too little', having easily caught on that it was a trigger word for the kid, which he was willing to use to his advantage. Still, it didn't calm the fussy attitude.   
Peter gently tugged on Yondu's sleeve, "Papa, why Howoz lookin at us funny?" he whimpered out nervously. The captain flicked his gaze to the third in command to see he indeed was.   
"What is it Horuz?" he arched a brow unimpressed and a silent warning to be nice with his wording.   
Horuz pondered a moment longer before shaking his head, "Just don't get it I guess sir. Is babyin them really the best choice of action?" he arched a brow.   
Yondu looked between the two tykes on his lap as if thinking the same before looking up and nodding, "S my job to protect them. They're pretty much helpless wit'out this. I'd say it's a good course," he nodded.   
Horuz hesitated a moment longer before sighing and shrugging, "Yer the boss, sir."   
Yondu nodded glad it was settled, he looked down to finish feeding them, doing Peter first as he had less to go, having gotten father while feeding himself. He then turned to Vito who looked even crankier, "C'mon now, son, let's finish ya bite bites, then a bath, huh?"   
Taking Yondu by surprise, though he wasn't sure why it still surprised him, Vito stubbornly turned his head away with a fussy whine.   
"Boy, you have one more chance to open ya mouth. If ya don't, yer rear end is gonna be in a world of pain. Hear me?" Yondu warned, this thankfully worked, allowing dinner to go smoothly, as smoothly as it can with a cranky baby. Needless to say, Yondu was exhausted but it was done, well, dinner was done.   
"Krags, c'mon, yer helpin me give the bath, take this brat," he passed over Vito who didn't seem happy at papa just giving him over making him gently hit Kraglin's shoulder and bawl the whole way to the bathroom. Tullk shook his head getting up, just knowing the two would need help. Horuz too soon got up to handle his shift only leaving Oblo.   
"....Actin like complete babies, doesn't seem like the captain's approach is workin. I'd beat them til they listened," Taserface snarled. Oblo looked over to Taserface's table which consisted of him, Gef, Brahl, and Scrote. The pink skinned male furrowed his brows but turned more than willing to defend his captain, just perhaps in the wrong way.   
"Cap'n didn't beat them cause they're 'little'."   
Not catching on, Taserface rolled his eyes, "They're well big enough for a beating."   
"No no. Little like.... they act like babies and need some one to take care of them. They're just babies," he nodded.   
Oblo thought a moment before tensing, "Just don't let the cap'n know you know. I think he wanted to explain," he added feeling rather bad. Taserface was already wearing a smirk.  
"Don't worry none. Cap'n won't know."


	12. No. No. (12)

Vito bawled the whole way, he gave up midway with hitting and pushing at Kraglin, much to the first mate's relief, though if he was honest he could've easily gone without the headache he now had.   
Peter had been a practical angel, for a two year old within his mental state, and sitting happily in the bath, splashing about while Yondu and Kraglin tried to undress Vito who still was having none of it.   
"'Et go!! 'Et goooooo," he insisted, a sob following after, Yondu gave a geowlish-groan and firmly swatted at the still padded rear, successfully making Vito gasp and cry harder, even Peter shuffled in the water a bit fearfully.   
"Oh now that didn't hurt ya that badly son. Just sit still," he warned, finally managing off the shirt. Now just socks and the diaper to go.   
"If ya don't quit yer kickin yer gonna get more. Sit still," Vito hiccuped sadly and pitifully, but the kicking came to a cease, now, if the crying would just stop. Yondu knew babies cried, they cried a lot and rarely stopped because you asked them to, but he really wasn't sure what to do with it, how to fix it, so, he just slipped the socks and diaper off as if he wasn't crying up a storm, then plopped him down into the bath. He hoped that'd be the end, babies liked baths, didn't they? Apparently not Vito as it gave the opposite, more upset crying. Yondu rubbed his head, his own headache coming now but, he tried to push past that. He started washing Peter, he was going to be a lot more tolerable.   
"Krags?" he knew his first mate was going to be a lot more patient with the younger boy. Kraglin nodded kneeling beside his captain, first attempting to brush away the tears.   
"Hey now, what has you so worked up, hmm?" he gently asked, "Are you cranky? Do you just wanna sleep?" he asked gently splashing the boy with some water, "You want cuddles?" Vito nodded quickly, arms reaching out immediately.   
Kraglin blinked but gently shook his head, "After the bath," he explained gently, pushing Vito's arms down. This only upset him more, whining and smacking the water. Yondu grunted a little at a few splashes hit his arm.   
"Son," he cautioned warningly, "quit wit' this. What's yer deal?" he growled.   
Vito hiccuped, this being his only pause between cries, "S'awk!" he wailed.   
"A what?" Yondu growled annoyedly. Peter looked to his baby brother.   
"Shawk?" he asked to which Vito sniffled and nodded.   
"S'awk, s'awk. Eat me in bite!" he explained desperately. Peter started getting a bit worried himself looking around with a whimper.   
"Both o' ya stop actin ridiculous," he rolled his eyes, he didn't have the patience to deal with two crying babies, one was enough.   
Kraglin took a more tender approach, "Nah, ain't nothin gonna eat ya both whole. Not in the bathtub at least, yer safe in here, no need to be scared or to cry."   
Vito sniffled with a whine, Kraglin simply got some soap on the green rag covered in cartoonish alligators, they had it since he had come on the ship. It was ironic now, Yondu had got it because green was the boy's favorite color and he'd heard alligators were pretty fearsome Terran animals.   
Having it quiet, for once, he put soap onto Peter's yellow rag, this too was one Yondu had settled on for him when he was younger, though it was used as a spare now seeing as he didn't live on this ship anymore. The Milano was apparently better with his ragtag team. Whatever, he had him for the night so it was ok.   
The captain and first mate were gentle as they cleaned the boys off, and after, shampoo was applied. Once the boys were rinsed off, they were finally taken out and the water drained.   
Yondu felt a pang of jealousy seeing his own son clinging onto Kraglin, seeking comfort from the tub. He was his father, he should be wanting him. He didn't want to let Peter go though, "A'right, Krags, give the boy here, you've done enough."   
Kraglin looked to him with confusion, those big, blue doe eyes didn't help his case either, "Are ya sure, sir?" Yondu huffed and nodded.   
"Yeah, go treat yaself," he insisted as his youngest was handed to him, having them both in his arms, he started to bounce Vito and Peter. However something that both littles mumbled took them by surprise.   
"Bye bye daddy."   
"Bye bye mama."   
They were said in practical unison but it was very easy to tell what names were used and Kraglin didn't mind either it seemed. He was a bit stunned before a sheepish, almost honored smile pulled at his mouth.   
"Bye bye babies," he mumbled walking out. Yondu's cheeks were flushed a darker blue but he sighed shaking his head.   
"Ok, alright. Let's get y'all two ready fer bed," he had Vito's diaper and pajamas ready from the punishment. He taped the diaper up on the now much calmer Vito and put him in a white onesie with purple and dark blue pokadots on it. While he easily let Peter use one of Vito's diapers he didn't have any pajamas for him, thankfully, there was an easy fix, he let Peter barrow one of his shirts so it was wider than the boy at least and Peter certainly liked it.   
Yondu sighed, "Well there ya boys go. All babied up," he stated, a hint of teasing was there but a proud smirk was there too, "a'right. I gotta talk to Krags. You boys stay here an' be good," he pointed to the two before slipping out.   
Vito and Peter traded looks, "Petey? I finking, how we gonna get da pictuwes to Taterface?"   
Peter thought on it too, brows furrowing as he concentrated, "Umm.... well papa not hewe noooow," he started, Vito seemed to catch on nodding.   
"We gotta be fas' dough," Vito mumbled in agreement which the older nodded to grabbing his picture, Vito following in suit. They peeked out to try and spot either Yondu or Taserface. Neither were in sight, a good and bad thing. They both toddled out.   
"If I Taterface, whewe I go...?" Vito mumbled, tapping his chin with his finger in thought.   
"Wif..... wif my fwiends," Peter decided out loud, recalling the lackies of the brute. Vito nodded in agreement. They could hear Gef laughing. Where Gef was, Taserface usually was. With mischevious giggles they sat out.   
Meanwhile, Yondu didn't have to go far to reach Kraglin's cabin. He stopped at the door, for once hesitating. Why he was, he had no clue. He was the Captain for goodness sake. Before he could knock, the door opened. Kraglin was just as surprised to see Yondu.   
"S-sir?" he mumbled.   
"Back in the room," he shook his head waving his hand towards the bedroom, "I gotta talk with you," Kraglin obeyed, going back in, Yondu going in with him.   
"Am I in trouble?" Kraglin asked admittedly seeming nervous. Yondu, however, shook his head.   
"No, no. Not at all. I just.... I wanna ask... about the... uh.. names the boys used," that was only partly why he was there but it was an easier spot to start with.   
Kraglin winced a little, "Sorry about that sir. I didn't coax them to it or nothin-"   
"I know. You wouldn't do that.... just... They seem uh.. pretty content with those," he lied, kinda, they obviously liked the names or they wouldn't had used them but they weren't saying them repeatedly like Yondu was making it seem like, "so... you're ok with them names?"   
Kraglin blinked but quickly nodded, "Yes sir, I don't mind them at all," there was that sheepish smile again, "I like that they think o' me as family," he mumbled. Yondu smiled a bit himself though it was harder to see.   
"Good, good, I'll let them know....." He mumbled deciding to skip out on the other thing. He wanted to make it special and he really needed to get the boys to bed. He went to fix two sippy cups for the boys.   
Speaking of the boys they were looking for Gef and Taserface. Their eyes lit up once they saw them, "Taterface!!" they cheered, the ravager looked over with a snarl though it took him a moment to realize, his mouth turned up in a cruel smirk.   
"Aw, look here fellas, a couple of diaper babies. Daddy isn't here to hold yer hand boys?" he smirked more.   
They pulled themselves to a stop, innocent to the intentional mean words, "Nu uh! Papa busy!" Vito chirpped.  
"We got you dese dough!" Peter exclaimed as both littles held up their pictures. Taserface took them and started laughing after surveying them both briefly.   
"Ya ain't ever heard of bein in the lines? Ya two really are babies! These are the saddest things I'veever gotten!"   
They blinked tears flooding up in their eyes, this only gave Taserface more ammo, "Aww, are the babies gonna cry?" Brahl started mimicking crying noises further upsetting the littles.   
Being older, and trying to be brave, Peter spoke up, "W-weave us awone! We jus twy nd do sometin nice fow you!!"   
"Weave? Awone? Ha! Clearly you two need to go back to preschool and learn to talk!" Half-Nut added, smirking.   
"Preschool? They probably couldn't even that. Ain't that right? Yer both nothing but big babies who suck on pacifiers and drink from bottles and wet their diapers. Then again ya deserve to be that way. No way you'd make good ravagers!" Brahl added with a smirk.  
"Oh- oh- look, they are gonna cry! Go on cry for daddy!" Half-Nut cried.   
Gef laughed, wanting to have some input he did it the only way he knew how, repeating things already said, "Yeah little babies, go on and cry for daddy!" for once Gef wasn't scolded for it as the two did start to have tears running down their cheeks.   
Yondu reached the room again soon enough, "A'right kiddos, it's nighty night-" he stopped as they were no where in sight. With his heart racing, he dropped the sippy cups rushing out to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know a few chapters ago Kraglin was addressed to as "Uncle". I was still planning out how I wanted the story to go from that point. From this chapter on it is a bit more solid. Sorry for any confusion it may have caused and sorry it is so choppy. This is the first book I finished and I can't bare to change it just yet. Maybe one day I will, but for now, I simply hope you can enjoy.


	13. No. No. No. (13)

Yondu was trying to not panic. They didn't need to see the captain worried. Surly they simply wandered off, didn't mean they were off the hook for running off. As he rounded the corner he heard it, two boys crying, immediately he sent his arrow ahead, it made the crying worse but also earned a few surprised gasps. He didn't like what he saw.   
The arrow was pointed directly at Taserface, he and his lackies weren't moving, so either he found Peter and Vito and dragged them out or the two found him. Unfortunately, it was likely the second one.   
"Well well well, what have we here?" Yondu asked slowly. Vito and Peter continued to bawl but clung onto Yondu now for protection.   
"N-nothin," Brahl mumbled.   
"Uh huh. So my boys are upset fer no reason?" the captain prompted unamusedly, he clearly didn't believe them, with good reason.   
"Ain't our fault they're acting like big babies. Besides, ain't the runt's," Half-Nut nodded towards Vito, "punishment the embarrassment?" he pointed out, lucky Yondu had it covered.   
"Yeah. It is. To a point. I never said to make 'im sob because of it," he retorted, shaking his head. He took a small step towards the four ravagers.  
"The next time one of my boys are wailing like they are now I will send this arrow so far up your *sses that you'll be able to floss with it. Understand me?"   
The group quickly nodded, Yondu whistled his arrow back then glared at the two littles, Peter was rubbing his eyes with one hand, the other clutched the sleeve of Yondu's red, leather coat, Vito was using both of his hands to mop up his tears, sobs pouring out from both littles' mouths. He grabbed hold of each one's wrist tugging them along.   
"Yer rear ends are gonna be in a world o' pain, boys," he growled, it didn't help the two littles sobs though.   
"No papa! N-nohoooooo," Vito pleaded with a wail.   
"No spankies!! We been good!" Peter added, bawling just as hard.   
"Bein good ain't disobeying a very explicit order I gave ya! 'E coulda hurt ya both, then what, huh?!" no reply came expect for cries, they knew it was a possibility, they naively assumed it wouldn't had come to that. Once in the room Yondu was further frustrated to find the milk had spilt from the sippy cups. He pointed to the bed.   
"Go lay down. If I see either one of ya up, I can garentee I'll hold well to my threat," he growled out. Vito and Peter, not calming down yet, making their faces flushed by now, shuffled their way to the bed. Peter let Vito have the wall side, him taking the outter edge to ensure his little brother wasn't gonna roll off the bed, something Yondu would have to keep an eye on as of tomorrow when Peter would go back to the Guardians, but there was no need fussing over it until tomorrow came.   
Peter wrapped an arm around the younger who slid his thumb in his mouth, biting and sucking on it. Yondu gathered the two sippy cups heading back to the kitchen, getting rid of any milk left inside, ran them under water and fixed the warm milk for a second time before back to the bedroom.   
He handed the full sippy cups to the littles, "A'ight, I normally ain't this nice, so I wouldn't suggest gettin used to it, but I'll letcha two off wit' a warnin because of how lil ya two are right now. On the condition that y'all are gonna sleep, ok?"   
Not much of a response was given only the slightly simultaneous sucking on sippy cups but it was enough of an answer for Yondu. He turned to his desk and started to catch up on work and plan the next job.   
The chair must've been comfortable because the next time Yondu opened his eyes he was still at his desk though leaned back into the seat. He rubbed his eye lids with his fingers, the sound of giggling hit his ears. He peered over his shoulder, the littles stayed on the bed, thankfully, it seemed his threat worked, good to note, perhaps spankings were needed more often.  
"What're ya two up to?" he asked standing up. They looked to him and giggled again, they weren't afraid, good.   
"Pwayin wif V! I sh-show him peek-a-boo! He weally like it!" Peter chirpped, "See, see, wook!" he turned back to the younger covering his face with his hands, "V~" he sang, "whewe I go?"   
Vito, seeming to believe he disappeared looked around with a little whimper, "P-Petey?" he mumbled.   
Suddenly, Peter removed his hands with a declared, "Peek-a-boo! Hewe I am V, it otay, don't cy!"   
Vito looked startled a few seconds before it broke into giggles, which apparently were contagious as Peter started to giggle too. Yondu fended a smile off his mouth, grunting.   
"Seems silly," he grumbled looking the kids over, "did ya two wake up lil?" he was surprised thst they shook their heads.   
"Was biiig when up papa, but Petey pay wif me an I go wittle den I make him do too cause I was," he explained. Yondu took a moment to sort through the words, put in words that were meant to be there. Finally he nodded.   
"Hmm... a'ight. Well, I got a job to handle a bit later so, we're gonna get breakfast then I'm gonna call Gamora to let her pick up Pete. So," he looked at Vito specifically, "I hope ya got all yer lil out, I can't promise you'll get too much time, and I expect ya to remember that I expect ya to tell me if yer goin lil," he warned. It may not had seemed fair but he couldn't control when Peter went little if he had his own ship.   
Sure enough, Vito pouted at Yondu, he pointed warningly, "Nah, nah-ahh, none of that look," Vito huffed falling backwards onto the bed before rolling onto his stomach, grumbling into the bed something that sounded like muffled gibberish. Yondu was sure it was somehow actual words but at this particular moment he didn't much care.   
"C'mon now, ya technically can go lil after eatin, I'd let you boys while we ate but a certain pair," he narrowed his eyes at the two littles, "thought it'd be smart to approach Taserface while lil and I don't necessarily want to deal wit' none of the cryin nonsense."   
Peter looked down at the floor guiltily, "We jus wan'ed to give him ouw pic'ures," he mumbled.   
"Uh huh and look at where that got ya," he replied, annoyedly. No doubt wind got around to half of the crew, great, so much for going in slowly. He sighed, these boys were more trouble than they were worth.   
He helped Peter up, the diaper was dry, as expected, with an older headspace he could hold himself better. He helped Vito next who seemed to be big, judging by the blush he wore when Yondu looked. He smirked triumphantly, ruffling his hair.   
"Guess ya ain't as much o' a baby as we all thought, huh kiddo?" he chuckled and pat his bum lightly, not helping Vito get rid of the blush he had, "Well, let's getcha to the toilets before I do have an accident to clean," he grabbed Vito's wrist and motioned Peter forward.   
The older Terran squirmed a second, "Uhhh- Yondu? Aren't.... the.. um...." he cleared his throat clearly unable to gather his words, instead motioning to the diaper he had on.   
Yondu's smirk grew as he let out a barking laugh, "Aww, what, do ya want it off, Petey? Hmmm maybe I should keep it on ya just in case," he took a few steps forward, pulling Vito along, muttering to Peter, "next time I'd suggest listening to me, boy," he delivered a gentle pat to Peter's diapered butt too before continuing to the door.   
Peter's face flushed brightly as he groaned, yeah, next time he was going to listen.


	14. No. No. No. No. (14)

The bathroom situation went fine, apart from the fact Yondu spent a good minute or two playfully deciding if Vito was big enough for the bathroom but that was intentional. Afterwards they went to breakfast where luck was not so much on their side.   
They started to get their plates, that part was fine. Admittedly, Yondu was tempted to get Peter's plate too but he had to carry his own and Vito's. Still, he figured the rather clear diaper bulge in his pants would be good enough for embarrassment. He looked over Vito's outfit, he was not as lucky. Peter at least had adult looking clothes that were simply too big for him. Vito still had on footies and a diaper in front of the crew. To add to Vito's bad luck, Yondu was in charge of picking his outfit which consisted of kiddie clothes, Peter at least had adult clothes waiting for him to change into. Maybe Yondu was just having too much fun with this.   
Once they had their plates, the issues started. Really, Yondu figured he should've seen it coming, they had been sitting as they normally did, Vito on Yondu's lap and Peter next to them. Suddenly, an unmistakable voice was heard, only Taserface's could sound so bad.  
"Hey Udonta, ya need a couple of highchairs for the tykes?" the comment rang throughout the entire mess hall. Of course though, that wasn't the only thing said, that would be too easy.   
"Or some bibs?" from Half-Nut.   
"Sure hope them diapers were changed beforehand!" from Brahl. Any others were mixed in with laughter from nearly everyone in the mess hall.   
Peter shrunk into himself as his face ran bright red. Vito covered his purplish red colored face.   
"Aww, look it, the diaper boys are embarrassed, looks like they might even cry!"   
"Somebody bring the pacifiers!"   
"Does some babies need a diapee change?"   
These upon quite a few others were heard, though they blended in with everything else. Before the captain could utter a word of retaliation or threat, whichever happened to come out first, Kraglin whipped his head around.   
"A'ight! Y'all got yer jokes and laughs in now quit! Mess hall is for eating, if ya ain't doin that, well, we have some latrine duty spots open and I ain't gonna feel bad either way!"   
This was effective as pretty much everyone swallowed back their laughter and such, though Taserface still looked pleased with the distress he caused for the two littles.   
"Protective ain't we?" Horuz asked arching a brow at the first mate.  
Kraglin rolled his eyes, "I didn't lie, it is fer eatin. They need to hush. They're too little to defend themselves."   
"In case ya forgot, embarrassment is a part of his," Horuz pointed his fork in Vito's direction, "punishment."   
"That don't give them right to do that," Kraglin growled.   
"Stand down," Yondu warned, "both o' you," he nudged Peter getting him to eat rather quickly, he then had to pry Vito's hands from his face.   
He got a spoonful and ate it before getting Vito one.   
As soon as the spoon got close to his mouth though, Vito turned his head away, "Papa, really, I can feed myself," he insisted.   
"Uh huh, well I guess ya shoulda thought of that before ya copped up an attitude that got ya into this situation huh? Now, I suggest that you open ya mouth boy, because the longer I sit here with ya stubborn self, the longer the crew gets to see ya in baby attire," Vito whined but it seemed to be the motivation needed to get him to eat right. This made breakfast go much smoother.   
Afterwards, they went back to the room again. As they walked, Yondu contacted Gamora, it didn't take her long at all to answer.   
"Is Peter ok?"   
Peter peeked his head over to be seen in the call, "I'm ok, I'm alive," he assured. This eased Gamora a lot.   
"Are you ready to come home?"   
Peter glanced to Yondu, before nodding, "Yeah defintely. I'm ready, I just need to change."  
This further calmed Gamora which kinda offended Yondu, "Ok, we'll be there for you soon," she promised and with that she hung up. Yondu looked over at Peter.   
"It hasn't been that bad, surly," he stated narrowing his eyes, pocketing the miniature holopad.   
Peter awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "No, no. Not bad, my little self just isn't used to that. I'm not used to that if I'm being honest," he admitted.   
Yondu scoffed, "Well, next time I'll just have to go through with them whoopins then," he grumbled. This made both boys tense with uncertainty.   
Eventually, they reached the room, Peter slipped into the room and grabbing his outfit and snuck back out to have more privacy as he changed. Vito wasn't granted such a luxury.   
Yondu pointed to the bed before going to the drawers grabbing some clothes. He heard the bed squeak as Vito got on as well as some squirming, Yondu dismissed it as nervousness as to what he was going to make Vito wear.   
With some looking he picked a baby blue shirt with white trimmings on the collarand ends of the sleeves, as well as the words "Bouncing Baby Boy" which were in white too and a simple pair of thin, grey shorts, to ensure the diaper would be seen. A little pair of brightly colored green and orange socks with a lion looking rather cartoonish and babyish and some velcro shoes which had blue and grey on them. He felt rather proud of the outfit.   
He stepped over starting to unzip the footies and stripping them off of Vito and replacing it with the new outfit. He mockingly hummed a nursery rhyme as he changed his son. Judging by the glare, he was aware of this which just made Yondu smirk.   
Once it was done, he pulled him up to his feet, "There we are, all dressed and diapered and ready to face the world as a not-so-big-boy," he joked in a cooing manner, he didn't need the boy slipping into headspace when he had a job.   
Vito rolled his eyes, "Papa, I gotta-"   
"I'm done!" Peter declared, stepping back into the room.   
Yondu nodded, motioning towards the older brother, "See, lookie there. That's how a big boy gets dressed, but you're too much of a baby to do that, I guess son."   
Vito glared again, "I can dress myself too," he muttered, cheeks blazing up. Yondu snorted at him, shaking hid head.   
"Yer behavior showed different. It showed me ya still wanna act like a little kid, so, here ya are gettin treated like one. I'd suggest thinking of that," Vito sighed but didn't argue.   
"Papa, I need t-"   
"Cap'n, Pete's buddies are here for him," Kraglin's voice came from the ear piece he had.   
Yondu chuckled and grinned nodding, "We'll be right there," he grabbed Vito's hand nodding towards the door, "your friends are here, boy, let's getcha to them."   
The remaining four Guardians were there, sure enough. Rocket started to laugh at Vito's outfit, likely only not doubling over onto the floor to not drop the potted Grootling. Peter hugged Gamora upon seeing her, kissing her cheek. Drax blinked, admittedly confused by it all. Yondu didn't mind though Vito certainly seemed to.   
Peter sighed sending a small, sympathetic smile to his younger brother, "Well, it's been fun, good luck with all that Vito, hopefully he won't go.... too bad on you, and remember I'm only a call away if you need me, ok?"   
Vito relaxed at this and nodded, "Thanks Pete," he mumbled.   
"Oh he ain't gettin an easy treatment, he'll be babied so much people will have to double check that their eyes ain't playin tricks on them with his size," he smirked making Peter wince and send Vito another sympathetic, even apologetic look. Yondu gave a false look of concern.   
"Oh baby-boo, ya don't got ya paci and clip," Rocket's louder laughter almost made Yondu smirk, but he managed to keep it back, "well, we best go get that before ya get all fussy and upset, tell yer brother and his friends bye bye. Say bye bye," he finally allowed himself to grin slightly. Vito, however, groaned, waving bye to Peter and the other Guardians, sending a final glare to Rocket before letting Yondu pull him along with a bit of wiggling around.   
"Where are we goin papa?" he looked around the ship.   
"Gather up a crew for the job, after we seriously do getcha a pacifier," Vito whined.   
"No, I don't need one," he pleaded with a bit of a pout.   
"That look and yer voice say otherwise," he argued, "ya need one to hush ya and I wouldn't suggest spitting it out when ya get it cause not only is it gonna be clipped to your cute lil shirt but I'll also just add more embarrassing things, like a nice teething bracelet that'd match," while it was a threat, he had a shark like smile.   
Vito huffed but nodded, "Yes sir papa," he grumbled.   
"What a good little baby, such manners," he used and overly dramatic baby voice, just to make it clear he was making fun of him as to not have him slip again.   
Vito sighed, "Papa, I-"   
"No arguments," he cut him off, Vito groaned softly. Before he could make any other words of protest, they reached the room.   
Not wanting to hear it, Yondu grabbed a yellow pacifier, the guard had a monkey on it and the sides looked like bananas. It was connected to a clip which was a pastel green. Yondu hooked it onto the shirt and shoved the pacifier into Vito's mouth. The blush rose, he was still in big space, good.   
He grabbed the promised teething bracelet, a pair of white mittins, an orange and green rattle, and a blue bonnet just in case Vito was feeling disobedient. It was a warning to show he wasn't bluffing.   
"One word outta ya while I talk about this job and I ain't gonna hesitate, boy," Yondu promised sternly. Vito whimpered softly, Yondu rolled his eyes at the pitiful sound, at least he was fitting his role.   
Yondu led him to the podium, "A'right maggots! We got a big job, on Anawadran there are some crystals, worth a lotta money, issue is it's surrounded by a lot of security systems and guards, so we're gonna need all hands on deck! Everyone will have a position, go look at the charts I made," he looked over seeing Vito's eyes lit up, "not you, little man, yer stayin here on the ship. It's too big for a baby like yaself. Yer gonna be here playin with all yer nice lil toys, just like a baby, son."   
Vito deflated slightly, pouting behind the pacifier. Yondu snorted before getting approached by Taserface and Gef. Poor, idiotic Gef was concerned about his position, Yondu rather reluctantly listened to his concerns. He didn't notice Vito's more insistent wiggling until Taserface's voice was heard again with a barking laugh.  
"Looks like the runt does need diapers cause he just used the one he has on!" this got the crew's attention and more laughter was heard. Vito had tears in his eyes, wiggling in a humiliated fashion.   
Yondu snapped his gaze to Vito's shorts finding them indeed wet on the front, it trailing down the legs too. Having figured it was on purpose for the baby treatment he got irratated, He yanked him closer.   
"You wanna piss yer pants in front of everybody ya can have a diaper change in front of them too," he growled out. He shoved him towards Kraglin, "keep an eye on him, I'll be right back," he stomped towards the bedroom. He got a diaper and wipes but no freash pair of shorts. He then angrily made his way back to the mess hall seeing Vito sobbing into Kraglin's chest, a few more taunts being thrown the boy's way.   
A small part of Yondu felt a bit bad, but he pushed it aside, he had to learn, "Vito Udonta, here, now," he pointed to the spot in front of him. The room went silent wondering what would happen.


	15. No. No. No. No. No. (15)

Vito whimpered with a bit of a cough from so many harsh sobs leaving him, the pacifier hung loosely from the shirt, "P-pa-apa, nooo," he insisted, this earning some snickers from the crew.   
"Aww, just like a real baby. Sobbin over a wet diaper and all," Taserface sneered, smirking clearly proud of his teasing statement. Especially after it got the laughter and taunts going once more.  
Yondu ignored the male keeping his finger pointed to the spot, "I said here now. If I gotta come get ya you're really not gonna like what comes after," he promised. Vito whimpered again, a quieter, weaker cry leaving him. He looked up to Kraglin flashing a pleading look for help but he knew there wasn't much that the first mate could do, nothing that'd come out good whether the end result being Yondu yelling at one or both of them or more jokes of Vito not being able to fight his own battles. Because he didn't get enough of those as is.   
So, slowly, he headed towards Yondu, knees and steps shaky, he wasn't even fully looking where he was going, rather, trying to wipe away his tears, possibly, hopefully, clear up his vision in the process.   
Yondu hummed pulling Vito down once he reached him, starting to pull off the wet shorts, still, he didn't do so too roughly, embarrassment was enough. He didn't have intentions to actually hurt his son, just show him what happens when you decide to use the diaper like a baby for revenge. Still, even with him handling him fairly gently, he did use the opportunity to further fluster Vito. The boy's cheeks were a deep mix of purple and red by now likely due to the fact he'd wet a diaper in front of the entire crew and the fact he was crying, rather harshly so.   
"Oh don't cry, Diddly-Bear, papa will get you in a dry diapee," this statement only made Vito sob harder but he covered his face in attempt to muffle and hide it.   
Yondu merely hummed, "We can play in a moment, Bitsy-boo," he promised as though Vito covering his face was a request to play peek-a-boo. The father didn't fully recall how the game worked, and why babies liked it so much had always been a mystery to him. All he knew was it had something to do with covering faces and gasping out peek-a-boo and, for some bizzar reason, the baby laughed at it.   
He never got an actual chance to play it with Vito, a three day old could only brokenly babble, cry, drink from a bottle, wiggle, use their diapers, and maybe open their eyes if you were lucky enough for that. He untapped the diaper and wiped him clean before rolling up the wet diaper, calling out as he did, "Sure seems somebody needed to go potty, it's practically soaked!"   
He then sat it aside, all the while ignoring the crew member's laughter, he slid the new one on him and looked around realizing he left the powder, for a moment he considered simply skipping it but then it hit him that with it, Vito would smell like a baby to accompany his looks. That helped him make up his mind.   
"Darn, seems I forgot the baby's powder, one of ya wouldn't mind to get it, wouldja?" he smirked as a few raced off to do so, others stayed in here hoping the captain would further distress the boy. Well, who was Yondu to disappoint?   
He grabbed one of Vito's wrists and the teething bracelet. The bracelet was a bit transparent, filled with something similiar to Terran ice but improved with galactic technology so that it didn't melt, the plastic around the icy like blocks inside kept it from freezing the boy's wrist though; it matched the clip in color though it was more of a dulled green instead of a pastel and had a small charm hanging off of it, a baby bottle, put there by the company for their brand name.   
Yondu slipped it onto his wrist before grabbing the pacifier which had been laying on Vito's torso previously, "Here, have this, it'll quiet ya til I'm done," he assured, slipping it in his mouth. Vito didn't suck on it though. Instead, the paci laid limply against Vito's mouth which was opened enough for cries and hiccups and whines to leave him. The crew snickered a bit at seeing Yondu go for the rattle next, gently shaking it above Vito.   
"Lookie here, Munchkin, look at the pretty rattle," he smirked faintly, "don't it sound nice?" he kept back a sigh. This was becoming less and less fun the more the bawling filled moments stretched on. Sure, he wanted the kid to learn his lesson but the cries, by now, were bothering him, it gave him the weird, indescribable feeling to just comfort him, to scoop him up and shield him from the world. He couldn't though, not without looking soft, not without tarnishing his reputation.   
Much to his relief, a few slcsme running in with the powder, Gef handed it to him, some how the fool managed to keep a hold of it better than anyone else.   
Yondu took it, after sittingthe rattle aside, sprinkling it onto him and finally tapping up the diaper. He lifted him up, it was then Vito noticed the lack of new shorts. He whimpered swallowing sobs back, he really was trying to calm himself down. Yondu attempted to help the process by running a hand through his hair, Vito at least eased at that.   
Yondu glanced to the crew, "Well, we land soon, go on!" reluctantly people started filing out, he then turned his gaze to his son, "Did ya learn a lesson, son?"   
Vito hiccuped a little, "I-I didn't need a l-lesson!" he argued scrubbing at his eyes. Yondu narrowed his eyes.   
"Uh huh, because wetting your diaper wasn't a bratty form of payback," he retorted.  
"It wasn't!" Vito sniffled, "I tried to tell you like 5 times but I kept getting cut off! The bathrooms are locked and I don't have a key unlike everybody else! You wouldn't listen to me!" Yondu paused, letting it sink in, thinking to before the accident. He actually felt guilt rise up, so the kid did try.   
He sighed, "Next time try harder," was all that came out, he wasn't ever good at apologises but maybe he could make it up to him, pick him up a few things after the mission. A few new trinkets and candy. That sounded suitable, he wasn't sure how else to make it up to him after all.   
He hummed softly to the tune he knew Bonnie sung to Vito when he was a few simple days old, You Are My Sunshine. Vito hiccupped softly, but did at least cuddle closer, Yondu continued also bringing his hand up finally starting to rub his hair rather than simply brush through it. Vito lacked the Centuarian fin that most were born with which made his head and hair a lot more sensitive. This made gentle actions delightful while harsher ones hurt more than usual. Yondu didn't know everything but he knew that much. He wasn't expecting it to work so well though. The sobs left the boy a few minutes longer but slowly he soothed.   
Despite this, Vito was still sniffling, still whimpering, Yondu didn't like this. He figured, while they still had a hour or so to spare, he'd let him go little, and sure, he could let him stay little, he was a bit tempted to, but a little shouldn't be trusted on a ravager ship alone. However, he could find some little kids toys for him too to help him go little when he got back too. Yes, the plan was coming together quite nicely.   
"But.... maybe papa was a bit hard on ya, yer just a little baby, too little to hold it," he hummed mumbling softly to him. He turned, these morons shouldn't need anything more explained to them, still, he flashed Kraglin a look which earned a slightly disappointed look, but he nodded in understanding. Yondu snorted, it seemed Vito had his first mate wrapped around his little finger.   
He started to carry his son to his room, looking down to him, "Do I have my little boy? Hmm, do I?"   
Vito peeked up, dried tears on his cheeks, Vito sniffled, "Mean papa... mean," he whimpered. Yondu sighed as he nodded gently.   
"I know, I know, papa didn't listen, I didn't know you needed to potty.... but, it's ok. You're just a little boy, too little for a big toilet, son," he explained gently, "next time I'll listen better, though, ok?" Vito sniffled again and nodded.   
"Kay..... fought you say I not able to be wittle, papa?"   
"Hmm... I changed my mind, we got a hour to spend and after that, I'd say ya need some time bein little, yeah?" Vito nodded a second time, "Yeah, I'd say so. Well, you're in luck, papa will let you while we got time, what does my baby boy wanna do?" he asked reaching the room and opening the door. Vito rubbed his eyes but shrugged.   
"I dunno, papa," he mumbled.   
Yondu hummed knowing he was still upset, but he had plenty to try and cheer him up, "Maybe ya wanna color, play with Lest-ther, do ya want papa to tell ya a story, maybe? Would that be fun?" he offered trying to cheer him up. Vito nodded slightly, though he wasn't quite sure which one he was agreeing to. He sat down on the bed with him, having shut the door so nobody could walk by and see his attempt of coddling his son back to a cheerful mood.   
"Yes to which one, son?" he hummed gently, kissing his forehead.   
"Towy papa," he pleaded nuzzling close.   
Yondu took a few moments to decide if he wanted a story or toys, but at the little starting to whimper and fuss he chose that a story, whether that was what he wanted or not, it'd lull him to sleep which also would mean he wouldn't have to pull him out of little space, it seemed like a great idea.   
"Once upon a time there was a..... very handsome little boy. This lil boy was a strong pirate," he smiled softly seeing him seem to peek up, "he was the best pirate ever born.... but, he was still very little, so he couldn't do a lot of what other pirates could and that made him sad....." he was slightly amused to see him frowning again, "aww, now what's that look fer, little blue?"   
"Da pi'ate sad, papa...." he whimpered past the pacifier, Yondu hummed as he nodded.   
"Yeah, but I ain't done with the story. Ya gonna keep listening?" Vito hesitated as he nodded, "A'right, so, the lil pirate was sad. One night, with his paci and stuffie a magical, tough lookin genie came to him. This genie wasn't like most though, it only granted one wish. The lil pirate thought hard and hard to figure out what to wish for," he was relieved, equally as glad, to see his son's smile again, even more relieved to see his eyes starting to get the sleepy look. Yondu hummed softly, grabbing his holopad to send Kraglin a message to come in here to get a bottle to fix some warm milk for Vito, he hoped the use of a baby bottle would be more soothing for Vito, and who knows, maybe seeing each other would comfort them both.   
"Finally, it hit him. He wanted someone bigger than him, someone stronger to help him, to protect him. With a smile, the genie granted him the wish. The lil pirate was so thrilled to see the bigger pirate, he hugged him. The bigger pirate took care of the lil one and together they were able to do what all the pirates could do and more and they lived happily ever after....." his voice slowly lacked off just as the door opened revealing Kraglin.   
Yondu flashed him a small smile, Kraglin returned it as he got the baby bottle, the first mate was going to quietly sneak away but it seemed some little lavander eyes caught him, "Mama?" Vito mumbled, childish voice slurred and sleepy. Yondu quickly bounced his son, shushing him.   
"Krags is just gettin you a bottle, son. He'll be right back. Yer gonna have a nice nappy while we do the job," he explained gently. Vito, however fussed softly at the news.   
"Now, none of that," he stated as Kraglin carefully slipped out of the room, "I told ya that you were staying on the ship. The nap is to ensure you're in lil space when I get back, ok?"   
Vito huffed poutily but nodded, laying his head against Yondu's shoulder, "Yeah...."   
Yondu hummed gently kissing his forehead, "Yeah," he agreed in a mumble. He started laying Vito into the bed, he started wondering if a crib would be better, he'd look into it later. Right now, he had a sleepy little boy to lay down for sleep. He tucked him in and made sure Lest-ther was right there with him.   
Kraglin came back in with the bottle, he smiled warmly down at Vito, very gently pulling the pacifier from his mouth and instead replacing it with the bottle tip, holding it until Vito managed to have a good grasp on it. He rubbed his hair back a moment or two, he certainly seemed to be a natural at this parenting stuff but Yondu didn't have time to think too much on it. They had a job to do.   
"Alright, squirt, nighty night. Sleep tight. We'll be back later," Yondu called ushering Kraglin to the door. He turned the lights out as he passed and shut the door on the way.   
"Sir? Are ya sure leaving the kid alone is a good idea?" Kraglin asked quietly as they walked. Yondu scoffed dismissively at the first mate's concern.   
"He's a baby, what's he gonna do? You're worryin too much, Krags, lighten up!"   
Unknown to them, Stakar's ship was landed on the same planet.


	16. No. No. No. No. No. No. (16)

It was a few hours later since Yondu left. Vito had woken up a minute ago, the baby bottle was drained but thankfully the diaper was still dry. He looked around sleepily, as Yondu had wanted, he was still in little space. Issue was, Yondu wasn't back yet as he told Vito he would be.   
The little fumbled with the pacifier still clipped to his shirt, sliding it into his mouth and sucking before getting up wobbly, hugging his toy bear close. Vito toddled, as a baby would, though this would prove a bad idea when he fell to his knees partly due to needing to stumble past the sheet on the ground. The uneven, cold metal scraped against the sensitive, soft flesh. Vito had immediatedly started to have tears swell up in his eyes, he looked around, "P-papa?" he whimpered.   
Vito hiccupped softly looking around more wanting to do nothing more than sit there and cry, he was a baby so he had all the excuse in the world, but it wasn't gonna find Yondu for him, so, with that thought in mind, he shakily got to his feet once more, wobbling more as he did, threatening to topple over but managed steady feet. He toddled out looking around as he did. He grabbed one of Yondu's spare ravager pins for extra comfort.  
"Paaaapaaa!" he called hoping it may help before pressing his toy bear under his nose, his eyes scanning around. He walked down the halls, it was scary without all the noise. He checked the mess hall, the rec room, the bridge, lower deck, crew quarters, hangar. Finally, the control room was the only place he could possibly look. He looked around, lip trembling as he does, if he's not here that means he's alone.   
He thought that until he saw the door. Vito went to it figuring it'd lead him right to papa. He unzipped the back of his toy as his pacifier clicked in his mouth as he sucked, being very careful as he shifted through pictures and other sweet keepsakes he kept in his toy for safe keeping pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, on it, was the code for doors. He hummed pleasantly.   
Sure, for a minute or two he had to will himself to really, really focus on something past headspace to know the buttons to push but it'd be worth it. Anything would be worth getting to see his papa. At the door opening, his lavander eyes lit up and he giggled, dropping the paper toddling out. Immediately, he was hit with some rather bright, kinda bothersome sunrays, but his eyes didn't take long to adjust to them. He smiled brightly past the pacifier and set out to the town he saw.   
Stakar and Martinex, his crystal looking first mate, were at a local bar in the town. They had let the crew members enjoy a bit of a drink as to not be suspicious when they went after the crystals unaware of Yondu's crew already going after them. A blue color of skin from the table he and Stakar were sitting at making Martinex look up, only Kree and Centuratians were blue and they weren't on good terms with either. Martinex was further confused at how young the person looked. Even without the pacifier in his mouth, you held in his arms, and the baby diaper on his waist, he thought he even spied a teething bracelet, he still looked nothing like an adult, not a single sprout of hair except on his head and the boy had wide lavander eyes that were too innocent to be that of an adult, on this planet at least, it wasn't the happiest place in the galaxy. Of course though the baby things were hard to dismiss too. What the baby dressed kid called out after further confirmed it, it was the cherry on top of the cake.   
"Umm e'cuse me? D-does anyone know whewe my papa ish? I neeeed him!" most ignored the boy, s few snickered thinking it was either some joke or that the boy was pathetic enough to be funny, and very few looked actually concerned for the little one looking for his papa. Martinex was simply confused and interested. Still, he glanced to Stakar to see if they should even bother. The ravager admiral was trying to decipher if the kid was serious or not, as his first mate observed, he did look pretty young, some of that youth being obtained by the baby clothes and items. Finally, the captain felt the other's gaze and turned to him. Stakar still hesitated a moment but finally he nodded. It was easy to tell he had a soft spot for kids, blue kids especially, Martinex hoped this was going to back fire on them like the last time they helped a blue kid though, that was nothing but heart break and splintered apart an entire team, a family some may say.   
Stakar gulped down the rest of his drink before he and Martinex finally stood up. The kid was looking nervous, scared, even a little sad as he looked around and no one offered help. It was rather pitiful, he even seemed to be on the verge of tears. They slowly approached, "You lost your dad, kid?" Stakar asked. The boy sniffled and nodded hugging the toy in his hold closer.   
"What's your name?" Martinex tried. This would bring success, the child spoke, nearly losing the pacifier in the process, but still somehow managed to keep the pacifier in his mouth.   
"V-Vito," he mumbled.   
"How old are you, Vito?" Stakar asked gently, or as gentle as a ravager could hold. This made him furrow his brows, as if unsure and really. He actually was unsure though, he didn't know if he was supposed to give his little age, seeing as he was in little space and was dressed that way too, or his big space which he looked like in everyway but the outfit and accessories. The uncertainty made Vito scared and made his lip tremble, more tears threatening to spill out. He sucked a bit harder on the pacifier with the whimper though this caught Stakar and Martinex off guard, a bit surprised of the reaction. It made them wonder if he was younger than they originally had thought.   
"Hey, hey, don't cry, no need for that, do you know where your dad was last?" Martinex offered instead. Vito sniffled pitifully.   
"D-da ship. I nappy an he go to wowk. He uposted to be on ship when I up but I up now an he not," he explained in a whimper, "I scawed."   
The answer further confused them, to be on a ship would mean they were surly travelers but for the child's father to be at work would imply that they lived here, or so they thought. The dull glimmer caught Martinex's attention. He eyed it but it didn't take long for him to realize it was a ravager pin. He nudged Stakar muttering to him.  
"Is that a ravager pin? How does this kid have that?" Stakar's eyes darted to the pin automatically recognizing it too. He was stunned a few seconds, before leaning forward pointing to the badge.   
"Hey, where did you get that?" he arched a brow.   
Vito looked down to it, "Da ship too. Papa has wots, it.... make me feew safe," he mumbled showing it to the two adults confirming their thoughts.  
"What's your dad's ship name?" Stakar asked vouce growing lower, angrier. Only one person had broken that part of the code, on one hand, he hoped he wouldn't have to exile anyone else for breaking that part but on the other he couldn't take yet another heart break by the same person.   
"Da... um...... ew...ec'.....or!" he answered with some struggle but it was enough letters that they had a good thought of what he was trying to say.   
"The Elector?" Martinex asked for the final clarification. Their stomachs dropped at Vito nodding.   
"You know my papa?" he asked excitedly.   
They traded looks, they assumed, with how young the boy was acting, he was simply confused. His father wasn't on the ship with him, he was in the ship going to his father. They couldn't let that happen.   
The captain and first mate traded looks, Martinex suddenly scooped the boy up. Vito shrieked starting to wiggle and worm.   
"Listen kid, we're going to help you," Martinex assured narrowing his eyes, "we're gonna take you home," he assured.   
To little Vito, the ship was home so he innocently trusted they'd take him to Yondu's ship. He eased a bit against the crystal-looking male as he carried him out. It wasn't until he saw a different ship that he got scared again. His lip started trembling and sobs started leaving the little.   
Yondu was tired and a bit bettered, that was the pro to an arrow and a distraction team, while not totally uninjured, a few members were definitely going to the medic, but otherwise, it was all ok. Until he saw the door open.   
He was always careful to shut the door, at first it was because treasure was in there, now it was that and his own treasure, his little boy, was in there. His blood ran a bit cold and approached slowly, the crew was confused though most mutters were concerned with their personal items but Yondu couldn't had cared less about those. He was worried about his son. He looked around the control room before he gritted his teeth.   
"Tullk, Oblo, Horuz, Kraglin, you stay 'ere wit' me, rest o' you start puttin the crystals in the vaults. Make sure no one is in here! Go on, git!" he barked. Mostly everyone filed out some obeying, others 'subtly' going to their rooms to check on their own items.   
"Sir?" Oblo asked concerned, confused.   
"Horuz, ya stay 'ere, look around the ship for Vito and keep an eye on the morons. Rest o' you all and me are gonna look in town for him. Let's go!" without room for any questions or arguments he stomped out. Kraglin hurried to follow, Tullk behind him, he wasn't as fast but he sure wasn't slow.   
Horuz grumbled something of the brat being trouble and Oblo looked between Horuz and his group before following the three as ordered.   
Yondu growled, he'd find his boy and make whoever stole his boy regret it.


	17. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (17)

Stakar hadn't had a crying baby in a long time, many years. The last time he had one was with Yondu who was spooked by a story Tullk had told him, he was fairly new to emotions it was about four or five months after they had freed him from being a Kree slave, and technically, even then, Yondu wasn't a baby. He was inexperienced like one but he was 19, maybe 20, and while that was young by Centuarian standards, he wasn't a baby, not like this.... kid, Vito, was, or appeared to be.   
Of course, the little spared no mercy for Stakar. He was wailing restlessly, "P-papa! I wan my papa! Wan him n-noooow! P-pease ta-ake me to my papa!" Vito pleaded, his face flushing deeply. He sat on the floor of Starhawk, he had refused to be picked up the moment he realized that this wasn't his papa's ship and that they weren't going to take him to his papa's ship. All he had from it was Yondu's pin and while it was nice it was becoming to be not enough. The pin couldn't hold him.   
Stakar watched him in exhaustion, "Kid..." He muttered, "Please, calm down," he really wasn't sure what to do with the sobbing kid. He knelt down to him, he towered over the kid otherwise, and it may not had been the issue, but he didn't doubt it was pretty intimidating and they needed to be as cautious as they could to hush the kid.   
"Look, we're not here to hurt you. If we take you back to your papa you will end up hurt," Vito blinked confused and sad. He hiccupped about to protest and cry more until the diaper suddenly got wet, it defintely didn't help Stakar's case as it was extremely uncomfortable and he didn't like it. He started to sob again, Stakar sighed rubbing his head wondering if this was a mistake. He scolded himself, no, this was a kid, a kid who surly would've ended up in danger had he not saved him. He just needed to collect himself.   
He thought back to his own kids, heck, he even thought of Yondu, and how he used to calm them all. Braving himself for the undeniable sobbing in his ear he knew he'd get, as well as likely pushing, he picked the boy up.   
He was pleasantly surprised to not be pushed away, quite the opposite as the kid clung on instead, wanting to simply be held he assumed, but the kid was still sobbing at the top of his lungs. That was ok though, Stakar could handle this.   
He started to bounce him soothingly, "Hey, hey, shhhh, kid. You're safe," he mumbled attempting to very cautiously slide the pacifier into his mouth. Vito took it at least which muffled the sobs. It was progress though.   
Next, Stakar tried to wipe his eyes from tears, "Shhh, I've got you, you're being held, you're gonna make yourself sick if you keep bawling like that," he gently cautioned. Vito sniffled and hiccupped but tried once more to plea pitifully, he was feeling really worn out from his sobbing but the unpleasant diaper he had on wasn't going to let him go back to sleep.   
"P-pease wet me see m-my papa. Wan him, I jus g-go wooking fow him," he then added, "I n-not get off ship 'gain, pease?" Stakar's stomach rolled with uncertainty at the kid thinking it was because he got off that he wasn't going back to the ship. In one way he supposed it was but it didn't settle him anymore, it wasn't Vito's fault, he innocently stepped off to look. Stakar couldn't bring himself to tell Vito a straight up 'no'.   
Instead, he asked, "Where's your home, kid? We're gonna take you there."   
Vito sniffled, tears still rolling down his brightly flushed face, "D-da ship, ship, wif papa, take me p-pease?" Stakar and Martinex shared a sigh, the kid was persistent, they'd give him that undoubtedly. Though it left them wondering, before it'd be understandable if it was a misunderstanding on the little boy's behalf of what was going on, but the ship wouldn't be ska home if he was getting dropped off. So, unless the kid didn't understand the meaning of home, it was hard to dismiss it this time.  
"How about this, if you can tell us who your papa is, we'll consider taking you to him?"   
To a little Vito, a 'consider' was the same as a 'guarantee', so, he perked up, "Y...Yondu, dat papa," he explained, little self having an issue saying the name. This made both blue cladded ravagers tense, Stakar was in absolute shock looking the kid over, now that he fully had, with Yondu in mind, he saw the resemblance. However, because the captain wasn't talking this left it up to Martinex to clarify.   
"Hang on now, are you saying Yondu is your papa or is Yondu taking you yo your papa?"   
"Is, is my papa," Vito answered with a sniffle. He had finally started to calm down at the mere idea of getting to see his papa. While that was a relief, it raised an all new reason for the atmosphere to be tense. Stakar was half tempted to demand the kid's mother's location just to avoid seeing Yondu, but that wasn't how this worked. The kid wanted Yondu and Yondu was, if he was a decent enough father by Stakar's standards, looking for his son.   
He wouldn't kidnap a kid and not return him safely and as much as he detested the idea of seeing Yondu, let alone the idea of him being entrusted with a kid especially with the idea of him having to be safe with the kid, he knew it was all around the best option. He looked over to Martinex, "Go contact Yondu's ship, if that doesn't work... try his personal com...." He muttered.   
The continuous sound of a beeping disturbed Horuz, he groaned a little. His captain wasn't back yet, still out looking for his brat, Hrouz had half a mind to suggest leaving him here a while, teach him to run off, but the other half knew it'd only have him greeted with an arrow so he'd keep it to himself for now and give word about it later in professional company. As much as he and Yondu argued and but heads on opinions, he wouldn't want a mutiny. They'd avoided one this long, may as well keep up the good work.   
He stepped toward the com looking over contacts first. Had it been a client he would've known what to do. Answer and briefly get details and ensure them to keep an eye on their com for a call from Yondu, it was too similiar to a secretary for his liking but it was the best option. This, he had no clue what to do. He knew of Stakar, every ravager knew of him. It was necessary to, this was the top of the top, his boss's boss, well, ex-boss since the exile.   
Because of the exile, they hadn't gotten a call from him in over 20 years now, so no one knew what to do. Whether to answer or ignore or what. Before he had time to react, the beeping and attempt at a call ended. He was relieved but quickly picked up his com sending a,message to Yondu in case Stakar tried to call back.   
Yondu growled feeling his com go off as it binged against his leg along with a vibrated like movement. He almost ignored it, but the alley way he was looking in was a bit dark anyways, not that he was scared, he'd seen monsters more frightening, heck Taserface was more terrifying than a dark alley way but it seemed unlikely for a baby to hide there without sobbing, not that he wasn't going to look, he'd look anywhere and everywhere for his son.   
"Headed further east, sir," Tullk's voice rang over the earpiece. Yondu nodded not offering a reply instead getting out his com on the off chance Horuz had found Vito.   
'Sir, there's an emergency, Stakar-' was all he got to read before his own com came to life with dinging and the long time family photo on the screen, he had this for only three people and thank goodness for caller ID because he knew which of the three it was, Stakar.   
Yondu hesitated, what could he possibly want, he had a good idea of what Horuz was trying to tell him now. On one hand, he was excited, perhaps Stakar was going to try and reconnect! On the other, well, there wasn't much worse that Stakar could do than an exile or disown him, he couldn't sentence him to death since he was a captain of his own ship, but still, the idea of being further frowned upon sent his stomach through a roller coaster. With a trembling hand, he pressed answer. Stakar, Martinex, and Vito filled his screen in one big picture.   
"Papa!!" Vito squealed.   
"The kid claims he's yours," Stakar started, Yondu noted the cold, yet hintly curious look in Stakar's eyes, "if that's true, meet us by the water fountain on the edge of town in 30 minutes. Come with some sort of proof," Yondu swallowed and nodded quickly, running to the ship as the call ended. This could go terribly wrong or fairly good. Regardless, he knew he was getting his son back.


	18. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (18)

Yondu moved papers frantically around on his desk, he still had about 15 minutes to meet them but he needed all the time he could get. He had the picture of him and Bonnie the day Vito was born, the only picture in Vito's childhood which included him in it. Bonnie had also given him a copy of Vito's birth certificate, in case of emergencies, and this was certainly an emergency.   
"Sir?" Horuz asked reaching his captain's room.   
"Can't ya see I'm busy?? What do you want?" he barked, the panic was making him extremely grumpy.   
13 more minutes.   
"I just came to see if ya got my message, Captain Stakar Ogord-"   
"Yes, yes, I'm very well aware," Yondu stated, "He called me too," Horuz felt a bit more nervous.   
Being a ravager for so long, Horuz was a hard man to make unsure, but when your boss's ex-boss, who swore he'd never contact again, goes back on his word after a near 26 years, well, he'd dare to ask who would not worry.   
"What was he wanting?" a drawer slammed shut, Yondu sighed tiredly, worriedly shifting through papers again.   
"He has Vito," he finally grumbled, now Horuz wasn't a fan of Vito, it wasn't anything personal against the boy, he really wasn't fond of any kids period. Still, the idea of a Ravager admiral kidnapping a kid, it kinda bothered him if he was honest.   
11 more minutes.   
Yondu was shifting through papers quicker now. Horuz watched him a few moments finally asking, "What're you looking for, sir?"   
"Vito's birth certificate, Stakar wants proof," he mumbled. Horuz nodded slightly though he arched a brow, scratching his beard a moment before pointing to a safe hidden underneath the desk.   
"Thought ya put it in the safe, cause Bonnie said it was important or some junk?"   
Yondu's head snapped downward as he looked to the safe, heart leaping for joy, he didn't mess with the safe often so in his panic he had forgotten about it. He kneeled down to it, taking a few moments to figure out the code, then finally pulled out the piece of paper.   
8 more minutes.   
"Thanks Horuz, I'll be back soon!" he assured as he pushed past the man and dashed for the door of the Elector. His mind raced with so many thoughts, trying to piece together how Stakar even got a hold of his son. Sure, it could've been a robbery after he saw and recongized the ship but he doubted he'd do such a thing. Perhaps, though, Vito had left the ship. This made him furious yet so terrified knowing it could've easily been anyone else who got to his boy. He shook his head to clear the thoughts, his baby boy was ok, that was all that mattered.   
5 more minutes.   
Stakar looked down to his watch, digital numbers popped up, he casted his gaze to the little who was trying not to squirm too much while sitting on Martinex's lap. While Stakar supposed he shouldn't be so surprised given how he handled Yondu when he was first rescued, he didn't expect him to be so good with Vito given how little he appeared to be, but Vito seemed to be in utter bliss with his first mate.   
"Eyes, where are your eyes?" Vito giggled pointing next to his eyes, "Excellent job, what color are your eyes?"   
"Puwple!"   
"Yes! How many eyes do you have?"   
Vito giggled again, "Twooo."   
"Great job," Stakar chuckled softly at the two, it was a good distraction from the fact that Yondu still hadn't showed up. He couldn't help but be worried if he would or not. While he wasn't eager to see him, he could tell Vito adored him, the first five minutes out here, it's all he'd talk about, how he couldn't wait to see him. He wasn't sure he could take the kid crying more.   
Oh, he could already hear Altea's laughter, of course if asked he'd answer that he didn't want another headache, but that was only part of the reason. Yondu and Martinex were the closest things to sons as he got after the death of his biological boy, John, as well as his sisters, Stakar and Aleta's girls, Sita and Tara. With that kind of logic in mind, he supposed in some not official nor legal form of adoption, that'd make Vito his grandson. Not that he'd say it out loud, and it defintely wasn't the reason he didn't want him to cry, her claim, but then again, Ravagers were many things and liar was one of those things.   
4 more minutes.   
Now even Martinex was giving Stakar uneasy looks with a hint of sadness, Stakar chose to over look the second visible emotion. He was feeling it too and Marti was a good first mate so, if he wanted to have some pity for his illegal, not official nephew, who was Stakar to stop him?   
"He's still not here, Stakar," he mumbled once Vito hot distracted comparing Yondu's Ravager pin to Martinex's, "He only has a few more minutes...." Stakar sighed, nodding, hoping he was just running behind or something.   
3 more minutes.   
Stakar had been dreading this part, knowing at the very least it'd make the little boy cranky, if not bringing on the waterworks, but he wasn't sitting around waiting on Yondu all day, some kind of backup plan needed to be made.   
"Hey, Vito," lavander eyes met brown ones, "let's say your papa doesn't come.... is there anywhere else we can take you?"   
Vito sagged in defeat, in sadness, "P-papa not come?" he whimpered out, hugging Lest-ther close and tight. The boy didn't understand, papa loved and wanted him, didn't he? Vito whimpered again and allowed himself to wiggle slightly, he was going to have a rash no doubt. Stakar paused a moment wishing he could lie, he could but it'd only be twisting the knife so he went with the best answer he could.   
"We don't know yet..... He only has a few minutes left.." he gently explained, "But if he doesn't come I need to know where to take you," he gently explained. Vito hiccupped sadly, tears pooling up in his eyes once more.   
2 more minutes.   
Vito started to sob, "N-no!! No e'se, jus wan papa! Take me t-to papa!" he insisted, "P-papa! I want m-my papa!!" Before Stakar could coax him to answer the question right, just as it turned to 1 more minute, Yondu reached them. He was out of breath but he reached them no less. Martinex and Stakar were able to share a breath of relief.   
Yondu barely made it, his eyes locked on Vito, it was the only way he'd manage to stay calm. He reached for him but Stakar held his arm out, "Proof first," he growled. Impatiently, Yondu shoved the picture and certificate towards Stakar, tapping his foot.   
Stakar was a bit surprised at what the proof indeed confirmed, still be nodded, "Hand the kid to him, Martinex," the first mate gladly did so. Not that he was eager to pass the kid off but, as he assumed he would, Vito calmed a little once in Yondu's arms. He immediately nuzzled into his papa's chest, still crying but not as hard. Yondu gently bounced him until he noticed the diaper and the uncomfortable whine from Vito, immediately he stopped, rubbed his back instead, which soothed the boy better.   
Stakar shoved the proof towards him, which Yondu held with his free hand. There was an awkward pause before Yondu, hesitantly spoke again.   
"I uh.... wanna thank ya, sir, for keeping my boy safe," Stakar looked Yondu over trying to tell if he was serious or not.   
He snorted, "Just be sure to keep a better eye on him...... how old is he, by the way?"   
Yondu cleared his throat, "Uh... well...... If ya wanna be technical.. he's 14, though he's mentally about two."   
"Un an twee borfs!" Vito softly corrected making Yondu groan quietly.   
"Yes, son, again, that is about two years old," Yondu paused, protectively holding Vito closer, "He's what's called a little..." He added in a mumble. Stakar didn't understand the appeal, not for a single moment, but it was their lives to do as they pleased, plus, had John enjoyed something similar, he couldn't see himself turning away from him. Perhaps in that manner he taught Yondu right. Well, that was a comforting idea no doubt.   
The admiral paused a moment longer before snorting softly, "Well, if something like this arises again.... or you need some help or something, just give me a call," the tone made it clear they still weren't on the best of terms but it was progress and that counted for something big in Yondu's book.   
He nodded and turned on his heel, kissing Vito's head gently, he was so glad he was safe. Then, he swatted his rear harshly 15 times, Vito had tensed and squeaked at the first and crying by the fourth.   
"You do not ever get off the ship! You understand me? You could've been stolen, boy, do you not see that? Ya just earned yerself longer with this punishment! That was stupid and dangerous, Vito!" he scolded only succeeding in making him cry harder. Yondu left him be for right now, informing Tullk and Oblo he found Vito and explain what had happened, when he was telling Kraglin though, Vito recongized the voice, "D-daddy!" he hiccupped.


	19. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (19)

Kraglin's heart leapt out of his chest at the cry, Yondu was equally surprised, leaving the com on giving Kraglin the chance to fill his 'daddy' role.   
"Oh Vi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he paused before something seemed to click since his voice was worried, even near frantic, "Did they hurt or scare you, baby?"   
Even if Kraglin couldn't see it, he shook his head with another soft hiccup, "N-noooooo, I cy cause- cause p-papa spa-ank meee," he explained, regardless, he did nestle into Yondu's shoulder.   
"Yeah, I did, cause it was a dumb mistake boy, somethin really bad coulda happened to ya!" he barked. Vito whined which was followed by a sniffle, still, the little managed out a reply.   
"I kn-knoooooooow papa."   
Kraglin seemed to hesitate a moment, he didn't want to undo his captain's lesson, it was a dangerous move of Vito to make, but, he didn't like the sobs leaving him, he couldn't doubt he was just as scared too, being with strangers. Yondu wasn't as considerate to the fact, not yet at least, he was too caught up thinking what could've happened and that sealed his mindset, his angry mindset telling him Vito should've known better. Finally though, after a long pause, Kraglin spoke again.  
"It was rather dumb and most certainly dangerous, but, what matters is you'll be home and safe Vi, yeah?"   
"Y-yeah, wanna go home, wanna go," he sniffled but the sobs slowly subsided.   
"Papa will get you home," Kraglin assured, "then you and me can have some fun, hmm, does that sound nice?"   
"Oh no, first, he's getting a change, then, I'm gonna wear his tail end out," Yondu growled, this terrified Vito though who started whimpering again. Kraglin hesitated again, but finally, a concerned kinda meek voice replied.   
"Sir, don'tcha think he's learned his lesson enough? Ya already spanked him once....."   
"Yeah well, 'm gonna make sure he ain't ever this stupid again," he huffed, Vito was quick to shake his head.   
"Noooohooo papa, no mowe spanks, I be good, not do it 'gain!" Vito promised, shaking his head once more, "aweady huwt, huwt. Spank an 'ash!" Yondu's expression turned confused.   
"Ash? What ash? Did ya burn yaself too??" he demanded yanking one of Vito's arms close looking for any blisters caused by the heat. Vito shook his head again with a soft hiccup.   
"Noo, no! 'Ash on butt," he tried to explain yet, he only succeeded in further baffling Yondu.   
"Did you sit on ash??" he asked more frantic, this seemed to worry Kraglin too.   
"You sat on ash? Vi, baby, are you ok? Did... did Stakar make you sit in it??" Vito whined fussily at what he was trying to say and finally just buried his face back against Yondu. Yondu decided he'd see the damage then decide if the spanking was a good idea or not.   
They reached the ship shortly after, the four loyal buddies of Yondu were waiting outside.   
Having seen the captain and kid returned safe, Horuz snorted and didn't bother staying long, instead going to make sure everyone else was on the ship so they could finally leave.   
Tullk looked relieved, he saw Vito as a very young, now especially, nephew of sorts, or perhaps even a grandson since he had to fill in a 'dad figure' for Yondu after Stakar exiled him. He gently ruffled the boy's hair, "Glad to see ya back and safe, laddie, gave us all quite the heart attack," he lightly joked smiling softly.   
Oblo smiled seeing them, he was admittedly a bit afraid something bad had happened to the little guy. He himself grew up on the wrong side of town on his planet and while it wasn't nearly as gruesome and terrifying as other ravagers old lives, he was very much aware of what could happen to defenseless kids on streets like these.   
Kraglin rushed forward, gently taking Vito's head first looking for any wounds on his face before hugging his head close to his chest, "I know we covered this earlier but please, please don't you ever do that again, you stay on the ship, please?"   
Vito sniffled nodding against him, "Yes daddy, I stay on da ship fow now on," he promised softly. Kraglin kissed his forehead, sighing softly, utterly relieved. He looked to Yondu getting permission with his eyes to get permission to hold Vito. Thankfully catching the look, he passed him over figuring it'd soothe Kraglin and Vito and his arms were tired anyways.  
Automatically, when hugging Vito close Kraglin noticed the diaper. He held him closer.   
"Oh poor honey, come on, let's go get you dry," he mumbled walking on to the ship.   
Tullk arched a brow as Oblo simply looked confused, "Daddy, huh? Anything I should know about?"  
Yondu paused before sighing shaking his head.   
"Let's just get on the ship," he grumbled. Tullk snorted but the three stepped onto the ship.   
"I think ya two go good together sir, just be sure to get 'im before he slips away," Tullk whispered to him. Yondu considered the advice, slowly nodding.  
Kraglin was a bit hesitant to enter Yondu's room, but, for the sake of Vito he did it, "Ok little Vi, let's get you cleaned up," he hummed softly. He carefully untapped the diaper, eyes widening seeing the irratated skin.   
"Is this where you had to sit in the ash, baby?" Vito whined softly shaking his head.   
"Nooo. Not sit in weal ash, it 'ash, wet dia'er on too wlong!" he tried to explain. Kraglin didn't get it but he looked it up what happens when diapers were left on too long and used.   
"Ohh, you have a rash, baby," he mumbled to which Vito nodded. Kraglin tried to look for the way to fix it.   
"I'll have papa pick up some diaper cream, ok?" he promised, gently cleaning him off with the wipe, hating how it made Vito squirm, but after, he applied the baby powder and tapped the new diaper up and carefully picked him up, "We'll get it fixed up," he promised again explaining the situation about the rash to Yondu hoping it'd spare Vito from the spankings and his hopes were answered.   
He smiled, "Well, Vi, Papa won't punish you this time he said, so, how about we play a bit hmm?" Vito eagerly nodded.   
"Wan pway in da bite bite woom, mama!" he pleaded. Kraglin snorted and nodded. It should be empty anyways. He carried Vito and some little trinkets the boy had and together they played.   
It was actually fun, Kraglin realized, or it was until an unwanted guest arrived.   
"Didn't know the ship had two babies on it!" Taserface laughed a little.  
Kraglin's face ran a deep blue already but he glared.   
"What do ya want Taserface?"   
"I came to get some beer," he smirked, "but this sight is way better."   
Vito suddenly piped up, "You no got to be baby to pway! You just ugwy, wone'y meanie!"   
Taserface snarled, "What did you just call me, runt?" the brute took a step forward and Kraglin sprung into action, stepping in front of Vito, "Move Kraglin, let me handle the crybaby alone and ya don't get hurt."   
"I am not letting you just hurt the kid, you want him, you have to get pass me," Kraglin growled, taking his own protective, brave step forward. Vito whimpered a little, dreading the fight that was surly about to take place.


	20. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little pre-warning, there is some fighting in this chapter, like fist to fist. I always try to be cautious when writing stuff like this so people don't get triggered and if there is any kind of chance that they will, I do try to let them know before hand. It isn't really anything major but still. If you are worried about this chapter upsetting you in any shape way or form, just be sure to take away that Taserface makes Vito insecure about his little space then feel free to continue to the next chapter.

Taserface took yet another warning step closer, dirty, disgusting, unwashed teeth being shown in what presumably was a grin, not that it was easy to tell. Kraglin stood his ground none the less.  
"Kraglin," the name was used in a tainting, scolding manner, as if the first mate was a child using countless swear words, "Ya know I'm bigger than ya, stronger too. Just spare yaself the pain and move. Why bother putting your life out on the line for a brat?" he sneered. Vito unwillingly cowered into himself, ducking his head down feeling tears in his eyes. His big side scolded him, he should be big enough to handle himself and the situation, this internal turmoil only made his little side more stressed out and sad though.   
Kraglin wasn't going to back down because of some mean words though, "No. Don't think I will move cause he's just a little boy, someone who stands no chance at all against you. He's my baby," he snarled, not meaning the words in a rude, hateful way, but rather that Taserface was pushing buttons he shouldn't.   
Taserface smirked more, "Huh, nothin to say for yaself runt? Gonna let someone else do it for ya?" the brute took another step forward and pushed Kraglin, sending him to the ground, merely due to the difference of weight, it wasn't much of a hassle for Taserface to send Kraglin topple to the floor. It gave him a good view of the trembling Vito though.   
"Gonna let someone get hurt cause ya can't stand up for yaself? Ya really are pathetic, huh? Nothin but a baby who cries, can't take care of himself, ya ain't a man, or a boy for that matter, you're just a baby. A disgusting one at that. I mean really, who likes this as a pass time?" he sneered to Vito who was really getting worked up over the words, "Are ya gonna cry? Huh? Go wah wah to 'papa'? Gonna be an annoying brat? Well, what else is new?" he snorted at no reply. He was so caught up in his insults he didn't see Kraglin's fist flying towards him until it connected with his jaw. He growled lowly.   
"Oh you just did it, Kraglin," and from there the brawl began. Punches were dished, they had been shoved between each other and their blows and the tables. Vito really wasn't liking this, this was getting too terrifying. His eyes watered up further until the checkered ground below him was nothing more than a blurry black and white mess, but he didn't want to cry, he didn't want to prove Taserface right.   
Unfortunately luck was not on his side, as the two crashed in front of him, he broke down into terrified sobs. He tried to move his shaking legs towards the door but a comment stopped him.   
"Yep, there he goes, off to cry, cry to 'dada', disrupt his work just to rock the little baby," that was all Taserface could muster out, previously, he had Kraglin pinned down, having both arms holding the first mate's arms in a rough hold, pinned to the floor. This meant he couldn't account for his feet and legs though. Which meant one kicked out, managing to hit below his rather bulging stomach, this causing a lack of air which allowed Kraglin to turn the tables.   
Unlike Taserface, he couldn't hold Taserface's arms but he had something that worked even better, a blade to his throat, a single wrong move and there'dbe a cut and they both knew it. This allowed Kraglin time to catch his breath, he then lowered his head, letting his ferocious glare fill Taserface's vision.   
"If yer smart, not that I think ya are, you'll go on somewhere, got me?" he growled, "You make one malicious move towards me or the boy I ain't gonna stop myself a second time," Taserface snarled but knew when he was beat, for now at least.   
"Fine, just lemme up Kraglin," the first mate paused, pressing the blade closer, still not enough to puncture skin but very close to it. Eyes narrowed as if debating of letting him go or not. After a few minutes longer like this, he finally let him up, well, forced him up then shoved him roughly out, and partly into, the doors.   
He huffed angrily but put the weapon away turning and his gaze immediately softened. He hesitated but approached the crying boy, easily scooping him into his arms and rubbing his back soothingly, Vito firmly hid into Kraglin's shoulder, the sobs already hushing slowly.   
"No no no don't cry, I'm sorry I scared you, I'm so sorry baby, please don't cry bubby," he coaxed and pleaded softly, gently. He rested his forehead against his. Vito sniffled, the fear factor was mostly gone. There was no longer and banging or hitting or cruel words. He knew Kraglin wouldn't hurt him. No, it was something else bugging him.   
"M-mama?" he whimpered, peeking out so his eyes and nose were visible, Kraglin had to smile at it softly.   
"Yes, baby?" he hummed softly.   
"I-is..... am... I really..... disgusting fow wiking dis?" he asked softly. Kraglin's eyes widened slightly, not missing a beat to shake his head.   
"Oh Vito, of course it isn't disgusting. Baby, you're allowed to like whatever you want, sweetie, and papa and I love taking care of you," he promised, "Don't listen to Taserface and his mean, mean words, dumpling. Ok? You aren't disgusting and you're so much more than just a baby who cries," he finished the speech with a kiss to his forehead.   
"Now, no more silly thoughts like that, ok? I think you're a bit worn out, baby doll, let's go get you a nice baba and you, me, and papa can cuddle, huh? Does that sound nice? Maybe see if we can get the holoprojector up and watch a movie?" Vito sniffled but looked unsure, he knew it was a little's dream, one he had personally for a while but, right now, little space scared him. Not that being a little kid was terrifying but..... was he really annoying and disgusting for it?   
Vito slowly shook his head, "No baba, mama.... No mobie..... just........ just wanna sweep...." he mumbled. Kraglin looked down worriedly, still, he wouldn't give up just yet.   
"Well, Vi, if you're going sleepy you need a baba or sippy. All little boys have them for bedy bye and you, bubby, are no exception," he hummed going to fetch one of the childish cups, Vito nuzzled against him though, starting to whine.


	21. No. (21)

Kraglin bounced the fussy little who was purposely squirming to make it harder on him to make the bottle. Still, Kraglin was trying his best to speak gentle.   
"Nooooo, don't need a bottle Krags!" Kraglin hummed, sure the lack of 'daddy' or 'mama', whichever the boy felt like using within the moment, and 'baba' might've given him the hint that he was in big space but his voice still had the childish tone to it, it was still high.   
Kraglin assumed he was somewhere between but he'd dismiss that thought, talk to him like he was in little space, that was what Kraglin was wanting anyways.   
"Well, even if yer big you're wiggling and whining like a baby, and if yer little ya defintely need a baba, just like all the other babies in the galaxy," he finally managed to slip the bottle into the galactic form of a microwave, "so, really, either way ya go, you're gonna get a baba, Vi," Vito whined again, "and cuddles from me and papa," he added as the bottle finished, "and you'll take this either the hard way or easy way."   
Vito pouted slightly, burying into the crook of Kraglin's neck, "Don't need it though..." Kraglin simply hummed though he certainly didn't believe him.   
"Well, I guess that's too bad cause you're getting it," he replied carrying him and the warmed bottle to Yondu's room since that was where the holoprojector was and Yondu's room was simply bigger, "cause like it or not, you're just a baby and I don't want my baby getting messy or losing all his milky, so, he's getting a baba," he kissed his head gently despite another whine from Vito, however, unlike previously, Vito didn't stop at the simple, wordless groan, he started squirming and trying to push Kraglin away, who simply held the little closer.   
Vito whined louder though, "Nooooooo! Don't want bottle! Don't wanna be little!!" he insisted, still trying to get away. This made Kraglin look down, gaze soft but stubborn. He knew exactly why he didn't want to be little but it was a horrible reason, he didn't want him to doubt himself, to doubt his likes. Still, he acted oblivious.   
"You don't wanna be little? Well that's awfully sad. Who are papa and I supposed to cuddle then, who'll be our baby? Hmm..... maybe it's Horuz... is Horuz our baby?"   
Vito blinked but pouted deeper, he may not had been wanting to be little but no matter what, he was mama and papa's baby, "No...."   
"No? Hm..... maybe its.... Oblo?"  
Vito huffed softly, "No....."   
"Is it..... Gef? It's gotta be Gef," he nodded playfully, as if confident. Vito started getting huffy and whiny but for a different reason.   
"Nooohooooo!"  
"No? Man this is hard, maybe its Brahl, Brahl must be our baby!"   
"No!"   
"Huh, well, can't be Tullk, he's older than both me and papa so.... who is it Vito? Who's our baby?"   
Vito paused a moment, he was caught in the act but he didn't want to admit it, didn't want to give in, so, he simply shrugged. Kraglin hummed, knocking on Yondu's door. The captain looked up confused but still, he called out, "Come in," he couldn't help but ease seeing Kraglin though he took note of the injuries he was now sporting. It sent him to a sitting up position quickly.   
"Krags, what happened to ya?" Yondu about got off the bed but Kraglin quickly shook his head with a pleading look. Yondu hated that be had to keep his mouth shut but returned the look with one reading 'You better tell me later' to which Kraglin nodded understandingly. He then directed his focus to what he was needing it for right now.   
"Say, sir, I could use ya help, ya got any idea who our baby is? It ain't Oblo, Gef, Horuz, nor Brahl," before Yondu could express his confusion Kraglin gace him another pleading look, this one asking him to play along.   
Yondu hesitantly did so, "Hmm... well.... maybe its the little one in yer arms, Krags," he suggested, the captain's voice was slow and cautious, unsure if that was what he was wanting or not.   
Apparently it was though because Kraglin smiled for a few seconds before pressing on with the act, "Oh I dunno, sir! I thought for sure it was but he says he don't wanna be little, maybe you can talk sense into him?" he hummed gently. Yondu snorted feeling more comfortable now knowing what he was doing, he motioned the two over.   
"Don't wanna be little huh? Well, that doesn't sound right! Cause this little is a baby like the one we're looking for," he snickered waiting for them to be over near him.  
He first gently slipped a finger into the side of the diaper Vito had on, pulling it back a bit before releasing it, letting it snap back into place, it didn't hurt of course due to the soft material diapers were made of.   
"I see a diaper, already a good sign of there being a little baby amongst us," he moved up playfully, gently holding up the pacifier still clipped to Vito's shirt, "and a paci, hmm.... I think thems for babies too, so, whoever is attached to these things must be our baby," Vito wiggled slightly admittedly trying not to laugh, trying not to be little, but Kraglin simply rubbed his back gently and soothingly as Yondu's hand traveled back up to Vito's nose, lightly booping it, Kraglin playfully gasped, hugging Vito closer, smiling softly.   
"So this is our baby! Well thank goodness we found him! Now we gotta cuddle him so we don't lose him again!" he shifted up closer to Yondu, scooting Vito in the middle.   
Vito was still squirming, to resist being little and to get away but at feeling one blue arm and one peach, slightly tanned arm around him, he knew he was trapped, so, slowly, the wiggling eased off.   
Kraglin hummed gently and got Vito's bottle, gently holding it to his mouth, reluctantly, Vito latched on and started to suckle. Both adults smiled softly at the sight. Kraglin started to sing a Ravager shanty which further eased Vito, eventually, slowly, he started to drift off to sleep, little or not.   
Kraglin's voice slowly slacked off from the song. Yondu waited a good five minutes just to be sure Vito was asleep before starting to speak.   
"So, ya wanna tell me how you got them bruises?" he arched a brow. Kraglin sighed softly, just because he expected it didn't mean he dreaded it any less. Still, his captain asked and he provided an answer as expected of him.   
"Was playing with Vi when Taserface came in, was gonna do something to Vito but I stood my ground. He didn't like it and we started to fight," Yondu nodded, staying silent a few seconds until asking.  
"Didja win?"   
"Yeah, shoved him out after threatening him with one of my blades," for a skinny guy, Kraglin certainly knew how to stash weapons, impressively so, yet another reason the streets of Xandar had benefited him despite the cold, lonely circumstances he grew up in.   
Yondu nodded, "Good, nothin hurts too bad?"   
"Nah, it'll be fine, sir," he offered a small, reassuring smile that made Yondu's stomach flip but in a good way, "what won't be fine is Vito won't want to be little."   
Yondu paused but nodded again, "Yeah, what is up wit' that?"   
"Taserface was bullyin him for it. Saying he was disgusting, annoying, that he can't do nothin but cry, and he's believin him...... so, what I was thinking is a stop on Knoewwhere, have a little day with him... just you, me, and him. Maybe invite others too, ya know, the nice members... just a day to be out with him, baby him, comfort him and may be with that he'll feel better?"   
Yondu considered it before chuckling, "I like the way ya think, darlin, a'right, lil day it is then," he sent a message to Horuz to tell Half-Nut, who had better been doing his shift of controlling the ship, to set course for Knoewwhere. Yondu felt his heart skip a beat seeing Kraglin settle into the bed.   
"Sir?"   
Yondu hummed, acknowledging his first mate's voice, he didn't trust himself to not stutter, Kraglin had such an odd affect on him.   
"Ya don't mind if I sleep here for the night?" the captain assumed it was because of Vito, and it admittedly partly was, but Kraglin did want a subtle way to be near and with his captain. His hopes were answered when Yondu nodded, adding afterwards.   
"Nah, don't mind, get comfortable and get some sleep..... cause since this lil day was yer idea, 98% of the discipline is fallin on you," he retorted, Kraglin snorted softly but nodded.   
"Yes sir, good night...."   
Yondu slumped down until he was laid on his bed too, "Night...." Kraglin was already asleep, it gave Yondu a good, sweet view to smile at, his crush and his baby, peacefully asleep. Finally, sleep overtook him happily.


	22. No. No (22)

Light and color slowly swam to Vito's vision as his eyes peeled awake, he quickly shut them after, crankily rubbing his eyes.   
"Good morning, baby, did you sleep good?" a voice softly asked to which Vito grunted.   
"He's so grumpy," the other voice teased lightly, "hope he cheers up, cause this whole day is about his little self."   
Vito furrowed his brows but opened his eyes and looked between Yondu and Kraglin, both who were sitting up, awake, "Huh?" he mumbled, both parents took note of his voice still being rather high. Vito was either still in the in between space or full little space and really, either one would work.   
"It's a little day, just for you, bubby," Kraglin explained as he carefully helped Vito up to his own sitting position. His cheeks only lit up slightly, having the help for something so simple, it made him feel even more little earning a whine.   
"No! 'M a big boy! Big!"   
"Ya don't sound big," Yondu snorted as he slid off his bed to swap his turtleneck top for something more loose and comfortable. Vito fussily hit the sheets in front of him.   
"Papa's just joking," Kraglin assured as to avoid a temper tantrum, "don't worry, we know you're a big, big boy, even big boys need help though, now, you sit there, I'll go get you an outfit. Ok?"   
Vito grunts again, rubbing his eyes, "Want underwear," he mumbled loudly, ensuring Kraglin would hear it. Kraglin hummed softly in replu though, not sparing the young boy a glance.   
"Underwear ain't for littles, baby doll, you need a diaper," he cooed gently. Vito fussed again, hitting the sheets a second time.   
"Hey, quit with the fit," Yondu warned, "we'll meet in the middle. You can wear a pull up," Kraglin gave Yondu an uneasy look but Yondu brushed off, adding after, "but if you have an accident while we're out yer going into a diaper, no if's, and's, nor but's."   
Vito whined again but seemed to feel better about this arrangement. Kraglin nodded going to Vito's room grabbing a black top with two little cartoonish, babyish bunnies outlined in white so they were visible, it also had white words at the top reading 'Snuggle Bunny', a pair of light brown shorts and a pair of white socks figuring he could wear the same shoes he did yesterday. He grabbed the pull up and sat all the clothes on the bed, next grabbing a pink bag with a long strap and bunny on it. Vito never used it but it was from Oblo, when Vito had first come on the ship, he had hoped a gift might warm Vito up to all the big changes, so he never got rid of it either. It served as a good diaper bag though.   
Kraglin hummed packing a few diapers, wipes, and the baby powder, he also grabbed a new outfit in case the shorts were soaked through. It was a plain pair of blue jean overalls and a race car onesie which was more of the kind a baby would wear as it snapped at the crotch. Kraglin also added a rattle and a sippy cup and a bottle. He snapped the bag shut, gathering it, the outfit Vito would put on, and Lest-ther.   
He returned to his captain's room, he was expecting to hear an argument or something so when it was calm he was both relieved and worried. At the sight though, he had to smile. Yondu was entertaining Vito with a trinket, dangling it just above his reach and Vito seemed to be eating it up. The first mate even almost felt bad to wreak the cute moment. He also knew they couldn't spend all day in here, that's ruin the whole point of the little day and Kraglin had something very big planned.   
He hesitantly stepped forward, "Ok, bubby, let's get you dressed. I got the cutest little outfit for you!"   
Vito blinked slightly looking to him and squealed softly, he at least was in a better mood. Kraglin smiled at the thought. He even assumed he was back in little space, it was worth a shot.   
"Well someone's a happy boy, does that mean no more fits over a diaper?" this made Vito tense, he whined covering his ears.  
"Nooohooo! No diapeeerrr! I'm big boy!!"   
"Ok, ok," Kraglin replied quickly to settle him, "Ok, Vi, no diaper," he agreed, "I just wanted to be sure, sugar plum, come here, I'll getcha dressed," Vito pouted a little but after a moment's hesitation, he crawled closer, "what a good, big boy, now, arms up!" Vito giggled and happily threw his arms up.   
Kraglin striped the shirt off of him humming softly, he then started to put the shirt he had picked out on him. Then replaced the still dry diaper with the pull up, and finally the shorts, he then did the socks and shoes. He pulled himself back up to his feet.   
"There we go, bubby, all dressed up and adorable," he cooed gently, Vito giggled again as Kraglin handed him his prized bear. Vito hugged onto the toy immediately. Kraglin chuckled, he unzipped his jumpsuit which he wore pretty much all the time, tying it around his waist revealing a white, or mostly white, tank top underneath. Yondu growled feeling his face trying to heat up in a blush.   
"Are we ready to go now?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, Kraglin glanced over and nodded to him, making sure he had the makeshift diaper bag.   
"Sure are, sir, Vi, do you want me or your papa to carry you?" he hummed gently.   
Vito shook his head, "No, I don't wanna be carried. Wanna walk, I'm a big boy," he grumbled. Kraglin almost offered up an argument of how little boys needed to be carried but Yondu's words beat him with the complete opposite.   
"A'right, boy, ya can walk, but, if ya end up needing the diaper, you're gonna be carried the rest of the trip. Too little to miss the potty, too little to walk. We don't want ya tripping and getting a boo boo," Vito beamed a little.   
"Can walk! I can, daddy and papa!" he assured. Kraglin didn't like the thought but he couldn't argue now. Though hearing the sweet little name warmed his heart, he didn't utter a word though so he may hopefully slip up a little more.   
"Ok, but baby, please at least take my hand," Vito pouted a little but the moment he slid off the bed and toddled, it seemed like a safer choice so he did so without complaint. Yondu chuckled a bit.   
"A'right, let's go get our merry gang and we'll be on our way," he ruffled Vito's hair. The three headed out. Oblo, Tullk, and Horuz were all already waiting. Vito looked around used to loud chatter, the soundless halls reminded him of himself running off and it wasn't fun.   
"M-ma- um, mean, Krags, why's it so quiet?"   
"Everyone else already left, baby," he explained, "we wanted you to be able to come out here without worry of mean bullies."   
Vito hummed curiously. Soon enough, they reached the door, "Aww look at how cute he is!" Oblo gushed, Kraglin smiled, this was what Vito needed.   
"Yes he is very cute, what do we tell Oblo, bubby?"   
Vito shyly wiggled but still smiled bright and happy, "Thank you!"   
Horuz rolled his eyes but Tullk took notice of the lack of mispronounced words, and while it really wasn't a big deal it threw Tullk off. Still, he went along with it.   
"Well, we best get going," Tullk nodded, he and Horuz nearly out the door when Vito spoke up.   
"Waaaiiiiiit! What about b..breakfast?" Kraglin smiled a bit more.   
"We're gonna eat at a restaurant, baby. Isn't that great?" Vito's eyes lit up.   
"Yeah! Like eating out!"   
"Well, let's go on before it gets too crowded there's a lot to do today," they walked around, Vito was in awe of it all, as he looked around. Unlike when he was younger though, he managed to keep quiet and to himself, Bonnie always had to coax him to be quieter as to not accidentally offend anyone.   
What delighted Kraglin was he seemed to be showing more and more of his little side as they walked and looked. He had to use his other hand to latch onto Kraglin's shirt and arm more times than he could count to keep himself from falling. The group of 6 soon enough reached a restaurant.   
It wasn't very big, it's roof was painted a red and yellow in a striped pattern. The building itself was made of a concrete like matter, very hard and cold to the touch, one half was painted blue while the other was painted green. Two wide windows were in the front revealing tables, chairs, and booths, as well as anything else restaurants had like counters and menus.   
Everyone looked put off by the colors except for the first mate, finally, Yondu glanced to Kraglin, "What is this place? We seriously ain't gonna eat here, are we?" he mumbled. Kraglin huffed rolling his eyes.   
"I looked into it this morning, sir, this is the best kid's restaurant around. I agree color choosing could've been better but, this is about getting Vito back into little space. Little kid stuff only," he replied in his own mumble. Yondu went to further protest but then he saw Kraglin's big, blue puppy eyes, then, how could he possibly say no? He sighed but started to enter, Tullk grinned a bit at how easily Yondu gave into Kraglin. The older ravager, who was mostly aware of what plans Kraglin had set up, already had his own, the two would get some romantic alone time soon enough.   
They entered, while Vito didn't sit in a highchair he did agree to sit in Yondu's lap. He did at least compromise to be fed the pastry he got. It was filled with strawberries, he didn't even know that outter space had strawberries! He also let Yondu help him with the cup of milk he got. It was absolute bliss as all the words that left everyone, excluding Horuz who would snort or roll his eyes, was praises. He was actually starting to feel a little bit better, a little more.... little.   
Eventually they all finished with their food, "Vi, do you wanna try to go potty?" Kraglin gently asked, "Cause you don't need to use the pull up, remember?"   
Vito hummed softly shaking his head, "Nu uh, don't need to go-go, daddy!" he squeaked.   
"Ya don't wanna try? It's a long while til we reach a bathroom," Tullk cautioned.  
Vito shook his head again, "Nu uh! I'll be ok! Can hold it!" the adults traded uneasy looks. It was Horuz sho finally shrugged and stood up.   
"If the kid says he can handle it, let him handle it. Let's just get this over with."   
More uneasy looks were traded but they all eventually gave in. Kraglin led them all out, he was the one with all the plans. It was a rather long walk but soon enough a cotton candy painted store came into view. It had a sign next to the building, it had a pink and blue baby rattle next to yellow words written in loopy like letters 'Little Loves'.   
Vito stared a moment, mouth open a few moments, "Well baby doll, whatcha think?" Kraglin softly asked, bending down and rubbing his hair back. Vito couldn't form words but soon enough tears flooded up in his eyes and he started hiccuping. Suddenly, he hugged onto Kraglin starting to sob. It took everyone by surprise.   
"Aww, V, dontcha like it?" Oblo asked gently, utterly concerned. Vito sniffled, pulling out of Kraglin's shoulder once he could muster out a reply, even if a short one.   
"Y-yeah! Wove it!"   
"Why're you cryin then?" the pink skinned male asked gently, Yondu looked equally concerned, as did Kraglin, Got us could've cared less, Tullk however, managed to catch on. He chuckled a bit.   
"Ya like it so much yer cryin? Is that the case?" Vito sniffled again but nodded, rubbing his eye.   
"Y-yeah!"   
"Awww, baby," Kraglin cooed, gently bouncing him, "it's ok. Don't cry, I'm so happy to hear you like it, sweetie but we can't go in with you bawlin like this, ok? Can you calm down for me?" it took Vito a few minutes to calm back down, with the assistance of his hair being played with and Kraglin's bouncing and sweet words from mostly everyone in the group. Kraglin wiped up the last few tears Vito had and kissed his forehead for good measure.   
"There, dumpling, are we better?" Vito sniffled and nodded. Kraglin went to let go of him but Vito clung on tighter, this worried Kraglin, since the little had been so insistent on walking.   
"What's wrong Vi?" Kraglin gently asked. Vito sniffled, not loosening his hold.   
"W-wan mama to howd m-me," he insisted, nuzzling into him. This made Kraglin perk up as Yondu chuckled.   
"Does this mean we have our baby boy back?" he asked the little softly. Vito hesitated as if debating that himself.   
"Kinda, I feew wittle bu' not as wittle as I no'mawwy do..."   
"How old do ya feel, lad?" Tullk asked gently. Vito's brows knotted together, "Um.... wike.... wike two an hawf, maybe twee...? Mos'y two..." he mumbled clearly unsure himself. Kraglin and Yondu paused but slowly nodded.   
"However old you feel," Kraglin ensured, "as long as I got my baby boy again in someway," he gently cooed, "now, do you wanna go in?" Vito paused once more before nodding, "Yeah, go in," he softly mumbled. Kraglin smiled so greatful the plan was working so well. They all entered, Horuz being the most begruding. Vito was in love, all the baby outfits, it was utter bliss. He felt like a little prince!   
Kraglin brought him over to whatever he wanted to look at, as well as a few things he himself wanted to look. Yondu tagged along, offering a few ideas of his own for outfits. Tullk kept his distance. Not out of rudeness but he really got to see the big picture that way and it was a precious sight for sure. Oblo looked around curiously at it all, especially the toys. Horuz at first was admittedly bored and rude but the more he looked the more he'd occasionally comment on his own input of an outfit, most were embarrassing but one or two ended up getting taken in.   
It all was going well until, without realizing it, Vito felt his shorts get wet.


	23. No. No. No. (23)

Vito was in little space again, that was covered, but it didn't make the feeling of a wet bottom feel any more peasant nor did it make him feel good knowing he couldn't hold his bladder. He sniffled and tears swelled up again. It didn't take Kraglin long at all to connect the pieces.  
"Oh no, no, no, shhhh, no crying baby doll, remember? No bawling, no, no. It's ok, it's alright," he looked around, he knew the place didn't have bathrooms but he at least hoped they had some side room to change babies and such, especially considering it was a place made for littles, with an actual, more popular baby store on the other side, a large storing unit separated the two shops.   
He muttered a swear under his breath, if he was honest, he had been so wrapped up in the fact Vito was little again that he forgot he had a pull up on, not a diaper. He rubbed his back gently grabbing the pacifier from the diaper bag and gently slid it in his mouth hoping it'd further help keep him from breaking down.   
"There we go, such a good boy, a very good little boy for me, baby, don't worry, I'll get you cleaned up as soon as I can," he promised. At no sight of a bathroom he looked to Yondu who was also trying to spot one, with similiar luck, they both traded looks nodding. Kraglin continued to rub his back to find a bathroom as Yondu was going to pay for the items and meet back up with them.   
"Did you all find everything ok, sir?" the cashier asked, having noticed Kraglin rushing out with the little leaving him a bit confused.   
"Everything but a bathroom, I'd suggest having one put in," he sneered, shifting so his badge would purposelt be in the worker's line of sight, eyes widening at the sight, very few people didn't know what that seven flamed pin meant. The worker smiled sheepishly, nervously, nodding quickly almost making it appear like a twitch instead.   
"Y-yes sir. Yes, of course, I will talk with my manager about that," the worker assured as they rung up the last item, nervously clearing their throat, nearly saying the price. It really wasn't much but Yondu already had the person scared and he was already annoyed so, he took advantage of the situation.   
"Ya know, for all the trouble we went through, having to leave the store since it didn't have a bathroom and all, I think we should get a discount of some kind. After all, the customer is always right, right?"   
The person was growing more and more terrified and quickly nodded again, like a bobble head going through a bumpy road, "Y-yes! Yes of course, sir! A discount, absolutely! Uhha... h-how much were you thinking?"   
"Normally I'd say free," he started, showing his teeth as if a silent warning that he could, and would, whistle if he so pleased, though it was an empty warning, "But, you made my boy real happy with this shop here. Like to see y'all stay in business should we chose to stop by again," he glanced to the screen showing the price, 54 units, he licked one of his sharp teeth, debating, "so... I'd think 25 units would be enough."   
Another rapid nod from the worker, "Yes sir! That sounds perfectly reasonable, sir!"   
Yondu smirked nodding, "Yeah I thought so too, and, because I'm in such a good, givin mood," he slid 28 total towards the employee, "I'll add in a little extra to help y'all start working on the bathroom," 3 units was hardly enough to build a bathroom and Yondu knew it but he wasn't much concerned.   
The cashier frantically mumbled thank you's as the items were bagged and afterwards was handed to Yondu. Yondu hummed, strolling through the store a bit longer, adding things to the bags that weren't even rung up but of course the worker didn't stop him. He even got Peter a few outfits for when/if he stayed the night again.   
Once satisfied with about four bags filled with toys, clothing, pacifiers, children's books, diapers, pull ups, two little music box type items that played 5 different songs, one for Vito and one for Peter, and a tube of diaper rash cream, he headed out.  
Kraglin never realized how large the planet was until looking for a bathroom. The unfortunate part of where the little shop was located. Not everyone approved of littles so it was, more or less, out of the public's eyes, so he had to go through the long, but thankfully wide, alleyway like space, passing businesses backs, he was frustrated that none of them had back doors.   
He was proud of Vito though who was trying to be a good boy for him, "I sowwy I have accident, daddy, weally sowwy," he whimper-mumbled out. Kraglin was quick to shake his head and kiss the top of Vito's.   
"Oh no, no, baby doll, don't apologize, it's ok," he assured, "it was just an accident, you didn't mean to, it wasn't your fault," he cooed, "it slipped my mind to give you a diaper instead, but that's ok, we'll fix it now," he promised, "as soon as we can find a bathroom," he mumbled to himself. Honestly, why did they have to make it so difficult to reach one? What exactly were they expecting? After a good 15 minute walk though, they finally reached the end, he turned go meet the fronts to most of the businesses and rushed into the first one that was available.   
Kraglin held Vito closer, gently ensuring his face was against his shoulder so he wouldn't see any looks given and he was sure to show off his ravager badge too so people wouldn't say anything either. Thankfully, they made it to the bathroom, even more to his relief, there was a baby changing station. Kraglin smiled down at Vito to show him it'd be alright. Vito sniffled slightly and nuzzled against him.   
Kraglin smiled softly at him, "Ok baby," he cooed laying him on the changing station, "let's get these icky, wet stuff off o' my little boy," Vito sniffled a little, trying not to squirm.   
As Kraglin stripped him of the wet pull up and shorts, he softly started singing the ravager shanty again to him, this really seemed to help Vito. Kraglin dug into the diaper bag, pulling out the wipes, powder, spare outfit, and a diaper.   
He was certain to apply plenty of baby powder, more than was probably needed, but he didn't have the diaper cream handy yet so, he was trying to be gentle with Vito's poor little bum. He was very tender as he strapped on the baby diaper. He took a quick glance and his heart melted at the sight. Seeing those lavender eyes stare up at him with so much trust and love and adoration and gratefulness. He leaned down to kiss his head then helped him sit up.   
"Ok baby," he cooed as he pulled the shirt off of him and grabbed the onesie and overalls, well they would be more of shorteralls but still, "let's get you into some more comfortable clothes," he hummed lovingly. He slipped the onesie on and snapped it at the diaper, he then pulled the shorteralls on him, "there's a cute baby boy," he cooed, gently and playfully pinched his cheek, successfully making him giggle.   
Kraglin chuckled softly and lifted him back up, "Now, we gotta go find papa," he hummed as he started out.   
When they found him, funny could be one way to describe it, so could sweet though. Yondu looked absolutely panicked until he saw them at which an expression of relief washed over him. He sighed softly and hugged them both close. Tullk smiled a bit at watching the three, he leaned against a nearby wall.   
"We all know of the plan, right?" he mumbled. Oblo nodded and Horuz had too, just more begrudgingly.   
"Don't see why we gotta offer to babysit the kid, though, they clearly ain't got an issue being romantic with or without the kid there," Horuz grumbled.   
Tullk snorted knowing he wouldn't understand, "Because, all parents need a break," he shrugged, "besides, it isn't gonna hurt us to get to know the lad in little space."


	24. No. No. No. No. (24)

The group went farther into the planet next, it was long enough for them to need to take a M-ship from the Elector. The sounds of cans being knocked over, roller coaster creaking from the heavy carts and excited screams as people rushed downhill made it clear where they were.   
"Are you excited baby, you gonna ride some rides and play some games?" Kraglin asked to which Vito nodded.   
"Well, there's a few rules that Krags and I agreed on earlier this morning. Ya gotta follow the rules if ya wanna stay here and have fun," he explained gently, "Ya ain't to wander off by yourself, you either get carried or hold somebody's hand the entire time you're here. You do not ride any rides by yerself. You don't any rides that're too big, yer a little boy, you could be hurt if ya do that. Lastly, we don't want any temper tantrums, no means no, you understand?"   
Vito nodded eagerly, "Yeah!"   
"On top of that," Tullk said, "us three," he motioned to himself, Oblo, and Horuz, "have something for ya two to do. We want ya to trust the tyke to us and go and enjoy yourselves, just the two o' you."   
This made Kraglin tense and rub Vito's cheek, "But he's so little, I'm not really sure..." he mumbled. Tullk could tell this was difficult for the two males. They wanted to be there with their baby but the time alone together was enticing for them both.   
"The lad will be fine. We'll take extra good care of him, feed him, change him, make sure he abides by the rules, whatever he needs," he promised, "you two have been working hard, go enjoy yourselves, take a break."   
"Cause we can't guarantee we'll offer to babysit again," Horuz grumbled, making Tullk roughly elbow him.   
Kraglin still looked uneasy, Yondu did too but he masked it better and he was the one piloting so he wasn't facing anything but the upcoming parking lot. The first mate rubbed Vito's cheek again gently.   
"Are you comfortable with that baby boy?" he asked softly. His little thoughts wanted his parents with him but his big mindset knew they needed a break too, especially since they had been caring for him a lot since they learned of his little space. Slowly, he nodded, his little side knew he'd feel awful if he was the reason they couldn't hang out with each other.   
"Are you sure baby?" Kraglin asked gently, "Remember, this day is about little you," he assured. Yondu even piped up.   
"Its whatever ya want, boy."   
"Now, y'all, he already said yes," Tullk gently scolded, there wasn't any heat behind his words though, "that means yes, go, have fun, we can handle a wee one for a bit."   
Yondu and Kraglin traded hesitant looks but, they slowly nodded, understandingly, rather happily, "Alright, y'all got us, we'll go have our fun," Yondu assured. The m-ship soon enough was parked. It was painfully obvious that Kraglin was nervous but he knew it would be fine. He gently kissed Vito's head.   
"Be good for them, baby doll, ok?" Vito hummed softly, gently playing with Tullk's badge, making Tullk chuckle a bit but gently tapped his fingers against his side, "Laddie, look up at 'im, answer his question."   
Vito obediently did so, giving another hum showing he hadn't heard.   
"You promise to be a good little baby for them, baby?" Kraglin repeated to which Vito nodded. The first mate smiled a bit more and gently kissed his cheek. Yondu snorted and ruffled his son's hair. Vito giggled at the affection. With that, the two parted ways.   
Horuz sighed tiredly, he already could tell this was going to be anything but fun. The three looked around a moment, before Oblo spoke up, "Can I hold him?" Tullk smiled, glad he was at least having a positive outlook on the situation.   
"Certainly can," he assured passing the little to the Krylorian. Oblo smiled even more, gently bouncing the little and even rubbing his back. Vito certainly seemed to like it, cooing baby nonsense to Oblo, gently batting at the ends of his hair with a delighted giggle. Horuz huffed grumpily, rolling his eyes.   
"Where are we off to first?" he asked, looking to Tullk, annoyed glare clearly asking why the man had suggested they do such a thing.   
Tullk ignored the look however and shrugged looking to the little, it was still the boy's day, "What do ya wanna do first, hmm, lil nugget?" Vito blinked at the newly given nickname but he giggled at it no less. The little looked around, eyes lighting up at little boats in a small pool of water that circled around at a very mild pace, there were a lot of younger children on the ride. He eagerly pointed to that. Tullk chuckled humoredly.   
"Little boats, eh? Alright let's go," Tullk and Oblo walked towards it, Horuz reluctantly following.   
Meanwhile, on a different side of the amusement park, Kraglin continuously looked over his shoulder with clear worry, "Do you think we left him too easily, do you think he's ok?"   
Yondu snorted, "If he wasn't, all three of them morons know how to com, Kraglin. Calm down a little."   
Kraglin sighed softly but looked ahead again. He was worried about the boy, but it also provided good distraction from the fact that he was here, alone, with just his captain. The mere thought made his heart skip a beat.   
"So, what're we gonna ride first?" Yondu asked, though his eyes suddenly locked somewhere, a tunnel of love, he stifled the temptation his cheeks had to darken in color. Would that be something 'Kraglin would want to do?' he had to silently wonder.   
"Whatever you feel like, sir," Yondu almost pointed out out before something else caught his eye.   
It was shaped like a space ship without a roof, it swung back and forth, picking up speed each time. Yondu debated before nodding towards it. He figured, for a couple of ravagers, this was the best option, but kept the tunnel of love in mind if this didn't work out, "Let's go on that, seems interesting, maybe even fun?" he suggested, drawing Kraglin's attention towards it. The first mate nodded slightly in agreement. The line wasn't very long for it, not that either minded. Had it been, they would've just scared their way to the front of the line. Nobody wanted to mess with ravagers. They approached the line, even with how short it was, the moment people saw the metallic flash of the ravager pin they nervously moved away, a few abandoning the ride as a whole making both men smirk in amazement.   
They easily got onto the next go round, "To the back, sir?" Kraglin asked, nodding his head in the direction. Yondu smirked and nodded.   
"Sounds like a plan," they both took a seat and with only about 3 or 4 brave people getting aboard the ride, it started swinging. Yondu couldn't take his eyes off Kraglin as the first mate watched the view the ride gave of the rest of the amusement park. Yondu was almost at loss for words until he managed some.   
"Krags?" despite his natural born confidence, he wasn't prepared when Kraglin's blue eyes directed over to him.


	25. No. No. No. No. No. (25)

Kraglin looked back into his captain's red gaze, more worried than anything, especially with the way he hadn't said anything yet, "Sir?" he mumbled. Yondu growled and grumbled under his breath, he hesitated before suddenly slamming his lips onto Kraglin's.   
Normally he'd be against kissing, it was a weakness but not in the sense people usually thought. His main weapon, his yaka arrow, was connected by whistling, to whistle you needed your mouth so you occupy the mouth and there's no whistle and no whistle meant no weapon. He couldn't muster out the words though so actions would have to speak for him.   
Kraglin was stunned and surprised, but he couldn't pull away. It took a moment before he finally relaxed, melting into the kiss which was to Yondu's pleasant surprise. After a few moments, the blue captain pulled away, both men's cheeks burned a blue, Yondu's was thankfully harder to tell due to his already blue skin. He directed his gaze away but Kraglin couldn't take his eyes off of Yondu.   
"Sir...?" the word was repeated, when Yondu didn't answer, Kraglin pressed on harder, "What was that?"   
"Whatcha think, Obfonteri?" came the gruff reply. A tiny smile pulled at Kraglin's mouth forming a dorky but clearly happy little smile.   
"A-a kiss.... why though?" Yondu groaned. Emotions weren't his strong point, so questions about emotions definitely weren't good for him to handle. Afterwards, he sighed.   
"Might be unprofessional," he grumbled, "not that our group was exactly 'professional' to begin with.... but... I like ya," he huffed irratatedly, "so there."   
It was silent and Yondu couldn't bring himself to meet the blue eyes baring into him, at least until he heard the words.   
"May not be professional o' me either, sir... but I feel the same," the ride came to a slow stop and the few people on went off, unsure of ravagers showing such emotions openly but neither really minded, as far as Yondu was concerned, they could talk to him if they had any issues, which not many people were willing to do.   
Proving him right the worker of the ride scurried off, muttering something of it 'suddenly being lunch time'. All well.   
Kraglin was feeling awkward but happy, "Does... this mean.... if ya want to only, o' course, sir.... uh..."   
Yondu sighed again but nodded, "Yeah, I suppose it does mean that, Obfonteri."   
Kraglin smiled a bit wider, the awkward atmosphere clearing slightly, "Nice," was all he could manage to say.   
Yondu snorted at him, shaking his head, "C'mon ya dope, let's try out this 'Tunnel of Love' see how effective it is."   
Kraglin nodded, getting off the ride after his captain but he knew the ride couldn't make him anymore in love than he already was.   
Vito was absolutely lit up happily, he had been having a blast, Tullk had let Oblo ride most of the rides with the little and so far there hadn't been any problems.   
"Whatcha wanna do next, Lil' nugget?" Tullk hummed, looking at the little boy still held in Oblo's arms. Little lavender eyes scanned around at all the things the amusement park had to offer before a giant stuffed animal at a game booth caught his eye.   
It was blue, looked like a wide jellyfish, and had little eyes and smile practically calling out to Vito.   
He squealed happily pointing to it, Tullk laughed heartily at it, "A bit big fer ya idnit?" he lightly teased but Vito simply shook his head.   
"Dere, dere, dere!" he persisted and Oblo chuckled but obediently walked over, Tullk joined and Horuz did too after a little eyeroll.   
"Pop the balloons and win a prize!" a green skinned alien with pointy ears encouraged, flashing a yellow smile.   
Vito squealed again, reaching up for the blue jellyfish, as Tullk chuckled, "How much to play?"   
"6 units," the worker replied with a smirk.   
"6 units?" Horuz bellowed, "yeah uh no. Forget about it brat," he snarled but before tears could spring up into Vito's eyes, Tullk roughly nudged the grumpy ravager member with quite the opposite reassurance.   
"We'd be glad to play fer ya, laddie," he then added with a warning glare at Horuz, "all of us."   
Horuz huffed and grumbled hateful profanities under his breath but reluctantly took a step towards the game booth. Oblo and Tullk gladly set the needed units for them both to play. Tullk played himself and Oblo let Vito play on his units, not that the little one hit any besides one red balloon, "Ohhhh so close," the man hummed, "10 points. Total."  
Tullk narrowed his eyes a little bit, "How many points do ya need for one o' those?" the old ravager asked pointing to the large blue jellyfish.   
"30," the green alien stated with a small smirk. Vito's eyes pooled up with tears, bottom lip starting to tremble as he nuzzled into Oblo.   
The Krylorian gently bounced him and Tullk came over to them too, "Aww little buddy, don't cry," Oblo cooed.   
"Its ok laddie," Tullk added, "we can go buy ya a toy," he cooed.   
"N-noooo!" Vito whimpered through a small cry, as the two other ravagers tried comforting the little, Horuz rolled his eyes but stepped closer, eyes narrowed coldly. He leaned against the booth eyeing the green alien down.   
"Listen here. What's gonna happen is we're gonna take the toy the tyke wants. Yer gonna keep quiet and smiling like we won it. Once he has the toy and is done with his little hiss fit you're gonna apologize then we're gonna walk away with the toy, and it's all gonna be fine," he growled as he grabbed the toy Vito shoving it towards him.   
Vito sniffled but squeezed the toy as he hugged it close, nuzzling into it. It took a few minutes but Vito did eventually settle down. Horuz gave the worker an expective look. Hesitantly, with a very forced smile with edges of fear.   
"I'm sorry I upset you. Enjoy your toy," he said through clenched teeth. Horuz nodded satisfied, pushing off.  
"Good, now, let's go get food, I'm starved."   
Tullk chuckled as he and Oblo followed, "Ya getting a little soft on the baby, Horuz?"   
"Shut it," Horuz growled.  
"Tank you Howoosh!" Vito cheered, nuzzling the toy. Horuz rolled his eyes slightly but sighed and grumbled.   
"Yeah, yeah, twerp. Just no more crying," despite his attitude and words Tullk could see Horuz struggling against a faint smile.


	26. No. No. No. No. No. No. (26)

After a few hours, the group met up at the M-ship, Yondu laughed a little seeing what his son was carrying, "Think ya picked out a big enough toy, son?" he joked. Vito simply gave a little yawn, head resting on top of the giant toy jellyfish, pacifier falling from his mouth as he did. Kraglin hummed softly, bending down to pick it up for him.   
"Seems someone is worn out, huh?" he cooed, Vito simply gave tired babble in reply, the sleepiness putting him into a temporary younger headspace, one he didn't typically go into without a nudge. He nuzzled into the big toy.   
Tullk smiled softly in amusement, "Horuz gave it to him," he explained, patting the grumpy ravager's back. This rightfully surprised the two parents who looked to Horuz who now was looking at Tullk with a positively, downright hateful look.   
Eventually, he got out gruffly, "Was just to keep the brat from crying. That's a headache I'd rather avoid."   
Kraglin rolled his eyes and went to take Vito back but the baby whined nuzzling into Oblo instead. While the Krylorian smiled a bit, Kraglin was rather surprised making Yondu laugh again, "Seems like ya've been replaced Krags," Kraglin didn't find this funny at all and huffed. Tullk chuckled softly but was quick to try and fix the situation.   
"Poor mama, he's so sad," that, sure enough made Vito peek out and reach both arms out to him, seeming to abandon holding onto his new prized toy.   
The first mate couldn't help but ease and chuckle, taking Vito, and the toy, into his arms. Vito first nuzzled all up against Kraglin but eventually peeked out to him, prattling on in baby gibberish. Kraglin couldn't help but smile, finding it rather adorable, Yondu was a bit taken back but he couldn't resist liking it.   
"Aww, listen to him," Yondu cooed, rubbing his son's cheek, he sighed softly and smiled, "well let's head back, I think we're gonna head back to the ship, it's late and some tyke's beddy bye time."   
A little coo came in reply with a yawn following after. The group all settled into the seats they were in before and Vito was in Kraglin's lap. It was mostly silent until they reached the ship. Despite some attempts from Kraglin, Vito didn't want to drift off to sleep so they had a cranky baby.   
"C'mon, baby boy," Kraglin cooed as he and the group stepped on the ship, bouncing Vito gently with Yondu close by, totting the bags of baby items.   
Horuz snorted at them, "Good luck with all that," he called more mockingly as he waved his hand dismissively, heading to rest before his next shift. Tullk smiled softly and amusedly, patting Yondu's back.   
He leaned forward to see little, grumpy Vito, "Try not to be too hard on them, laddie," he cooed earning a small swat in reply making Tullk chuckle, wave bye and head off to pilot. Oblo snuck off more not wanting to face the little's sleepy wrath.   
"That wasn't nice, son," Yondu chided gently making Vito whine, Yondu almost chuckled until he saw tears in his eyes, it made Yondu's heart leapt out in worry, "Oh, oh baby, don't cry," he cooed, "papa was just playin."   
Kraglin bounced him gently, "Someone's so sleepy he's getting emotional," he cooed, kissing his head, "someone just needs a baba," Vito hiccupped softly sadly and started to cry.   
"Yeah, I know sugar plum," he looked back to Yondu, "I'm gonna fix him a bottle then we'll join you," he then added quickly, "if that's ok with ya, sir."   
Yondu hesitated a moment before he snorted, "I mean, yeah, if ya are ready fer what we agreed on," he nodded. He didn't say anything just yet, that was a discussion he needed with a big Vito and the boy was the farthest thing from as of now. Kraglin smiled softly and nodded regardless, seeming to catch on. He carried Vito to the mess hall, humming to him as he did. Vito continued to cry though. It was breaking Kraglin's heart, still, he pressed on with making the bottle l, trying to soothe him as he did.   
"Oh baby boy," he cooed gently, "please don't cry," he put the bottle in the heating object, "what do you have to be upset with?" he gently brushed some of the tears with his thumb but the only thing he got in reply was another rather small but pitiful and infantile sob.   
"You can't talk, huh?" he cooed but held Vito closer, gently brushing his hand through his hair, "Ok, don't worry about it baby," he cooed. The bottle finished and Kraglin grabbed it, bringing the little and the bottle to Yondu's room.   
Yondu was a bit surprised to see Vito still crying when Kraglin and him returned, he was sure the boy would settle down, "He still upset?" he asked though it was obvious and Kraglin nodded slightly.   
"Think he's just a sleepy little fella, sir."   
"Have ya checked his diaper?" Kraglin indeed had on the M-ship but he checked again to be sure. He shook his head as the diaper was still dry.   
"Not the issue, sir."   
Yondu mentally cursed, he hated when his son was upset and even more so when he cried.   
"Well, lay the boy down and give him the bottle," Kraglin obediently did so, having Vito lay between them but the little couldn't seem to muster the strength to hold the bottle, likely because of how young he was in his headspace. Yondu sighed but lifted him up and held the bottle for him, this seemed to work though a few stray tears still leaked out.   
Kraglin moved closer to Yondu and softly started to sing. Soon enough, the captain joined in too. Between both of them singing, Vito eventually dozed off. Kraglin did too, head laying on Yondu's shoulder. Yondu took a moment again to admire the two males he adored before drifting off himself.


	27. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (27)

It was about afternoon the next day, Vito had pulled himself from his younger headspace but wasn't fully out of little space. The little was sitting in his own seat, eating some fruit they managed to get, Kraglin chuckled as pink stained the little's cheeks.   
"Makin a mess, aintcha, boy?" Yondu hummed. In amusement. Vito hummed softly and happily, too and Kraglin chuckled, gently rubbing a stain off with a soft napkin, "Tell papa of course you are, you're just a little boy," he cooed. Much to the two's amusement, Vito took Kraglin literally.   
"Of cowse, papa! I jus' a wittle boy!" he squealed. This got a chuckle out of them both and Yondu gently ruffled his hair.   
"Ah yes, that ya are son. That ya are indeed, now, finish up yer lunch. We still got some work to do," he instructed and like that, it was mostly quiet again, allowing Kraglin and Yondu to focus back on finding another mission.   
They had one they were looking at, it would require a fair amount of the crew, themselves included, but was relieved to see that Oblo wouldn't need to meaning they had a babysitter.   
"Daddy?" Vito squeaked, Kraglin hummed softly and looked to the little.   
"Yes sugar?" he cooed, wiping off Vito's cheeks again making the boy giggle once more but he did ask.   
"Wha you an papa doin?"   
This made them both tense, they knew big Vito understood their work but how could they sugar coat it for a little Vito?   
"Uh, well son, daddy and I..... we're gonna go on a lil trip with some of the crew, baby," Yondu eventually said, sparing a majority of the details. Vito gasped and shook his head.   
"Noooo! No papa, wan you bof hewe!" he pleaded with sad eyes. While Kraglin wanted to coddle and coo and reassure it would all be ok, Yondu had a different approach.   
"None o' that, boy. You'll be ok. Oblo will be here wit' ya."   
Vito huffed regardless, sulking up. Yondu rolled his eyes but it offered Kraglin the chance to try his method. He gently scooted Vito onto his lap.   
"Dumping, I know ya wanna be with papa and I but but we gotta do this, c'mon now, where's our happy baby?" he cooed starting to gently tickle him. Vito only naturally melted into unwilling giggles.   
"Nohoho mama! Noooo! N-no tihicwes!" he squealed.   
Kraglin hummed in playful thought, "I dunno, are you a happy little boy again?" Vito squealed again.   
"Yeheheaaaah!" he promised past giggles. Kraglin let their game continue for a little bit longer before giving in and kissing his head.   
"Good."   
"Buuuuut," the little squeaked out, "wan s'eep wif ta cwew, mama!" this alarmed both parents.   
"Why in the galaxy do ya wanna do that, boy?" Yondu demanded, eyes narrowed.   
"Wan make them happy! 'Fowe ta jobso dey do good on it!" Vito explained, gently clapping his little hands as he did. There was silence as both considered it.   
"On one condition ya can," Yondu finally determined making Kraglin look to him in alarm. The first mate was going to say a definite no.   
"Ya gotta be a big boy. I don't wanna deal wit' no bawling when we got our job the next day, understand?"   
Vito pouted a bit but already seemed to be working himself up to big space, not that it would last.   
As Vito made his way to the crew part, a few hours after Yondu's agreement, he felt a sense of freedom, despite the fact he still had a diaper wrapped around his waist.   
'Just because you're big, don't mean your punishment is over yet' Yondu had warned and Vito begrudgingly accepted that. At least he was getting to do this. As he reached the door, however, nerves set in.   
He could hear the crew laughing at something from inside, making him hug the toy bear, Lest-ther, closer. The words he heard made him shrink back slightly.   
"Tha's that dumbest scary story I've ever heard, Gef!"   
Vito almost backed away to go running to Yondu and Kraglin, was it too late to be a little boy again? It unfortunately appeared to be because the door opened, revealing Brahl.   
The crew member smirked at seeing Vito, "Aww well lookie here, we got us a little visitor. Awfully far from your crib, aintcha, runt?"   
Vito's cheeks burned at the nickname, he resisted the urge to look back and see if Yondu and Kraglin happened to be close by. Another comment, made by Taserface, who poked his ugly head over to look out the door and at Vito, only made the purplish red blush worse.   
"Best just push the brat aside, Brahl. Ain't no way he's big enough to handle what we're doin. He'd probably break down and need a pacifier or bottle to calm down," he sneered.   
"Not to mention the diaper. He'd probably wet it outta fright," came another from Scrote.   
"Or he may need somebody to rock him to sleep and hold him to protect him from the big, bad, scary monsters," rang Half-Nut, Vito's gaze with Taserface was never broken though. Instead, he was merely greeted with a nasty smirk from the mean ravager. Vito wouldn't stand there and take it though, not while he was big. He still was trying to cling to his pride.   
"Joke is on you, morons, I doubt I'd be afraid of anything you all have to say. I bet your stories are nothin but baby stories!"   
Vito's bravery died on his tongue as Taserface stood up and loomed over the boy, making the urge to slip into little space harder than ever.  
"Well then, good thing we got us a baby to judge, huh?" before any retort could be made, Vito was pulled by the hood of his bear footies, it was extremely fluffy and had little bear ears on the hood, and shoved into the room. It seemed they abandoned whatever Brahl was going after as the door was shut, judging by the smell it was more booze though.   
"Well, why don't we let the little baby try to scare us first?" Half-Nut called, kicking his leg out to Vito's ankles making him stumble then fall.   
The boy thankfully suppressed a whimper but settled on the floor, trying to think of the scariest story he knew. With a small breath, he started.   
"Once there was a group of guys who would tap into baby monitors to scare the parents. They would say things into them like 'Your baby looks very delicious' and they took delight in seeing the lights hurry to turn on to check on the babies. One night, one of the boys, named Juan, decided to go alone because his friends had homework to do. He made sure the baby monitor he had was on the same frequencies as some of the houses he stopped in front of. He found one and said, 'I want to take your child' but the lights didn't turn on. He was confused until a voice spoke back from the monitor, 'I can see you'. It was then he saw a figure standing in front of a window. He was creeped out so he shut the baby monitor off and went back home. As he settled into the bed, despite the monitor being off, the same voice said 'Good night, Juan, I'll see you again eventually'. A few years later, he's a father himself. As he's sleeping with his wife, he hears an eerily familiar voice saying from the baby monitor in his daughter's room, 'Told you I'd find you again, Juan'."   
Vito awaited to see the reaction but he didn't get what he was expecting. Instead of frightened expressions, a loud roar of laughter rang out, making his cheeks flush all over again.   
"Figures a little baby would find that scary!" Narblik barked through his laughter.   
"Oh noooo, I hope no one speaks into our baby monitor tonight!" Half-Nut called out, using a mocking frightened voice.   
"Nice try, twerp," Taserface sneered, smirking as he laughed, "but that wasn't scary at all. Let us show ya how its done."   
Sure enough, Vito regretted it. Vorker told a story of a ravager member going crazy after losing his toe and having it eaten for dinner, which was ironic given the member's missing eye which was replaced with a robotic one. Scrote had one of a man murdering all those close to him because of visions he was seeing, turning the people he loved into monsters.   
Rex had one of a man who killed and cooked his ex-wife and fed her to his girlfriend only for his ex-wife's ghost to possess the girlfriend.   
Gef told another story that was similar to Scrote's of someone killing innocent people because of a ghost telling him to do it. The others scolded Gef for his lack of originality but it spooked Vito no less.   
Narblik had one of a ravager going insane with a ghost of another member he killed popping up, the first ravager was the only one who could see it and the ghost eventually got his revenge.   
Kalo had one from a true experience of his near death experience with a ferocious beast.   
Huhtar had one of a woman who was stalked by a crazy man who ended up killing himself and her by locking them in a room together.   
Gef told as another, which was also berated for copycatting of Huhtar and Narblik, of a man going crazy because of him being stalked by a creepy clown like alien.   
Lancer told a story of a pet animal who became too smart due to awful science experiments done on it and eventually was able to do the same as humans and ended up killing everyone on the team of experimenters.   
Gef told a third story, also yelled at for and after banned to tell stories, about a scientist who created an all new creature that murdered everyone.   
Erinic had one of a man who was supposedly the last man on Earth until he got a knock. It was only two sentences and thus very short but it was very creepy no less.  
Brahl had one of a man who was visited by the ghost of his dead daughter who was trying to warn him of his death but he realized that too late.  
Taserface had one of a little boy, wonder where the inspiration for the victim came from, that was sure he heard monsters in his closet but his parents dismissed him only to find his head bitten off the next morning and the previously closed closet door wise open and the window broken through from the inside meaning whatever got the boy was now roaming the world.   
Wretch had a story of a lone survivor of an insane experiment done by a scientist to study demon possession.  
Gibb had one similar to a combination of Bloody Mary and Momo but was called The Scary Man, the title held up to its name as he explained what would happen if the ghost demon was summoned.  
Taserface got another one of a child's toy having a recorder and tracker in it and ended with the child being kidnapped and never seen again.  
It was Half-Nut's that was the straw that broke the camel's back, however. He gave Vito a vicious smirk as he started, "Once there was a ravager captain. His ship was invaded by a cruel little beast called a Chubacke. All of the captain's crew had gotten mysteriously sick so it was just him and his first mate. First they hear odd creaking and scratching. Suddenly the lights went out, the ship stopped moving, and screams came from the crew quarters. The first mate went to check on the crew leaving the captain alone. Five minutes turned to thirty. Thirty minutes to a hour. One hour to two when he hears the creaking and scratching again. He's getting paranoid and can see the ghosts of his crew mates and even his first mate as he goes looking for them. Eventually, he's face to face with the Chubacke. The captain starts to run, trying to escape, he makes it to the crew quarters before he can't run anymore and sees all the dead bodies of all of his crew, then, creaking comes up behind him and the Chubacke kills him too, just as he had all the crew members."   
Vito was struggling to not tremble, wanting to slip into little space and get away from all the scary stories, but Yondu had said he didn't want to deal with any crying.   
Afterwards, Horuz had brought Vito a sippy cup of warm milk, it was a compromise Kraglin and Yondu were willing to make of not going in there themselves and further embarrassing the boy but ensuring his punishment was still carried through.   
"Aww shucks, the baby has his bottle, guess it's time for beddy bye," Huhtar sneered mockingly. Vito gulped but said, as if it'd make a difference.   
"I-its a sippy cup. Not a bottle."   
"Cause that's so much more grown up," Wretch sneered. Vito whimper-whined softly but begrudgingly slipped the sippy cup in his mouth knowing Yondu likely put some sleeping medicine in the chocolate milk to help the boy doze off.   
In record time, the medicine, which had indeed been added in, started to make him drowsy. The crew members willingly laid down but not before saying a few more cruel comments.   
"Don't let the monsters in the closet getcha!"   
"Or any spooky ghosts!"   
"And remember to run from the Chubacke if you hear the telltale signs of scratching and creaking!"  
"Try not to have a pee pee accident or run to mommy and daddy, especially if you wanna prove you really aren't a baby."   
Vito drifted off to an uneasy sleep to the mocking sound of the crew's laughter.   
A few hours later, Vito woke up but unlike when he went to sleep, he was little and scared and in a wet diaper. He whimpered softly but carefully got up, ignoring the sounds of snoring ravagers. He didn't want to be here. He wanted mama and papa where he knew they'd keep him safe so, quietly, he set out of the room.   
He desperately wanted a pacifier right now but all he had was Lest-ther. He looked around the ship, trying to think past his scared and blurry thoughts to find Yondu's room until he heard a creak behind him.   
His automatic thought was it had to be a scary monster or a ghost or a stalker or a clown or, worse than them all, a Chubacke. He let out a frightened wail and bolted off. There were now foot steps running after him though.  
The blurred vision from tears made it hard to see though and eventually he smacked right into a closet door which not only hurt but meant he was cornered. He sunk to the ground and started to bawl harder, "M-mama! Pa-papa!! Wa-wa-wan my mama nd p-papa!!!" he sobbed.   
"Well, it's a good thing papa is right here, son," a familiar voice said. With a choked sobbish-whimper, Vito slowly perked his eyes open. It was still hard to see but he saw the distinct color of blue kneeled in front of him.  
"P-papa!!" Vito wailed with relief, flinging himself into Yondu's arms. Yondu grunted a little, almost knocked over but managed to stay upright. He hugged his son back gently and rose to his feet, bouncing the still sobbing little. Yondu sighed softly.   
"C'mon, son, let's getcha back to my room," he mumbled.   
Kraglin was sat up on Yondu's bed, hopefully when their relationship grew more it could be termed their bed, but Kraglin was a patient man, he was in a very light sleep, waiting for Yondu to return to go into a deeper rest. He was easily woken at the sounds of whimpering though. They sounded too quiet to be Yondu's admittedly leaving the first mate confused until he also heard the noises of Yondu's voice outside the door.  
"Shhhh, shh, little blue. Papa's got you, it's ok."   
Kraglin sat up just as the door opened, worried Vito was hurt, he got to his feet as Yondu carried the little inside.   
"What's wrong? Is he ok?"   
Yondu shrugged slightly, "Ain't been able to get him to say nothin. Just went out, saw him walking around, approached him until he started running. He ran into a door and I picked him up."   
"He ran into a door? Oh sugar pie," Kraglin cooed, stepping closer to make sure the boy was ok. Once sure there wasn't any bruising or blood, they settled on the bed with Vito, both parents cuddling him.   
"Why did you run from papa, baby boy?" Kraglin cooed gently, running a hand through his hair. Vito sniffled and whimpered.   
"T'ink he was a C-chu...backe..." he explained pitifully. Both looked surprised.   
"Where'd ya hear a story like that?" Yondu demanded.   
With another sniffle, Vito answered, "Hawf-Nut...."   
Yondu growled as Kraglin gave him a look of 'I told you so' before comforting the little.   
"They ain't real, sugar. Don'tchu worry none," he cooed. Vito hiccupped then whimpered.   
"Wha 'bout ta munsers in ta c'oset?"   
Yondu rubbed his forehead seeming to catch on to what the night entailed, "Ain't none of them real, baby blue," he assured, sitting up, just now noticing the wet diaper. Kraglin did too and got the necessary items laying them down for Yondu to use then left to fix a warm bottle for Vito, earning a small, worried whimper from the little.   
As the father tenderly changed the diaper, he reassured.  
"Ain't no monster, creature, or ghost they toldja about really real, just scary stories. However, I think the baby has been spooked enough so, he's gonna sleep with mama and papa the rest of the night," he said, zipping up the footies once more and hugging the little close, laying back down. Kraglin returned soon enough with the bottle but it seemed Vito was still too scared to drift off.   
"Baby boy, it's ok. Papa and I will protect you," Kraglin promised, kissing his head, "just get some sleep."   
Slowly, feeling safe with Yondu and Kraglin did so knowing they'd protect him from anything scary that may have the thought to come get him and the little felt safe.


	28. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (28)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead, involves legit ravager shenanigans.   
> Oblo's backstory was inspired by a story on here called "To The Stars, To The Void" by WaldosAkimbo.   
> Shanty can be found on Tumblr, I was unfortunately unable to find the link at this time but when I'm able to, I'll come through here and update it.

The next morning, Yondu and Kraglin were gathering the items that they would need when Vito woke drowsily. The boy was between spaces and rubbed his eyes slightly, slurring out still sleepily, "Wha you two doing?"   
Neither parent seemed frightened, they just glanced back and Kraglin smiled softly, Yondu was the one to answer though, "We have that job, remember, boy? Yer spending the day with Oblo."   
Vito pouted a little at the reminder, given how last night went he had indeed forgotten. Yondu seemed to catch on to this and chuckled.   
"Just for a day, boy, you'll be ok."  
"Want you thoooooouuuugh!" Vito whined, letting himself flop face first down into the bed earning another chuckle from Yondu. Kraglin smiled softly at this and went to the bedside and knelt down.   
"It won't be that bad, bubby," he assured, "I know you know Oblo is really sweet and he seems to love your little side, maybe he'll have plenty planned for you two," he encouraged.   
Vito looked up with a pout still evident. He huffed softly, grumbling out, "Fiiiinnnnee...." Kraglin chuckled softly and nodded gently. He then stood up, Yondu spoke next though he was focused on his holopad, ensuring he had the right coordinates.   
"Now, that being said, we won't be back in enough time to tuck ya in and all that but we left Oblo a checklist, he's gonna give ya a bathie tonight, son, ok? Now, we need ya on ya best behavior."   
Vito's eyes widened at that. He could handle a few hours without Kraglin and Yondu but an entire day? That was much longer than his little space was used to, come to think of it, he hadn't been away from them both at all since they learned of his little side, apart from the fair but that had only been a few hours, and this scared him.   
Neither seemed to notice though as they continued getting weapons and such. Then, a knock on the door came, Yondu perked up and grinned a little, "That'd be the babysitter," he hummed as Kraglin went to open the door. Tears flooded up into Vito's eyes, he didn't like this one bit, why was mama and papa so willing to hand him off. He curled up a little to himself as Oblo stepped in the room.   
"Hi there little guy," Oblo cooed and smiled, "you wanna come have breakfast?"   
Vito's lip started to tremble but a pacifier was slid in by Yondu, "Nu uh. None of that, baby blue, go on now, 'less ya want Oblo to carry ya."   
Vito hiccupped softly into the pacifier but sure enough held his arms out to Oblo. The Krylorian smiled a bit, trying to be comforting and reassuring as he scooped him into his arms, looking at his captain and the first mate after, "Stay safe on the mission, sir. I'll keep an eye on the little guy for you," he assured.   
"We know ya will," Yondu assured, as Oblo headed to the door though Vito reached a hand out to Yondu and Kraglin but he wasn't close enough to latch onto one of them. Kraglin winced able to hear the cries even after the door was shut.   
"Do you think he'll be ok, sir?" the first mate asked in worry, Yondu easily brushed it off and nodded though.  
"Oh yeah, he definitely will be, Oblo's one o' the nicest members on the group. The boy was just fussy from waking up."   
Kraglin wasn't so sure but he didn't offer any argument either, simply adding some poison darts to his bag and making sure his handy dagger was in his boot as well as a few others in his hidden pockets of his leather jumpsuit and jacket. For a skinny guy, he certainly could hide weapons, that's what the streets of Xandar did to someone though. It took a few moments for Kraglin to notice but he soon enough took note of his captain's eyes on him. He looked over a bit wary. 

Yondu chuckled a bit at this and shook his head, tossing his bag over his shoulder, "Like the way ya look when ya hide the weapons, Obfonteri," he said, "now, let's get to the hangar, doubt Tullk and Horuz can keep them morons under control for too long."   
Oblo was unsure of what to do, Vito wouldn't stop crying for the life of him and he didn't want him upset, "Aww, c'mon little buddy, here, here's some yummy food," he tried to encouraged gently moving the spoon closer to the little's mouth. Vito, however, turned his head the opposite way, hiccuped and whimpered before a pitiful sob left him. He wanted mama and papa back now.   
He didn't mind Oblo, he was nice for sure, but he was scared about a lot and was feeling very, very little like he had the night after the fair so he'd have a harder time getting the solid food down, wanting a bottle and something mushed up, not that he could express any of this apart from crying.   
Oblo rubbed his head gently and confusedly, unsure of what he wanted. Many thoughts ran through his mind before one hit him. He hesitated, he didn't sing often but he knew it was something Vito enjoyed, or at least he did as a newborn. He had been one of the select few to meet baby Vito the day he was born. Only him, Tullk, Horuz, and Kraglin were lucky enough for that. He held Vito closer, so he couldn't wiggle away and softly started to sing a ravager shanty.   
"Scurry scurry on and on, bare ya fangs and tear 'em up! We's the Rats o' the galaxy! Scurry scurry on and on, bare ya fangs and tear 'em up! We's the Rats o' the galaxy, and flarkin' proud we be! We got our haul it's mighty fine, so turn our course to port! We's the Rats o' the galaxy! Knowhere or Contraxia, s'long as it is fulla scum. Away from Nova, so we's can have our fun. Scurry scurry on and on, bare ya fangs and tear 'em up! We's the Rats o' the galaxy! Scurry scurry on and on, bare ya fangs and tear 'em up! We's the Rats o' the galaxy, and flarkin' proud we be!"   
Sure enough, this tactic seemed to work as Vito slowly hushed looking up to Oblo, silent tears still tracking down his cheeks. It made it easy enough for Oblo to speak to Vito though, "There now, hey, what's the matter, hmm?" he gently asked, bouncing Vito on his knee. Vito furrowed his brows, eyes still watery. Softly baby babble came out from Vito's mouth. It took Oblo a moment before he caught on and smiled softly at him, nodding understandingly. He wasn't around a lot of infants, apart from the newborn Vito years back, but he could figure it out.  
"Let's go get you a bottle."  
Due to bringing so much of the crew on the job, they had to have one of the larger m-ships, they had Vorker pilot. Yondu was sitting next to Kraglin, their knees next to each other as they and a few crew members played a game of dare or dare to pass the time. Peter had taught them of the game and it was technically truth or dare but none of the ravagers would chose truth on their life, so they changed the name to that, something much more fitting for a group of men. A loud cheer came from the crowd, saddled up on their seats all around the room behind the cockpit, as Taserface had lost to an arm wrestle with Czar. Not a bold or particularly bad dare but the idea of any ravager man losing in a game of arm wrestling, a game based on strength, was humiliating in itself. Taserface huffed, plopping himself back down in the chair as the laughter slowly subsided.   
"Ok Tasie, your turn," Horuz nodded with a smirk. The brute rolled his eyes though his eyes flicked to his captain and first mate. Their relationship was still new and so really not many people knew, just Tullk as of now. Still, it made Taserface's attempt to humiliate the two all the more rather ironic, "Why don't Kraglin sit on the captain's lap?"   
Even if they were on the low but still together, it still startled the two, Kraglin choking on some alcohol he had been drinking as Yondu arched a brow at him before looking to Kraglin. Yondu was a good actor, he was rather pleased at the thought but he managed to pull off a baffled look before shrugging, "Well, get on up here, Krags," he pat his knee. Kraglin's face dusted a blue and the mocking jeers from the crew certainly didn't help the situation, still, he did so. Unexpecting to Kraglin, Yondu wrapped his arm around Kraglin, tugging him closer to his chest, whispering in his ear.   
"Just be natural, Krags, 's ok. These morons ain't got a clue," this made Kraglin relaxing against his chest and the game continued on.   
Breakfast had been eaten and it was looking up, Vito felt comfortable enough to push himself to about two again, enough to actually communicate again, "So, what should we do now?" Oblo asked. He had a few plans but he wanted to see what the boy had to say. Vito blinked slightly but shrugged.   
"I dunno," he mumbled, hugging Lest-ther close to his chest, pacifier clicking in his mouth. Oblo smiled, glad to get to go through with his plan, he was sure Vito would love it.   
"Do you want to make a pillow and blanket fort?" Vito's eyes lit up at the suggestion and he gleefully nodded.   
"Uh huh! Uh huh! Pease!!" he cheered. Oblo chuckled but nodded dutifully, glad that he was right about Vito liking it.   
"I'll go get the things we need, ok? You wait right here," he gently booped Vito's nose before he got up. Normally, it was against Yondu's rules to leave Vito alone in an area on the ship, especially after he learned about his little space, but none of the typical rude ravagers were there so there wasn't really any need to worry, or so Oblo thought.   
Vito looked around the room he was in as he waited, he was super excited to do this, however, his perception of time wasn't the best because he was little so, after about 10 minutes, Vito began to worry. His little space wasn't exactly very rational, so he didn't think of Oblo having an issue finding pillows and blankets, a ravager ship wasn't the most comfortable, fluffy place. Instead, it automatically thought that, like mama and papa, Oblo must've just left him. His eyes filled with fresh tears and he hated it so much, he didn't want to cry more, he already had in breakfast, but the thought was so negative and scary and sad, he eventually broke down. His inner scoldings of being a crybaby only added to this. His pacifier fell out of his mouth and on to the floor below, he supposed she should've been greatful he was able to clean the floor as his contribution when he was big.   
His thoughts, as well as scolding him, told him he should've seen that coming, he was needy and annoying, all he did was cry, it was no wonder everyone would want away from him.   
Oblo was making his way back, arms piled full of plenty of blankets and pillows, making a trail behind him as he dropped some here or there, he'd go back after, he needed to get back to Vito before he could be hurt or scared or something. Once close enough, he heard the crying and it got him to rush in worried and sit the items down before kneeling down to him, looking him over, "Oh no, hey, hey, it's ok. Why are you crying, buddy? What happened?" he asked quickly.   
Vito hadn't even noticed Oblo until he spoke because of all his crying, he hiccuped as he looked up to him, tears still rolling down his cheeks and a softer little pitiful cries leaving him, Oblo was back? Oblo noticed the pacifier and picked it up, gently showing him, "Here, is this the issue, are you sad you lost your pacifier?" Vito hiccuped again, at this point, he could care less about the pacifier, Oblo was back! With a relieved sob, Vito hugged Oblo tightly, bawling into his chest. Oblo blinked a bit surprised, but managed as he gently wrapped his arms around him in return.   
"That's a bit much of a thanks for a pacifier, little guy."   
Vito shook his head, "Not ta paci," he whimpered but was finally settling down, Oblo furrowed his brows lightly.   
"What was all that over then, V? Are you ok?"   
Vito sniffled softly as he smiled weakly but clearly happily, "I-I jus' g'ad you back."   
Oblo blinked but smiled softly back, nodding slightly showing he understood, "Well, let's get this fort built, then, I think it's somebody's nap time," he cooed, "c'mon, this time you can help me get the things I dropped."   
Vito nodded gleefully, happily doing so. The fort ended up covering nearly the entire room and by the end, both Vito and Oblo were curled up for a nap, Vito using Oblo's chest as a pillow with his cleaned pacifier in his mouth.  
"Dare ya to lick the floor!" Half-Nut declared to Gef. The poor fool looked unsure but bent down and did so, jerking up with a shutter and clear face of disgust. The crew all laughed, even Yondu and Kraglin shared a laugh at his misfortune, the tall and lanky first mate still fit right onto his shorter captain's lap.   
Yondu looked out the window seeing they were just about ready to land. He sighed but pulled himself up, moving Kraglin up with him. The first mate almost moved away to sit back in his previous seat but Yondu wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close again. Kraglin was pleasantly surprised but he didn't pull away or make any fuss as to not draw attention to it by the crew.   
"A'right! We're here. What's gonna happen is Taserface, Horuz, Half-Nut, Czar, and Scrote will go in first. Horuz has some device to disarm the alarms and cameras. You other 4 are his back up. Anyone catch y'all 'fore he can get that done it is yer responsibility to fight them off. Afterwards, someone will contact the rest o' us. Wretch, Kraglin, Tullk, Gef and I go in to retrieve what we need, the rest o' y'all are our defense, you'll stay a few feet away from us. We run into trouble, it's yer job to get rid of it. Vorker and Brahl are our get away, they'll make an alarm go off from the ship when we have what we came for. Ya then have 3 minutes to get yer *sses back on the ship. If ya ain't here, hope ya's got another way home. Y'all got it?" a chorus of 'Yes sir's rang throughout the m-ship. Yondu nodded pleased and waited for the planet's building to come into view and at a safe spot for everything to be carried out.   
"Let's steal some sh*t!" cheers rang throughout the ship and the first group of 5 went off the ship and into the building.   
Horuz wasn't particularly glad to have this group as his backup but trusted that the promise of a payday would keep them on their best behavior. They were a strong bunch at least. They soon enough reached the room but Horuz had an eerie feeling, things hardly ever went this smooth but he wanted the job done as fast as possible, eager for the payday as much as all the other ravagers. He started working on the alarms and cameras to shut them off and it seemed their luck had run out as the door burst open. Horuz tensed, oh he'd much rather be the one fighting but he knew none of the others would be smart nor patient enough to handle this portion of the job, though he certainly wasn't the most patient man either. Blasters were shot off and it made it rather difficult to focus when he heard a shout of pain. He glanced over and snarled seeing Taserface holding his arm, heavy amounts of blood seeping through his fingers. He motioned the man over knowing he'd be rather useless in the fight now. He finished up his part of the job and told Taserface to contact Yondu as he gladly joined the other 4 fighting off the enemies.   
Nap time lasted a bit longer than usual but it seemed to do them both good. Oblo and Vito spent their time coloring afterwards, then dinner was made and eaten and then Oblo told Vito plenty of happy stories of his family to keep him occupied until bath time. Even on the bad side of his planet, his family was pretty good people.   
"So my brothers and I were exploring, Leblon suddenly got the dumb idea to go and try and sneak in. Our pops already told us to stay outta there," Oblo had a happy, nostalgic look in his eyes as he recalled the times he spent with his three older brothers, Vito took note of more of an accent Oblo normally didn't have, it must've only came when talking about his past, not that Vito minded, the story was great regardless, "once we's in, Koflo got the bright idea for us all to try and get on the ride. Course one o' us would need to stay back to even function the ride, but none of us wanted to so Leblon suggested we all take turns. One o' us would stay back to control the ride while the other three rode then swap out till we all had our turns," he chuckled fondly, "that got the three of them arguing again, since I was the youngest I wasn't expected to go first, but, while they were arguing a light suddenly landed on us. It was the cops we had, not that the cops were very good in our group. Othlu shouted that we run but we didn't get far, 'specially after Leblon tripped and we all went back to help him, not that Koflo was happy 'bout that and we ended up getting caught. Ma and Pops never looked madder," he laughed a bit, "our rears hurt afterwards and we definitely learned that when Pops says no, he means no," Vito giggled delightedly and clapped his hands.   
Oblo smiled softly, liking to see him so lit up and happily. He sighed and looked at the time and hummed softly, "I think it's bath time now," Vito pouted slightly but nodded, clinging to Oblo.   
"Wan bubble baf," he pleaded, knowing the bubbles would help chase away his fears of a shark. Oblo smiled happily and nodded.  
"You got it little buddy," he carried him to the bathroom and started to fill the tub up, making sure it was warm and added soap to make bubbles form. Vito squealed happily and clapped. Oblo chuckled.   
"Let's let the water run a bit," he knew it wouldn't overflow since he hadn't put the stopper in yet and carried Vito back to his room getting a diaper and baby powder, "you wanna pick what pajamas you wear?"   
Vito was excited for this part, since the little day out he had a lot of ones to chose from, a lot of cute ones for that matter so he cheerfully nodded. He gently picked each pajama up to inspect it, then gently sat it down as if he'd hurt the clothing if he set it down too roughly. Eventually he settled on an outfit that was similar to a onesie but it had shorts sowed onto it making it look more like a romper. It was a light purple, close to the same shade of Vito's eyes though the outfit was a bit brighter, and on it was pen stripes that were white. Oblo nodded as he chuckled, "Very nice pick," he returned to the bathroom and got him undressed and in the bath, putting the plug in the tub to fill it with water. Vito squealed happily as he splashed the water and bubbles around. Oblo smiled a bit more and chuckled as he got shampoo ready to massage into his hair, humming along to the shanty he had sung earlier, eventually bringing his voice to sing again, picking up where he had left off that morning.   
"Take a seat and grab a wh*re, before we pile up on the floor, we's the Rats o' the galaxy! Ye've earned it lads, so drink 'n' fight, 'n' screw yer nights away until the daytime when yer ship is back in flight. Scurry scurry on and on, bare ya fangs and tear 'em up! We's the Rats o' the galaxy! Scurry scurry on and on, bare ya fangs and tear 'em up! We's the Rats o' the galaxy, and flarkin' proud we be! Cuttin' 'n' guttin', thievin' ain't our only trade. We's the Rats o' the galaxy, so make yer names now wisely lads, and scream em every raid. Till we's known in every corner, then we has it made! Scurry scurry on and on, bare ya fangs and tear 'em up! We's the Rats o' the galaxy! Scurry scurry on and on, bare ya fangs and tear 'em up! We's the Rats o' the galaxy, and flarkin' proud we be!" it admittedly didn't even hit Oblo that perhaps it wasn't the most kid friendly shanty until he said the first part but was relieved Vito liked it no less. Now that he thought about it, the little likely didn't even know what a wh*re was. Fine by him.   
He was very gentle as he started cleaning off the shampoo, then it was time for soap, Oblo was extremely relieved that Vito hadn't started to cry again, he really was trying to avoid that if he could. After, he got him out of the bath and dried off and in the clothes he had picked, then he cuddled up with him in Vito's bed, "What shall we do now, huh little buddy?"   
"Towy!" Vito squealed happily.   
Oblo chuckled softly and smiled nodding, "Another story it is," he was silent as he thought for another happy one, "there was one time Koflo thought he had the most genius idea to make money fer our family....."   
Yondu and his group were making their way easily through the halls, they didn't need to be far too careful given their back up but still, his arrow rattled against his leg in a feeling of anxiety, waiting to be whistled through something, anything. He had Horuz and all them get back on the ship, Czar was to try and handle Taserface's wound as a temporary fix until they could get back to the Elector while the rest of that little group acted as protection for the m-ship.   
Kraglin's eyes still wandered around warily, he was first mate, it was his job to protect his captain, his new lover no less. He sighed softly to settle his nerves, rolling his eyes at Wretch snorting at him. He chewed on his bottom lip after, as if it'd keep back any noise he could make to ensure he'd hear anything that was off. Yondu suddenly held his hand up as a silent sign to stop, "Here's the door we need," he whispered and held his breath, hoping what Horuz did actually worked, maybe he should've sent Tullk to do it instead, the old ravager had nerves of steel and could be patient with seemingly anything. All well, it wasn't like he couldn't fight if he needed to. He pressed a button which would usually require a password but due to everything being shut off it shouldn't had been an issue. The blue captain smirked in triumph at this being greeted with success. He motioned for the group to follow him in as they got the jewels and coins that was there for them, stuffing them in sacks and bags they had brought with them in order to get as much as possible. Kraglin gathered things next to Yondu.   
"Sir?" Kraglin mumbled, Yondu hummed to show he had heard Kraglin and to encourage him to go ahead and speak, "I..... I wanna say thanks," Kraglin's voice had dropped to just above a whisper. This made Yondu direct his gaze to Kraglin with an arched brow.   
"What fer?"   
"....Everything," he mumbled, "for trusting me in the first place to be a ravager then to be your first mate then to help ya raise Pete and Vi and now... to be yer uh..." they were together, yes, but Kraglin wasn't quite sure what his captain wanted to be deemed as. Yondu thankfully caught on to what Kraglin was trying to say regardless and snorted.   
"Significant other? Lover? Boyfriend? Pick one," he assured making Kraglin smile a bit and Yondu took his hint to continue speaking, "'s no problem, Obfonteri. Ya earned every single thing I've given ya," even though they both had their voices quiet, they didn't notice Gef behind them, close enough to hear them.   
"So, Leblon added the water and Othlu suggested, since we didn't have mud to use tar and grease from Pops's garage, none of us were old enough to help out in there yet... Pops was far from happy to see his things missing the next day and the pies were immediately trashed when people realized what was in them, we got to keep the money though," Oblo chuckled as Vito giggled again, the stories were so happy and silly, Vito adored them so much. Oblo hummed and checked his holopad.   
"Alright, buddy, it's definitely time to lay down now," Oblo coaxed as he got up to fix Vito a bottle but Vito clung tightly to Oblo.   
"Nooooo, fibe mowe minutes," he pleaded, Oblo sighed, scratching the top of his head.   
"Tha's your fourth five more minutes, bud, we're already 20 minutes behind when your daddies wanted ya in bed," he insisted hoping it would sway the little to sleep as he needed to. Vito, however, whined.   
"Nooooooo, wan tay up! Up!" he exclaimed, bottom lip puckering out in a pouty expression. Oblo sighed a second time.   
"I can't just let you stay up all night. Your daddies wouldn't be happy with you nor me," he insisted, Vito ducked his head so his chin touched his chest, frustrated again at the tears starting to pool up in his eyes. The little rubbed at them, trying to get rid of the tears but Oblo already saw them.   
"Why don't you wanna sleep, bud? What's wrong?" Vito wanted to answer but could feel sobs building up in his throat and he knew if he spoke it'd all come pouring out causing him to whimper instead, "C'mon, please? I wanna help," Oblo persisted. Vito whimpered again, biting harshly on the pacifier still in his mouth, as if it'd keep his mouth shut.   
"Little guy..." Oblo tried, then he tried another name, one he knew Kraglin used, hoping it'd persuade him to speak, "baby...." Vito whimpered again but cries soon slipped out which rightfully startled Oblo who hugged Vito closer, "aww, hey, hey, I'm sorry, what's wrong?" he asked wanting to know, wanting to help. Vito continued to cry but eventually managed out.  
"Wan m-my papa a-an daddy!" he pleaded with another harsh bawl leaving him after, body trembling and shaking as he did.   
Oblo blinked but was quick to reassure, "Hey, they'll be back, they just gotta do this job is all, you'll see them bright and early in the morning," he tried to encourage but that was not what Vito wanted to hear.   
"N-no! No! Wan tem nooooow! Wan tem t-to howd me a-an wock m-me an t-tuck me in f-fow bed! Wan tem! Wan tem!!" Vito insisted past his cries. Oblo blinked and frowned gently.   
"I can do it though buddy," he assured. Vito whimpered again but this seemed to make him sob harder, face starting to tint a purplish red color.   
"Wan tem! Wan know I-I not 'nnoy tem a-an tey wove m-me an- an wan tem to tuck m-me in, w-wike eberynight!!"   
It took Oblo a few moments but he finally seemed to catch on to what all this was about. He gently held Vito close in a cradling position as he started to gently rock him, "Hey, you know, you haven't annoyed them. That's not why they left. They needed money so they can have food to fill up that little tummy," he gently rubbed Vito's stomach, "and they love you so, so much more than they could ever say, if they were able to they'd be right here with you, cuddling you and fixing you a bottle," Vito finally seemed to slowly be calming down to whimpers and coughs and hiccups, his flushed face lightening, "and I know it must be pretty scary without them, huh? Is that why you've been so upset today?" he cooed.   
Vito nodded and it rather relieved Oblo, before he had thought he was doing something wrong to make him cry, knowing it wasn't anything of his doing made him feel better, "Well, I can promise you they'll be back with you tomorrow and this is just part of making you a bigger boy," he cooed.   
Vito hiccuped, "B-bigger boy?" he mumbled curiously.   
Oblo nodded, "Sure, it means they trust you to be ok without them, so they can go on jobs and date nights and know you'll be a big, brave, happy boy and then they know they'll get to be with you the very next day," this eased Vito a lot, he rubbed at his eyes both to get rid of the final tears and the entire day had made him rather worn out.   
Oblo smiled softly, "Now, lets go fix you a bottle and I'll tell you one more story about the time my brothers tried to sell me to buy some bread."   
Everyone was back on the ship with no other problems and were heading back to the Elector. Unlike the way there, it was quiet, everyone was tired and so not really in the mood to do anything to pass the time. The only thing the ravager group wanted were their beds. Kraglin was leaned against Yondu's shoulder, supposedly from tiredness but Tullk knew better, still he nor Horuz said nothing as they and Yondu played card games, a simple game of Go Fish. It was a childish game, one Vito had shown them when he first came aboard the ship, they simply didn't want anything to get too competitive.   
"Ya did good today, Horuz," Yondu commented as he set out his four three's. Horuz grunted making Kraglin snort.   
"Someone sounds grumpy," he teased, Horuz rolled his eyes.   
"Save that baby talk for the baby you two took on. Got any four's Tullk?" the old ravager shook his head to Horuz's request.   
"Go fish."   
Horuz grumbled as he drew a card from the deck, adjusting it into the hand he already had then said, "So, how much trouble d'ya think the twerp gave Oblo?"   
Yondu scoffed shaking his head as Kraglin spoke, "I'm sure Vito wasn't much trouble at all, at worse he may had struggled with breakfast and a bath, but Oblo is calm enough to know what he's doing," Hrouz didn't seem too impressed or too assured but nodded regardless. Kraglin rolled his eyes at the second mate but tucked his head closer to Yondu's chin making the captain snort but set the rest of his cards out.   
"Time to pack it up, we're almost to the ship," he said, stretching his arms over his head.   
"'bout time," Horuz grumbled, gathering the cards as Tullk got to his feet, cracking his back as he stood up. Yondu hummed softly but gently nudged Kraglin's head up, the first mate did so, sighing with a yawn following after.   
"Ready for bed?" Yondu grinned, Kraglin nodded.   
"Wanna check on Vi first though, make sure he's gonna sleep ok for the night."   
Yondu nodded understandingly, "Need to get Tasie in the medbay first though."  
Horuz leaned back in the seat as the m-ship boarded the elector, "You two sharing a bed yet?" he hummed more mockingly, Tullk found it humorous how much truth the sentence held. Kraglin was going to deny it but Yondu beat him to it with the opposite clearly in mind.   
"Don't see why we wouldn't share our bed," he shrugged, casually but it caught Kraglin off guard, still, he smiled no less.   
Everyone got off the m-ship heading to the crew quarters as Kraglin led Taserface along, Yondu behind them both, "Next time don't be a moron with the weapon else I mat jus' leave ya here wit' the baby. Yer about as mature as him anyways," Yondu warned though it was mainly false, he didn't want to trust Taserface with Vito alone. Taserface merely growled in reply.   
After they got him in a bed in the medbay and getting his arm properly cared for, Yondu was making Taserface stay in the medbay until his arm was healed, there were very few things one could do on a ravager ship with just one arm, they were walking to Vito's room, Yondu holding one of Kraglin's hands.   
"You don't think Vito was too upset, do you?" Kraglin asked in concern. Yondu sighed and shook his head.   
"I think he got over it."   
They were pleased at what they did end up seeing, Vito curled up next to Oblo, face peacefully resting in the crook of his neck, an empty baby bottle on the bedside with Oblo hugging the little close to himself. They silently slipped out to let them rest, going to Yondu's room after.   
"Did ya really mean it when ya said this was our bed sir?" Kraglin asked as Yondu slipped his boots off before joining his second in command.   
"Yer in it, aintcha?" Kraglin smiled a bit and nodded.   
"Yes sir."   
Yondu nodded, getting laid down, "Good, now, c'mere," Kraglin gladly obeyed and the two fell asleep happily in their bed.  
Yondu was awoken the next morning by a call on his holopad. He groaned, looking at the time rather surprised, he was usually up earlier. As a second wake up call, he looked at who was calling. He couldn't help but be rather nervous but he answered no less.   
"Yes sir?" the 'sir' slipped out from instinct. Stakar sighed softly, shaking his head and clearly dismissing it.   
"Yondu, I have something I want to talk to you about... it'll take a few days but I should be there. Figured you'd prefer I tell you instead of surprise you."   
Yondu blinked bewildered, before saying, "Hang on now. Are ya really just gonna show up on my ship, partly unannounced? To talk about what?"   
Stakar shook his head, "We'll discuss it then."   
"Now wait just a minute-" before Yondu could say more. He narrowed his eyes at the holopad but he didn't get long to express his anger as there was a meek knock on his door.   
It seemed to startle Kraglin awake who rubbed his eyes and sat up. Yondu chuckled fondly, "Who is it?" he called out.   
"Its me papa," for the first time in a while, Vito sounded big. Yondu smiled warmly no less, especially as Kraglin quickly sat up. Yondu silently pondered something before calling out.  
"Come on in, boy."   
Vito did so happily, walking over to the bed, "Did the job go good?"   
Yondu nodded but easily brushed it off which confused Kraglin and Vito.   
"Went fine, there's something I need to tell ya though."   
Vito arched a brow but nodded, "Ok..?"   
Yondu took a moment both pairs of eyes on him in confusion and curiosity but he pressed on anyways, "I wanted to let ya know.... Krags and I... are in a relationship," it was silent a few moments before Yondu pressed it, "are you ok with that?"   
"This..... this has nothing to do with me calling him mama in little space, right?"   
Yondu gave a sgark like grin but shrugged casually, "A lil bit," Vito groaned in embarrassment but Yondu continued, "but we also like each other in that sense and want to be together. Now, I ask again, are ya ok with that?" as much as he loved Kraglin, he had to put his son first so his chest tightened from nervousness but it eased shortly after as Vito slowly nodded.   
"I mean if it makes you two happy.... yeah. I am," he assured making both smile a bit.   
"Good," Yondu muttered, his smirk widened as he pat Kraglin's back, "Krags, you go get breakfast. Boy, how about I getcha changed and into little space?" with all the things he needed settled, Yondu had a plan.


	29. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (29)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know Taserface is a jerk, but I had a reader comment on Wattpad as a request for him to have this kind of moment with Vito, so I complied. I tried not to make him too sweet because, again, that is not his character, but I still want to apologize in advance.

Taserface sat disgruntled in the bed. He didn't bother looking to see who came in, he instead chose to glare at the ceiling, he assumed it was the nurse or doctor. What he wasn't expecting was for the bed to sink in. He glared at his intruder, who happened to be none other than Vito with Yondu behind him.   
"What's this about?" he snarled at the two. Yondu hummed unimpressed.   
"This sweet lil fella is gonna be yer warden," Taserface snarled, baring his disgusting teeth.   
"I don't need to be watched over by a sniveling baby."   
Yondu hummed again softly, "Well, that's too darn bad for you, huh?" Yondu offered a shark like grin, then turned his attention to Vito, "Now, baby, be easy on poor Tasie here, he's got an ouchie," it took all of Taserface's willpower to not groan, "but if he's mean, don't hesitate to hit him," the blue captain cooed to Vito. Taserface rolled his eyes, he highly doubted the kid could actually hurt him. The then kissed his forehead, nearly making Taserface gag at the lovey dovey actions, after though, Taserface was left with Vito who was smiling a little past the pacifier in his mouth, looking at him with wide, twinkling eyes. Yondu only did so knowing Taserface couldn't hurt Vito in his condition.   
Taserface sneered at him, "Quit lookin at me like that, runt," he growled, "I don't like you."   
Vito furrowed his brows, "But I wike you.... you a fiend."   
Taserface snarled at the word, "I. Am not. Your. Friend," he leaned in at each punctuation mark. This wasn't his wisest decision as he ended up tensing out of pain.  
It took a moment for the little to realize this and innocently pushed him back to a laying position.   
Taserface narrowed his eyes in some resemblance to confusion and skepticism, still, he didn't exactly protest until he could find his words, "What do you think you're doing, runt?" he snarled.   
"H-hewp you!" Vito squeaked with a smile.   
The brute scoffed at Vito, "I don't need your help," he hissed.   
Vito blinked, "Why?"   
"Because. You're a baby. Ya can't help nobody," he growled.   
Vito narrowed his eyes poutily, taking a few silent moments to suck on his pacifier before saying, "Fow now you wike a baby too. You awm huwt so you not eat bite bites an not go pee pee by yousewf."   
Taserface was rather surprised by the boy's moxie, not that he was exactly happy about it, "You best shut yer mouth, brat, before you end up hurt."   
Vito pouted deeper but shrugged, pointing to his injured arm which was bandaged up enough to nearly restrict all movements of the arm.   
"Uh uh, you not abwe to move youw awm!" he chirped before laying down on the bed next to Taserface who tensed up as Vito cuddled close, "When I huwt ow sad, mama and papa teww me towies," he mentioned to which Taserface rolled his eyes.   
"What do I care, pest?" he scoffed.   
"I gonna teww you a towy to make you feew happy 'gain!" he explained gleefully to which Taserface groaned.   
"I don't want to hear any story you have to say, brat, especially if it's anything like that sh>t horror story you told."   
Vito huffed, "Dat not a sh>t towy!" he insisted, using the word innocently, "It was scawy, you aww jus not know why it so scawy. Neber saw baby mo....um...."   
Taserface snorted cruelly, "Monitor?" he asked, showing off that he could say the word Vito struggled with. Regardless, the little nodded gleefully.   
"Yeah! Yeah! Dat!" he agreed cheerfully.   
Taserface rolled his eyes again, not able to understand why he wasn't intimidated yet. It wasn't like Taserface hadn't given him reason to, not necessarily today but plenty of events before, heck, two nights ago was a good reason.   
"Well I obviously do know fear. You wet that diaper you had on, didn't you?"   
Vito, had he been big, would've been embarrassed, but little space didn't know any better, simply nodding a bit sheepishly.   
"Uh huh! But it ok!" he hummed softly, shifting a little so his head laid on Taserface's chest, if he was able to, Taserface would've likely pushed him off, but he was stuck with him.   
"Now, you weady fow towy?" he hummed softly. Taserface sighed softly in agitation.   
"I told you, runt. I don't want a story from you."   
"Den....... you teww a towy!" he cheered, looking up with utter adoration and curiosity. All of the little's attention was purely on him.   
It made Taserface feel weird, never having such a thing. Still, he figured he could work with it.   
"Fine. Have you ever been told the Wytner story?"   
Vito shook his head, eyes still wide with childlike innocence and curiosity, still Taserface grinned evily.   
"Well, it's a very big creature, second largest thing in the galaxy, has four rows of sharp teeth, six eyes, long tail, about as long as the ship."   
"Wow! Dat weally big!" Vito chirped seeming unbothered by Taserface trying to make it frightening, "Did you fight it?"   
"Mmhmm, I sure have, I-"   
"Dat so cool! You haf boo boo from da fight?" he asked in awe.   
Taserface narrowed his eyes skeptically but really, how could he resist bragging? Even if it was to the runt.   
"Yeah. The mark on my leg? 'S what it was from. Only injury I got from it," he nodded with a proud smirk. He was on the luckier end, that was for sure.   
"Wooow! Wha ofer towies you can teww?" Vito asked delightedly and, as much as Taserface would hate to admit it, it was rather nice, having someone so excited to hear what he had to say. He figured he could give in and tell stories of his greatest moments if that was what the kid wanted.   
Somehow, sometime later, Taserface did get pulled into listening to Vito tell his story, but the boy really didn't have any glamorous moments, so he had to settle with listening to him make one up.   
"So den ta baby bunny is in ta woods, awww awone! An he sad an scawed! When ta mama bunny came cawwing fow hew wost baby! Dey bof go back home an it happy eber af'er! Ta end!"   
Taserface snorted but had been mellowed enough to not make any snide remark about the story.   
"That was pretty good. I liked the part where the baby bunny had to fight off the bullies. The whole thing kinda reminds me of my life."   
"It does?" Vito asked, eyes twinkling. Taserface nodded, "Yeah. I use to get into a lot of trouble with the other kids too, didn't help that I was one of the youngest of my species. My mother and I were really close though. She used to have a song she sung only to me," he hummed softly seeming lost in thought which was the main reason he was being so open, that and he seemed rather tired.   
Vito, admittedly, was getting drowsy eyed too. Soon enough, they both were asleep, Vito still cuddled up to the brute.   
Kraglin dashed down the hallway, "I can't believe you let him be with Taserface! What if he's hurt now, or dead!?" the first mate scolded. Yondu, while admittedly a bit concerned was far from as frantic as Kraglin.   
"Krags, it's not like Taserface could really do anything to the boy in the medbay."  
"He could easily find a way!" Kraglin hissed, opening the medbay door. He seemed stunned at what he saw, making Yondu walk over and peek past him seeing the two asleep and he had to smirk.   
"Toldja it was fine."


	30. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (30)

It wasnt until the afternoon that Taserface woke, he at first was tensed, not used to having any kind of mass cuddled up to his side, especially not one so small. He spared a glance to see what it could possibly be and automatically groaned when it all came rushing back at the sight of a little one cuddled up rather lovingly to his side. He shook his head which is apparently what Vito needed to be stirred awake.   
The little is awfully cranky the first few minutes.   
This amused Taserface, he would've figured a spoiled captain's boy like Vito would be all babyish and cuddly but it appeared not.   
Vito first tried to wiggle away and when that came up ineffective as Taserface held him closer merely to press some buttons and be annoying. Vito didn't react well to it.   
He grunts into the pacifier, "Nooooo! Wet goooo!" he squeaked whinily.   
"Aww, what ya don't wanna cuddle now, runt? You're breaking my heart," he sneered though it was spoken lighter than usual.   
"Nooooooo!!!" before Taserface can muster another taunting comment, he felt his side grow wet. It took only a moment to realize what it was.   
He grimaced and pushed Vito away, almost entirely off the bed but not fully just yet.   
"You brat!" he snarled frustratedly, "I can't believe you!" he said next in a groan, examining the damp side of his dark blue, soft outfit. The doctor had the nurses strip him if his leathers which was humiliating enough as Half-Nut had gleefully pointed out, not much of a ravager man without the leathers.   
The shock of Taserface's reaction though seemed to frighten Vito right out of his fussy attitude and instead bring tears to his eyes.   
This freaked Taserface out as bad since he really would rather not be victim to an angry captain or first mate's fury.   
"No, no, don't start all that," he tried, only to be cut off by snickering, he glanced up to see Brahl, Wretch, Narblik, Scrote, and Half-Nut in the doorway, all smirking and Half-Nut covering his mouth to poorly stifle laughter.   
"Awww, look fellas, seems like Tasie is a nanny now," Scrote mocked, only for Half-Nut to chime in.   
"Or maybe Tasie needs the nanny, was the runt babysitting you and helping you eat all your bite bites, Tasie?" Half-Nut falsely cooed cruelly. Oh Taserface hated that nickname.   
His name was supposed to strike fear into the hearts of anyone what hears it (shameless movie reference-). 'Tasie' took all the fear out of it. Made him sound like a sissy or a little brat. And he most certainly wouldn't let it be spread around the Elector that the twerp was feeding him his food like the roles had switched of Taserface being the helpless baby. Further more, he certainly wasn't going to let his friends laugh and mock him.   
He established himself as a 'leader' of their friend group, or as close as one came to that on a ravager ship, and he refused to let that be tarnished. With all that in mind he quickly switched gears.   
"Of course the brat wasn't! He's just a crybaby, how could he help anyone?" he sneered, missing the more violent tremble of Vito's lip. The ravagers were focused on themselves.   
"Well, it has to be one way or another," Narblik pointed out with a mocking smirk, leaning against the wall, "either you were doing the babysitting or you were being babysitted."   
Taserface snarled but before he could snark something back, Half-Nut spoke up again with a downright mischievous, malicious grin, he always liked the idea of being the leader of their friends.   
"Smells like p*ss in here," he then pointed to the wet part on Taserface's clothes, "did Tasie have an accident, not make it to the potty? Does he need a diaper change?"   
"That ain't even on my pants, genius! That don't even make sense!" he barked but was only greeted with more snickering and his friends mockingly tutting him in a cruel, cooing tone, he pointed roughly to Vito making the little wince away, tiny whimpers and hiccups leaving him by now, "That smell is coming from the only baby in the room, the one who just goes in his pants!"   
The dam broke, Vito started sobbing, Taserface tensed up while the others apparently thought it was some kind of joke because they were cracking up all up until a furious first mate stood behind them.   
"Would like to know what y'all find so funny," he stated coldly, all five hushed automatically, shuffling so Kraglin was able to get by and into the room. The first mate walked over, easily scooping Vito up, bouncing him gently, he held the little's head against his shoulder gently purely so he wouldn't see the cold look he was giving the crew members.   
"Oh bubby, what's the matter?" he cooed, still having a look that just dared the others to say anything. Vito hiccupped pitifully so Taserface, still trying to save his reputation, spoke for him, pointing to Vito.   
"Runt had a little pee pee accident in his daiper, guess that's a job for mama, right?"   
Kraglin narrowed his eyes warningly before shrugging with a small hum, "I'd normally agree, but, according to captain, you and Horuz are on babysitting duty tomorrow so, perhaps I need to give you a lesson in diaper changing so you know what you're doing."  
"What?" Taserface demanded, "I ain't doin' either of that!"   
Kraglin shrugged again, "It's your paycheck."   
Taserface kept silent a few moments before huffing , rolling his eyes, he wouldn't say it out loud but he was greatful for Kraglin glaring at the others before they could start to laugh. His next sentence, too, sent the ravagers leaving.   
"Unless you all want to lend a helping hand, I'd scat, do your actual jobs, or I can always assign toilet cleaning for you all."   
"Ewwwie, daddy," Vito mumbled, rubbing his eyes, he was settled down as much as he was going to be.   
Kraglin chuckled, "Ewwie, indeed, dumpling," he cooed, "now, Tasie. You stay right there. I'll return with the items here shortly."   
Taserface huffed angrily but leaned back into his bed to wait, what he wouldn't give for some darts right now.   
As promised though, Kraglin did reply a few moments afterwards, with a new diaper, baby powder, diaper rash cream, wipes, and a new outfit for Vito, it was a blue bunny shirt with a hood that had bunny ears on the top and a simple pair of grey shorts.  
Vito was laid next to Taserface, Kraglin tried to make the work a bit easier on the injured member and took Vito's current outfit off, "Alright. First you untape the diaper."   
Taserface rolled his eyes but did hesitate to do it, slowly he did though, Kraglin nodded in approval though Taserface did note he was being watched like prey. Kraglin was trying to spot even the smallest mistake for Taserface to make.   
"Good, next you wipe him off, gently," Kraglin gently rubbed Vito's hair, "you've still got a rash, don't you precious," he cooed gently and lovingly. Vito sniffled and nodded.   
Taserface scoffed but did so, it took him two tries as his first attempt was 'too sloppy'.   
"Next, wrap the diaper up, then put the new one under him, I'll help you with this part, seeing as you're out an arm," Taserface grunted at that one, able to tell the comment was rather mocking. Regardless, he continued. Kraglin held Vito's legs up gently so Taserface could put the diaper down.   
"Next is the baby powder, just sprinkle some in. I'll handle the diaper rash cream, then you tape it up."   
Taserface still fully complied and Kraglin handled getting Vito dressed after.   
"Look at you!" Kraglin cooed lovingly as he held Vito close, "So precious!" he sighed and walked towards the door with Vito, "Remember tomorrow, Tasie," he called as he left. Taserface spared a growl at the nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Taserface changing a diaper was another request I got which, again, is purely the only reason I wrote it. Please, no rude comments about it.


	31. No. (31)

Despite Kraglin's confidence when speaking to Taserface, all his worries came crashing back, "Sir, we did just get back. Are you sure this date night is a good idea? What if Vito gets upset again or-"   
"Quit fussin', Obfonteri," Yondu warned, "the boy'll be fine. I gots it all worked out. You and me do date night tonight, tomorrow we'll spend our day with the boy."   
'And the next day Stakar should be here' his mind added making Yondu shutter but shake the idea off, Stakar shouldn't scare him. He was a ravager captain. Nothing should scare him. He wasn't a meek, newly freed, practically toddler IQ battle slave anymore, he could handle seeing Stakar. He just didn't want to think about it right now, he told himself.   
Kraglin sighed, "But another thing, sir, why Horuz and Taserface of everyone?" the first mate already worried about coming back to a sobbing Vito who had been mocked and tormented for hours with no way to stop him. It made his stomach lurch.   
Yondu paused a moment, there had been other people to go with, sure. Oblo adored little Vito already and had a day's worth of babysitting him already under his belt.   
Then there was also Tullk, who would be having his own time out tonight but Yondu knew all it took was an ask and Tullk would drop those plans in an instant to babysit.   
Tullk's reason was easy. The old ravager needed and deserved a break. As for Oblo..... well, Yondu never said he couldn't pitch in, but he wouldn't prefer it just knowing that Horuz nor Taserface would feel bad about pushing all the work onto the Krylorian and then take the pay for themselves. For granted, Horuz may share a little but not nearly enough.   
Eventually he settled with, "Cause, it's Horuz's turn. Oblo did it last time and Tullk is takin' his own well deserved break. Taserface is just there to help out plus it'll teach the moron jack*ss to not get hurt on jobs."  
Kraglin snorted softly but looked back down to his boots to finish tying them. Yondu adjusted his neck tie.   
"Alright. I'm gonna make sure V is all set up with his babysitters, ok? Just meet me in the hangar," Kraglin nodded, getting up to get a weapon for protection, he never went anywhere without a weapon. As of being first mate he not only had to protect his own hide but he had to protect Yondu's too.   
He sighed shakily, he hoped this date night went well.   
Yondu fiddled with something in his pocket, it was small and warm, seeing how many times he had slipped his hands in his pocket to mess with it. It sent his stomach into a fit of butterflies. Still, he pulled his hand out as he approached his son's room where Horuz and Taserface, who had the worst of his bandages off now, it was only wrapped up twice now so he could move it better, should be.   
It was a good sign to indeed see them all there, Horuz holding Vito all the while trying to direct his head away from the little's hand, trying to either bat or pet his beard.   
"You didn't tell me I'd be babysitting two of them," the third in command grumbled making Taserface glare at him.   
"That ain't the nice way to talk about your help," Yondu scolded but lacked interest, "anyway. I came to make sure the tyke was ok and to make sure you two got the schedule."   
"Playtime till dinner. Three hours later, bedtime with a bottle," Horuz grumbled, wincing at feeling Vito finally get his hand against Horuz's beard, still, the little just gently started to pet it. Yondu grinned a bit, nodding.   
"Yeah, that'd be it, now, y'all have fun, ya hear?"   
Vito, however started whining, "Papa! Nooooo! Wan go wif you! Wif yoooooou!" he pleaded.   
"No, son, come on now, yer gonna have fun. Mama and I got plans together, we're going out tonight for grown up fun stuff," he explained gently. Vito, however, just continued to whine but this had been exactly why Yondu came to do this part knowing Kraglin would crack and want to stay and worry more than he was. He simply turned away starting to walk and waved to Vito.  
"Bye bye, son, I'll see ya tomorrow."   
Vito was utterly shocked and surprised to see the door shut, he whined and looked to Horuz as if he was utterly insulted by Yondu just leaving.  
"Don't look at me like that brat, I didn't send him out, he just walked out. Ain't nothin I could've done to stop him," Horuz said with a shrug.   
Vito whined again and hit his chest, "W-wan papa!"   
"He left, twerp, ain't nothin' I can do about it," he repeated.   
Vito glared poutily with tears in his eyes.   
"Ya ain't gonna cry, punk?" Taserface sneered.   
"Course he is," Horuz grumbled, rolling his eyes, "that's all the twerp does."   
Vito grunted frustratedly but shook his head, "I-I not gonna cwy," he grumbled muffledly.  
"What's that in your eyes, then?" Taserface asked, with an unimpressed arched brow, pointing to his eyes. Vito whined again and buried into Lest-ther.   
"Well, this is gonna be a long day," Horuz muttered, patting Vito's back.   
Yondu and Kraglin were on their way to a spot Yondu had picked. The blue captain was greatful for it since it kept his hands out of his pocket, he didn't want to make his surprise for Kraglin obvious.   
"So where exactly do you have planned, captain?"   
A small grin pulled at Yondu's mouth. It was the first restuarant Stakar and Aleta had brought him to, and he knew it happened to be a date site they liked to go to rather frequently.   
'Frequently' being used for a time when he was a wee brat on their ship.   
Regardless of that fact, it was still special to Yondu. It was where he took Kraglin when he made him first mate. He was sure to make it the first restuarant he took Peter to when he was picked up, Vito too, and at some point he'd take him in little space too, but, for now, it was just for him and Kraglin.   
"A surprise," was the only answer he provided for Kraglin though who simply snorted.   
"You seem to have a lot of surprises tonight."   
Yondu grinned a bit more and shrugged casually, "A good night, I suppose."   
It was Kraglin's turn to smile, "Always a good night with you," Yondu had to smile a little bit more at that.   
Vito kept pretty well to his word, he still had yet to cry but it certainly didn't mean he was in a good mood.   
"Come on kid. We ain't gonna sit here with you all day doing nothin. We could be working right now but we gotta babysit your *ss. At least entertain us," Horuz scolded. Already a hour in and they had yet to do anything.   
"Twerp likes stories," Taserface offered in a mutter, flipping through a magazine he had that wasn't exactly kid friendly, still, he was decent enough to not let Vito see anything within its pages.  
"Wasn't asking you, lard *ss," Horuz sneered, successfully pulling Taserface's gaze away from the picture to bark back.   
"You're one to talk!"  
"Yeah I am. Ever thought to lay off the dessert?" the third in command shot back. Before any further arguement could be made, Vito whined, covering his ears.   
"Noooooo! No awgue!"   
Both ravagers looked to the little with an expression that was a mix of annoyance and curiosity.   
"What, don't like the fightin', runt?" Taserface sneered, flipping to the next page of his magazine.   
Vito shook his head making Horuz roll his eyes, "Fighting is a normal thing of life, kid, especially 'round here. May as well get used to it."   
Vito huffed annoyedly, why had papa and daddy thought they were good babysitters again? Regardless, Horuz tapped Vito's back with a finger, making the little tense, thinking it was a warning of some sort.   
"C'mon, twerp, really. Pick somethin' or I'll leave you here with just Tasie, let him push you around for a bit while I go work, something worth my time."   
Vito glared at Horuz, once again feeling tears in his eyes.   
"Aww, must not like the thought of being in here alone with me. Looks like he may cry again," Taserface commented, though his gaze never left the pages before him.   
Vito huffed defiantly and rubbed his eyes, "I not gonna cwy!" he insisted again, looking around the room as best he could. Since the shopping trip to Little Loves his room had been more babified, lots of toys and such, so he eventually pointed to the blocks.   
"We buiwd."   
Horuz rolled his eyes in agitation but nodded, releasing Vito rather gently.   
"Fine, go drag them over here and that's what we'll do."   
Vito had a look of utter determination and crawled down, the blocks weren't as heavy as what the little one expected, so he pulled them over with ease, he even managed to open the bag they came in, after a moment or so figuring out the zipper, then pour them out all over the floor. He couldn't help but delightfully clap at the sound of all the plastic blocks hitting the metal flooring beneath.   
The first time all night, Horuz almost seemed to grin, as did Taserface who kept it hidden behind the magazine. With a grunt, Horuz pulled himself up and plopped down near Vito to build blocks with him.   
Kraglin easily recognized the restuarant Yondu took him to and he had to smile at the memories he himself built here.   
"Ain't getting sappy on me, are ya, sir?" he lightly teased.   
Yondu chuckled softly, not having a crew around made him more accepting of those kinds of comments. There was no one to shame him for being soft, no one to threaten mutiny, it was all good.   
"Eh, maybe a bit, Obfonteri," he hummed softly, "but I figured it would be a good place given the history."   
Kraglin chuckled softly but wore a rather loving smile at the thought, nodding slightly in agreement.   
The restaurant was pretty fancy by ravager standards but not enough for them to stick out like sore thumbs. While it essentially had no effect on Yondu by now, he knew Kraglin wasn't so fond of it.   
Getting the seats was easy enough, the pins came in handy for sure. They were placed on a balcony table where the stars and the galaxy were completely visible.   
"This is a nice spot, cap'n," Kraglin mentioned as he looked over the menu. Yondu hummed softly, doing the same as his first mate but his hand did slip into his pocket to feel the item again. His hand clenched around it, sighing softly, still, a small smile pulled at his mouth as he nodded slightly in agreement.   
"Yeah, definitely is, Krags, whatcha thinking of gettin'?"   
Kraglin grinned a bit sheepishly, "Soup," Yondu laughed a little, he figured he should've known. It was the first mate's favorite after all.   
"Figures," he lightly teased, Kraglin grinned a bit and chuckled, shrugging.   
"Can't help it. It was the only thing I could eat for a while."   
This perked Yondu's interest. He just thought his first mate liked soup, "Whatcha mean?" he asked, setting his menu down, deciding to get mooba leg. His red eyes locked on Kraglin now though.   
Kraglin blinked but chuckled again but started explaining no less, "When I was younger, I had to steal food a lot of the time, people weren't too keen on that. To add, I liked fighting as a hobby. When I was like..... I dunno 9? I got both my front three on the top and bottom four knocked out so I couldn't just bite down on stuff fer a bit so, I started stealing soup from fancy people's restaurants by posing as an employee," Kraglin had always been rather tall.   
Yondu smiled softly. It dawned on him he didn't know a lot about Kraglin's past apart from him growing up on the streets of Xandar alone. He was certain Kraglin knew all the important parts of his own past. Kree battle slave, saved by Stakar, became captain, got exiled.   
"Huh, what other stories ya got?"   
Kraglin blinked but before he could answer, the waiter came up.   
"Are you two ready to order?" that took a few minutes to sort out, but then Yondu's attention was back to Kraglin listening to him sheepishly explain how he got his first knife.   
Horuz had given his arms a break and more or less forced Taserface to carry Vito to the mess hall. Not that the little was making it easy on them both.   
Taserface wore a sneer as he had been outnumbered so, instead of sitting with his rude and crude buddies, he was instead forced to sit with the other two at their typical table with just Oblo.   
"C'mon kid, just open your mouth," Horuz coaxed, steering the food towards Vito's mouth only for him to turn his head away with a fussy whine, rubbing his eyes.   
"Noooooo! Don't want it! Don't! Icky!"   
"You're being a little brat," Taserface growled, "just eat!"   
Vito whined, covering his ears.   
"He don't like yelling," Oblo mentioned to them, glancing up, "you two are doing it too rough."   
"What? So we gotta baby him?" Horuz sneered, before turning to Vito, mockingly cooing to him, "Alright little baby. Time to open your mouth."   
Vito scrunched his nose up slightly but stuck his tongue out at them.   
"Well apparently he's fussy," Taserface butted in, "maybe he needs a spanking."   
Vito whined again, shaking his head in obvious displeasure.   
"No! No spanks, I a good boy," he assured with a huff.   
"Nope, you're just a little baby that don't know how to listen, too little to obey orders," Taserface restorted as he got a bite of his own food.   
Vito hit the table fussily as Oblo shook his head sighing softly, "Hey, little one, how big are you feeling, hmm? Do you just want a bottle?" the Krylorian asked gently, knowing last time he had babysat, Vito had gotten too small to eat regular food. He figured it was a good guess that it could've happened again.   
Vito huffed again but it wasn't as upset, "Baba?" he mumbled hopefully.   
Oblo smiled softly and nodded, about to get up before Horuz spoke up again.   
"The brat can't just live off of milk. I ain't getting in trouble for 'not feeding him right'. Though, if you ask me, he should be big enough to feed himself."   
Oblo shook his head but stood up, going around to Vito and lifted him up gently.   
"He will eat right if you break it up smaller," he assured, "scoot," Horuz grumbled but did so, letting Oblo sit between Horuz and Taserface with Vito on his lap. He smiled softly and pulled Vito's food closer, using the back of the spoon to smush down the food before scooping some up and moving it closer to Vito's mouth which the little easily ate, humming delightedly.   
Horuz rolled his eyes, "Pathetic," he muttered under his breath.   
"Mmmhmmmm," Taserface hummed in agreement.   
Oblo rolled his eyes and fed Vito another bite, "Will you two stop?" this took the two by surprise, Oblo wasn't exactly the most blunt person but apparently they finally got on his last nerve, "The kid ain't doing nothing wrong," he scolded, but kept his voice soft as to not scare Vito.   
He fed the boy on his lap another bite as Horuz narrowed his eyes, "He's well grown to go to the bathroom and eat and not need to be babysat."   
"It makes him feel safe. You two have no reason to be actin' this way. He isn't hurting anyone, he's just being a little boy," Oblo shook his head almost in irritation, "hes just a baby. You have to be gentle with him. He ain't like most of the crew, you can be gentle with him and I know you can. So start acting like it."   
That gave the two a lot to think about.   
"So I-" Kraglin stops to snort and snicker, "I watch this kid start to tear up in the middle of the fight, see?"   
Yondu grinned as he listened, Kraglin had loosened up a lot and so had the blue captain for that matter. The first mate had more of an interesting backstory than he originally thought. He sipped the whiskey he had ordered, Kraglin had one too, as he listened.   
"So through tears the kid tries to hit me, managing to bruise my collarbone but I swiped his feet from under him and he laid there and just started bawling!" the two finally burst out laughing.   
"Oh.... oh tha's good," Yondu muttered finishing off his drink. Kraglin smiled a bit, looking around the restuarant.   
"I guess," he eventually mumbled, "I'd say you have more interesting stuff to tell sir," Yondu started to tense until hearing Kraglin finish the statement, "what with your time with Stakar and all."   
Yondu hummed into his empty cup, glancing for the waiter, he'd need another to forget those memories, to forget in a few short days, Stakar would be on his ship for the first time in years. It was almost enough to make him shutter.   
"Something on your mind, sir?" Kraglin asked, finally getting a drink. Yondu paused a moment before shaking his head, going with.  
"Nah. Just thinking of how lucky I am to have you Krags. Not just in a relationship but as a first mate and a best friend."  
It was bed time but Vito was still having absolutely none of it, making it a pain for his two babysitters.   
"Kid, I ain't gonna stay up with you all night," Horuz growled, "if I'm getting the opportunity to sleep in a bit more, I'm gonna take it. You already had your bottle. You've had your little diaper change. Go to sleep."   
Vito whined, shutting his eyes even tighter, sucking rapidly on the pacifier.   
"You're just being a pain," Taserface piped up, despite his calm, rather casual positioning, he sounded awfully annoyed, "and nobody wants a pain, brat."   
Vito whimpered at that, that was why his eyes were shut. He was trying to sleep but the cruel words and rough motions made it hard and if Taserface's words held any truth, how much longer till mama and papa didn't want him?   
Before the two could mock him for needing to cry, like they had every other opportunity Vito had to do so, the sobs started. It took Horuz and Taserface by surprise. Sure, as said, they mocked the kid if he needed to but actually hearing it was all new.   
It was awkward, neither knew what to do, so, Vito continued to sob.   
"Come on, twerp," Horuz tried uncertainly, "what's the matter?"   
To the two's second surprise Vito did answer, as well as he could past cries.   
"I-I not ty to be pain! I sowwy! I weally sowwy! J-jus' don wet mama an papa g-get wid of me! Not mean to be bwat o-ow pain!" he promised. That seemed to strike some guilt in them.  
'He ain't like most of the crew, you can be gentle with him'.   
It was worth a shot, wasn't it?   
"No, kid, you ain't being a pain," Taserface started. Horuz picked up from there.   
"We're just grumpy," he said swallowing his pride, "we want sleep so the fact you won't sleep kinda irritates us.... but we should be more understanding o' you. More gentle, like Oblo said at dinner."   
Vito hiccupped pitifully, but asked in a whimper, "I-I not a pain?"   
"No," Taserface muttered.   
"Of course not," Horuz added, "c'mon. Your mama and papa will be home tomorrow and they'll show you that you aren't a pain. Right now, we're all sleepy, so, how can we help you sleep?"  
Vito sniffled, he wasn't quite looking forward to tomorrow but right now, bed time sounded nice. To escape all the negative thoughts.   
"C-can I h-heaw a towy?"   
Horuz and Taserface nodded, settling into the bed with the little boy between them.   
"A-an can..... can I heaw dat..... I a good baby boy?" he whimpered pleadingly.   
That made the two hesitate a few moments but Taserface finally gave in, "Look at you, you're being so good for is now. Do you got your pacifier?" he hummed.   
Vito automatically eased and nodded, slipping the paci in his mouth.   
"What story do you wanna hear?" Horuz asked gently.   
"Whaeber," Vito mumbled softly, he wasn't picky.   
Horuz hummed and started telling a made up story of aliens that were throwing a party.   
Kraglin and Yondu exited the restaurant and got into the M-ship, "Tonight was fun, sir."   
"Ain't over yet."   
Yondu drove them to a spot and parked them, "Look up," he instructed and Kraglin did so. The sky was lit up in brilliant pinks, blues, purples, with dozens of sparkling dots. Kraglin about asked but Yondu beat him to it.   
"When I was freed, I had no hobbies. Slaves didn't do stuff for fun. You asked about my time with Stakar in the restuarant, this was the spot he showed me and made me a ravager," he explained, "yer already a ravager but I can do you one better," he finally pulled the item from his pocket. It was a brass ring matching the ravager pin in color, written in cursive was 'Lokominda'. Forever in Xandarian.   
"I can't promise anything soon but I want to ask you to be mine. Forever."   
Kraglin smiled and nodded gleefully, "Yes, absolutely."


	32. No. No (32)

The next morning Yondu and Kraglin snuck in carefully to Vito's room, surprised to already see the little awake and playing with Tullk.   
"Oh noooo, whatever will I do?" Tullk asked in a playfully high pitched voice, shaking a little brown toy.  
"I save you!" Vito cheered, bringing in a blue doll with a blanket far too big for it, in a swooping motion like a super hero.   
"My hero!" Tullk cried in the high voice then picked up a green toy with long ears on top of its head and he changed the voice, "Hahaha, not so fast hero!"  
The parents smiled and fully stepped in, "Hi baby blue, where's Horuz and Taserface?" Yondu asked.   
"Mess hall having some breakfast. The laddie wanted someone to play with him," he explained as Vito crawled up into his lap.   
"Did he already eat?" Kraglin asked, smiling softly at the little but Vito ignored it, nuzzling into Tullk's shoulder which the first mate did think was odd but he brushed it off, it was still early and the boy was likely just cranky.   
"Yeah, he had some Crinolia fruit with a bottle, lad was up early today."  
"Well that's good, come on now, sugar, let's let Tullk get on with his work," Kraglin cooed but Vito merely shook his head.   
"What do ya mean 'no', boy? C'mon, Tullk has work he's gotta do," Yondu insisted, holding his arms out to him.   
Vito shook his head again, "Wan Tuwwk."   
Yondu rolled his eyes as Kraglin chuckled taking a sweeter approach, "Now, baby, I know you had fun with Tullk but it's time for you to come with me and papa."   
"Noooooo!" Vito whined, muffled by Tullk's jacket.   
"Aww laddie, ya don't wanna see them? They've been gone all day yesterday, and I bet they sure missed you," Tullk encouraged, "c'mon now, let go," he coaxed, gently prying his fingers away from the leather coat much to Vito's displeasure.   
"Tuwwk! Tuwwk noooooo!"   
"I gotta work, laddie. I'll still see you at lunch."   
"Not if he keeps this attitude up. Instead he'll have his diapered bottom in timeout," Yondu commented firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.   
Tullk shook his head, finally sitting Vito on the bed, gently holding his hands, "No need, sir, I bet Vito'll be a lil sweetheart, won'tcha?" Tullk hummed gently. Vito whined fussily, pouting from behind the pacifier. Tullk dismissed it, ruffling his hair.   
"Yeah, you will," he hummed softly, then he let go starting to walk to the door, doing so rather quickly so Vito couldn't latch on again.   
The little whined again but shifted himself so his back faced his parents. Now Kraglin was really getting concerned while Yondu was just getting irritated.   
"Sweetheart, whatsa matter?" Kraglin cooed gently, moving to sit next to him but Vito slammed his hand down, covering the spot.   
"Don't wanna be neaw you!"  
Kraglin furrowed his brows,   
"Why not, baby?"   
"You two no wanna be neaw me!" he accused. This surprised the two.   
"Now, where would ya get an idea like that?" Yondu asked, crossing his arms over his chest, moving to sit on the end of the bed where Kraglin reluctantly joined him.   
Vito huffed annoyedly, "How many days you two not hewe?"  
"We've been busy kid. You know we can't spend every moment with you. I told you that," Yondu scolded, eyes narrowed.   
"You two not haf job yes'erday!" Vito retorted.   
"Now why don't we all just-" Kraglin's soothing protest was interrupted by Yondu's voice which he was trying hard to keep under control.   
"We wanted adult time. So what. We can't spend every moment of our time off with ya!"   
"So you no wan to!" Vito insisted, it was hard to tell since his back still faced the two but Kraglin could tell by his tone the little boy was about to cry.   
"No, sweetie, it's not like that," Kraglin promised gently but Yondu was already riled up and clearly wasn't in the mood to be nice.   
"Well if yer gonna be all bratty like that, maybe we don't want to," Kraglin nudged him roughly but Yondu just winced but continued on, "adults need time with other adults. It ain't much fun being with a baby all the time."   
"Yondu," Kraglin hissed but the damage was done.   
"Then why the f*ck would you want me as a little?" Vito demanded, traces of his childish tone gone.  
"I never asked for you to be "my" little! You came that way! You should be greatful I even took you that way! You think I got time to always sit around and baby your *ss?! I been through it once. I was hoping I wouldn't have to again!" Yondu shouted. This made Vito wince, arms moving to his chest, more tears swelling up in his eyes and starting to leak out.  
"Stop. Both of you," Kraglin said sternly, moving closer and hugging Vito close. The boy was still stunned from shock which was the only reason he didn't resist or struggle.   
Hoping to calm Vito, he messed with his hair as Yondu rubbed his face in annoyance but seemed to be settling.   
"Look. I never asked to be this way. All you ever had to do was say that you didn't want to deal with this. You weren't even supposed to find out in the first place."   
"That's stupid. Moronic," Yondu growled out but it didn't necessarily sound angry, "you could be hurt in little space if you continued to handle it by yourself."   
"Oh don't sound like you care," Vito scolded, shaking his head, still he nestled into Kraglin's shoulder who hugged him closer.   
"Don't talk silly like that," Kraglin mumbled to Vito.   
The boy huffed softly but nodded begrudgingly.   
"You know papa cares about you," he added, this time Vito gave absolutely no sign of a response. Yondu felt bad but had just figured the boy was being stubborn. Luckily there was something he and Kraglin could do to try and fix that.   
"Where's our boy, hmm? Our little baby boy?"   
Vito seemed to ignore Yondu's attempt but Kraglin jumped in, "Is he..... here?" Kraglin teased, gently tickling his side. Vito squeaked and involuntarily let out a little giggle.   
The first mate let out a playfully dramatic gasp, "Was that his sweet little laugh I heard? Well where is he?" he cooed, kissing his head as he poked his side again making Vito giggle again as he nuzzled closer.   
"Aww listen to that," Kraglin gently and playfully pushed him back surprising Vito a few moments before the first mate started digging his fingers into his side and lifting his shirt to blow raspberries on his little belly. All the while, Vito was giggling and squealing, unable to stop.   
"Look at that, look at my ticklish little baby! Are you ticklish? Hmm? Is my baby ticklish?"   
"Yehehehes!"   
"What?" Kraglin teased.   
"Yehehes, I-I'm t-tihihi-" Vito couldn't even manage the word out, laughing too hard but it made Kraglin and Yondu smile no less. Kraglin continued his tickle attack, still.   
"What? You're what?" he teased still.   
"Tihihickwish!!" Vito exclaimed and while it was hard for the two to tell if he was little again or not due to the laughter, they did take note of the higher voice and the mispronunciation.   
To find out the answer, Kraglin asked next, "Do we have our little baby boy back?"   
"Yehehehes! Ihihihi youw wittleeee bahahabyy!"   
Kraglin and Yondu's smile grew as the first mate picked him back up, holding him close, "That's all I needed to hear little boy," he cooed, kissing his head.   
Yondu almost scooted closer to his family until his com binged. He sighed but answered the call.   
"What?" he asked with narrowed eyes.   
"There's someone asking for permission to dock, sir," Brahl answered.   
Yondu sighed but nodded, "We'll meet them in the control room. Let them in."


	33. No. No. No. (33)

Yondu had a sick feeling in his stomach. He wasn't expecting Stakar so soon but it was the only possible person. He was absolutely sure he'd be there tomorrow so this, he wasn't ready for. He wrung his hands nervously, only greatful Vito was distracted by a rattle, he had let Kraglin handle the crew, after having let him change Vito out of pajamas, the little boy hadn't oddly wanted Yondu to do anything with it, knowing there'd be questions as to why the admiral who exiled them was here. Admittedly, Yondu didn't even have an answer. He had always thought he'd be ready for this say but instead he was petrified.   
He was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice Stakar in front of him until he spoke, "Glad you let me aboard."   
Red ruby eyes locked with Stakar's brown ones, "Glad you could make it. How are you?"   
Stakar shrugged, taking the empty spot next to Yondu making him scoot away slightly, why was it so uncomfortable here? He felt like a rookie again looking to Stakar for fatherly guidance.   
"Just running the ship and all the factions, what about you?"   
"Been busy with a certain little tyke," he grinned sheepishly making Stakar chuckle.   
"And how is the certain little tyke?" he asked amused.   
Yondu gently tapped his son's side to grab his attention, Vito whined both because it startled him and pulled him from his playtime with the rattle but did draw his attention to Stakar, blinking confused as to what the two adults wanted from him.   
They both chuckled, Yondu was greatful since it cleared some of the tense air in the room, "How are you today, Vito?" the admiral repeated. It took Vito a few seconds to process what he had been asked then his eyes lit up.   
"I good!" he then pulled his shirt out to make it more noticeable, "Mama pick a cute shiwt fow me! W-wif 'pace ship on it!" he cheered.   
Stakar nodded as he looked at it, sending Yondu an amused and curious smile, "Mama?" Yondu's face turned dark blue, directing his gaze away.   
"The boys have decided that Kraglin is their mama.... or daddy, depending on their mood I guess," he shrugged. Stakar arched a brow, smile morphing into a smirk instead.   
"Any clue where they might've gotten that idea?" he asked humoredly. Yondu huffed and shook his head.   
"None at all..."  
"Nu uh!" the hum made both look down to the little, Stakar humming at him softly. Before Yondu could but back in, he asked.   
"What do you mean by 'nu uh'?"   
"He don't mean nothin, he's just fussy. He says random, silly stuff when he's fussy," he insisted quickly, but Stakar hardly believed that and thus simply ignored the comment from Yondu.   
"What do you mean by no, little one?"  
"Mama and papa togefer!" Vito squealed, "An I da baby! A-an Petey too a wittle!"   
Stakar looked to Yondu who neatly looked midnight blue in the face. Stakar hummed looking back to Vito very highly doubting he'd get answers any other way, especially not from Yondu.   
"How long have they been together, kid?" before an answer could be given, Yondu shook the rattle, that distracting the little very easy. Yondu kept his hand in motion ensuring Vito's attention stayed on the noisy toy. His red eyes were narrowed at Stakar.   
"Don't be using my kid to learn things about my personal life," the blue captain scolded. The admiral scoffed at him.   
"I wouldn't have to if you would just tell me yourself. How long has this been going on?"  
"I ain't no little brat ya gotta keep an eye on anymore, Stakar!" Yondu barked, narrowing his eyes further.   
"That doesn't mean you get to cut me out of your life!" Stakar retorted.   
"Ya've been out of my life for years now already!" he shouted back. Yondu loosened his hold allowing Vito to slip away, though neither noticed where he was going. Vito's lip trembled behind the pacifier. He was looking for a place to hide. He turned to go in the lower decks but Kraglin saw him and stopped him.   
"Baby doll, whatcha doing, what's wrong? Come here, come to mama," he cooed. Vito whimpered softly but he did obey. The first mate quickly scooped him up.   
"What has you upset, baby, hmm?"   
"Papa an Pappy not bein n-nice to e-each ofer," he whimpered. Kraglin knotted his brows together in confusion.   
"Who's Pappy, baby?" he cooed curiously and rather concerned, unable to think of who he could be talking about.   
"P-papa's papa," he mumbled nestling into his shoulder. Kraglin stiffened, thinking somehow, someway, Yondu's biological father had found him until it hit him that Vito never met that man, he had met Stakar though and while he hadn't been a part of Yondu's life for a long while, he had been when Yondu was adjusting to life outside of slavery, and he had certainly been like a father to him during that time.   
Kraglin's body sagged with relief at this realization. He sighed softly, "Ok sugar plum, I'll fix it," he promised in a gentle coo. He headed to the room Stakar and Yondu were in. Yelling was able to be heard from outside the room, he was surprised.   
"Good thing you got me baby," he hummed, they were really going at it. At the sight of tears in Vito's eyes though, Kraglin was quick to comfort and reassure.   
"Oh no, no, no, baby doll, its ok, mama will fix it," he cooed and rubbed his hair a few seconds to ease him. Vito sniffled but moved his head closer to his hand, liking the feeling. He then entered the room, still holding Vito close. He looked at Stakar and Yondu. The arguing ceased a few moments, Yondu looking nearly as angry as he had earlier. Stakar was a bit surprised but that quickly changed to an almost smug look.  
"My son-in-law, eh? I see you wanted to introduce your mama to me," he hummed to first to Kraglin then to Vito. Sure, he had met Kraglin before, but he never paid mind to him, he had no reason to at the time, now though, he did. Kraglin wore an unimpressed glare.   
"No. He was going to hide because you two were in a shouting match and scaring him," they both winced and Vito whimpered which made Kraglin kiss the top of his head, he wasn't mad at him. Kraglin wasn't happy with, however, either of the two adults in the room. Yondu still hadn't apologized for what he said to Vito and he saw it rude that Stakar come onto their ship and scare their baby.   
Stakar was the first to speak though, "I'm sorry, things had gotten out of hand. Really, the reason I came was to ask if Vito wanted to stay with me."


	34. No. No. No. No. (34)

"You want what?" Kraglin hissed, narrowing his eyes coldly. Stakar held his hands up in mock surrender but he wasn't abandoning his thought.   
"From what I understand, I missed out on plenty, including another grandson if I understand correctly, I don't want to miss out on anymore and seeing how he.... is, I'd say it was the best time to get involved. Let him get to know me."   
"If you want my boy, you'd have to deal with me," Yondu assured, narrowing his eyes more. Stakar nodded, slowly lowering his hands.   
"I'm well aware. It isn't like I'll just take the kid without consulting you. That's why I came here today, to discuss it."  
"What makes you think we'll trust you?" Kraglin snarled, hugging the little closer protectively, only easing just slightly at hearing the boy's whimper.   
"Well for one I haven't made a single hostile move towards either of you," Stakar pointed out, but Yondu merely scoffed.   
"Right, but ya did argue with me."   
"And you both scared the baby," Kraglin added bitterly, narrowing his eyes at the two.   
"Well you are arguing now to!" Stakar retorted, narrowing his eyes too.   
Before any of them could comment further, Vito whined unhappily, not liking everyone arguing.   
Yondu sighed softly as Kraglin started gently bouncing the little.   
Softly, uncertainly, Vito speaks finally, "I-I go wif Pappy?" he mumbled.   
Yondu looked over a bit confused but Kraglin nodded gently to show he knew who the little was talking about, then nodded to Stakar giving Kraglin a hint. Stakar smirked in triumph both at the little one wanting to go with him and the fact he clearly took him into as part of the family based on the name he used.   
"Do you want to?" Kraglin asked uneasily, Yondu was hoping he'd say no but luck was not on his side.   
"Uh huh, do. I do," he nodded.   
The two parents hesitated greatly.   
"Why?" Yondu finally demanded, a bit harsher than he intended making Vito whimper and wince slightly.   
"Easy baby doll, can you please explain why?" Kraglin cooed taking a much kinder approach to it.   
Vito looked between his parents and Stakar, "W-wanna get to knoow him," he mumbled and, while he wouldn't admit to it, he wanted some distance from Yondu and he didn't want to go to Peter's since he was always petrified he'd break something on the Milano and he didn't want to interrupt any little time Peter might be having, nor force him to be in a position where he couldn't be little because he had to watch out for him.   
So Stakar was the next best option the little had.   
Yondu sent a hateful glare Stakar's direction, fully convinced he somehow swayed the boy to want to stay with him. It surly couldn't had happened any other way.   
Kraglin didn't really think it was a good idea. He held a lot of resentment and distrust towards Stakar after the exile and Vito wasn't exactly in the best state of mind to have the greatest judgement on anything, but especially not people. Still, maybe it would be good, for Vito, Yondu, and Stakar. Kraglin only cared about the first two but that was besides the point.   
Hesitantly, he finally nodded, "Ok baby boy, let's go get your things packed then," he cooed, not wanting to leave Stakar and Yondu alone together again, he added, "sir, will ya help?"   
Yondu stiffly nodded but he didn't necessarily intend to help.   
Stakar, being smug and rather pleased, started, "I can help t-"   
"No. You'll wait here for us to be done," Kraglin retorted seriously. Stakar narrowed his eyes, he wanted to argue, insist he'd be able to help but he decided it wasn't worth jeopardizing what he managed to do.   
Based on their first interaction, he expected more crying on Vito's part and more shouting from Yondu, and Kraglin apparently.   
He took his seat again to wait.   
The three went to Yondu's room where Vito's little stuff was being kept.   
Kraglin sat him on the bed and rubbed his hair a few seconds before starting to pack about four diapers just to be safe, a blue, fluffy jumper to sleep in, and a pair of gray shorts with a white shirt with 'Prince' written in light blue loopy cursive.  
Yondu stood by the door as Kraglin got other necessities, arms crossed.   
"Are you two dumb?" he finally barked. Vito winced, tears pooling up in his eyes as Kraglin paused looking over to him, his own eyes narrowed.   
"No. What gives you the audacity to even assume that?"  
"You letting him go with Stakar, you even wanting to go!" he shouted first pointing to Kraglin then at Vito.   
"Don't you. Yell at him," Kraglin warned sternly, taking a small step closer.   
"Don't you tell me what to do, remember who the captain here is!"   
"I'm your first mate! It's my job to advise ya on good choices, sir!" he insisted trying to not let his voice raise to a shout himself.   
"Well that's fine and dandy but ya clearly ain't doing yer job when it comes to the brat! If ya were, he wouldn't be going with Stakar!"   
"We can't keep him just to ourselves! He wants to know the rest of his family-"   
"Stakar ain't his family!!" he boomed angrily. A soft wailing stopped them both. They looked over to Vito who was indeed the source of the noise.   
It made them both freeze, Kraglin first took a step towards him.   
"Oh sugar, don't cry, please," he cooed.   
Vito hiccupped and bawled, losing his pacifier. He clung to Kraglin once he picked him up, burying into him as he cried.   
"P-papa scawy! Papa woud! Papa make mama woud! No wike it! Scawy, it scawy, w-wanna g-go wif Pappy!" he pleaded. Neither seemed to know what to say, so Vito continued on, with a sniffle.  
"Wanna go wif Pappy, give mama a-an papa bweak. I-I gettin 'nnoyin! Know it! J-just wanna hewp. Wanna give bweak!"   
Both of the parents hearts broke as they listened.   
"Son-"   
"No. He's right. You clearly need a break. He's going with Stakar for the night and you and me are gonna have a talk, Yondu," Kraglin assuree rather sternly gathering the rest of the items, making sure the little had Lest-ther and a new pacifier before carrying him out.  
"Hey, sweetie, are you ok?" he cooed. Vito was at least not sobbing anymore, sucking rapidly on the pacifier instead.   
"U-uh huh," he sniffled.   
Kraglin gently rubbed one of his spare tears with his thumb, "Aw, baby boy, don't cry," he encouraged, "I'm sorry papa and I yelled and I'm sorry papa has been all grumpy here lately. I'll talk to him about it and make it all better, ok? And if you're a good boy, I'll get Petey to visit when you come back, doesn't that sound fun? You two can have a playdate," he cooed, cuddling him close.   
After not getting another response, Kraglin sighed softly but added, "And most importantly, I want you to know none of this is your fault. You arent bad for this. You've been a perfect little boy and papa and I are lucky to have you," he kissed his head as they approached Stakar.


	35. No. No. No. No. No. (35)

"What youw ship name?" Vito cooed behind the pacifier, looking around the entrance of Stakar's ship.   
Stakar smiled softly, glad the transfer went rather smoothly, "Starhawk," he replied easily.   
Vito's eyes lit up in awe, liking the name and especially how similar to the Elector it is, he didn't get to notice it too much the first time, too much fear and crying going on.   
"He agreed, huh?" a voice called out, it drew Vito's attention because he knows he's heard it before. It came from Stakar's first mate, Martinex. The little felt even safer at this, seeing how he knew him, even more so, the little very clearly remembered how sweet he had been while they waited for Yondu.   
"H-his," he pointed to Martinex, Stakar furrowed his brows a little.   
"His what little one?" he asked gently as he bounced him.   
"His name?" Vito mumbled a bit embarrassedly that he didn't know but it was never brought up the first time he was with them. Stakar smiled softly and nodded understandingly.   
"You know how your mama is your daddy's first mate?" Vito nodded gleefully, "Well, this is my first mate, Martinex."   
"He youw boyfiend too?" Vito gasped out. They both looked a little surprised and flustered, Martinex was greatful his crystal like body wasn't able to blush.   
"Uh no. He's more like my son.... my wife is another ravager captain though. She-"   
"Did you finish the job you were going on? That you refused to let me come along on? You better not had-" a female in a dark green ravager suit with black hair a think strand hanging in front of her face, had walked in but the moment she saw Vito, she stopped talking. She looked at Stakar with a cold glare.   
"No."   
"Aleta, you don't even know-"   
"I don't need to know! You f*cked up with our kids and then with Yondu. I'm not going through this sh*t again with you!" she warned but pain was there in her eyes.   
"Aleta. Calm down, just listen," Stakar pleaded hugging Vito closer, she didn't open her mouth to argue so Stakar took that as his sign to continue, "this is Yondu's son, Vito. Vito, this is my wife, Aleta. She's kinda like your grandma."   
"Grandma makes me sound old. Aleta is too formal," Aleta stated, stepping closer to admire and look at Vito, gently taking his chin between her fingers, "he can call me Mami," and when Aleta smiled so did Vito.   
Kraglin made his way back to Yondu's room, arms crossed over his chest. Once he reaches the room, he sat on the bed next to Yondu.   
"What's been going on with you?" he asked but his voice wasn't as angry.   
Yondu sighed, "I don't know," he grumbled. Kraglin shook his head though.   
"Not an acceptable answer, Yondu, what's wrong?" Yondu sighed softly at the first mate's persistence, "You wouldn't had snapped at the baby before. You had been doing so well with him."   
"He was acting like a brat," he grumbled finally.   
"He missed us. You heard him. He thought we didn't want him, then you blow up at him for wanting to go with Stakar because he can see you need a break."   
Yondu sighed again burying into his hands, "I know," he muttered, "I just can't help it sometimes, I guess. Never had to deal with a baby before. I guess I'm so used to him understanding things like the date night that when he's acting that way I just.... get mad."   
Kraglin knew Yondu couldn't fully help himself, before he was rescued by Stakar he was raised as a slave in hate and harsh and horrible environments, even after he was rescued, the ravager life was far from sunshine and roses. At the same time, he had also proven to know how to handle calming himself down.   
"Look, I know it's a big change but he's a baby now, he's not gonna get stuff as well and I know that can be a bit annoying but if you aren't careful he's gonna cut that part of himself off.... and be honest, do you really want that?"   
Yondu shook his head, "No.... no o' course not," he mumbled softly, the crew made Vito hide enough of himself, he sighed a bit again, "I.... I promise, I'll work on it. It was a bit of an overreaction to snap at the boy like that," he muttered softly in agreement. Kraglin nodded gently and hugged him close.   
"A'right. Just know I'm here to help ya, sir, ok?" he mumbled, Yondu nodded, "Now, how about we relax and enjoy our break. Tomorrow we really will need to spend time with our baby, without yelling, ok?" Yondu smiled softly and nodded in agreement. Sighing as he held Kraglin close too.


	36. No. No. No. No. No. No. (36)

Vito looked around the cockpit, Stakar and Aleta had him in Stakar's m-ship taking him on a little trip. Much to Stakar's surprise, Aleta insisted Vito sit in her lap while her husband piloted but he supposed he shouldn't have been as shocked, his wife always was a bit more gentle with children, given her experience with them.   
Stakar pushed those thoughts out of his mind, or tried to, the fact Aleta brought their kids up made it a bit difficult to as it still stung at his heart. He missed the three kids, and Yondu as much as his mind detested the thought, so much.   
But Vito was their third chance at this thing with kids. The only difference being he was their grandson. At least, that's technically what he'd be.   
"Wh-whewe we go?" Vito cooed excitedly as he wiggled on Aleta's lap purely to snuggle closer to her.   
"To a park," Stakar answered easily, smiling softly, they had found a small planet that was essentially only half used, the other half was a frozen wasteland since the sun never reached it. The other half that got sun though was transformed into a ginormous park that kids from all over the galaxy went to play at.   
Vito furrowed his brows slightly, "Pawk? Why we go so faw 'way?" he asked, looking between his Mami and Pappy.   
"It's a special park," Aleta explained smiling softly at that, "it's a very, very big park that all little ones go to play at."   
Vito blinked in awe, he of course assumed there were other littles there making him utterly excited. They touched down on the planet shortly after and it was so much bigger than Vito was expecting. However, the experience wasn't what he was expecting.   
He rushed to the playground equipment, going to a sandbox first but was rather surprised at seeing actual toddlers and babies. He hesitantly shyed away, checking the large playhouse like structure. It was large and was the biggest attraction by the looks of it.   
His eyes lit up, surly there were other littles there! Before he could climb up though, a three year old girl with black hair and yellow skin, came down the slide with a squeal. Vito hugged his arms to his chest, looking rather hesitant now. He was feeling rather insecure with how much physically bigger he was than the other kids here.   
With a lot of disappointment, he walked to the bench Aleta and Stakar had taken seats at when he had dashed off. Aleta was fiddling with her holopad as Stakar looked to be talking to her about something.   
Vito sniffled slightly and sat down at their feet, this grabbed their attention, Aleta even sat her work in her lap to focus on the boy.   
"Hey, what are you doing over here? Don't you wanna play?" Stakar asked gently, motioning towards the playground. Vito looked up to him with sad eyes, resting his chin on Stakar's knee.   
"Nu uh..." he mumbled.   
"Why not?" Stakar asked, "Is someone being mean to you?" he knew physically, Vito could take on almost every kid here, but mentally, he wasn't quite sure.   
Vito hesitated a moment before slowly shaking his head.   
"T-too big. It aww weal wittle kids, gonna wook weiwd..." he mumbled. This made Stakar frown gently as Aleta shook her head.   
"Nonsense, you're just as much of a little boy too," Stakar assured as he lifted the boy up, getting to his feet.   
Aleta moved to get up too but Stakar shook his head, winking to her, signaling he had something in mind. Slowly, she lowered herself fully back down. Watching with an arched brow. Stakar smiled carrying the little towards the playground again, towards the playhouse, gently sitting Vito on his feet.   
Vito wiggled uncomfortably, looking at Stakar confusedly and embarrassedly. Much to the little one's surprise though, Stakar started to climb up the rockwall there leading to the entrance of the first level of the playhouse. Vito blinked not really sure what he was supposed to do until Stakar held his hand out.   
"Come on up, little one, no need to be scared," Vito hesitated a moment longer before smiling a bit more behind his pacifier, with Stakar's help he was pulled up on the first level with him.   
"There we are, see?" Stakar hummed, holding the little one's hand, speaking rather gently, "Its not so scary, is it?" Stakar was very well aware Vito hadn't been scared to get up on the item, but he figured that if he talked to him and treated him like a little boy, it'd make Vito feel better and it certainly seemed to work as the little moved closer to him slightly, as if actually scared.   
"Here, let's play a game to distract you, hmm?" he offered gently, Vito looked up, unsure of what game he had in mind, until he felt Stakar's fingers gently and playfully dig into his side making him squeak and start to giggle, the ravager admiral released him gently.   
"Better run or I'm gonna get you," he taunted gently and absolutely playfully. Vito squeaked and giggled before dashing off, giggling as Stakar playfully chased him. Aleta watched from her bench and smiled just faintly at the two before back down to her work to let the boys enjoy themselves and their game.


	37. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (37)

It had been a decent hour or so, Stakar had eventually settled Vito enough to push him on the swings then, when that got tiresome, the two played in the sandbox, sort of. Stakar sat on the side as Vito built and the admiral gave him encouragement and praises.   
Vito was eating all of it up, it was just what he needed after all the negative thoughts he had been having on the Elector. It was about to get even better though. As Vito built in the sandbox, he heard someone sit near him. He was a bit confused seeing as it was getting later so most of the younger, smaller kids had been taken home.  
He looked over and was delighted to see a dark purple skinned alien boy with hot pink hair. He looked to be about 17 but he, too, had a pacifier in his mouth that he was sucking on.   
A similar looking woman sat near Stakar, but her skin was yellow and her hair a bright green, "Hi, I hope you don't mind if my little one plays with yours," she said smiling slightly. Stakar was rather surprised a few moments before smiling gently and shook his head.   
"Uh no, I don't mind at all but he isn't necessarily my little guy. I'm- I'm uh babysitting, per say," he explained, hesitating then adding, "he's my grandson, technically," he was further surprised when the woman laughed a little, it was a nice sound, smooth and almost even sweet.   
"Wow! You could've fooled me! You look so young! I'd say you could definitely pull off being a daddy! I'm Margarthe, by the way and that little fella," she pointed to the little who was babbling away happily with Vito, it shocked him to hear them both using baby babble, he hadn't heard Vito so young up to this point, "is Kyp."   
"Kyp," Stakar repeated, "I like that name. It suits a little like him," he nodded, then added, smirking slyly, "and Margerthe is a wonderful name too. A pretty name for a pretty girl," a blush rose to her cheeks as she giggled, "this little man is Vito," he explained, "and, you may have heard of me, I'm Stakar Ogord," this made Margerthe giggle again.   
"Goodness, never knew you had boys could be the caring daddy type."   
This was really boosting Stakar's ego, so, he gladly went along with it, sprinkling in some lies, "Ah, yes, I'm very attentive to my little boy, I mean, like I said I'm not officially his daddy but I may as well be. I have him nearly every week," and there was that giggle again.   
Arleta hadn't noticed the two newcomers right away, and she wasn't bothered by it at first, Stakar was just being a moron and embarrassing himself as Vito made a playmate. Until she saw the other woman put her hand on Stakar's knee, trailing it up slowly as the moron just sat there with a satisfied smirk.   
Now, she told herself she shouldn't care. Stakar and her had been divorced more times than one could count, though they currently were still married, and it was petty and stupid to let that be the thing to bother her. Plus, he had screwed their lives up on multiple occasions, especially with their kids, adoptive or otherwise. She couldn't stand him most of the time.... but she was still a ravager woman, and nobody took what was hers, even if it was a dumb husband. With that in mind, she stood up, going over to them.   
Stakar was entranced by Margerthe, gently brushing her green hair back. He immediately recognized the presence once Aleta stood in front of him though and he immediately directed his gaze to her. He could be in front of the most attractive super model and Aleta would still snatch his attention away in a matter of milliseconds.   
Aleta bent over, effectively putting herself between Stakar and Margerthe, "It's late. Vito needs to eat then sleep or something. Come on," she instructed, standing fully up with Vito on her hip.   
Margerthe seemed intimidated by the admiral's wife, Stakar sighed softly and nodded, rising to his own feet, "It was nice to meet you Margerthe. Vito, tell Kyp bye bye."   
Vito whined softly but babbled nonsense to the other little as he waved.   
Stakar sighed as Margerthe, instead of wishing him a goodbye, turned to focus on her little. They started for the M-ship.   
"You didn't have to scare her," Stakar started, to which Aleta shrugged.   
"Not my fault she's easily frightened," she retorted, rather casually and calmly, for a woman who was gently pressing kisses on Vito's face to keep him occupied. Stakar glanced to her from the corner of his eye and arched an amused brow at her.   
"Were you jealous, girl?"   
Aleta gave him a positively hateful look, "Don't be a dumb*ss," she scolded.   
"*ss?" Vito mumbled, blinking curiously. This caught Stakar off guard, Aleta didn't seem too surprised though, but she did give a little snort of amusement though.   
"Hey, hey, nu uh. Your daddies may let you talk like that but you won't here. You understand? That's not for little boys to say," Stakar scolded. Vito blinked and whined a little bit, confused.   
"No, none of it. My grandson will not say those kinds of words," he continued to warn.   
Vito gave a confused and huffy grunt but buried into Aleta's shoulder.   
"Where should we go to eat?" Stakar asked with a sigh as the M-ship came into view.   
"I'm thinking somewhere with a kid's menu," Aleta replied, "somewhere to just drive through. We'll get him something, ourselves, and Marti. You know he's been wanting a salad for a while."   
Stakar nodded slightly, "We can do that," he assured.   
The restaurant soon enough came into view, the drive through was easy enough, thankfully, it didn't even take a flash of the ravager badge for the food to arrive quickly. Aleta was eating her food while feeding Vito's his. She thought it was a little odd but, at the same time, how could she really mind?   
"Smart little buggar, isn't he? Must've got it from his mama," Aleta teased as she fed Vito another fry. The little rubbed his eyes slightly after.   
"Dunno about that," Stakar joked back, "apparently Yondu's first mate is his mama."   
"The tall guy with the dopey smile?"   
"That'd be him."   
Aleta snorted and shook her head, Vito was looking around though making her arch a brow all the more interested, "What are you looking for, boy?" she mumbled softly to him.   
"M-mama? Wan cuddwe wif mama," he insisted softly.   
"Your mama isn't here, he's on his ship with your daddy," Aleta reminded gently but rubbed his back gently. Vito whined softly shaking his head.   
"I knoooooooow, wan go home. Weft dem angwy. We aww angwy. Wan make up. Wan cuddwe."   
"Its late kid, they're probably asleep," Aleta explained, Stakar quickly adding to mend the situation.   
"But when we're all settled, us three can cuddle just like you would with your mama and papa."   
Vito whimpered softly but nodded slightly.   
"They probably need a day to cool off anyways. Yondu does at least. By tomorrow it'll be all better," Aleta reassured too.   
Vito nodded again, eating another fry then a chicken nugget before noticing Stakar hadn't gotten to eat yet.   
"Pappy why you not eat? It din din, youw bite bites wight hewe!" Vito showed him the bag Stakar's food was in.   
"I know, bud, but I gotta pilot. I can't do both," he chuckled a bit.   
Vito pouted a little bit before getting an idea, getting a fry from Stakar's bag and moving it toward his mouth.   
"Pappy! Say ahhhhh!" Stakar blinked as Aleta stifled a snicker. With a yellowish blush on his cheeks, and thank goodness it blended somewhat in with his skin, he did open his mouth for the little to feed him the fry. Another was soon fed to him and his dinner continued that way until they reached Starhawk.   
A few hours later Aleta and Stakar had Vito, freshly diapered and asleep with his pacifier and Lest-ther.   
Aleta watched the little silently, Stakar's eyes were on his wife though.   
"Girl, you ok?" he whispered as to not wake and startle the snoozing baby between them.   
Aleta sighed agitatedly, "Fine," Stakar was silent a few moments.   
"No you're not," he finally said, "what's wrong?"   
Aleta sighed again shifting to lay on her back and stare at the ceiling instead.  
"Did you have to flirt with that woman?" she growled.   
Stakar blinked a bit surprised, "That's what's under your skin?" he suddenly started to chuckle a little earning a glare.   
"Go to sleep if you aren't gonna take it serious," she scolded.   
"No... no. It's not that, girl," he promised, "it's just.... you know I love you. You know you're the only one for me.... don't you?" Aleta hesitated a moment before sighing, rollin back onto her side.   
"How can I tell? We've been apart and divorced so many times. We hate each other every other day of the week."   
"Even despite all that, I never considered another woman Aleta."   
When Stakar smiled a little, so did Aleta. Suddenly, the little let out a coo making them both look down to him then smiled gently, "Let's get some sleep, ok?" Stakar mumbled.   
Aleta nodded in agreement hugging an arm around Vito.   
The couple drifted off to sleep easily. For a little bit at least. A hour or two later, Vito jolted awake, tears in his eyes. He had a nightmare and had used his diaper.   
He whined softly accidentally alerting the two adults.   
"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Stakar mumbled thirdly, hugging Aleta and Vito close.   
"Wet!" Vito whined again, wiggling slightly. Stakar nodded, standing up out of bed to get a diaper and wipes and such as Aleta sat up, gently bouncing him to soothe him.   
"Here we go, its ok," Stakar hummed tiredly, sitting the items down, Aleta laid the little out gently. Vito whimpered regardless, rubbing his teary eyes. Aleta paused before starting to softly hum the song she would to her and Stakar's children and Yondu. This seemed to settle Vito, moving his hands, and giving way to sleepiness instead. Stakar smirked amusedly, moving Vito back up towards the pillows.   
"Works everytime," he mumbled, laying next to the little, Aleta on the opposite side.   
"Of course it did. They always prefer me."   
Stakar scoffed, "We all know I'm the favorite."   
"We need to look into why he woke up in the morning, I doubt it was just because he was wet," Aleta mumbled but Stakar was already snoring. Aleta sighed and hugged Vito close, kissing his head and falling back asleep too.


	38. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (38)

"Vvvvvvvvvvvvv!!!" Vito jumped a little at the call until he saw Peter rushing towards him.   
Stakar had just dropped him off so he wasn't expecting to see Peter but it made his eyes light up no less as he squealed, toddling to his older brother.   
"Peter, Starbaby, easy," Gamora called, walking after Peter, Kraglin next to the green skinned female.  
"She's right, Petey, Vi is littler than you, plus, I forget first hugs," he called gently and rather teasingly. Both boys giggled at this but stopped close to each other. Vito noticed Peter had a doll and tilted his head curiosily, pointing to the baby doll.   
Peter took a moment before he noticed, looking down at the doll too and giggled, his hazel green eyes lighting up too as if extremely happy to talk about the toy, "Fis Ethan!" he introduced, shifting to show his little brother the baby doll more while still cradling it.   
"Ooooh," Vito mumbled before he felt himself being lifted up, earning a squeak. The person who had picked him up peppered kisses all over his face, making him giggle and the stubble of beard there made it obvious to the little boy who it was.   
"Daddy!" he squealed happily, letting the pacifier fall from his lips as he happily kissed Kraglin on his own cheek a few times, "Daddy! Oh daddy! I miss you! Miss you weal bad!" Kraglin laughed softly at this.   
"I missed you too, sweetie. It's ok though. You're home now. Back and safe where you belong," he cooed, kissing his head again, "now," he said as Peter whined a bit at Gamora picking him up, childishly insisting he could walk, "how about we show Petey your new little room? I think papa's in there and we can get you a new paci and Petey can get his gifts we got him and you two can play to your hearts content."   
Vito hummed happily at the thought of that, it gave him a happy feeling in his chest as he nuzzled up close to the first mate. Still, one thing bothered him, he looked up to him.  
"Papa not mad no mowe?"   
Kraglin hesitated to answer the question, but, slowly, he nodded, "No worries sweet pea, papa shouldn't be mad anymore. And even if he is, you know mama will protect you," he reassured, gently poking his nose. Vito eased more at that, allowing himself to giggle finally.   
The two caregivers carried their little ones to Vito's babyfied bedroom, a few blocks still laid about from when Horuz and Taserface babysat Vito, but thankfully it wasn't bad. Yondu wasn't in there though. Kraglin sighed but sat Vito down, grabbing him a green pacifier.   
"I'm gonna find papa. You play nice with your brother and listen to Gamora, she's in charge, dumpling."   
Vito looked up to Gamora as she sat Peter down next to the other little. He didn't plan to disobey her anyways. Truth be told , she was pretty intimidating. Kraglin smiled softly at him and stepped out, Peter automatically grabbed for the blocks, giggling happily making Vito smile and follow suit.   
"Wha you gonna buiwld, Petey?" Vito hummed softly as he stacked another block on top of the four he already had.   
"Bed!" Peter squeaked out, "Fow Ethan!"   
Vito smiled a bit at that giggling as he nodded, "Dat good idea!" he hummed before his creation fell over, it startled both littles, but then Vito whined something out that surprised Peter and Gamora, "Sh*t bwocks!"   
Peter used his free hand to cover Vito's mouth making him whine more, "V! Dat bad wowd! Not 'upposed to say dat 'tuff!"  
Vito whined again confused as to why he couldn't say them, confused as to why they were so bad.   
"There's my boy!" Yondu called, walking into the room with Kraglin behind him. Vito whimpered which was muffled by Peter's hand. He scooted closer to Peter. Yondu thankfully thought nothing of it, sitting on the bed, Kraglin next to him.   
"Sure is! There's our baby boy, come to mama baby, I want another hug."   
Vito hesitated a moment before he did, upon being scooped up into the first mate's arms though, he squealed delightedly, giggling. He was sat back down gently and the two littles started playing. The blocks were ditched eventually in turn for playing a very interesting game of 'house'.   
"I gotta go to wowk!" Peter declared, "To bwing money to da howse but I not abwe to bwing my baby Ethan wif me! V, you gotta babysit him, pease!" Vito blinked, confused and rather uneasy but he nodded.   
"Kay, I watc' Efan fow you."  
"Noooooooo! His name Ethan!" Peter whined. Gamora leaned a bit forward and gently tapped Peter's head.   
"None of that, you be nice to your brother. He's smaller, he can't say everything as well as you, Peter," the older brother huffed but nodded slightly, looking down to the doll, worry seeming to seep into the older little's gaze as he did. Suddenly, his lip trembled slightly, Gamora frowned gently but coaxed him closer, Peter laid his head on her lap whimpering until he shifted, hiding his face in her leg and starting to cry softly, surprisingly soft.   
Still, Vito frowned deeply watching his big brother, feeling rather bad. He hesitated before crawling closer and gently hugging Peter, startling the older, still, after a few moments of looking at his younger brother in shock, his lip trembled again before he nuzzled into his shoulder instead, crying, louder than he had before. Vito hesitated again, he wasn't used to other people crying around him but he wanted to help Peter. Eventually, an idea came to him. One Peter was known well to do for other people.   
"I can't stop dis feewin'.... deep i'side of me. Giwl you jus' don' wealize.... what you do to me. When you howd me, in youw awms so tight.... you wet me know... ebewyfing's awight..... I-I-I-I hooked on da feewin'. I high on bewiefing, dat youw in wove wif meeeee!"   
Peter giggled a little, even with a bit of sadness still there, still, he continued to sing the song Vito started, "Wips as sweet as candy. It's tas'e is on my mind. Giwl you got me firsty for anot'er cup of wiiiiiiiine-"  
"Ok, ok," Kraglin chuckled gently, "now, how about we have a little nappy time, ok? Petey, do you want a sippy cup?" he cooed. Peter nodded rubbing his eyes. Yondu got to his feet quickly, "I'll get it, anything for my boys," he hummed, stepping out to go to the kitchen. Gamora arched a brow as the two littles quickly started trying to finish the block bed for Ethan before their drinks came. Kraglin smiled softly knowing Yondu must've looked a bit odd being so willing to tend do eagerly to the boys.   
"He scared Vito before he went to Stakar's so he's trying to make up to him, plus he missed Pete," Kraglin explained in a whisper. Gamora nodded understandingly. Yondu returned shortly after with one bottle and one sippy cup. The two little's were laid out on a fluffy blanket, and despite the bed being nearly done, they still let the baby doll Ethan lay on Peter's chest with Vito cuddled up to them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby doll is inspired by one of my friend's OCs that will make an appearance later on. On Wattpad he is called Dad-of-Pupper. On Ao3 he is known as wolfmonkey822. He writes amazing Marvel content so I would most definitely recommend checking him out!


	39. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (39)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning, this chapter as well as the next few does dive into kidnapping. Each chapter will have this at the beginning so please, if you think that will trigger you in any manner, skip them. This chapter is not very explicit. It doesn't really touch on the kidnapping until the end of this chapter. I wrote it because it was another request.

It was the next day, Kraglin was awake and started to get ready, the first mate would be leading a job today. He was trying to keep quiet since Yondu was off for the day and Vito had still been little when he went to bed that night, but a little voice let him know that he hadn't been successful, "Mama?"   
Kraglin sighed but turned around, surprised to see both Vito and Yondu awake.   
"Well good morning, first mate. Sleep well?"   
Kraglin chuckled lightly, "Yeah I did," he paused before sitting on the bed, hugging Vito gently, "did you two sleep good?"   
"Yeah, yeah. Pretty good," Yondu nodded, scratching his beard.   
"Mama, wha you doin?" Vito whined softly.   
"I've got a job baby boy, but don't worry your sweet head about it, ok? You get a papa and baby day!" he encouraged, rubbing his head gently, "don't that sound nice? Like fun?"   
Vito whimpered softly but that was all the answer he gave, Kraglin nodded gently but tried to brush it off as Vito being sleepy and wanting to cuddle, he kissed his head gently, "Well, I gotta head to work, ok? You be a good little boy for papa," he cooed, kissing his head again before grabbing his coat and swinging it on, and exiting the bedroom.  
Vito felt tears pool up in his eyes, he rubbed them quickly though, still, Yondu pulled him closer, "Aww baby blue, dontcha cry, c'mon. Yer papa's tough little man aintcha?"   
Vito tightly shut his eyes a moment before opening them and trying to squirm away. Yondu laughed, assuming he was just fussy, "Awww no, don't wanna cuddle with me, boy?" he cooed.   
"F*ck no I don't!" Vito snapped, childish voice gone which surprised Yondu. He hadn't heard Vito be big in a while. He let go of him gently, still, he wasn't giving in just yet. He finally was in a good mood so he was going to get quality time with his baby.   
"Well alright then, grumpy butt, c'mon, let's get breakfast, " Vito rolled his eyes but got to his feet, about to head to the door until Yondu's voice stopped him again, "you planning on going in that wet diaper, boy? Bet that'd be mighty uncomfortable."   
Vito glared at him and huffed, "No. But I can change myself," he grumbled.   
"Not as long as you're still in punishment," he hummed softly, getting up himself, "why dontcha take a seat, I'll handle it for the wittle ravager."   
Yondu could feel the glare on his back but he easily shrugged it off, "Cmon baby blue, on the bed, less ya need papa's help with it," Vito rolled his eyes but got on the bed as Yondu turned around and smirked, nodding gently as he walked over, changing the boy's diaper.   
Afterwards, Yondu settled with leading Vito to the mess hall by the hand. Nobody really looked up yet, used to Vito acting childish by now. Nothing was even said until the father and son were seated, "I don't need to sit on your lap, papa!"   
"Ohhhho, look at that, look at who's a big boy today," Horuz sneered.   
"F*ck you!" Vito shouted at him, glaring coldly at the second mate, this grabbed nearly everyone's attention. The boy's cheeks, which were already tinting a purplish red, deepened more in color at Half-Nut laughing.  
"Bold little baby today, huh?"   
"Sounds like a spanking is needed, sir!" Brahl added.   
"Oh I'll do one better," Yondu huffed out, landing a swat on Vito's padded rear after having pulled him up then led him to a corner in the mess hall, "you'll stand here for three minutes, seeing how you act like a three-year-old, and think about your language. Little boys don't say that kind of stuff," he scolded, hoping that it'd cause Vito to slip and that his baby boy would be clinging to him, pleading for no timeout, but that didn't necessarily go as planned.   
Vito whipped around with a glare, "I am not a three-year-old! And I'm not gonna stand in the corner like one!"   
"Yes ya are, else I'll take ya over my lap and spank ya, just like the little brat you're acting like deserves!" Yondu warned.   
Vito growled a little, trying to walk past him but Yondu pushed him back, "You best quit, son. Last warning."   
Just shut up and move! I'm not gonna be treated like a toddler!"   
"Well ya sure are having a tantrum like one!" Yondu snapped then looked to the crew, "What y'all think? Should the little baby get a whoopin'?" a round of cheers came from the crew, Yondu nodded satisfied, "turn her little diapered bottom around, son."   
"Don't you touch me," Vito growled back.   
Yondu pulled him close, smacking his butt harshly making him yelp and immediately struggle but that was ended by another hit, then followed by 8 more, that then turned 10, then 17. By the end of it, Vito was admittedly crying, not even wiggling anymore.   
"Awww, did wittle wunt get in touble?" Wretch sneered, using a taunting baby voice.   
"Somebody needs his paci," Huhtar added with a little laugh, Gef eagerly copied, to fit in (legit though can I say I love Gef so much?)   
"Yeah! Does he need his paci?"   
"Its over now baby boy, it's ok, come on now, let's let papa get ya outta that wet diadee, yeah?" Yondu cooed in a murmur.   
Vito hiccupped, he hadn't even noticed he wet the diaper which made him more frustrated and upset. He tried pushing him away, but was too weak from the crying he had been doing, "Stay th-the f*ck away from me! Y-you jack*ss!!" he demanded through a sob.   
"Now you listen here, boy, I'm just trying to help ya. If you want them to see you get your diaper changed then fine," Yondu growled out, quickly getting frustrated all over again.   
"Why don't one o' ya make yerselves useful and go get the baby's things!" he called, a few crew members laughed, but foot steps were heard going off. Vito's eyes widened in panic.   
"Papa! They're gonna see the room!" Vito hissed with a sniffle.   
"Oh well boo hoo, darlin, ya brought this on yourself. You wanna act like a little baby then fine, who am I to stop you? I tried to getcha in little space to spare ya the embarrassment, I offered for ya to go to your room for a diaper change but ya were bein' stubborn. Just like when we started this crap."   
"You said yourself that you never asked me to be your little! So I'm not! Why the h*ll do you think I've been clingy to Kraglin??" Yondu was admittedly surprised by that and sighed, shaking his head.   
"Boy, ya know I didn't mean that. Ya know I love having you as my little boy. I was just mad, ok?"   
"No! Not ok! Just let go of me!" Vito shoved Yondu and the blue captain did let go, mostly out of surprise of the words and the push. It was just the amount of time Vito needed to slide away from him and off the ship. The mess hall had an exit close to it in case of emergencies but it was just the right amount of distance that Vito could easily make it without his father grabbing him. Yondu was stunned before he went chasing after him.   
At seeing the ship door open, his heart raced. He immediately dashed out the exit himself, looking around frantically.   
"Vito!!!" he shouted as he started searching.   
A few streets down Vito was hiding in an alleyway between two large garbage bins, furiously rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears. He was scared and upset and had noticed a little late that maybe running out in a little black t-shirt with the grey words 'Little Buddy' on it and ravager red shorts with a wet diaper wasn't a good idea but he refused to go back yet. He'd just go looking for Kraglin after a few hours and they'd go back together and it'd be resolved then. Still, crying would alert someone and he didn't need that. Still, he trembled nonetheless.   
He was further startled when someone entered the alleyway, a grey skinned alien with sunflower yellow hair and sharp ears with an earring just below one point. He had shoved a female alien with magenta skin and black hair against the wall, "Alright, girl, give me the ring and I won't hurtcha."   
The girl spit at his face making him snarl. Vito whimpered softly, curling up into himself. The whimper was apparently loud enough to hear though as the grey male turned around, spotting Vito easily. He took a moment to take in the outfit Vito had on before he started laughing, holding tightly to the girl's wrist still.   
"Oh man, how pathetic."   
The girl surveyed him a moment before her eyes widened, smacking the man's chest, "Him, he's Udonta's kid!"   
"What?" the alien male scoffed, "No way. That guy couldn't have kids. Let alone one so pathetic and sad, I mean look at him. He's literally in a wet diaper."   
"He is! I've seen him at the bar and he's always near the captain and the first mate. A couple of workers there could confirm it. Bet he'd be big money."   
The man took a moment looking between the girl and Vito who was paralyzed with fear. He smirked, pulling a taser like item out and shocking the girl until she fell unconscious, he let her slump to the ground as he approached Vito with frightening steps, Vito covered his eyes, having fell into little space at the wrong moment.   
"Say nighty night, little baby," he sneered before Vito felt the shocking pains as he fell into unconsciousness too.


	40. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (40)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning, this chapter, the one previously, and the next involve kidnapping. This chapter is a bit more explicit into it. If you are not comfortable or do not want to read it, please skip until you no longer see these warnings.

Vito stirred awake, whining softly, trying to wiggle, his rear end stung. Between the harsh round of spanking he had got before he ran off, the wet diaper, and the fact he had apparently wet the diaper more while he was out, it was extremely uncomfortable.   
"Well, well, Little Udonta. Glad to see you're awake," a Jersey accent said, "was beginning to think that shock was too much for ya."   
"Wh-whewe I?" Vito whimpered, muffled by the rag tied around his mouth. He tried to look around but only saw darkness due to a second rag around his eyes.  
"What was that?" the voice asked with a rough laugh, "What voice is that?"  
"I-it my voice," he whimpered out and while it was hard to tell what was said, the high pitched tone was still clear nonetheless. It earned more laughter from the stranger.   
The next set of words surprised him, "Udonta's brat is a little, huh? Who would've ever thought! Bet the ship has become a nursery then! Baby toys laying around, bet he keeps a baby monitor near at all times!" the man laughed harder at this, "Wonder what the galaxy would think...." he hummed afterwards. Vito whined and quickly shook his head, reluctantly coming out of his little space, he was truly terrified and wanted nothing more than to be a little boy but it obviously wasn't helping the situation.   
"No! No- just.... just please. He...... he doesn't a-approve of it anyways.... ok? I-I take care of m-myself."   
He couldn't see it, but the man narrowed his eyes but smirked, "Awfully dangerous then huh? Does daddy not approve because it shows you're nothing but a disappointment?" Vito whimpered softly, biting his tongue harshly, he never wanted to be a disappointment to Yondu.... was his little space really really a disappointment?   
"Wonder how he'll react when he finds out that that issue of yours gotcha in trouble. Maybe he'll be happy to be rid of the little brat he was stuck with. Let's give him a call, yeah? And find out?"   
Vito whimpered again but the stranger ignored it, motioning over someone else, "Get the com. We're gonna make a call," it only took a few moments but Vito heard the two people walk away.   
Kraglin was fuming, "You lost him!! You let him run away and now there's no telling what happened to him!" he shouted, admittedly the worry was making him a little more hysterical than he actually felt but his anxiety and fear was through the roof. It didn't help that Yondu's was too, mixed with guilt making him in a daze but at the same time snappy.  
"I already told you that I know Kraglin! I know, I know, I know, and I know! How many times do I gotta say it?? I tried to find him but he was no where!"   
"He has to be somewhere on the planet, Yondu! Big or little, he can't just leave a planet!"   
Before Yondu could argue, the main com link went off signaling a call. The two barely took a glance at it though, Yondu continued on with his arguement.   
"Well then, you know what? He has to come home eventually!"   
"Don't see why we don't just ditch the brat here, at least for a few days! That would've been what anyone else would've gotten!" Brahl called, walking past the control room where the two were arguing. The call finally stopped as Kraglin stepped out of the room, storming up to the crew member, shoving him against the wall, clutching a fist full of his leathers, snarling.   
"Maybe we outta do that to you, huh? Then lock you up in the brig? Then, to top it all off, toilet duty and night shift as soon as you're out? Sound like a plan, Brahl?"   
The crew member gulped uncomfortably, shaking his head, "N-no sir. Sorry sir. Understood sir. I'll butt out," Kraglin shoved him against the wall more before releasing him but leaned in.   
"Yeah. You better."   
Vito heard footsteps enter again and the Jersey accent spoke again, "Well, Little One, daddy was apparently too busy to pick up the phone...." he paused before smirking and shrugging, "or maybe he decided you were a lost cause. He might not even be looking for you," he hummed, "regardless of the case, you're gonna be stuck with me for a little while," the blindfold over his eyes was finally removed, showing a red skinned alien with black circles around his eyes and grey tattoos on his neck, somewhat similar in design to Kraglin's. He had smokey gray hair that suck up on one side but fell over his left eye. He had on a dark purple leather jacket with a white tank top on underneath, suspiciously spotted with colors that could pull off as other aliens blood. He had a necklace hanging from his throat with a pendant in the shape of a gang symbol. One Vito had admittedly seen before in Yondu's files. This was a mafia like gang against the ravagers. The Arches. That thought petrified Vito.   
"Yer gonna be staying with 'Uncle' Dominique, so I'd suggest you get real comfortable. Or as comfortable as you can in a wet diaper," he snickered as he pulled a chair up, crossing his legs as he leaned back in a bored, casual position, but the smirk told Vito it'd be anything but, "now, let's get to talking about your daddy's business, yeah?"


	41. No. (41)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning, this chapter and the two previous ones involve kidnapping. On top of that, there is implied violence and explicit mentions of what the kidnappers are doing. If you do not feel comfortable reading that or feel it will trigger you, please skip this chapter as well.

It had been a week since Vito ran off, Kraglin and Yondu's relationship had become very strained over the days. Most moments, the first mate even refused to speak to him unless necessary, not that Yondu had much time to talk. After Vito wasn't home the second day, he immediately took up searching again, his heart aching to think of what might've happened to the boy. The most fearful thought being one he knew from experience, one he had always, always swore neither of his boys, or Kraglin for that matter, as well as anyone else he could protect and save from this fate, slavery. He doubted that anyone would take the boy as a battle slave, as he himself had been before he could even talk or walk right, but there were plenty other variations that he dreaded to consider.   
Kraglin stayed on the ship, as far as the captain's knowledge went at least. The first mate had stepped out after Yondu was back and in bed to look since the second night, he would've the first day but all that arguing really took a toll on him and there was a small bit of hope that Yondu was right, that their boy would come home on his own.   
It was one of these nights, though, that Yondu didn't come back when Kraglin was headed out. By chance, good or bad, depending on the perspective, they ended up at the same bar.   
Yondu had wanted to forget the thoughts he had after Vito went missing, Kraglin had come down to his last resorts of places to look. He doubted Vito would come to one on his own and he so desperately held onto the idea of him not being taken but he had officially run out of places.   
Kraglin narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of his captain and, with some hesitation, stormed up to him, sitting in the seat next to his.   
"So this is searching?" he hissed. Yondu was admittedly startled, the alchohol he indulged in had lowered his guardedness and awareness, it was the only way he could be so vulnerable but at this point, the blue captain could care less. He just wanted to find his son.   
He scoffed at Kraglin after he knew who it was who sat next to him and spoke so bitterly, "Already tried looking for the day, Krags. This is just to help my conscious," he growled back, "besides, you're one to talk or did you just 'mistakingly' walk in here?" he sneered.   
"I'm in here because its the only place I haven't looked," Kraglin retorted angrily.   
"You haven't looked here?" Yondu asked with another scoff, "Krags, this would be the first place slavers would take the boy or anyone else for that matter!"   
"Well excuse me for not wanting to think of my little boy being kidnapped, Yondu!"   
Yondu blinked slightly at that, Kraglin rarely called him Yondu, even after they agreed to be in a relationship. He looked him over a moment before leaning forward quickly, pressing his lips against his first mate's.   
Kraglin almost wanted to pull away but he loved the way the kiss was going, still, he grunted in disapproval.   
"Hey f*ckers! Get a room!" someone called out from the massive crowd in the bar. Yondu growled, usually not caring at all what other people said, but he knew Kraglin wasn't entirely ok with it either, though he hadn't pulled away which Yondu figured counted for something too. Reluctantly, he did pull away, red eyes meeting a blue pair.   
"Look, I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately, ok? I know its been hard and I know it was my screw up that got us all in this mess and I know for a fact I don't deserve you or Vito..... but I wanna make this right. Ok? I wanna fix us and get our boy back, together. Ok?"   
Kraglin felt tears in his eyes, he tried hard to not ever cry, ravager men did not cry, but that was what he had been needing to hear through this entire week of h*ll. The first mate sighed shakily, nodding slightly.   
"Ok," he agreed softly, he looked around, "so I take it he's not here?"   
Yondu shook his head, "He would've made it clear by now if he was," he mumbled slightly. Kraglin nodded, helping Yondu get up as the same voice from earlier shouted out to them.   
"Yeah! Go on somewhere, take it out where we don't have to look at it!"   
Yondu growled turning around, scanning a moment before approaching the person who had been yelling out to them. He was grey skinned with black hair done up in a mohawk that stuck up shorter than Kraglin's did. They automatically noticed the red creating half circles under his eyes and the Arches gang symbol in a tattoo above his eye that also had a piercing in it.   
"You little scum," Yondu growled, jerking him close by the shirt he had on, "you picked the wrong day to mess with me, give me one good reason that I shouldn't whistle my arrow through your head right here and now," he snarled. Mouth curled up and ready to follow through with his words.   
The mafia member laughed a little nonetheless, "What, old man, boss woulda figured you'd be happy without the little pest there to annoy you! We've been thinking of what to do with it!" he said then laughed again.   
Yondu tended a moment but looked over his shoulder to Kraglin nodding him over, Kraglin obediently did so, eyes narrowed. Yondu whistled and his arrow flew out of his holster, dangling a few inches in front of the man's forehead. He admittedly hushed a few seconds out of uneasiness, looking between the captain and the first mate.   
"Now, listen here, boy. That is my son. However, he's also my first mate, here's, son. Calls him daddy," he said sparing the more usual 'mama' for Kraglin's sake, "and his daddy has been real tore up. Hey daddy," he said looking to Kraglin, "why dontcha show this gentleman one of yer knives? Sharp, pretty one," Kraglin obliged, pulling out a knife from his chest pocket, gleaming it in the light, he kept a straight face which could've arguably been scarier, "now. What's gonna happen here is yer either gonna squeal and tell us where our boy is or, daddy's knife here is gonna become real good, close friends with each of your fingers. All up to you."   
"I-I wan my pa-papa!!!" Vito wailed, little tone back, blood leaked steadily past his lips from biting too hard on his tongue and a firm smack on his head making them sink even further into the muscle, enough to puncture it. He was grateful the rag was away from his mouth now because he certainly didn't want to taste that.   
"Oh well, 'papa' don't want you. He didn't pick up, twerp," Dominique sneered, "now. I'll ask again before Dengar gives you another swat on the head for being a bad boy. What is your papa's next jobs??" Dominique stood up, looming over the little.   
"I-I dunno!" Vito insisted again, "M-mama do job a-an dat aww I know!!"   
Dominique snarled a little, but nodded to his lackey Dengar grinned maliciously, as if enjoying smacking Vito around, and gladly delivered another harsh hit to the back of his head making Vito's head rock toward and once back in its original position, he got another directly on top of his head. Vito cried even louder at this.   
"You gonna stop lying??" Dominique shouted. Vito tried to shrink down in fear, still crying. He was shaking uncontrollably at this point.   
"I-I not! I n-no-not! Pomise! I pomise! P-pease stooooop!" he pleaded with a pitiful hiccup. Dominique scoffed at him, shaking his head.   
"Ok. Fine, you wanna be a little brat? You wanna lie? Fine. 'Uncle' Dominique and Dengar will just have to teach you some manners," he looked to Dengar, "you know, I think the baby needs another accident," he hummed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the nearest wall. Vito tightly shut his eyes and whimpered, the pants he had on were soaked through and he most certainly had a rash as well as a some blisters and cuts along his skin which definitely felt bad against it.   
Sure enough a hit soon met his stomach causing the diaper to be used even more and earning another cry. Dengar popped his knuckles looking to Dominique who took a moment to survey Vito then nodded his head out, "Its late, probably the baby's bed time. We'll let him rest and see if he's ready to talk in the morning," Dengar gave a purposeful snarl at Vito to scare him, then walked out with Dominique who turned the light off as he left.


	42. No. No (42)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning, while this chapter involves being rescued from said kidnapping the last few chapters, if you still do not feel comfortable with that, please skip this chapter. There will also be mentions of amnesia through the rest of this book in specific. It was another request from a reader on Wattpad. If you do not feel comfortable with that then thank for reading as much as you have. The sequel to this book will be posted shortly after so feel free to look at it. It doesn't include amnesia apart from mentions of it. It will be called "No Vito". Again thank you whether you have to stop reading this or still are. I will still post warnings but they will no longer be as lengthy as the past few have been because I feel I have appropriately and fully explained the situation to the best of my ability.

It took some motivation but Yondu and Kraglin eventually got the answers they wanted and, while maybe not the best idea, they couldn't wait to go save Vito, so they sprung into action the next morning. They had to stop by the ship to get weapons and such. Yondu looked at the warehouse that was apparently one of the Archs many hideouts, like the ravagers they had some a little bit of them all over the galaxy, differing though, there was a single ringleader, Dominique. He was supposedly here for now, luckily enough.   
He had brought fears he had to the surface which honestly horrified Kraglin. Thoughts of either their baby boy getting taken away somewhere totally new or left out in the dingy, dangerous streets to die, if he wasn't dead already. Archs were never kind to the ravagers.   
They were quiet as they made their way in, after having shot the guard with a tranquilizer, Kraglin's thought, begrudgingly. He didn't want to expose Vito to that extreme of violence if he happened to be in little space. They needed things calm for him in that case.   
Yondu tightly gripped a blaser but his arrow buzzed angrily against his leg as he made his way in, sticking close to the wall and shadows. Kraglin dutifully followed, eyes narrowed as he scanned around trying to see if there was anything to help them or be concerned about.   
The good thing about the warehouse is it didn't have many rooms. The issue was it was dark and extremely spacious. It didn't take long, however that they heard a familiar wail from one of the upper levels. Kraglin nearly rushed in blindly until Yondu grabbed his coat to silently warn him not to do it. Kraglin begrudgingly obeyed but his eyes were now locked on the upper level they heard the cry come from. Yondu took a moment to observe their situation, they had to get up there and, yes, there were obviously stairs but those weren't always reliable on keeping quiet, especially given the fact they were made of metal.   
Suddenly a door slammed shut from the upper level where they had heard Vito's cry, another rang out now that the little was alone but Dominique ignored it, raging on frustratedly.   
"Kill the d*mn brat!" he shouted to someone he was walking with, "I'm done with him! He hasn't been useful! Udonta ain't gonna f*cking pick up! He's worthless to us now!"   
"But, boss, the jobs? How are we gonna find out about them?" a more meek voice questioned. A different one from Dominique answered next, after having smacked the other.   
"Don't question the boss, moron. Just do what he says. The kid hasn't given us any answers anyways. Keeps saying he don't know nothin. Just go get a gun and handle it!"   
"W-wait! Why do I gotta do it??"   
"Cause we're telling you to!" Dominique snapped, "I have to get ready to get to C034-89B."   
There was a groan, finally Dominique and another alien roughly a foot shorter than him followed. He had similar looks to him except his skin was a darker red and his Arch symbol was branded on his left shoulder which was visible due to his outfit not having sleeves.   
Kraglin moved to attack again but Yondu stopped him a second time, mumbling to him, "We'll make them pay, darlin. Don't you worry 'bout that. For now, though, we gotta get our boy, ok? We'll wait till they leave then go up the stairs and stop that jack*ss from shooting him then go from there," he whispered soothingly.  
Kraglin sighed softly but nodded along to the plan.   
They thankfully didn't have to wait long, even better Dominique was distracted by a call so they weren't spotted. They carefully made their way up as a different door shut quieter, their hearts sank as they admittedly moved faster before anything could happen. Yondu even whistled his arrow ahead, this worked out apparently because a startled yelp was heard. They thankfully caught the Arch member right outside one of the doors, about to open it, with the yaka arrow pointed between his eyes.   
Yondu smirked proudly, stepping closer to the member who was looking more petrified. His skin was a light grey, almost the same color as clouds on rainy days, he had yellow on the ends of his eyes in the shape of circles with red, spikey hair. His arch sign was a scar on his lower right cheek. Worse part, he was indeed holding a gun   
"Well, well, well, seems you had quite the job ahead o' you, huh? Now, surely you weren't gonna hurt an innocent child with that there," he pointed to the gun, "were ya?" the member attempted to speak and get the words out but Yondu stopped him short, "No need to answer. We heard it all. How's about you and I go in another room and you give me one good reason why I shouldn't ram this arrow through ya so much you'll look like a mangled chew toy, while my first mate here collects our boy?"   
The member hesitated but did eventually, slowly walk towards a different door, hoping compliance would spare his life. Yondu continued to smirk, following him, glancing back to nod Kraglin to go ahead. The first mate eagerly rushed in to the room and to Vito.   
His stomach churned at what he saw, Vito's blood from his tongue had been dried by now and the shorts and diaper may as well been past the point of reuse. He had a bruise on his cheek and shoulder, his shirt had cuts from knives, a few going onto the skin and had been bleeding. He had something looking awfully close to cigarette burns on his knees, and all that was just what Kraglin could see.   
None of it was as worse as the scared, confused, almost lost and empty look Vito gave Kraglin. The first mate raised a shaky hand close to Vito's cheek until the little flinched away with a whimper at which his hand stopped immediately, still, his tore up voice came out, "Oh... Vito... oh baby....." he couldn't seem to muster out much past that, it was just horrific for Kraglin to see.   
Nonetheless, those lavender eyes locked on Kraglin's blue ones and a little, quivering voice mustered out, "Wh-who awe you..?"


	43. No. No. No. (43)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Amnesia

Kraglin furrowed his brows lightly, his hand dropping from shock. He paused a moment before explaining, baffled by the question, "Sweetie, it's.... I'm.. daddy, o-or mama, y-you know who I am baby boy. I work with your papa."   
Vito shook his head slowly, it hurt to try and do it too quickly, "N-not my mama. M-my mama haf wed haiw a-an bwue eyshe. A-an my papa weave! Weave when I ity bity!" he insisted, lip trembling slightly.   
Yondu came in, sliding his arrow into its holster, "The boy ok?" he asked, stepping closer to the two. Kraglin looked over his shoulder, for the second time today, he looked about ready to cry.   
Yondu frowned confused. They found Vito and, sure, the kid was hurt, but he was breathing and that was the important part, everything else would heal. The next words made it all painfully clear.   
"H-he doesn't remember us, Yondu..."   
"What?" Yondu barked unintentionally, making Vito wince, immediately Yondu quieted back down, kneeling next to Kraglin, "A'right. A'right. Whatcha mean he don't remember us?"   
Kraglin looked back to his little boy, tears were in Vito's eyes too and confusion clearly lingered there.   
"I mean... he...." Kraglin sighed softly, rubbing his eye lids with his fingers as if it'd make his own tears disappear, "exactly as I said it, s-sir.."   
Yondu looked to Vito. He understood what Kraglin was saying but couldn't wrap his mind around it. It was some kind of joke, right? It couldn't had really happened, right?   
"Hey, son, what's the last thing you remember?" Yondu asked softly.   
Vito gave an uncomfortable whimper, "H-hewe."   
"No, no. Before here," Yondu explained, "what.... what do you remember before here? How old are you?"   
Vito whimpered again, scanning around with his eyes as if looking for someone or something in specific.   
"M-mama," he whimpered out pitifully, finally, then added, "w-wanna see hew, w-want my mommy!" another wail left Vito, despite the fact the little's throat ached.   
The captain and first mate traded looks, genuinely unsure of what to do with the situation. They couldn't so easily take Vito to Bonnie, not without upsetting him more at least, and causing him more confusion, so they had to work with what they could.   
"Ok... hey, hey, settle down, listen to me," Yondu coaxed, Vito gave another weak cry but he looked to him with a small sniffle, "I'm your papa. Your mama thought it'd be best for you to be with me for a little while. Ok? So, we're gonna getcha out of here and getcha on.... er- in my home, ok? Lest-ther is there waitin' for ya, ya wanna see him?"   
Vito sniffled again but nodded regardless, "U-uh huh, wanna see him."  
"Ok. Just sit there while ma- uh, my friend here, unties ya, then, he's gonna carry ya ok?"   
Vito hiccupped pitifully but nodded slightly. Kraglin started to untie Vito, he couldn't bring himself to do it too quickly though. As soon as he had him free of the chains that confined him before, he gently lifted him up, holding him close, rubbing his back.   
Kraglin was relieved Vito at least clung to him with his little whimpers, it made things a little bit easier but his heart broke that he couldn't really comfort him the way he wanted to.   
He and Yondu headed back to the ship, Kraglin holding Vito close but gentle, "Hey sweetie?" he gently cooed, Vito sniffled but looked up, "We're gonna take you to someone that can help your owies, ok?"   
Vito gave a frightened whine and nuzzled into Kraglin with another soft cry racking his body. Kraglin nodded gently, rubbing his back gently.   
"Shhhh, it's ok lovie.... how old are you sweetie? Can you tell us?" he cooed gently.   
Vito sniffled a bit, peeking out hesitantly but held up two fingers, though he mumbled out, "Twee."  
Yondu winced, of course the boy would want his mommy then, he definitely wasn't there in his life at that point. He only hoped this wouldn't last too long.   
Once back on the ship, they took Vito straight to the medic as Kraglin promised. Vito clung to Kraglin at the sight of the medical room, and even more so at the Elector's medic. He was an, ironically, sickly yellow color with green sploches along his arms, back, and face. He was a chubby alien with stubby legs and lacked hair apart from his beard. He was a rather lazy man but he knew his medical things and it wasn't exactly like Yondu could afford another medic after the exile and not many actual doctors wanted to join a band of space pirates.   
"Noooo," Vito whined, trying to move himself closer to Kraglin and away from the medic, had it not been for the current situation, Kraglin would've swooped in and protected him but the wounds needed to be looked at and, deep down, he knew Vito was only hiding into him because he was holding him, not because he trusted him, which hurt his heart a great deal. Eventually, though, they got Vito to sit down, but the temper tantrum wasn't quite over.   
As soon as the medic came even close to him, Vito burst into tears, had he not been covered in wounds, they suspected he would've been wiggling around too. Yondu sighed, right now he had to handle this alone because while Vito may not know him, he knew of him, the captain knew that much and while he was sure Bonnie mentioned Kraglin to the boy, he was family. Thus, he kneeled down in front of Vito, keeping a gentle gaze but rather stern tone.   
"Hey, hey now. What's all this blubbering fer? Hmm? You ain't got no need to be wailing like somebody cut yer leg off," Kraglin almost scolded Yondu for such blunt words, for putting such imagines in their baby's fragile mind, he was bound to be much more protective now, but Vito answered which stopped him because, apparently it was indeed effective.   
"Y-you pomise dat I get 'Es-fer when we h-hewe," Vito whimpered out with a sniffle.   
Yondu scoffed amusedly, "All that fussin' for a little toy bear?" he shook his head but looked to Kraglin, "Go get Lest-ther, will you?" the first mate nodded quickly, going off, eager and just wanting to soothe Vito in anyway he could.   
"Sir? Heard commontion, everything alright?" Tullk asked with Oblo not too far behind. Upon seeing Vito, Oblo rushed forward as Tullk watched on in surprise, approaching more slowly and cautiously.   
"Aw! Little buddy! I'm happy they found you! We were so worried and look at you! You're all hurt!" Oblo exclaimed, hugging him.   
Vito whimpered and started to cry from fear at the two strangers, one hugging him no less. Yondu sighed, yeah, he really hoped this wouldn't last too long.


	44. No. No. No. No. (44)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Amnesia

"Son, son!" Yondu called to get his attention, Oblo had let go of Vito in surprise, he was no expecting that reaction. The Krylonian was terrified thinking he accidentally bumped one of the little's many injuries. Vito hiccupped pitifully but continued to wail, arms moving slightly up to rub his eyes, only for them to ache and ultimately fall back to his sides producing another cry. The medic covered his ears, "I cannot work under this circumstance. Let me know when he's done with all that," he hissed annoyed, walking out.   
"Laddie, settle down, whatsa matter?" Tullk tried, still Vito refused to settle down. Kraglin was walking back but at the sound of crying again, he rushed in right to Vito, kneeling in front of him.   
"Shhhhh, shhh, it's ok dumpling, it's ok, lookie here," he cooed, showing him Lest-ther and the pacifier, "you want these?" Vito hiccupped but did shakily grab the pacifier first and slid it in his mouth then grabbed his toy bear, hiding his face into it. This muffled, and ultimately quieted, the sobs that still racked his body.   
"Sorry, sir," Oblo mumbled guiltily as Tullk still watched Vito questioningly, picking up that something wasn't right with this picture. Yondu sighed, motioning the two over with him. It felt hard to move and he simply felt tired, with everything that happened, was still happening, he felt utterly exhausted.   
Once they were a bit away from the still crying little, he started to explain, "Its alright, Oblo, but we're gonna have to be a bit more careful for a while. As y'all know he went missin', turns out Arches got a hold of him, which is why he's all hurt. When Krags and I got there, he...... he didn't remember us. Any of us. He thinks he's three, he lived with B-bonnie," he had to pause to swallow down his sadness, "at that time...."   
An uncomfortable silence fell over the three, eventually, Oblo spoke up.   
"What are we gonna do, sir?"   
Yondu shrugged, "Dunno, just be careful with him and wait and hope his memories come back to him," he answered softly.   
The two nodded, "Ok, well, if we're spookin' the boy, we're gonna head on so y'all can get him calmed," Tullk assured, "just keep us updated on the boy, and try to figure out something to tell the crew. I'm gonna let Horuz know, though."   
Yondu nodded slowly in agreement to all Tullk said and with that, the two members walked away. Yondu didn't get to walk back to his lover and son though because Kraglin met him halfway.   
"Sir...... I.... I c-can't get him to calm down," Kraglin said softly, sadness in his blue eyes. Yondu nodded gently, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, it wasn't his typical act of affection but Kraglin clearly needed it.   
"I know, darlin, it's ok," he assured softly and gently.   
"I..... I'm gonna handle the crew for a bit, ok?"   
"Yeah. Yeah, you go ahead Krags, get a bit of a break, ok? Rest if ya need to, I'm..... I'm gonna try to fix this," Kraglin nodded, trying hard to fight his tears before he walked out of the med bay too. Yondu sighed, now it was just him and his son.   
He forced his feet to carry him to the little. He was still crying but it was even softer than before and sounded more like little whimpers, Yondu could assume his throat was sore and hurting.   
Yondu kneeled in front of him again.   
"Hey, boy, Vito," Vito gave a pitiful hum in response to show he heard him, "it's just you and papa now, can ya look up, can ya look at me?"   
Vito whimpered but did so and, for the first time since Vito had been aboard his ship, Yondu didn't see his stubborn blue teenage son, he didn't see his big boy adorably pretending to be a little boy, he saw a frightened toddler staring at him, it was almost enough to break his cold stone heart.   
"What has you crying this time, hmmm? You got yer paci and teddy now.... are you hurting?"   
"A wi-wittle, dat not why I c'y dough...."   
"Why ya crying then, boy?" he murmured.   
"I-I wan my mama, p-pease, oh p-pease?" Yondu sighed softly, shaking his head.   
"Vi, I can't..."   
Vito's lip trembled a few pitiful moments before he started to bawl all over again, "P-pease! Pease! Gotta p'otect hew! She need me a-and I need h-hew!! Pease wet me see hew!"   
Yondu's heart ached wishing he could take him to Bonnie but he knew that wasn't really an option, and knowing that, knowing he couldn't help ease his son's pain hurt him so badly. Still, he furrowed his brows.   
"Protect? Protect her from what?"   
"Whet!!!" Vito sobbed but Yondu only ended up more confused.   
"Who's 'Whet'?"   
Vito hiccupped a scared whimper leaving after with a shutter, he seemed hesitant but Yondu insisted again, "Vi, who is he?"


	45. No. No. No. No. No. (45)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Amnesia, implied toxic relationship towards the begging it is not fully explicit but I still wanted to warn readers just in case.

Vito sniffled again but finally started to explain, "H-he twy to date m-mama....." Yondu's heart constricted at those words but he didn't panic, he trusted his previous wife, he knew she never took another lover apart from himself. Still, he did know men tried, they'd be stupid not to, a small, still hurting part of his heart thought the world of Bonnie.   
Thankfully, Vito's next words fully eased his father, "Mama say n-no to him....." then the worry sprung right back, "he not wike dat.... a-and he not wike me. H-he'd gwab mama and yeww a wot. When we awound ofer people, he be nice b-but when it jus us, he yeww 'gain a-and push me and puww my haiw and hit my head. Mama hit him sometimes but den he say he gonna caww da po'ice and dey take mama to jaiw s-so she 'top."   
Yondu gritted his teeth, he had to wonder how long this went on but Vito was not in a state to answer that, he wouldn't remember, which only made him more angry. He also subconsciously questioned if that was what caused Vito's reaction to yelling when he did it. It was something he had to ask about when the boy's memories came back.   
"Did- er does he do anything else?"   
Vito paused again at this, staring at Yondu with sad lavender eyes, finally, he mumbled, "H-he say you no want me. Dat you weft me and mama and not eber come back, d-dat-" Vito started to get choked up all over again, lip wobbling, still, he sat up a bit taller, trying to soldier through, "dat I jus big scew up and dat I make mama a-and you angwy dat n-neifer you wan me a-and dat I gonna be put up fow 'doption ow weft wif him one way and......dat I da weason you w-we-weave," anger swelled up in Yondu's heart at this. He shook his head, Vito was crying again. This certainly cleared up some of Vito's reactions and behavior.   
"Son, I'm gonna sit up next to ya, ok?" he informed gently as to not frighten the little, he wasn't sure if Vito was as cautious as he was when he first came on the ship but right now he'd rather not risk it. He carefully rose to his full height then sat next to Vito on the medical bed.   
He explained it to Vito before he lost his memory, before he discovered his little space, but how would he explain it now?   
"I didn't leave because of you," he started, it felt like the best place to start, "it was to protect you and your mama. I didn't want someone to come hurt ya two..... I loved you, I loved your mother, I couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting you two..... I never knew that this man.... hurt you two though," it was true, another thought bugging Yondu's mind was why Vito hadn't brought it up before?   
Vito sniffled, he hesitated but moved closer, nuzzling against him though it didn't last long because it hurt Vito to move too much.   
"It ok papa...."   
Yondu sighed softly, looking down to Vito, heart still hurting, refueled anger burning inside him but he couldn't seem to bring it out in his eyes, instead a gentleness was there, "How would your mama soothe you, boy?"   
"She howd me and pay wif my haiw," Yondu nodded, wrapping his arm gently around him and used the same hand to mess with his hair. Vito quickly relaxed against him. Yondu hesitated a moment longer before starting to softly hum You Are My Sunshine. Sure enough, with it all, Vito's eyes fluttered shut. Yondu couldn't help but smile a little bit at this and chuckle, this was much better. He quickly messaged the medic to come back in. They had waited long enough and Vito would be easier to care for while asleep.   
Seeing all the injuries though only made Yondu angrier. There were more cuts and bruises along Vito's back, his right foot was broken, thank goodness they hadn't let him walk, his stomach was a painful shade of light purple, he was relieved to learn that it was nothing major, and his rear and legs were likely the worst part. They'd have to be extra careful with diaper changes now. There were blisters and cuts and the medic was fairly sure Vito had a yeast infection. Yondu was extremely grateful he had cream to help Vito with it.   
It really hurt to see the boy afterwards, all bandaged up, but Yondu preferred it to all the wounds he had. Kraglin wandered back in, after a few hours, looking a bit better.   
"Hi darlin," Yondu mumbled, taking his hand and gently squeezing it, "ya got plenty of rest?"   
Kraglin nodded slowly, "As much as I could, sir," he couldn't stop his eyes from falling on to Vito and the first mate's heart broke all over again. The only comfort he saw was that he was peacefully sleeping.   
Yondu followed his gaze and gently squeezed his hand again, "Its ok to cry, Krag, just let it out before the boy wakes up," he mumbled encouragingly. Kraglin bit his lip but a whimper left him and soon a few tears slipped out too.   
"Wh-why couldn't we protect him f-from this, Yondu?"   
Yondu shook his head, sighing, "Don't blame yourself, Kraglin. It wasn't yer fault at all, if anyone's, its mine..... I know I've screwed up a lot the past few weeks and now its hurt you and our boy," he lowered his head. Yondu felt like a failure, like he couldn't do a thing right.   
First he betrayed Stakar's trust and got exiled. He screwed up majorly with Peter. He left his wife and child. He eventually took that child with him and that led to the death of his wife. He pushed too hard on that kid and eventually led to him running off and getting kidnapped and because of that, the kid and his new lover were both hurting. It seemed Yondu only left a trail of misery wherever he went.   
He was surprised to feel a hand cup his cheek, he looked up to see it was Kraglin's hand leading to Yondu meeting his still watery eyes.   
"You can't beat yourself up over it either," he whispered, voice still a bit sad, "you messed up, sure, but we all do. What...... what matters is we got him back, its all gonna be ok..... ok?"   
Yondu chuckled weakly but nodded, "That means that you can't beat yourself up over it either," he gently cautioned.   
Kraglin smiled a bit, nodding and whispering, voice the slightest bit sad still, "Yes sir...."   
"Good boy," Yondu whispered back. He looked down to Vito then to the clock on the wall and smiled a little bit more.   
"Its late, I'll get our boy and we'll go to our room and cuddle like we usually do."   
Kraglin tensed, furrowing his brows, "But.... sir....... he's not gonna remember me...."   
Yondu dismissed it with the shake of his head carefully lifting Vito up in a cradling position, "Dontcha worry about that, I have something in mind that'll help that till he does remember."   
Kraglin was curious and unsure but he nodded regardless, heading to the bedroom with Yondu behind him with their baby boy. Once in the room, it was just as Yondu promised, Vito comfortably laid and slept between them and the first time in a week, the family slept fairly well together again.


	46. No. No. No. No. No. No. (46)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Amnesia

Vito stirred slightly, panicking the first moment his eyes opened because what his eyes saw was not his white ceiling and when he looked around, this was not his green dinosaur wallpaper, everywhere, everything was a metallic grey.   
A little whimper left him but he froze up hearing two voices.   
"Sir, ya don't understand, it's not that I don't want to spend time with Vito, I do. I wanna just hug and hold him, bu-"   
"Great, then that's what you'll do while I handle the crew since you dealt with them yesterday, then we'll switch out."   
"Sir, I am not comfortable with that, he still doesn't remember me."   
"All the more reason for you to spend the day with him. Rebuild a relationship with him till he remembers."   
There was a small groan and a door opened. Vito recognized his papa and he knew he saw the other guy walking out with him but he still shrunk into himself earning a little whimper due to it hurting.  
This managed to grab both adult's attention, Yondu flashed his first mate a grin and nodded, "Don't worry none. Its exactly like it's been just without all the memories. Doc said it'll just last a bit anyways," he then walked towards the bed, sitting next to Vito's curled up, frightened form, "hey son, didja sleep good?"   
Vito hesitated, lavender eyes watching Yondu rather uneasily, but slowly he nodded, but mumbled, "Dis not my woom...."   
"No, it's my room. Yer living with papa now, remember? Now, listen, I've got some work to do so my friend here," he jabbed a thumb in Kraglin's direction, "is gonna watch ya. I know you don't remember him, but he knew your mama too, he uh..... helped us a lot when you were an ity bity baby, so he's kinda like your daddy," Yondu explained, hoping that, even if it wasn't mama, Kraglin could be satisfied with daddy and that Vito would actually use the name for him. He was really trying to get something going.   
Vito furrowed his brows but his innocent pair of eyes flicked upwards to Kraglin. Slowly, they moved back to Yondu, "He nice?"   
"He's real nice, dontcha worry 'bout that. Yer mama really trusted him," having dealt out enough encouragement by his standards, Yondu stood up, not offering an ear to anything more that they had to say, waving goodbye to them as he exited the room.   
Kraglin watched the door, anxiety flooding up in his chest, suddenly a little voice snatched his attention back.   
"You weally wike my daddy?"   
Kraglin looked to Vito, another feeling punching his chest, the want to cry, regardless, he nodded, slowly walking towards Vito and sitting on the bed, "Y-yeah. You can say that. I help take care of you a lot," he mumbled. Vito hesitated a moment before slowly nodding, carefully pulling himself up to a sitting position whimpering a little when he did, it sparked up Kraglin's paternal instincts again, scooting closer.   
"Easy, easy baby doll, it's ok. Just lay back down, don't you worry about getting up, ma-" he stopped seeming to realize his reaction, "um daddy will handle it all, ok? Its alright," he cooed, helping Vito lay back down with another whimper leaving the little boy. Kraglin reached up and rubbed his hair which helped Vito relax a lot. Kraglin braved himself to look down to the little again seeing that look that always made him melt, like he was the best thing in the galaxy. Even without his memories. The first mate couldn't help himself but to smile.   
"Alright, are you hungry or thirsty?"   
"Hungwy," Vito said with a little nod. Kraglin nodded slightly too, pausing to think, he didn't want to leave Vito in the room alone. It could scare him, he could be hurt. He settled on texting Oblo to bring the food and a bottle in since he was one of the much kinder members and, by how it went yesterday, it may be good for the Krylonian.   
Oblo was happy to. Kraglin looked back down to Vito, "Ok sweetie, mine and your papa's friend, Oblo, is gonna bring it in here so that I can stay with you," he explained. He was worried Vito would still be scared regardless but he giggled instead, nodding.   
"Kay!" Kraglin smiled softly again seeing Vito not being as hesitant. It got a bit awkward from there though and Kraglin didn't like that at all. He had been changing the boy's diapers a little over a month now (Quick A/N: Crazy to think the actual book has actually only been that long, huh?), he shouldn't feel so weird, so scared, but he was. He didn't want to upset Vito, especially given that his memories were lost, that he didn't remember him.   
"Daddy?" Vito eventually mumbled making Kraglin look down on him.   
"Mmmhmm?"   
"Ummm can.... can we snuggie?"  
Kraglin blinked but he nodded gently, smile staying right where it was, "Yes, of course we can baby doll, don't feel nervous about asking daddy for that kind of thing, ok?" he gently cooed. Ge wrapped his arms around Vito gently as he pulled him closer, trying to be easy and admittedly slower with him as to not bother any of his injuries.   
The two were content like that for a few moments before there was a knock on the door, "That must be your nummies," Kraglin cooed to Vito making him giggle, "come in, Oblo," sure enough the pink skinned ravager enters with two bowls and a bottle, sitting the bowls carefully on the spot in front of the two.   
"Captain wants you to eat too," he explained as he sat the baby bottle on the nightstand, then looked at Vito offering a careful smile, "hi little bud, how you feeling?"   
"Owwie," Vito replied with a small pout. They both were just grateful that the little provided an answer.   
"What's hurtin'?" Kraglin mumbled softly to him, Vito firmly kept his pout but looked up.   
"It aww. Aww huwt to mooooove," he moaned miserably.   
"Aw, well I hope you feel better little buddy, you and Krags have fun," Oblo said, waving to the two as he left to start his shift.   
Kraglin looked down on Vito, "Well, on the brightside, your papa said the doc said it shouldn't be too long till you're all better," he assured, "do you want me to help you, sweetie? Since your arms are hurting?" to Kraglin's delight, he nodded, it felt good to have that normalcy, to be able to help his baby in some way. Afterwards, when it came time for the bottle though, Kraglin was thrown off guard. Vito usually took his bottle well, even enjoyed it, apart from the time Taserface made him insecure about his little space, so when he outright denied it, he was taken aback.   
"Oh sweetie, why not?"   
"I notta baby!" he huffed turning his head away from the bottle tip, "I a big boy! Bottles fow babies!"   
Kraglin hesitated, he didn't want to work Vito up and cause him to move and hurt himself but he wanted to be able to do this with the boy.   
"Oh baby, it's not in a bab- bottle cause you're a baby, we know you're a big boy, a big, big boy! its cause of your boo boos, your arms are all hurt and we don't want you to accidentally make a mess."   
"Is da weason I habe a diaper on cause of my boo boos too?"   
"Mmmmhmmmm, cause you can't walk and stand cause of your poor little foot," he cooed, pointing to the casted up right foot.   
Vito huffed a little bit but nodded, "Kay.... don wan anyone but you and papa to see it dough, kay? Cause I notta baby, I not."   
Kraglin chuckled humoredly, it was ironic to hear a little boy who previously adored being told he's a good little boy, and being cooed to like a baby, yet here he was with the memories of a child and he wanted to be a big boy.   
"Alright, don't worry, just me and papa will be the only ones taking care of you, baby," he reassured gently. Vito relaxed at that.   
"You teww me a towy?" Vito mumbled. Kraglin smiled softly and nodded.   
"Of course baby doll," he cooed, kissing his head, "what story do you want?"   
"Wan how you meet my mama...." Kraglin nodded, a bit uneasy. He knew Bonnie, was even close friends with her, but he hadn't spoken about her since her death, maybe a few times when Vito asked but more times than none, even the boy himself avoided it typically.   
Regardless, he started the story, "Yer papa had been talking to this lady over the ship coms and he finally went to meet her......"   
Kraglin really enjoyed the time of getting to tell Vito stories, it was really all the two could do seeing as it hurt Vito to move too much. Eventually nap time rolled around where Kraglin got his second surprise with Vito's memories gone. Like the bottle, Vito really wasn't too bad when it was nap time, maybe a few stubborn moments if he wanted to play, but all in all, if he was being cuddled, he was ok.   
But this was apparently 'fow babies' too.   
"Alright baby doll, how about we finally have that bottle and we cuddle up and take a nice nappy time?"   
"Nooooooo! No nap, I notta baby daddy! Don need nap, don need bottle, I a big boy!"   
Kraglin sighed softly, "Sweetie, your bottle has really gotten cold, you need to drink it and a nap will get you all rested up and then we can have even more fun," he encouraged.   
"Noooooo! No! No nap, no bottle, daddy! I a big boy!! Big, big boy!" Kraglin nervously swallowed, he wasn't expecting a tantrum.   
"Ok, calm down now...." he cooed, "sweetie," he hugged him closer, "you gotta have a nap, ok? Please? For daddy?"   
Vito whined and wiggled a little until he elbowed himself accidentally, making him jolt, tears flooding his eyes from pain. His lip even trembled. Kraglin hugged him closer, "Shhh... it's ok baby doll, that's why you don't need to be all wiggling around," he cooed, starting to rub his head gently, Vito sniffled and nuzzled closer to him before starting to cry.   
"Hey, hey, easy sugar. Its ok, it's just a boo boo, ok?"   
"K-kiss it better?" Vito whimpered out with a little cough. Kraglin paused but smiled gently and nodded.   
"Of course baby doll, where's it hurt?"   
"Side," he whimpered again, sniffling. Kraglin hummed softly, leaning down and kissing his side better. Vito eased at it, sniffling again but calming down more.  
"Anywhere else?" he hummed, rubbing his hair still.   
Vito paused with a little pout, "Um... head?"   
Kraglin chuckled and did so, "Anymore?"   
"Hand and ewbow," Vito insisted, holding them up, Kraglin gave another chuckle but did so.   
"You know what, baby? I think I know what'll help you," he cooed before pressing kisses all over Vito's face, even moving to his shoulders and even his ticklish tummy. Vito, sure enough, had started to giggle.   
Eventually Kraglin stopped and pulled himself up, satisfied to see the drowsy but happy look Vito had.   
Kraglin chuckled, settling back down and hugged him close again, starting to softly sing a song from his home planet about the ravagers. It seemed to do the trick as Vito soon enough drifted to sleep. Kraglin sighed relieved, the door opened up though, grabbing his attention, it was Yondu.   
"Hey, havin' fun?" he asked softly, moving closer to the bed. Kraglin chuckled a bit.   
"He's a 'big boy', don't you know, sir?" Yondu scoffed slightly, shaking his head amusedly.   
"Hardly," he muttered, "he been good for ya?"   
"Had a few tantrum spurts, but nothin I can't handle."   
"D*mn right, yer a big, bad, tough ravager first mate," Yondu mumbled making Kraglin smile, "ya know, darlin, I'm proud o' ya for everything this past while," Kraglin smiled a bit more at that.   
"Just doing my job, sir."   
"Well looking at how happy you make that boy, how happy you make me.... yer doing good with yer job," he carefully stood up, "now, you best get a nap too cause no telling what will happen later when he's awake."   
Kraglin chuckled and nodded, "Yes sir," he mumbled, moving himself closer to Vito and rather easily drifting off. Yondu smiled seeing his two loves sleeping peacefully and happily.


	47. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (47)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Amnesia

Kraglin woke to feel the ship rock harshly, Vito whined frightenedly, eyes wide open, tears even in them. He was quick to react, scooting himself up first and then scooping Vito into his lap, cradling him close.   
"No, no, no, no. No tears, 's alright," he mumbled reassuringly, looking around as if it'd tell him what was going on. Vito gave a terrified whimper, nuzzling closer.  
"Daddy, wha happen?"   
"I don't know, sweetie, but we'll figure it out and it'll be ok, daddy will keep you safe," he assured gently. The ship's intercom came on suddenly, making Vito wince and thus whimper again.   
"Attention crew members," Horuz's voice said, "we are in the middle of a space storm. Get to somewhere safe and wait there. We will update you when anything else comes up."   
Kraglin mumbled a little swear but rubbed Vito's hair and head, hoping to calm him a little, unfortunately, the ship rocked again and despite Kraglin's attempts, Vito ended up sobbing, clinging tightly to him. Kraglin quickly shook his head.   
"Oh no, no, no, it's ok sweetie, no, it's ok. Don't cry. Daddy's here, daddy's got you."   
Vito whimpered softly, "Don wike it! Don wike it at aww!!"   
"I know, I know," Kraglin mumbled to him. His mind rushed with how to settle the sobbing little, he was sure the lack of memories made the reaction worse but it still made him want to soothe his poor frightened baby boy.   
His mind drifted to his first space storm. He had lied about his age when he first joined the ravagers, only being 15 but pretending to be 18, his tall frame helped with that, but after the first time he killed someone he had ended up breaking down and confessing to Tullk and Yondu. It was then they were pretty protective of him, Tullk more so since Yondu was closer to his age and Tullk was from Scotland on Terra so he was used to trying to stretch out childhood more than other places.   
Regardless, Kraglin had settled into the ravager life decently well. He had been a part of the ravagers for a while before he experienced his first, real space storm.   
There were stormy, rainy days on Xandar, sure, but it still was nothing like on the ship and he was willing to bet it was just as different to the storms on Terra so of course Vito was petrified. Heck, Kraglin was petrified during his first one, he was a trembling mess and was trying to keep himself together.   
He had in his blankets for a while until he tumbled out of bed at which he found Tullk's room. An idea finally came to Kraglin as to what to do.   
To settle Kraglin, Tullk sung a song, despite the fact of the older ravager not being too confident in his singing voice. Kraglin wasn't either with his own but it wasn't his first time singing to Vito, so, he took a moment to really recall the words before starting softly, as he rocked Vito.   
"Sleep bonnie pirate laddie, while the waves they roll. Sleep bonnie pirate laddie, ocean breezes blow. Feel the ship rock to and fro, hear wind through rigging sigh. The gentle ocean sounds below, a pirate lullaby. Storms rise upon the seas as clouds darken up high, see the sails begin to stretch, as winds fall from the sky. Waves roll and toss the ship, roughly from side to side...."   
It relieved Kraglin to see the little was no longer crying, he offered a gentle smile, "There, lookie there, my sweet little boy, not crying no more, not scared," he cooed, "that's what I like to see," he continued to rock him. Vito sniffled a little bit but nodded. Kraglin rubbed the little's cheeks with his thumb gently to get rid of any tracks that the tears left. Vito sniffled again.   
"You a good singer, daddy," he mumbled. Kraglin had to smile at that. He wasn't awful but he didn't necessarily think he was good, so to hear it was definitely nice to hear.   
"Thank you sweet pea, daddy will always be there to sing to y-" Kraglin was cut off from a startling jerk from the ship which also made Vito yelp and cling tightly to him. Immediately, he picked up pace a little on the rocking.   
"Shhhh, it's ok, its alright baby doll. You're safe, it's just the ship," he cooed.   
"Wh-why it more wike dat?" he whimpered out, on the edge of another break down.   
Kraglin peppered little kisses on Vito's face to settle him, mumbling after, "Its a space storm, baby boy, it always rocks the ship like this," he reassured gently, "let's just try to get some sleep, yeah? It'll be better when we wake up," he promised, grabbing a purple pacifier from the drawer of the nightstand for Vito and laid down carefully with Vito on his chest.   
The little boy tightly shut his eyes trying to sleep but he kept whimpering in fear and the ship moved again twice and his boo boos still ached and Kraglin couldn't sleep knowing his baby was miserable.   
He peeked a blue eye open, "Baby?" he softly asked to which Vito hummed pitifully, "Do you want daddy to sing some more to you?"   
Vito sniffled slightly but nodded, "Y-yeah pease," Kraglin nodded, kissing his forehead tenderly before picking up on the lullaby.  
"Taste the salt upon your lips from the fury of the tide.Grab the hatches, batten down as waves they crest the bow. Main sail furl, secure the deck else every man might drown, drop the anchor ride the storm, and pray with all your might, feel thunder clap and racing heart, as you struggle for your life. Sleep bonnie pirate laddie, while the waves they roll. Sleep bonnie pirate laddie, ocean breezes blow. Feel the ship rock to and fro, hear wind through rigging sigh, the gentle ocean sounds below, a pirate lullaby. Storm doth wane and fade away, as clouds drift off with sighs, see on high, the azure hue, of gentle soft blue skies. Waves fall and calm goes all, the sea now lightly rolls. Taste the tang of sea and sweat, as salt winds gently blow. Grasp the ropes and hoist the sails, it's back to port your bound, the main sail billows large and full, soon you'll be on dry ground. Weigh the anchor, spin the wheel, this day o'er nature win, feel spray of sea, the ocean's kiss, you're on your way again. Sleep bonnie pirate laddie, while the waves they roll. Sleep bonnie pirate laddie, ocean breezes blow. Feel the ship rock to and fro, hear wind through rigging sigh. The gentle ocean sounds below, a pirate lullaby."   
By the time Kraglin finished, Vito was sure enough asleep making the first mate smile. He kissed Vito's head again before dozing off himself. Soon enough Yondu came back in the room to sleep and blinked surprised.   
"How the h*ll did they sleep through the storm?" he muttered bewildered. He shook his head, taking off his top, leather layer of clothing just leaving his tank top on and switching out his leather pants for pajama ones and crawled into bed with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter is called "Pirate's Lullaby" it is very easily accessible through YouTube by simply typing in the title.


	48. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (48)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Amnesia

Over the next few days the more minor of Vito's injuries had gotten better. His foot was still broken, some bruises and cuts still lingered and the burns on his knees were still visible, not to mention the yeast infection, but all in all, Vito could move without wincing now meaning he got to play. Currently he was. Since the ruder members were no where near due to different shifts, Kraglin and Yondu let him play on the floor near the controls while Yondu piloted, Kraglin in the copilot seat.   
"Much better, ain't it now, boy?" Yondu asked. Vito's head shot up from his apparently new favorite toy, apart from Lest-ther, his choo choo, he giggled and nodded eagerly.   
"Yeah! Wike gettin' to pay!"   
Kraglin chuckled and hummed softly, the main com on the controls went off, Kraglin answered so his captain could focus on piloting. He arched a brow seeing Peter had called, seeming to beam excitedly.   
"Hey uh.... I noticed you guys were close..... you mind stopping? I got something- someone to uh... show you."   
This further confused and interested Kraglin but he glanced at Yondu who answered for them, "Yeah, guess we can boy. Just for a bit though, ya hear?"   
"Great! Peter exclaimed, then added, "You won't regret it!" Yondu snorted as Peter hung up.   
"Who dat?" Vito whimpered, Kraglin smiled reassuringly.   
"That's your brother, sweetie, your bubba. He might play with you," he cooed. Vito furrowed his brows.   
"How I haf a buder?"   
"I took him in as my own when he was an ity bity buggar," Yondu said with a little chuckle. Vito looked even more confused at that.   
"He not wook ity bity...." this earned a laugh from Yondu and a chuckle from Kraglin, allowing the first mate to be able to explain quicker and easier, an amused smile still stretched across his mouth.   
"That was a couple years ago, baby boy, he's all grown up now."   
Yondu snorted, muttering, "Mostly, not all," Kraglin playfully rolls his eyes at that comment. Sure enough, it isn't long until Peter arrives. They were expecting to see Peter in little attire, like they had the last time he visited, after Vito's night with Stakar and Aleta, but when they see him in normal clothes, they still don't think too much of it. He is a hero of the galaxy, they couldn't expect him to be little all the time. They are surprised, however, to see a short boy who nearly looks like a smitten copy of Peter, though there are certain traits that they can tell is all Gamora, coming behind him. Yondu and Kraglin looked on in shock.   
"Pete.... how..." Kraglin started, the boy was small, yes, but he was big enough to tell he wasn't born recently, and he looked far too much like Peter and his girlfriend to just be adopted. Peter rubbed his neck a bit nervously with a sheepish smile, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder comfortingly.   
"It's a uh.... long story. Yondu, Kraglin, this is my son, Ethan. Ethan, these are.... well.. I guess your grandparents," he chuckled a bit, "they raised me after my mom..." he paused a moment, shaking his head to clear away the sad thoughts, then pointed to Vito who admittedly scooted back from nerves, closer to the control panel, "that's Yondu's kid, your uncle, Vito. Vito, you wanna come say hi?" Peter offered, figuring Vito was simply in little space but the fact another kid, one younger than him no less, was around, he'd pull himself out of little space. Vito however, fearfully hid into his toy train, not that it exactly hid much. It was Peter's turn to be confused. Kraglin glanced over and gently lifted Vito up into his arms, mumbling soothing words to him. Peter was relieved that Ethan reacted calmly about this, especially seeing as he had yet to reveal his little space to him, but still, he'd much rather have things normal.   
"Hey, bro, I'm sorry if we scared you... how about you give me a hug huh? Maybe Yondu will let you take those clothes off for a bit and you can be big while you meet Ethan?" he suggested.   
"That uh.... ain't possible, Peter," Yondu muttered to which the oldest Terran rolled his eyes.   
"Oh come on Yondu, you can't keep the kid in punishment forev-"   
"That ain't what the cap'n meant, Pete," Kraglin spoke up, then added, "also a long story."   
Peter narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what exactly he was missing but Yondu drew him out of those thoughts, now wearing a grin.   
"We'll cover all these 'long stories' later, right now, I wanna get to know my first grandson," he said with a little chuckle to which Peter rolled his eyes again.   
"Only grandson," he muttered. Yondu brushed it off though, kneeling to be closer to Ethan's short stature.   
"Nice to meet ya, Ethan. I'm Yondu Udonta, your granddaddy," he introduced, taking a moment to survey him, "how old are ya now, son?"   
"I'm 12," Ethan answered, rather happily, "it's nice to meet you by the way.. my dad had told me some stuff about you."   
Yondu flicked his gaze to Peter, unsure if these 'things' would've been good or bad, but brushed that off too. The boy wasn't scared, that had to be a positive sign, right?   
"Dang boy, yer only 12? Look a bit younger than that," he said with a chuckle.   
"Makes him only about a year younger than Vito," Peter pointed out, trying to get the answers to satisfy his curiousity, but Kraglin shook his head, speaking sternly which burned any idea of getting those answers for now.   
"Not right now, Pete."   
Peter huffed which made it Yondu's turn to roll his eyes at his adoptive son, still, the blue captain suggested, "'S about lunch time, how 'bout we go to the mess hall and get somethin to eat?"   
"Yeah! That sounds nice," Ethan agreed with a small nod, moving a bit away from his dad which made Peter's heart leap out of his chest, reaching to pull Ethan closer again causing the boy to groan slightly. Yondu shook his head slightly.   
"Think the kid can walk himself, Peter," Yondu said, moving closer, a few steps ahead of Ethan and Peter, gently resting his own hand on Ethan's shoulder, "c'mon, ya can sit next to me," Ethan smiled a bit, greatful for the escape from his father's protective clutches, he took off walking with Yondu, the two carrying on conversation as they did.   
Peter scoffed softly, narrowing his eyes at Yondu in jealousy, "Yeah well the other kid can walk too," he grumbled. Kraglin, who was starting to walk to eat with Ethan and Yondu, as well as try to get Vito to eat something, it had been a little more difficult since there wasn't exactly Lucky Charms on the Elector, lightly swatted at Peter's leg with his free hand.   
"I'm not kidding Peter, drop it," he warned as he walked on. Peter huffed but followed the first mate. He didn't like that he couldn't even sit next to Ethan at the table, Yondu was on one side, Kraglin on the other, with Vito next to Kraglin, meaning he had to settle for sitting across from them all. He scoffed softly at Vito being fed his lunch, which thankfully went smoother than it usually does, and at the fact Yondu and Kraglin were chatting up a storm with his son, hardly letting him get a word in.   
"So is it true you have a flying arrow?" Ethan asked amazed, earning a small laugh from Yondu who nodded. He whistled and the yaka arrow flew out of it's holster and into the air, furthering Ethan's awe of it.   
"Whoa! That's so cool! Are you the only one who can do that?" Ethan asked, hoping there might be a slim chance he could one day learn to do so. Unfortunately, Yondu nodded.   
"All my species can," he explained, "it's made from a mineral that only grows in Alpha Centauri IV. I control it with this thing 'ere," he tapped the metal fin in his head. Ethan's eyes grew with wonder at that.   
"Do you have things you like to do, Ethan?" Kraglin asked, feeding Vito another bite.   
Ethan nodded slightly, "I like listening to music," he started making Yondu chuckle.   
"Just like yer daddy," he muttered. Peter glared a bit at that making Yondu scoff at him. Ethan, regardless, smiled a little at that.   
"I like reading when I have alone time.... I really like to learn science and stuff, building things is cool too," towards the end, Ethan's voice grew softer. After years of raising Peter, they knew it was a sign of sadness so they didn't push that much more, apart from some kind words from Kraglin.   
"Well, boy, I take it you must be a practical genius then. Could use more smart people like you."   
"Ya ever used a blaster?" Yondu asked, more curiously, then added, "betcha catch on real fast."   
Ethan shook his head, "Dad doesn't think it's safe for me to," he explained, tone laced with disappointment.   
"Because it isn't," Peter finally butted in, "it's dangerous and takes time to learn, he's just a little boy. I'd rather not have him hurt."   
Yondu rolled his eyes slightly, "He's gonna have to learn eventually, Peter, can't keep him in a bubble forever. Especially if that bubble is bound to pop eventually."   
"You're one to talk," Peter sneered, "besides, he's my kid and I'll protect him how I see fit, Yondu. I don't want him getting hurt. He's just a kid and he'd definitely get hurt."   
Ethan casted his gaze downward, a bit hurt by those words. Didn't his dad think he could do it?   
Kraglin sighed slightly, "Peter, I'm tired of all this. I'm going to find a babysitter for Vito and Ethan then you, me, and Yondu are gonna have a talk."   
"Ethan is not going to be watched by anyone on this ship. I don't trust but a few of them! He can stay with me."   
"Peter...." Yondu warned, finally Ethan spoke up, a bit shaky in his hands and words by the fighting. He just wanted to get away from that.   
"I can watch Vito in like his room or something. That way we'll be safe. I can handle it."   
"Or Vito can step up and watch you, make it easier on you," Peter hinted, with narrowed eyes.   
Vito whimpered, not quite understanding the situation, let alone what he was supposed to do. Ethan, however, shook his head, "No dad, really. It's ok. It's far from my first time taking care of a little," he looked to Vito, "can you show me where your room is, Vito?" Vito whimpered again, looking up to Kraglin. Without his memories, he was still struggling to know where things were on the ship.   
"I'll show you where it is Ethan, as well as hook you up to the ship's systems so you can watch videos or something on the holopad," Kraglin assured, standing up, with Vito now in his arms, "as for you," he looked at Peter, "you go with the captain, and for your best interest, I suggest being good for him," Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes.   
Kraglin led Ethan to the captain's room where Vito mostly slept for now, they had plans of setting up a nursery once Vito's memories came back but for now, for their sake and the little's, they wanted to keep him close. He grabbed his own holopad, setting it up where he had some games and an app similar to YouTube, which delighted Ethan to see something familiar.   
"You can download some games if you want if they're free," he explained, "feel free to just relax on the bed, Vito's gonna be on the floor playing, I hope you don't mind," he said as he sat Vito on a fur rug in Yondu's room as well as getting out some blocks, stacking rings, stuffed animals, two simple little kid puzzles, and some toy model rocket ships, "he shouldn't bother you. If he starts getting fussy, just turn the lights out, it's close to his nap time anyways."   
Ethan nodded slightly to all the information, and settled on the holopad to see if there were any games after Kraglin left to meet up with Peter and Yondu. He wasn't quite sure if Vito wanted him to play and care for him so he left it be. It continued that way for a bit, Vito entertained himself with his toys, eventually settling the stuffed animals, he was having two 'go to the park' but he was quickly growing bored of just playing by himself. He looked to Ethan hesitantly, and, after some mental debating, crawled closer to him.   
"E-Efan?" he mumbled, immediately the boy's blue eyes fell onto him.   
"Yeah?"   
Vito held out a stuffed animal, it was an orange cat toy with white around it's nose and eyes, "Wan pay wif me?"   
Ethan smiled gently at that, setting the pad down, as he nodded, "Sure, let's play."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned a few chapters back, Ethan Quill is an OC belonging to one of my friends. He gave me full permission to use Ethan in as many chapters as I wanted, but credit is still due to him. On Wattpad he is under the username Dad-of-Pupper and on Ao3 he is known as wolfkmonkey822.


	49. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (49)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Amnesia

Peter narrowed his eyes as Kraglin finally joined him and Yondu. He was far from happy with any of this.   
Kraglin settled in the seat, "Let's start with you, shall we? What's your deal with Ethan? I understand the want to protect him but Peter, he's 12. He isn't helpless."   
"Neither is Vito," Peter shot back, "in fact he's older than Ethan, so I don't see the harm. Ethan is my kid and I'll take care of him however I feel like."   
"Will you shut up about Vito?" Yondu snapped, "we'll explain that sh*t to you after you get to talking about Ethan. What's yer deal? Is Ethan a little too or somethin'? And I swear you better get to talking if he is boy, cause we ain't letting two littles stay in a room alone."   
"No. He isn't. If he is, he hides it well...." he sighed softly, dropping his head into his hands, "to be honest. I wouldn't know. Gamora and me had Ethan a few years back, but we quickly realized that the galaxy was far from the safest place.... so, to protect him, we sent him to Terra to live with some trustworthy people..... they and I guess some friends took care of him for 9 years..." he mumbled, "he wasn't happy when we brought him aboard again, he was sad even..." Peter couldn't bring himself to elaborate, "so, I'm protective because A) he's still young. B) The galaxy is still dangerous and I don't want to lose him again. C) Because I don't want to lose his love.... I want him to know I do love him..." Peter's head dropped slightly, Yondu sighed softly.   
"Son, ya were doing what was best fer the boy, but still, ya can't go babyin' him at every turn. He's a smart, reasonable lad," Yondu said, surprisingly soft, "watch over him, keep his safe, sure, but he has to live. He has to learn somethings, else, you'll hurt him more than help cause he won't have a clue what to do when ya can't be there to take care of him."   
Peter sighed softly but nodded, still feeling like they were being hypocrites, provoking him to say, "Well what about you two and Vito? You guys can't protect him forever either."   
"Good grief, boy. Vito ain't in little space and he ain't in punishment, not right now," Yondu growled making Peter furrow his brows confusedly.   
"Then why is he still dressed in little stuff? I don't get it."   
"He lost his memory, Peter," Kraglin spoke up, a bit harshly, the memories of that week still being a sore topic for the first mate, he sighed softly, "after he and Yondu got in a fight, he ran off the ship and the Archs got a hold of him, they hurt him, must've hit his head a lot, so he can't remember nothin' past being three years old. We're just taking care of him like he's little since it's easier and we don't know when he will remember."   
Peter looked down, having guilt swell up in his chest. He sighed softly and nodded, "Ok.... I'm sorry for my comments and I'm sorry for being a bit of a tight *ss with Ethan," he mumbled. Yondu and Kraglin nodded gently.   
"Glad ya understand, son. Now, how about you tell us more about Ethan. Ya got any baby pictures?" Peter grinned, eagerly getting the holopad out to show off Ethan while the boy wasn't here to whine, pout, and protest about it.   
Speaking of Ethan, he was currently still playing with Vito. They had moved on from playing with the stuffed animals to the blocks, both building things. Despite the fact it was rather juvenile, Ethan had to admit, it was kinda fun. Getting to let lose, play, like he did with Bruce's son, Charlie, back on Terra, and even better, it was building, something he did genuinely enjoy from his time with Tony and Bruce.   
"Wha you buiwding?" Vito asked, eyes remaining on his own creation.   
Ethan chuckled, "Ummm..... I guess I'm trying to shape it like a robot.... like one I have on my dad's ship."   
This quickly grabbed Vito's attention, head snapping up, "You haf a wobot?" he asked in awe.   
Ethan laughed softly and nodded, "Yeah. I call him Jarvis it was......" he paused looking down. He really missed them all. Sadness welling up in his chest, tears almost coming to his eyes. Vito frowned, not wanting his...... nephew? This whole thing still really confused him, but regardless of that, he didn't want him sad, so, he sat down the acid green block he was going to add to his own building and clumsily crawled over, being pair with a broken foot and the amnesia causing some uncoordination, and wrapped his arms around Ethan which startled the physically younger boy.   
"Don't be, sad, it ok. Wets pay anofer game!" he suggested, thinking the new game may help Ethan distract himself from whatever upset him.   
Ethan chuckled softly, weakly and nodded, "Ok. What do you want to play instead?" Vito thought a moment to think up the happiest game he knew, anything to help Ethan to not cry.   
"Ummm..... hide n seek!" Ethan nodded slightly, simply figuring that the little meant hide and seek within the room, what harm could it do?   
"Ok, I'll count first and you hide, ok?" Vito beamed excitedly, he was the best hider, his mommy told him so, and this big ship of papa's had a lot of places to hide. Ethan covered his eyes and started to count. Vito started to crawl to the door. While his memories were lacking, he realized easily that he was somehow tall enough to open the door, his little, confused mind hadn't questioned it when he learned of this, just figuring he was a super big boy! He carefully opened the door crawling out to find a decent hiding spot.   
Ethan counted to about 45. Something that wasn't outrageously big number wise but he figured it was indeed long enough for Vito to find some place to hide. The preteen immediately noticed the door open though and his pupils dilated, rushing out to find the little, hoping the Elector was similar enough to to Milano.   
Vito giggled as he crawled, there was no way Ethan would find him easily. I mean, he didn't have a hiding spot just yet but he assumed he was still counting and thus, he had plenty of time to find one. He looked around the ship in awe passing a bathroom which Brahl happened to be exiting out of and it wasn't that hard for him to spot the little, snorting.   
"Hey twerp! Awfully far without yer daddies, ain'tcha?" he sneered with a smirk.   
Vito yelped at his injured foot getting kicked. It thankfully wasn't hard enough to cause anymore damage to it, but it didn't feel good either since the foot was still going under healing. He pulled himself to a stop and stuck his tongue out at the ravager crew member, "You jus a buwwy! A bwat!" he huffed. Brahl took a threatening step forward.   
"What'd you just say to me, pest? Better think real hard before you answer, or else I may beat you black and blue," he warned. Vito whimpered until spotting Ethan from afar heading their direction. His eyes lit up.   
"Efan! Efan!" he cheered. Ethan was utterly relieved, until seeing the stranger that he didn't know, causing him to slow himself to a cautious walk. Brahl arched a brow not knowing who Vito was talking about since news about Peter's son had yet to spread. The much taller member, by the two boys' sizes at least, turned around spotting him, immediately recognizing the looks of Peter but the kid had some minor differences. This further confused Brahl but he figured he may as well act like he knew, Ethan was short anyways making it twice the fun, now having two weaker, smaller people to mess with.   
"Aww, look at that, looks like the captain took on another runt, huh? A short one no less," he mockingly ruffled Ethan's hair which the boy ducked away from after a few moments of being stunned.   
"Don't do that!" Ethan insisted, starting to fix his hair. Brahl smirked cruelly.   
"Don't do that, you say? Well why not? You're nothing more than the same as the little baby over there," he jerked his chin slightly over his shoulder in Vito's direction, "so you can't do nothing about it, twerp," he shoved Ethan down making him yelp and hold his elbow which scraped up in the fall to the floor. Ethan muttered a little 'oww' making Brahl snort and his smirk to grow.   
"Awww, didja get a boo boo? You gonna cry?" he taunted, rubbing fists under his eyes in a mocking crying way. He chuckled a bit, looking between Ethan and Vito before deciding that he had his fun for now, so he turned on his heel to return to his work, calling as he left.   
"Hope you two find your pacifiers soon, hate for the babies to be bawling all night!" Vito whimpered, though he already had his pacifier. He crawled towards Ethan again seeing him still cradling his elbow which had a small amount of blood running onto his fingers. Vito's eyes widened in worry.   
"Efan huwt! Huwt!" he cried, pointing to the elbow. Ethan shook his head slightly, trying to settle down and not cry like Brahl had taunted him with.   
"No... no. It's ok. Really," he assured gently but Vito shook his head stubbornly.   
"You huwt. Wets go back to da woom, dere ban'aids in dere an-an den, we get him back!"   
Ethan followed the crawling Vito back to Yondu's room at which he grabbed the teddy bear that hadn't been played with but was sitting against the wall as if having been watching the two with it's button eyes. Vito unzipped the teddy bear and dug through gently a moment before getting out a band-aid. He zipped the toy back up and set it down just as tenderly. He moved to Ethan and with some struggle, opened it and gently placed it on Ethan's elbow. The boy almost pulled it away after but Vito gently took it back, confusing Ethan till Vito kissed the band-aid, then let Ethan have his arm back, squeaking out, "Kisses hewp da boo boos."   
Ethan chuckled a bit, nodding, "Thanks little fella."   
Vito smiled brightly and nodded, bouncing excitedly, but not really too fast as to not bother his foot, on his rear, "Now we get him back!" he cheered. Ethan sighed softly and shook his head.   
"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Ethan mumbled uncertainly. Vito, however shook his head.   
"No, it is! Wisten, wisten. Dere swimie 'tuff in papa's cwoset. We go to his woom an set it up, pwease?" he mumbled hopefully. Ethan was still really hesitant, not wanting a fight, but at the same time, he figured Vito would know best, I mean he did live here, so, reluctantly, he nodded lightly.   
The two gathered the slime, Ethan had to carry the little bucket of it they brought. They didn't take too much since the plan was fully thought out, to one Ethan was a bit more comfortable with. They were going to put the slime in an extra pair of Brahl's boots. Ethan looked around as they walked. The Elector was about three times the size of the Milano. Now, for granted, this ship had more people living on it but still, it was rather interesting to look at. He had to say, he thought his grandpa's ship was a bit cooler, not that he'd want to live on it. They reached the crew's quarters. Some snoring was heard from within a few of the rooms from members who had the night shift and, so, needed their sleep now, but otherwise it seemed deserted.   
"I'll go pour it in, ok buddy?" Ethan whispered. He figured he'd be able to get it done quicker and quieter. With a little pout, Vito slowly nodded, Ethan smiled reassuringly.   
"Don't worry. You can still help. You can be my look out, ok? Sound like fun?" at the prospect of getting to help, Vito nodded eagerly, pout lost. He immediately started looking down the halls as Ethan snuck into Brahl's, thankfully, empty room. There were three beds there with a night stand for each. He carefully looked around to ensure it was Brahl's boots that got slime in them because he didn't know who else slept in here and whether they were nice or not. Once the task was completed and the slime was about equal in each boot, Ethan came back out and, as quickly as they could manage, they dashed off to Yondu's room once more.   
When in the safety of the room, Ethan and Vito shared a laugh. While Ethan had been uncertain of it at first, he couldn't deny that now he was looking forward to Brahl's reaction. Unfortunately, Peter came back into the room with a small smile, Kraglin and Yondu behind him.   
"Hey boys, you two have fun?" Ethan smiled wider and nodded making Peter chuckle, glad to see his son happy and glad to see the visit, all in all at the end, came out being good, "I'm glad baby, but, your mommy's expecting us home," he held his hand out to help him up. Ethan pouted a little at not getting to see the reaction of Brahl, but slowly got up.   
Kraglin gently picked Vito up, smiling to Ethan gently, "It was great meeting you Ethan."   
"Sure was, sport, and know yer welcome to granddaddy's at anytime," he assured, ruffling Ethan's somewhat curly hair, making the younger boy giggle and Peter narrow his eyes with just a hint of jealously left, but he pushed it off with a sigh. He led Ethan out, walking to the exit, and as they were there was a shout on the ship.   
"Are you serious!?! Is this f*cking slime!??!" Ethan snorted a tried to hide his giggles, especially as Peter glanced back to him.   
"Did you have something to do with that, baby?" Ethan shook his head, still trying to stifle a giggle.   
"No," Peter knew better but just grinned fondly and playfully rolled his eyes.   
"Uh huh, sure you didn't," he said as the exited the ship.


	50. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (50)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Amnesia, death will be mentioned on down. When writing this chapter, it was the first book I managed to reach 50 on so I tried to make it a special chapter for my readers and I decided to do that in an origin style chapter. That being said, there is a portion of implied slavery because Yondu was a Kree battle slave. I wanted to warn you all regardless to be on the safe side. Each new section will be marked with ~ at the beginning. If you wish to skip the slavery part, look for the second one of the little symbol.

Later that night, Vito was restless, squirming between Yondu and Kraglin, preventing all three from getting any actual shuteye. Bed time wasn't usually hard. Whether big, little, or without memories, Vito laid down for bed fairly reasonably provided the crew wasn't being too rambunctious but the ship was mostly silent tonight, meaning it should've gone by without issue.   
As Vito squirmed again, Yondu sighed tiredly, "Son. Quit yer wiggling about," he warned. Vito whined softly at this but open his eyes after vain of trying to go to sleep as told to.   
"Can't hewp it, papa," he insisted, rubbing his eyes, "not seepy."   
Another sigh left Yondu paired with one from Kraglin who shifted up to a sitting position and start to pet his hair, "Why'd you rub your eyes then?" Yondu asked, pointing to Vito's eye, earning another whine from the little.   
"Dunnnnooooo!!"   
Yondu rolled his eyes as Kraglin mumbled, "Settle down baby, how can we help you sleep?"   
Vito sniffled, he did wanna sleep but he just couldn't seem to make himself do so. He thought on anything that may help himself, he certainly wasn't going to take a bottle like the two had been trying to convince him to the past few days and nights. He was a big boy after all!   
"Towy?" he eventually mumbled hopefully, shifting his gaze to Yondu surprising them both, "Bout you papa?"   
Yondu hesitated greatly but slowly sighed and nodded, "Sure, son..... once upon a long time ago, I met......" he paused a moment trying to figure out what to call Stakar, Vito wouldn't exactly remember his 'Pappy' at the moment, he sighed again, adjusting his gaze to the ceiling, "I met my..... f-father, the very first time...."  
~ "Captain!" Martinex called from one of the rooms, his head poking out of the doorway, Stakar turned his head to him to show he had his attention, "You need to come see this!" the crystal like first mate insisted with urgency then disappeared back into the room. The ravager admiral sighed but nodded for his crew mates to continue getting the treasures aboard the Kree ship then walked towards the room Martinex was in.   
"What is so impor- oh...." now he saw what his first mate was looking at. A slave chained to the wall, like a dog, collar around his neck and all. He even had his mouth bared up in a snarl, revealing some missing teeth. The ones still there were in poor condition though. He ran a hand over his face, hand finally stopping over his mouth, he assumed it was to keep himself from throwing up. He came across many Kree slaves and he felt sick everytime but this was new. This one was alive and he looked oh so young.   
Finally, he moved his hand, "Marti. Go check the other rooms," he instructed, "I'll handle what's in here, son."   
Martinex was clearly hesitant but nodded slightly, exiting as Stakar had said and, holding true to his own word, Stakar approached the slave, kneeling as to be less intimidating, "Hey, hey. Easy," he murmured, "I'm here to help. Can you lift your head up? I'll see if I can get that collar off of you? That sound good? Like a deal?"   
The slave, later to be named Yondu, snarled again with a choked growl. He hesitated but did slowly lift his head up. What his master command, he did. Simple as that. Stakar easily got the collar off, grateful to have seen the lock mechanics on it before.   
Once that was done, Stakar rose back to his full height, holding his hand out, "Here, let me help you up."   
Yondu winced at the hand, expecting a smack but when one didn't arrive, he rose his eyes back up to the blue cladded ravager, then to his hand. Regardless of the offered help, he tried to get up on his own. Stakar rolled his eyes at the slave's stubbornness, but gently grabbed his arm to assist him, earning another growl.   
Despite the hostile nature, Stakar could painfully see the frightened look in those red eyes, so he backed off.   
"Alright, alright. I let you go. Just follow me, ok?" Yondu gave an almost scoffing noise but Stakar started walking to the door nonetheless. Once close to the room's exit, he looked back seeing him being on shakey legs, barely having taken six steps. Stakar smiled almost amusedly and leaned against the door frame.   
"Need some help?" he called, only getting another growl in return. Stakar rolled his eyes, still a tad amused but approached Yondu easily lifting him.   
He didn't weigh much at all, likely because of what little food the Kree gave him. Stakar decided he'd fix that though, talking as he carried him off the Kree ship, nodding for one crew member to blow it up as he boarded the Starhawk.   
He glanced down at Yondu seeing a glare, "Don't look at me like that," Stakar scoffed, "I got you here quicker so we can have a look at those wounds," he explained.   
It was Yondu's turn to scoff and look away with almost an expression that was borderline a pout, just how young was this kid? Stakar had to wonder. He'd do research when he knew more. Right now, the blue kid needed his injuries looked at, food, drink, a comfortable place, and rest. Hopefully in that order, more or less.   
"Don't do that either. It makes you look like an overgrown baby. How old are you anyways? You got a name?"   
Yondu glanced up suspiciously but finally braced himself to answer, hoping it'd spare him from a bad punishment, "D-dunno how o'd am, mas'er, but 'm called YU," his words were choppy and a bit hard to understand but Stakar got the gist. He supposed later he'd have to teach him how to talk right.   
Stakar shook his head, "Don't-" he stopped then sighed, "I'm not your master, kid. You're free now. No chains. No collar. Never again will you be a slave. Just..... just call me captain, or sir..." he pleaded, "as for your name..... I'll have my first mate do some looking, see if we can find something better than just two letters."   
Yondu blinked. He didn't understand much of what was told to him but it gave him a positive feeling in his chest, so, he nodded, "Yessir."   
~ Kraglin was only 15. Still a teenager, but he couldn't let anyone on the ship know that. He was posing as an 18 year old, with the assistance of his tall stature and a fake ID. He'd only been aboard about two weeks and it went.... mostly smoothly. His foreman was a bit of a jerk but Kraglin dealt with worse on the streets of Xandar. He'd give anything to not go back there. He couldn't relive the terrible things that happened on that planet, more specifically, losing his mama. He had only been 7, and in order to survive, his life of crime began.   
It wasn't his first time faking to be a different age than he was. Just a few, short years ago, he was pretending as an employee at a restaurant in order to have a decent meal, all up until he was caught and banned from the restaurant. Now that he bore the ravager flames though, he'd like to see them try to kick him out.   
His thoughts were wandering as he made his way to the mess hall. It was finally his lunch break and he was starving.   
Unfortunately, this meant he wasn't paying much attention, until he bumped into something or someone, sending him stumbling back a few steps. He almost snarked for the person to watch where they were going, even if he had been the one not watching, until he saw who exactly he bumped into.   
Yondu Udonta. Stakar's prized youngest son with an extremely high kill count. The one who just had to whistle to end your life. The ship's second in command, though a lot of people knew it was mostly to keep an eye on the rather infuriating boy, it terrified Kraglin nonetheless. Even worse, this certain Yondu Udonta was glaring right at him, and if looks could kill, Kraglin would surely be slaughtered.   
The meek, not exactly little Kraglin stumbled even further back, almost tripping over his feet. Mouth opening, then closing, the opening again, apologizies profusely falling out, "S-sorry Mr. Udonta, sir- super sorry," he winced away, fearing he'd be eye to eye with a yaka arrow here soon, "please don't hurt me! I-it won't happen again! I promise!" there was an anxious silence a few moments before Kraglin heard laughter. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes up again seeing Yondu cracking up at him.   
"B-boy, you have any idea how pathetic and sad you look!? Were you about to p*ss your pants or something!?"   
Blue flushed Kraglin's cheeks, he huffed annoyedly.   
"That wasn't funny at all, sir!"   
"I'd beg to differ," Yondu said with a snicker, then swung his arm around Kraglin's shoulders, having turned to face the same way he was, "what made you so scared, huh, rookie? You really think I'd kill ya?" he asked in amusement, starting to walk and thus forcing Kraglin to do the same.   
Kraglin gulped, unsure if what he was about to say would be the correct answer, but he risked it anyways, "Y-yes...."   
His embarrassment grew at Yondu laughing at him again, once he calmed, he offered a shark like smile, "Nah. Yer safe, rookie," he pinched Kraglin's cheek a bit roughly, "lucky for you, I like cute things. You and me, we's gonna get along just fine.   
~ "C'mon Stakar, just lemme see the surprise already!" Yondu complained. He was awfully eager to kick Martinex's butt at some darts.   
Stakar rolled his eyes fondly as he led his son figure to the hangar bay, "We're about there. Quit whining like a baby," he pressed in the code and the doors finally opened revealing all the M-ships. Yondu groaned, this was nothing new to him, until Stakar led him to a bigger ship. It was about two times the size of the m-ships here. Yondu furrowed his brows and looked at the admiral who just kept his gaze on the ship.   
"So, what are you gonna call her?"   
"Wh-what?" Yondu asked shocked, looking to the ship then back to his father figure, "Y-ya mean?" Stakar chuckled and nodded.   
"She's all yours. We're holding a meeting tonight, announcing you to be the 100th captain of the ravagers," he looked down to Yondu finally, smiling with pride, "congratulations, son," he rested a hand on his shoulder, "I'm extremely proud of you."   
Yondu was speechless but couldn't help but beam, taking them both by surprise, he hugged Stakar, nuzzling into his chest. He was going to be a captain.   
~ Yondu had been a captain a bit over two years now and it was all, honestly, going good. Kraglin was his first mate, he had his own crew of people he mostly trusted. Some ruder members had come along with him, but they got the job done so he wasn't going to complain.   
Suddenly, the main com of the ship started to buzz, but it wasn't a typical call going through making Yondu all the more confused. Then a voice, a female vice came through, "H-hello? Is anyone out there?"   
Yondu hesitated a moment but answered, "Sure is girly. You've contacted Yondu Udonta's ship. Ravager captain, this is him speaking."   
"Oh- oh my-" Yondu was waiting for the call to end out of fear but he was taken by surprise, "wow! That.... that's amazing! It's wonderful to speak to you, Mr. Yondu Udonta! I can't believe it worked for real! This is amazing!"   
Yondu was honestly still confused, he leaned into the pilot seat, "Now, might I ask who you are, girly? Where are you even calling from? What exactly is working? Do ya need assistance or something?"   
"No, no assistance. Um... ok, so I'm Bonnabelle Scraps, but you can just call me Bonnie. Everyone does. I... I live on Earth, which is where I'm currently calling from. My... my grandmother made a space communicator. I had just found it and wanted to see if it works.... I'm just amazed it does. It hasn't been touched in quite a few years!"   
Yondu chuckled lightly. He found it funny how amazed Terrans were about finding out about other life forms in the galaxy, but he figured they were rare to see in the galaxy on other planets, "Well, yer in luck, girl. It sure does work," he looked at the time then back to the com and out the window finally, a small, humored smile pulling at his mouth, "ya got any questions? I'm currently piloting and it gets kinda lonesome without any company," maybe he could get used to this company.   
~ Yondu was excited. His life was really going swell. He still was a captain, Kraglin was still his first mate, none of his crew members have died yet, he still had his close friends, he was officially in a relationship with Bonnie after talking to her for about three months, and he currently had an easy job that would rake in big amounts of money.   
A celestial named Ego wanted him to pick up his child, a small also blue skinned boy with black hair and yellow eyes, with something similar to bunny ears on his head, they were also black. The little boy, only about 5, was named Derrial. His mother had mysteriously disappeared and so Ego wanted his son to be with him and safe. Kraglin was concerned about it disrupting the ravager code, specifically 'Ravagers don't deal in kids', but Yondu eased his first mate's conscious with the fact that they weren't selling them into slavery, Yondu would never let that happen to anyone, but that they were merely reuniting a child to his loving daddy. If Stakar asked about it, he fully planned to tell him the exact same. It really wasn't anything bad. Though Darrial seemed to think otherwise, cowering against the wall. He had been weeping surprisingly soft the fact hour or two, but he finally seemed to be losing his will to fight the situation.   
He sniffled, and finally, a soft, trembling voice came from him, "Wh-where are you taking me? I-I just wanna go h-home..." Yondu, for the sake of the frightened kid, offered a bright grin, chuckling.   
"We are gonna take ya home, boy. Yer daddy wants us to drop ya off to him."   
This seemed to grab Darrial's attention, "M-my daddy?" he asked still quietly but awe was there. Yondu nodded reassuringly.   
"Mmmhmmm, he wants ya to live with him since yer mama is.... well, ya know," he explained. Darrial whimpered at the thought of his dear mama but knowing he'd get to finally meet his daddy, he was feeling a lot calmer.   
"H-how long till we get there?"   
"Ummm..." he looked to Kraglin who was quickly working away, the captain was always amazed at how fast those slim fingers could work a holopad, he was a good pick for a first mate for sure, "hey, Krags, about how long we got?"   
Kraglin was silent a few moments before flicking to the map on the holopad, "Uh, less than a day, sir. Say about....... 22 hours," he replied. Yondu nodded looking to Darrial.   
"There ya have it. How about us three," he said, wrapping his arm around Kraglin's throat but not squeezing too tightly, "go get something to eat, then sleep, yeah?"   
Kraglin sighed but nodded as well as he could in his captain's arm hold, Darrial hesitated a moment, before finally nodding.   
Yondu didn't think there'd be much else cuter than Darrial sleeping all peacefully, but seeing how thrilled he was to see his father, well nothing could really top that.   
"Don't worry, Udonta, I will take good care of him," Ego reassured, petting Darrial's bunny like ears.   
~ Turned out, Yondu had been all wrong about Ego. The b*stered had been killing his own children. Yondu felt sick to even think about it. He had to change this though. He couldn't let the latest pick up Ego sent him on go through the same fate as his siblings. He refused it.   
"Ready for pick up, sir," Kraglin informed still uneasy. Yondu nodded.   
"Bring the kid up then," he said softly, he wanted to talk with Bonnie but he knew she'd be busy. One of her sisters recently had a little boy, Richie, so she was helping her care for him. He sighed a bit, looking back to his first mate, seeing the conflicted expression. He reached out and gently squeezed his hand.   
"Don't worry, we're done with him, ok, Krags?" he mumbled, "we ain't sending this one to him...."   
"What are we gonna do with him then, sir? Why can't we just leave him on his home?" Kraglin asked, voice almost pleading. Yondu sighed.   
"I dunno what we'll do with him, Krags, but we can't leave him where he is cause Ego will just send someone else to collect him then, and we wouldn't be doing a d*mn thing to break that cycle."   
It was Kraglin's turn to sigh, but he did thankfully seem to understand. They beamed the kid up and immediately, the scrawny little Terran who looked like he had already been crying beforehand, started freaking out. It took hours upon hours, almost even a few days, to get him to calm down, but once Yondu did so, he looked the kid over as he ate some fruit Tullk found and insisted on giving to the kid. The food did seem to be helping him though. He was already proving to be a handful, and Yondu genuinely feared the idea of the brat freaking out again, but Yondu knew he had to do this.   
"So, you got a name, twerp?" the boy glared at the name but huffed looking down with a little sniffle.   
"Peter.... Peter Quill.." Yondu nodded gently.   
"Well, Peter, nice to meet you. I'm Yondu Udonta, captain of this here ship. Now listen, you're here and yer here to stay, got me? So ya best quit with the crying and you and I will get along just fine, hear?" Peter offered no sign of hearing him, Yondu sighed but held something out to the boy, "and here, by the way. We found these in yer bag and they seem useless and unharmful," he held out some odd rectangle with headphones connected to them and a naked little pugey Terran looking doll with pink hair that stuck up.   
Peter's eyes lit up, eagerly taking the items, "My Walkman and troll doll," he gasped out delightedly, then he looked to Yondu, "thanks..."   
~ Yondu and Kraglin only had Peter about three months before any other or the ravager captain's found out. One who never was particularly too fond of Yondu, Bal, had seen Yondu with Peter on a planet, and immediately contacted Stakar.   
Needless to say, the admiral was furious.   
A meeting had been demanded and Yondu couldn't be anymore afraid. He was greatful Kraglin was going with him. It wasn't necessary for first mate's to join their captain's to meetings but Kraglin had a bad feeling about this one too, so, he wanted to tag along. Yondu looked around the walls of Starhawk, the ship he essentially grew up on once freed from a life of slavery. This didn't feel like a safe home anymore, but he oped the meeting would change that feeling. This was where his family was, but the dread only grew once he saw Stakar's cold glare. Everyone else was there, including Aleta, who was usually late. He didn't get the usual smile, instead, she seemed almost seemed hurt, an expression he rarely ever saw on er except when she talked about John, Sita, and Terra, her and Stakar's first three kids.   
"Yondu Udonta," Stakar's voice stated, cold and hateful, drawing the red eyes up to him, it took of Yondu's willpower to not cower underneath the glare, "on account of breaking the ravager code of dealing in children, you are hereby exiled from the ravagers. No longer will you fly under the ravager name, no longer are you a captain under our status. Whenever you pass, the colors of Ogord will certainly not fly over your grave."   
Those words stabbed right into Yondu's heart, he stared at Stakar pleadingly, hoping he would hear him out, hoping he would give him a chance to explain, "You all are dismissed," mumbles from the other ravager captains came all around the room, disgust and hatred in their tones, but he wasn't focused on that, oh no, he was rushing after Stakar and Aleta who got up and left the room silently. He even accidentally left Kraglin behind in the crowd, but right now, he couldn't care less, he needed to reach them, the only parental figures he had in his life, to profess is innocence.   
"Stakar! Stakar, wait, wait a moment, just let me explain!" he pleaded frantically.   
"Don't talk to me, Yondu. Get your *ss off my ship. I've said what I needed to and it's done. It's over," Stakar commanded with no sense of mercy or a chance. Aleta did look back at him though, sadness in her eyes. It was killing Yondu.   
"Stakar, it wasn't what it looked like, I swear, please, just let me-"   
"I said leave!" Stakar boomed looking to Yondu finally, a cold and equally hurt glare on is face. Yondu allowed himself to slightly wince away.   
"Do ya really think I'd sell kids to slavery? After what I've been through? You got it all wrong. I can make this right if you will just listen to me!"   
"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say! I'm done with you! I should've just left you there chained on that ship!" Yondu froze up at those words, that hurt, a lot. He looked down, stopping his attempts to walk towards is parents, stopping his attempts to have them hear him out. Instead, he looked up, trying to conceal the tears that threatened to blur his vision.   
"Fine, ya know what? Who f*cking needs ya!? I sure as h*ll don't! I don't need no one! I can take care of myself! F*ck you both! I'll make my own name and it'll be thousands time better than the sh*t you pull off!" he shouted, finally turning away, going to find and collect Kraglin and return to the ship. By the time he found Kraglin he had tears tracking is cheeks.   
Kraglin was understandably concerned and alarmed, but neither really knew what to do but to return to the ship in tense, almost afraid and sad silence.   
~ Yondu groaned as Peter followed him, "For the last time, boy, you ain't coming with me!" Peter was nearly 15 now and growing to be an annoying pain in Yondu's rear.   
"Come on! I wanna meet the girl you talk to!" he pleaded, but Kraglin stepped in, supporting his captain, of course.   
"Pete, cap'n already told ya, no means no. He already told ya he'd take you and me another time. This first time though, he needs to go alone," Peter took his turn to groan.   
"Keep that up and I just won't bring ya at all," he warned, flicking Peter's ear, "now, scram. I gave ya plenty of things to do, but I can add more if yer suddenly done," Peter groaned a second time but went off to do the sucky tasks assigned to him. Yondu glanced the Kraglin over his shoulder.   
"Ya sure you'll be fine with the ship? I can stay and, ya know, help if ya need me to."   
"The ship will be fine. The crew will be fine. Pete will be fine. It ain't my first nor my last time being in charge, sir. You ain't getting out of going to meet this gal. You've been talking to her d*mn near seven years. It's about time you two see each other face to face. Ya don't even know what she looks like at this point. Neither of ya are getting any younger."   
Yondu groaned but he was right, of course he was right. He was always right. I mean he was getting close to his late 30's now and Bonnie was already 26. He finally got to the m-ship of his own, "Ok, but com me if anything goes wrong."   
Kraglin snorted but nodded, "Yes sir. You stay safe and please, try to enjoy yerself," Yondu nodded slightly. With nerves still growing from his stomach to his chest, he climbed in the m-ship, got it started, typed in the coordinates Bonnie gave him, and off he went.   
He landed the ship in a woodland area near where Bonnie's home was and he walked the rest of the way. Once he saw the home, he felt his heart flutter, but he wasn't sure if that was good or bad, honestly. He held his breath and approached. Once close enough, he knocked. Thankfully a female answered. First step, check.   
The woman had red, wavy hair that reached about her shoulders, she had blue eyes with almost a hint of purple to them, she had her ear pierced up towards the top, and faint freckles dotting her nose only. Yondu wouldn't lie, he hoped this was indeed who he was supposed to meet, sure enough, his hopes were answered as the woman smiled a bit, "Yondu... is that you.... really you?"   
"Sure is, Bonnie, it's nice to finally meet you," Bonnie gave a delighted little, short laugh, he expected it was from jumbled nerves coming out finally. It made him smile a bit himself.   
"It's- it's great to finally meet you too. Come on in. I made some food, I'm sure the travel here was long, we can talk some more while we eat."   
~ It's two years later when he finally allows himself to bring Peter and Kraglin to meet Bonnie. They appraoched the house, but Yondu stopped them a bit aways from it. Peter whined a bit. For a 17 year old, he still could act like an utter child.   
"Yondu, come on! The house is right there! We already waited long enough, and you already prep talked us a lot on the m-ship!"   
"Pipe down, boy, there's one more thing I gotta tell ya both," Yondu took in a deep breath, then let it out, glancing to the two, "as ya two may know, I've been visiting Bon a lot more here lately," Kraglin nodded, at least once every two months, "well, there's a reason behind that, and a reason why I thought it's time ya two met her. Bonnie and I.... we got... engaged. We're due to be married this weekend..... Peter, I want you to be the ring bear and Krags.... my best man."   
They both were stunned, "Dude! Why would you wait so long to tell us that!?" Peter demanded, "And better yet, why am I the ring bear? I'm not some little kid ya know."   
"But ya sure as h*ll act enough like one," Yondu retorted, "I couldn't exactly just say it around the crew. Now's better than not at all telling ya!" he then looked to Kraglin, "Krags, what do ya say?"   
Kraglin hesitated a moment before nodding, "Of course, sir. Would be honored," Yondu smiled a bit at him and nodded too.   
"Alright, well, let's get going then. Bonnie's been dying to meet ya two for years," he mumbled. Once there, he knocked as he always did. Bonnie was quick to answer, smiling a bit at her soon to be husband.   
"You made it!"   
"Sure did and I brought two people here that it's high time you met," he stepped slightly aside, "Bon, this is my first mate, Kraglin Obfonteri, and my," he paused to snicker, "uh, my cabin boy, Peter Quill."   
"Hey!" Peter protested, "I upgraded from cabin boy forever ago!"   
Bonnie laughed softly but held her hand out to Kraglin who smiled a bit awkwardly, but took it and shook her hand, "Well it is certainly great to meet you two. I tried to convince Yondu to bring you two over sooner. I've been looking forward to meeting two of the most important people in his life," she released Kraglin's hand and walked inside, calling as she did, "you boys come in and get comfortable, I've got soup just about finished. We can all chat and get to know each other better then."   
Kraglin blinked, soup? It was his favorite. Well, maybe Bonnie wasn't really that bad for Yondu after all.   
~ "You're always breathing down my neck!" Peter shouted. 7 years passed and the boy, tall boy, he surpassed Yondu in height, and he was now getting somewhat close to 30 years old. Yondu rolled his eyes angrily.   
"If ya wouldn't f*ck up as much, if you'd act yer age, I wouldn't have to!" he shouted back. Fighting. That was all they seemed to do anymore.   
"Oh f*ck you, you old, blue idiot!" Peter barked, walking away, Yondu followed him with narrowed eyes.   
"The h*ll ya think yer goin' boy?" he called.   
"Away! Away from here and more importantly, you!"   
"Oh no you ain't," he growled, grabbing Peter's coat collar, yanking him backwards, "where yer gonna go is straight to yer room. No leaving, no missions, nothin. Got me?"   
Peter's face burned, partly in embarrassment, partly in anger, "Y-you're grounding me!?" he sputtered.   
Yondu grinned like a shark, "Sure seems that way, huh?" he shoved Peter the opposite way, the direction to his room.   
"Yondu! You can't be serious! You can't freaking ground me! I'm 24! I'm too old for that stupid kid stuff!" he shouted.   
"Best get yerself going boy, less ya want a whoopin on top of that," he warned. Peter's face glowed a hotter red and he growled before stomping off to his room. Yondu snorted a bit, shaking his head.   
"Need headache medicine after all that," he grumbled.   
Yondu hoped grounding would set Peter straight, it worked decently when he was younger, so why not now? Apparently, the kid was feeling rebellious because this was the sixth time he knocked on Peter's door, "Last chance, Quill! Open up now or so help me, you'll be face to face with my arrow boy!" he shouted. Suddenly, his personal com binged, he growled but pulled it out. A message from Kraglin.   
'Uhh, sir, did ya give Milano permission to leave at 2 in the morning?'   
'Course I didn't! That's stupid!' he sent back frustratedly. It took a moment but the message finally sunk into Yondu. He quickly typed in the pass code and entered the room, sure enough everything, including Peter was gone. Yondu didn't know exactly how to feel. All he knew was, just like his parental figures, his boy had left him too, high and dry.   
~ A year passed since Peter left, Yondu was visiting Bonnie, she was a great source of happiness for Yondu, honestly, so he allowed himself a bit of a longer vacation, three weeks. He was sitting at the dining table, reading what he could of the newspaper. He struggled enough to read in common Xandarian, slaves weren't allowed to read, so Terran was mumbo jumbo. He was waiting for Bonnie to join him. He had been worried about her, she had been throwing up nearly every morning the past few days.   
Bonnie entered finally, hair a mess, her eyes were wide and locked on something she was holding in her hands, Yondu arched a brow, "Hey, what ya got there, darlin?"   
"Um.." Bonnie mumbled, voice starting to waver but she finally looked up to him, seeing tears in her eyes, he quickly sat down the paper, starting to walk to her.   
"Hey, hey, baby girl, what's a matter?" he mumbled, hugging her once he was next to her. He surveyed the thing she was holding. It was a stick and had two pink lines in the center of it.   
"Really. What is that? Is it bad news? You ain't dying, are ya?" he asked panicked. Bonnie choked on a laugh and a sob, but shook her head.   
She wiped her cheek as a tear slid down, and smiled, "No... um... Yondu... this.... this is a pregnancy test... those two lines means... we're gonna have a baby.... I-I'm pregnant with your baby.." Yondu could hardly believe what he was hearing.   
"Wh-what? A baby?"   
Bonnie finally let out a sobbish, laugh but she wore a smile nonetheless as she nodded, "Yes, a baby, our baby, Yondu!"   
It wasn't hard to figure out that Terran pregnancies were different than the Centraurian ones. Still, he was determined to stay with her, the whole, long, 9 months that she carried their new little baby. He couldn't just leave his crew high and dry though.   
Later that night, while Bonnie was making dinner, Yondu sighed, he pressed Kraglin's contact and waited for him to pick up. It didn't take long for him to.   
"Sir, is everything alright?"   
Yondu chuckled, "More than alright, but uh.... I'm gonna have to stay here a bit longer than I was expecting to...."   
Kraglin furrowed his brows, "Why? Your ship busted or something? We can come down and fix it, sir, no problems-"   
"No.... no. It's nothing to do with the ship. Um... Bonnie found out this morning that she's..... she's pregnant. With my baby."   
Kraglin's eyes widened a bit, "Wh-what?" he mumbled. Yondu chuckled and nodded.   
"I was as bewildered as you, boy, but, uh.... I... I'm gonna stay wit' her, through the pregnancy. It's gonna be a while, but I.... I really wanna meet my boy, Krags.... I...."   
Kraglin smiled gently, understandingly, as he nodded, "It's ok, sir. Tullk, Horuz, and I can man the ship. You just better let us know when the little buggar gets here."   
Yondu chuckled, "Don't worry, ya three will be the first to know," he assured.   
"Do..... do ya want me to tell Quill?"   
Yondu froze up at that, considering a moment, before shaking his head, "Nah.... nah. The boy's busy and I doubt he'd wanna see me..." he paused then added, to make himself feel better and get rid of the pang in his heart, "and I don't wanna see him," that only seemed to make it worse but Kraglin didn't push it any further, just simply nodding.   
"Yes sir."   
~ It took nearly two hours, but there the baby was, laying in a little crib like bed near Bonnie's. The new mother's parents, two sisters, and brother already came through and fussed over the baby. Bonnie was exhausted, Yondu just watched the tiny, wiggling, bundled up mass in the bed, waiting for his buddies to come.   
"You aren't gonna hurt him, you know," Bonnie mumbled, tiredly. She was trying again to get Yondu to hold the baby but he was honestly petrified to.   
"Bon..." he mumbled, "look at him. He's so tiny. I could crush him with no effort. I don't wanna hurt him so I'm just gonna leave him be."   
"He needs to know his father, honey."   
Yondu sighed, shaking his head, "And you need sleep. Get some rest. I'll watch the squirt and when ya wake up, the fellas should be here."   
"Who all is coming?" she asked, rubbing her eye. Yondu smiled fondly, amusedly.   
"Tullk, Horuz, Krags, and Oblo."   
Bonnie glanced to him, "No Peter? Surely he'd like to know he's a big brother," she suggested lightly, but there was truth behind it.   
Yondu forced his smile to stay and shook his head, "The boy'll find out eventually, I'm sure. He's got his own group now, after all. Calls themselves the 'Guardians of the Galaxy'. Too long of a name if ya ask me."   
Bonnie snorted, then yawned, "I knew he'd grow up to do something great."   
Yondu chuckled softly and kissed her forehead, "Yeah.... now... you get some sleep, ok?" Bonnie hesitated but nodded.   
"Just.... shake me if you.... need me..." she mumbled, voice fading off till she was asleep. Yondu chuckled again and settled himself into his seat next to his wife's hospital bed bed, in front of his baby's bed. He didn't understand why she was so insistent on him holding the baby. He could admire the sweet little thing from here without fear of hurting him. Until the baby started to fuss, and the fusses and whines quickly became cries. Yondu was quick himself to get up. He didn't want Bonnie woken up when she just got to sleep. He stood over the baby's little bed, seeing him squirm.   
"Hey, hey, pipsqueak. Shhhh, it's ok. No need for all that crying, yeah? What's got ya in tears? Can ya settle down for papa? Please?" despite the attempts, Vito only continued to sob unhappily. Yondu groaned under his breath but slowly lifted the baby boy up and into his arms. This seemed to be what Vito wanted as the wails turned to whimpers and whines and little bluish, purple eyes opened up at him. Yondu felt everything around him practically freeze. He felt himself smile back down at the baby boy who started to coo to him past the pacifier in his mouth, and even gave a little smile. Yondu chuckled softly, moving back to his chair to sit down.  
"I see, ya just wanted papa to hold ya, huh? Was mama right? Was she?" he softly asked, gently tickling his stomach making Vito squeal and giggle softly, one little mittened hand snatching the collar of Yondu's red coat. He smiled a little bit.   
It took a few hours for the crew to get there, but once they did, they were all extremely delighted to see their captain.   
"Aww, sir, he's so cute," Oblo gushed happily. Tullk chuckled a little bit at this, sitting at the edge of Bonnie's bed.   
"Handsome lil nugget ya two got there, and how're you doing, Miss Bonnabelle?" he hummed gently. Bonnie smiled softly.   
"Aw, thank you Tullk, he honestly looks a lot like Yondu so I'm not surrpsied. I'm a lot more refreshed Tullk, and even better, I woke to the sight of Yondu finally holding Vito."   
"Awww, how sweet," Horuz called mockingly, for his corner of the room where he stood as his grumpy self. Yondu rolled his eyes but glanced at Kraglin who looked at baby Vito inquiringly and curiously. He felt his joy grow knowing that his first mate was already fascinated with the baby boy.   
"Yeah, yeah. It's about to get sweeter cause it's Kraglin's turn to hold him."   
Kraglin looked up in alarm. He never held a baby before, never even really been around a baby, "W-what?"   
"Yeah," Yondu nodded, picking up baby Vito who cooed excitedly at being in his papa's arms again, "hold yer arms out boy," Yondu instructed.   
"S-sir, I don't think-"   
"What is up with you ravager men and holding babies?" Bonnie lightly teased, "Go ahead, Kraglin, he'd love it."   
"He'd love... it?" Kraglin repeated, still hesitant but after a moment, he finally held his arms out just as his captain had instructed him before. Yondu gently placed the baby in his arms.   
"Support his head," Bonnie gently cautioned, Tullk came over and helped him, well used to holding babies from his own past life. Vito fussed the first few moments in his arms.   
"Hey now, baby, what's all that about?" Yondu playfully cooed to the infant, Vito fussed a few moments more, wiggling about before getting settled and calmed. Kraglin looked down amazed, he slowly put a smile on his face, bouncing Vito gently.   
"Hey... hey little man..."  
~ Yondu had stayed three days, so had Kraglin and everyone else, but then they had to leave, well, Yondu insisted they did, but they all understood why. He wasn't going to let anyone, none of the countless enemies he developed over his years, hurt his wife or his son. It was for that reason that he didn't really visit much either, still, he kept tabs on them. Whenever they had time, Bonnie and he would chat over the communicator that had started their love over 13 years ago. However a new voice came on today.   
"Yondu...?" it wasn't Bonnie so it took Yondu a moment to realize, it was Bonnie's older sister, Velma. This sent worry all throughout Yondu's body but he quickly answered, trying to not seem panicked.   
"Hey Vel.... what's goin' on?"   
"I....I uh.... don't know how to say this..." she started, it was then Yondu took note of the sadness in her tone. It only made his worry intensify.   
"What.... what happened? Is Bonnie and Vito ok?"   
Velma choked on a cry before it finally slipped through. Though Yondu couldn't see it, Velma shook her head, "No..... No, um..... Bonnie, she..... she's passed, Yondu.."   
Yondu felt his heart clench up, his head dipped down. He felt like crying but he couldn't let himself. He had his crew still there. Not directly in the room, but still. After a few minutes of sad silence and Velma's quieted sobs, she spoke up again.   
"She..... she left a message for you though..." there was a moment then a little click was heard and Bonnie's voice came through the communicator, Yondu felt chills run up and down his spine hearing it.   
"Yondu..... oh my space dork..." she laughed weakly, "I don't know how to say this, but I really don't know how much longer I have. I'm sure you have qu-quest-" Bonnie had to pause to cough, then a mumble of her seeming to deny something then continued talking to Yondu, "I'm sure you have questions.... I was in an accident on the way to work.... they have me stabilized for now but the injuries are pretty bad..... they're giving me a week tops.... that being said, when I do pass, one of my family members will contact you... and....... I-I want you to take Vito with you, to live with you..... I want him to know you and I know you'll take good care of our sweet little man...." another cough, a raspy breath, "apart from that, I want you to know I love you. I've always loved you. You are the only man I've ever wanted and I'll never stop loving you. D-don't let this stop you, though, ok? I want you happy, I want you to be loved the way you deserve to be...... and I know you can find it again, after time. I know it.... good bye, Yon, thank you for years and years of happiness..."   
Yondu felt tears running down his cheeks as her voice disappeared, "Wh-when did-" he couldn't seem to get the words out.   
Velma understood though, thankfully, "A little over a hour ago.... we would've called sooner but he had to get a grip of ourselves and Vito..... the funeral's at 6 in a four days so we can get everything set up and settled. We made it late so that you could make it. Her friends are going to come a few hours earlier and then we'll have an all family one. Please come, Yondu. I know she didn't ask you to, but I think she'd really want you to, and...... and Vito would too....."  
Yondu hesitated but nodded. I'll be there. Don't you worry. I won't disappoint them."   
~ Four days later, Yondu stood with Bonnie's weeping family. He kept his distance because he just couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe his wife was dead. Still, there was a tombstone with the name "Bonnabelle Grace Scraps" engraved on it, next to it, "Davin Richard Scraps", Bonnie's youngest brother who tragically died at the young age of 12, then finally, "Benjamin Winston Smith Scraps", Bonnie's father who passed about 7 years ago.   
There were two more in the distance, "Cornelius Augustus Scraps", her grandfather and "Bethany Madeline Scraps" her grandmother, the two people Yondu had to thank for meeting over the same communicator Bonnie used to contact him with, marrying and having Bonnie's mother.   
Speaking of her, Vito was with his grandmother. He didn't want to approach and make the situation worse for the sobbing boy, or scare him, so he'd wait for Bonnie's mother to decide it was time. She waited till the end of the ceremony, Yondu somewhat detested that fact since he was silently crying now himself. Great first impression for his son. Still, after he rubbed his eyes he took a good look at the 13 year old.   
He currently had his chip activated, something Yondu instilled in him before he left, so the boy would fit in with the Terran children. He had white skin with a red tint, looking like a sun burn, blue eyes and the same red hair as his mother. Yondu sucked in a breath and subtly switched the chip off ruining the illusion and showing the boy's true, light blue skin, lavender eyes, and still red hair, though it matched Yondu's fin color now. Even Bonnie's mother smiled seeing the boy's true form.   
"Nice to finally meet ya son..... I know it's been a while, but I'm yer papa, and yer mama asked me to take care o' you...... and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."


	51. No. (51)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Amnesia, this will be where the amnesia is being broken through but still.

The next morning, Yondu and Kraglin were concerned. Vito was just looking at the food with an almost blank look at breakfast. They had brushed it off when he first woke up, he was usually all grumpy then anyways, but even when they spoke to him, nothing changed.   
"Didja sleep good after that story, boy?" Yondu asked, figuring that the question would get a reaction of some sort. Either a grumpy grunt or a huff or a tired yes, but neither came, nothing at all did. They then decided to try getting the boy up and ready for the day. They dressed him in black shorts and a little short sleeved shirt which was white with red, horizontal stripes with a cartoonish, grey robot character in the center.   
Getting Vito dressed wasn't ever exactly hard, but it usually woke him up, but the boy's face still didn't change. The last thing they thought may help was breakfast. After all, that was a decent 25 minutes after he woke up and the fussy spell only last about 3 or 5 minutes. Still, even as they sat down with the food and tried to feed him, nothing changed.   
"Sweetie," Kraglin cooed, "come on, let's eat, ok?" Vito jumped as if startled by the first mate's voice, but his expression didn't change at all. Apart from the surprised action, the little one seemed almost emotionless about it and everything around them.  
Yondu and Kraglin watched the boy a few moments before Yondu finally stood up, "Get the boy. We're going to talk to the medic."   
Kraglin wasted no time to obey, scooping Vito up into his arms and gently bouncing him as he carried him to the med bay, not staying too far away from Yondu.   
A small whimper left Vito as he looked around but the dazed look never left his eyes. Yondu shoved the door open finding the medic sitting at his desk playing solitaire with cards, he jolted up slightly from surprise, "Captain?" he mumbled. Yondu jabbed his thumb to the medical bed where Kraglin was sitting Vito.   
"Up. You need to look at the boy," he commanded rather sternly. The medic sighed almost annoyedly but did so, getting up and walking towards the first mate and the little.   
"So what exactly is the issue?" he arched a brow, "The injuries are healing just fine."   
"That's not what we're worried about," Yondu growled, "just look at the kid's face! He's been looking like that all morning, can't get him to talk, eat, nothing!"  
The medic rolled his eyes, "Captain, this is ridiculous. That's completely normal children behavior. There is absolutely no reason for me to examine him. Kids refuse to eat. Just a fact of life. Either make him or try again with him later. Simple as that. I'm not a babysitter. I shouldn't be dealing with pointless things like that!"   
Yondu snarled a little bit and whistled his arrow out of his holster, "You listen to me and listen good you moron," he growled before whistling his arrow closer to the medic, "you're nothin but extra weight on the ship. A bunch of these maggots can handle their own wounds so I wouldn't have any regrets sending this right through yer head," another whistle and the tip of the yaka arrow touched the medic's forehead nearly hard enough to prick it, nearly, "but yer in luck. Right now, you're about the only thing that can help my boy. So, let me repeat myself and then you get on with the one d*mn thing you're useful for," he growled, "our issue ain't that he isn't eating. We can get him to. Our problem is that he won't do anything except give us that blank look and not reacting. Now. Why's he doing that?"   
The medic gulped nervously, "Uhm, let me get a look at him, s-sir," Yondu nodded and while he didn't make the yaka arrow follow, his glare did as the medic circled and examined Vito. Vito didn't even let his head follow him, like he normally would, lavender eyes lit up with pure curiousity, no, he stared at the wall without emotion still. After nothing physically wrong sticking out to the medic, he went to his desk, grabbing a flashlight and flicking it on, shining it in Vito's eyes, the only thing the little did was shut them though after a few moments. Finally, he turned to the parents. Yondu still looked positively hateful as Kraglin was simply worried, watching Vito closely.   
"There's nothing I can exactly pin point wrong with him, sirs..... the best guess I have is he may finally be getting some of his memories back....." this sparked excitement and joy out of the two, simply grateful.   
"Great! That's amazing, any way to speed up the process?" 3-year-old Vito wasn't really that hard to deal with, but both parents were starting to miss the little boy that knew them, really knew them, and Yondu was itching for some other answers too but none of that came until the memories were back.   
The medic hesitated but nodded, "There isn't really any telling how long or how fast it will come back," he explained, heading back towards his desk, setting the flashlight down and pulling open a drawer and digging around, calling back as he did, "to make it more comfortable for him and I'm sure you two, we need to go to whatever room he has been sleeping in."   
This sparked up confusion and concern, slowly, Kraglin nodded, lifting the blank little boy into his arms, soothingly rubbing his back, then he started walking towards the door as Yondu whistled his arrow back to it's spot, hesitantly joining his boyfriend and son. The medic stayed at his desk but they didn't snap at him since he was still looking. They stalked slugishly and cautiously to their bed room, "What do you think he's gonna do, sir?" Kraglin finally uttered nervously. Yondu shrugged which was the honest answer.   
"Dunno, but don'tcha worry yer pretty lil head over it. Ain't like I'll let him hurt our boy," he promised. Kraglin nodded though his expression still conveyed obvious anxiety. Finally, the first mate asked something more.   
"Do.... how fast do you think our baby will remember us?" Yondu shrugged again. The medic didn't know so he sure as heck had no idea, but he could say that he hoped it was fast. It was over half way of the walk that the medic finally managed to catch up with them. Yondu scanned the medic trying to spot what exactly he planned to use to help Vito. When no luck there came up, he resolved to straight up ask.   
"So, whatcha got in mind, doc?" the medic glanced up a bit nervously but pulled out a watch, showing them.   
"Hypnosis. It isn't usually used in this case, unless it's been for a long time with no progress but, since he seems to be doing..... something up there, I'd say it's safe to just try," he explained. Yondu scoffed, he never believed in mumbo jumbo like that but he didn't deny it just yet, a slimmer of hope that it may work, may even help just a little. Kraglin laid Vito down onto the bed once they reached the room, Vito gave the most reaction he had all morning, shifting to lay on his side. The medic was grateful, that was just what he needed. He kneeled by the bed and lifted the watch up to Vito's eyes lightly starting to swing it.   
"Focus on the watch. watch as it swings left to right. The more you watch, the more of a tired daze you will fall into," the medic explained lowly. It did take Vito a minute or two but soon enough he was watching it and, within a few minutes his eye lids started to droop some.   
"Yes, now, I will count to ten, when I reach ten, you will fall asleep, are you ready?" he asked still quietly, Yondu rolled his eyes but snorted at Kraglin watching on in hope and slight amazement, looking for any micro change in Vito, "1...... 2...... 3......... 4..... 5..... 6........7...... 8..... 9... 10," surprising Yondu and Kraglin, Vito slumped more than he already was, eyes completely shut, the medic nodded, still swinging and talking softly, "Rest, focus on your memories, try to retrieve them," carefully, the medic rose up and looked towards the two parents with a little sigh, "like I said, I don't know how well it'll work. You two might be able to carry the process along by talking quietly to him," he explained, putting the watch in his pocket, "ask him what he sees. He should answer, I'll be back in a hour to see how this worked," he ended, walking to the door, Yondu nodded slightly looking at Vito. Only Kraglin grabbed his attention when he walked towards Vito. The tall Xandarian kneeled by the bed, gently running his hand through Vito's bright red hair.   
Kraglin took in a shaky breath, oh he hoped this worked. He didn't really have kids of his own, not even family of his own, the ravagers was the closest he ever had to that, and as far as kids went, he was roped into adopting Peter with Yondu and then Vito. He just wanted it all to work out, he wanted his kid back, not having Vito look up at him with recognition had really left an empty space in his heart, "Hey baby, c-can you tell me what you see?" Kraglin asked, voice above a whisper. A few moments of silence stretched on and Yondu shook his head, he should've known better than to get his hopes up. He'd get tired too watching a boring watch move back and forth, back and forth. He went to pull Kraglin away, he wouldn't let him be hurt more than he had been since this whole thing of amnesia happened, suddenly though, a little grunt and mumble came from Vito perking both of them up.   
"What, what was that, Vi?" Kraglin asked, struggling to keep his excited voice soft like the medic had told him to. They both watched on anxiously, in silence, then, Vito's mouth started moving again, a clearer answer coming to them.   
"L-lake..." Yondu quickly moved to the bed next to Kraglin, eyes widened, Kraglin was just as thrilled and gently put his hand over Yondu's, lacing their fingers together. He was happy, no doubt, but he didn't want Yondu to accidentally get too excited and disturb the process.   
"Good, that's so good, Vito. What else do you see, who's at the lake with you?"   
"M-mom...." the little boy continued, voice almost seeming to waver with sadness, then, "n-no... no....."   
"No what,what do you see now, sweetheart?" Kraglin pressed.   
"M-mom.... momma.... ma, sh-she....." Vito shifted almost in a miserable manner. Kraglin furrowed his brows but Yondu frowned gently, he seemed to catch on to what the boy was seeing in his memories, or dreams, it was hard to tell, still, it did mean they were getting closer, they almost had their baby back.   
"Do ya see a hospital son?"  
"Uh huh...." Yondu nodded slightly, exactly as he thought. He squeeze Kraglin's hand to try and tell him it was going to be ok, the kid was seeing something awful, something Yondu wished could've been erased from his memories, but he knew what came next. As if to confirm that, Vito mumbled out.   
"P-papa...?"


	52. No. No (52) (Final Chapter)

Kraglin's eyes were filled with tears, hearing Vito say papa was just the sign they needed, the confirmation that all this might really just be ok. It only furthered from there, by now, it was silent, it seemed Vito was all caught up so they just had to wait for the medic to return. Yondu took up playing poker over the holopad as Kraglin straightened the room up, cleaning up the stray toys and gathering dirty clothes, figuring laundry had been put off long enough.   
"Ya doing ok, Krags?" Yondu finally asked. Kraglin glanced back to him and hummed slightly but nodded.   
"Yeah. Thrilled, sir," he replied easily. Yondu nodded slightly in agreement, keeping his gaze on the game. Kraglin assumed that was the end of the conversation, so he was surprised when Yondu spoke again.   
"I'm real proud o' ya, ya know that?"   
This made Kraglin stop his work and look over to his captain, "P-proud, sir?"   
"Did I stutter?" Yondu retorted before chuckling and nodding, "Yes, I'm proud. This..... this past month has been crazy, but ya've been real good through it all," Kraglin paused, before smiling a little bit.   
"Has been pretty wild, huh? Getting a baby."   
"Meeting our grandson that we didn't even know we had fer 12 years," Yondu added with a small amused grin, Kraglin chuckled.   
"Learnin' our bigger boy may not be so big after all," Yondu laughed a little at that, grinning.   
"Wonder if Ethan even knows...."   
"Stars I hope not. Do you know how awkward that'd be for the poor kid?" (A/N: Really quick, shameless promotion, the wording was inspired by one of the chapters in Dad-Of-Pupper 's one shots book, please go check it out. It has all sorts of adorable (and some angsty) oneshots of Marvel characters and even some other fandoms! And the writing is soooo amazing! Now, onto your regularly scheduled final chapter) Kraglin asked bemused, making Yondu laugh again, but only continued listing all that had happened in the wild, short time of about a month.   
"Reconnecting with someone we swore would be out eternal enemy?"   
Kraglin snorted shaking his head, "Nah. I always thought you two would make up over something, I just didn't know over what..... We successfully lost the baby for a week and ended up here using hypnosis to bring him back to us.........you know what else is crazy, sir?" Yondu hummed, smiling happier than he had in a while, "We found love..... two old, dirty, foulmouthed space pirates, found love with each other," Kraglin subconsciously rubbed the ring Yondu had given him a while back. Yondu blinked slightly in surprise but smiled softly and nodded.   
"Yeah. I guess we did," Kraglin smiled bashfully, making Yondu chuckled softly and motioned him over, "c'mere you goof, give me a little kiss," Kraglin was eager to comply, knowing a Centaurian asking for a kiss was rare, understandably so. Their lips met a few moments, it was surprisingly gentle, but it just made them want it even more. It was, unfortunately interrupted by the medic opening the door, making them both pull away quickly.   
"How'd it go?" the medic asked a bit awkwardly having seen the end of the kiss, Yondu cleared his throat slightly and looked back at his son, as Kraglin started cleaning up again.   
"Fine, the boy answered what he could. Was kinda freaky to see since he was asleep but I think yer little tactic worked, he.... he said our names," he nodded slightly. The medic sighed relieved and nodded.   
"Well, it may or may not, sir, I mean, the memories could still be tangled up," he explained a bit nervously. Kraglin's shoulders drooped a little at that. All their excitement and joy and it may not even work? Yondu sent his first mate a sympathetic glance before looking back to the doctor and nodding.   
"Well, wake him up. Let's at least see if it worked."   
The medic nodded, standing back over by the bed again, "When I snap my fingers, Vito, you will wake," the medic paused a moment to let the orders settle in the sleeping boy's mind then, sure enough snapped. Vito jolted up a little, eyes wide and surprised. He looked around. Kraglin took a few steps closer to his son as Yondu stayed where he was since he hadn't left the bed side. Vito's eyes locked with Yondu's and the boy's regular voice, the one he had when he was big, was heard, and not in a mumble like it had been when he was answering the questions in the sleepy daze of hypnosis.   
"Papa? What's going on?" Yondu smiled a bit more as Kraglin stepped even closer, sitting on the edge of the bed and hugging Vito to his chest, kissing his head gently.   
Yondu chuckled softly as he watched the two, only pulling his gaze away when the doctor nudged him, he looked over to see him nervously nodding his head towards the door a moment. Yondu was hesitant, not wanting to leave his family's happy moment but, he nodded, following the medic over.   
"I'm glad it worked sir, still, I really wouldn't suggest overwhelming him just yet..... his mind is in a fragile state and while he obviously won't lose his memories again over it, it won't be good for him mentally," Yondu looked over at his family again and nodded slowly, turning his head back with a reassuring smile.   
"Don't worry none. We won't let that happen."


End file.
